The Curse of Immortality
by Cheska
Summary: Immortality is considered forever but sometimes, even a curse like this can be broken. Last UPDATE!! *Status: Complete*
1. The Beginning and the Curse

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. I don't  
own Gundum Wing either. *cries* This is so cruel...*runs off*  
Author's Notes: This is another story of mine! ^^ Gundum Wing  
and Sailor Moon Crossover!   
I hope you'll enjoy this crossover! This is about Serena,  
she's about to become the Queen of Crystal Tokyo but later  
on it'll be different...you'll see if you keep on reading.   
  
***********************  
Serena walked down the streets of Juuban, taking in everything that  
was there: the blue sky, the stores, the trees, flowers, and the  
people. Her people; ones who would be supporting her in the future.  
As Serena reached the top of Tokyo Tower, she looked out and saw  
all of Tokyo. She felt the slight breeze go through her long golden  
hair and slightly smiled. Soon, very soon she will finally have her  
destiny fulfilled as the savior of Earth and be with Darien or Neo-King  
Endymion.   
"Serena,"called out a voice and immediately she knew who it was as  
a small smile tugged at her lips.   
She turned around to face the one she loved accompanied by her faithful  
scouts and surprisingly enough, the outers as well. Then she knew  
something was going to happen as she turned to face the Guardian of Time,  
Sailor Pluto. It could only be one thing.  
(It's time...time to fulfill the path set out for me and become  
the Queen of Earth as well as the universe..to become, Neo-Queen   
Serenity.)  
"We must prepare, the eternal silence will arrive,"spoke Pluto.  
Serena nodded in understanding and they were all led through a portal  
and there layed a series of tombs lined up next to each other with  
one in the center. All of them were made by crystal and you could see  
through them, inside were satin sheets with various colors, and engraved  
outside of the tomb was a symbol of the planets. On the corners  
of that room were torches with dancing flames that lit the room up brightly  
with comfort.  
"This is where you'll have to wait till the time comes. In these tombs,  
you shall sleep until that day comes. As we speak, the snow covers the  
grounds and brings the eternal sleep among the people,"Pluto informed.  
At those words, they all transformed into their Sailor uniforms  
except Darien and Serena who transformed to their royal garments.   
Serena and Darien gazed at one another giving each other a long  
and passionate kiss before departing into their tombs.  
(Soon it will all be over....)thought Princess Serenity before sleep  
overcame her.  
  
~.~.~ Dream Sequence...or is it? ~.~.~  
  
Sparkling lights and the sound of water drops filled her mind. Princess  
Serenity glanced around the place, her white dress swishing around her legs and  
trailing before her. Her eyes darted around what appears to be a forest.  
Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes for a brief second and looked  
around again, there in front of her face was Pluto and Queen Serenity,  
her mother. Princess Serenity blinked twice and her expression beheld  
confusion.  
"Before you awaken, my dear daughter, there is something you should  
know. Once you become Queen and rule the planets; the universe with  
your love and your scouts,"Queen Serenity spoke with her regal and   
tranquil voice.  
"You are with ageless immortality. You will only age after a long  
amount of time. The other scouts, will have only a limited amount   
of time but they will eventually die but still keep their ageless   
faces,"continued Queen Serenity.  
"..and Darien?"asked Princess Serenity with curiousity, fearing  
what will come next.  
Pluto gazed down with sympathy written in her features.  
"I'm afraid it applies with him as well, but his life span will  
continue pass the scouts. You will live forever, you are able  
to die but I'm afraid you will only be reborn again with memories  
of your past life,"Queen Serenity answered.  
"You're not able to escape your fate, I am afraid to say. You   
are to protect Earth and those who need your help. You are the  
savior and will be reborn to protect and to serve. I am   
sorry,"Pluto said with surprising softness.  
"What about my scouts? Darien? They are suppose to protect me,   
are they not? They're my friends..and Darien, I love him! We're  
suppose to be destined to be together!"Princess  
Serenity cried out with a pleading voice.  
Queen Serenity and Pluto showed sadness once again.  
"..they're not going to be reborn, are they? Not even Darien?"answered  
Princess Serenity, stepping back and bringing her hands near her  
mouth.  
"I'm afraid not. However, Saturn will most likely be reborn, she  
is the Sailor Scout of death and revolution. She will be reborn  
as her fate lies within those lines. You won't be alone and I will  
be around as well...my job is to protect the Gates of Time for all  
of eternity,"Pluto answered.  
"I thought Darien and I will forever be together..."Princess Serenity  
said with despondency.  
"Our time is running out, we must go and you must fulfill your  
destiny as well as your fate. Good-luck and I am sorry that this  
news has reached you just now; that you have to live with this  
knowledge,"Queen Serenity sighed and with twinkling lights disappeared  
with Pluto.   
~.~.~ End of Dream ~.~.~  
~.~.~Serena/Neo-Queen Serenity's POV ~.~.~  
I did my job and woke Earth with the power of the Silver Imperium   
Crystal. My destiny in this life, now fulfilled. The others  
woke up not long after and as I landed with my wings spread out,  
the whole Earth has been modified. The buildings were covered by   
a clear, hard crystal. I knew that from this point on, everything  
will change...everything.  
Time passed and once things have been settled down a bit, with  
the new technologies and the new laws as well as the ruling planets;  
Darien or should I say Neo-King Endymion and I married. It was  
a huge wedding and my heart swelled with gladness. My dream to be  
a bride has come true! Everyone was there and I mean everyone!  
The ones inside were family and friends while the others watched  
from their t.v.s  
I had Molly as my maid of honor and the other inners as my bridesmaids.  
Darien had Andrew as his best man.   
Years passed soon afterwards, and everything was peaceful and happy,  
a Utopian kingdom, at last. Then Rini or Small Lady was born.  
She was such a sweet child, with her ruby red eyes and pink hair.   
Endymion and I watched her grow with the other scouts but then she  
had to go back into the past to train, I missed her terribly. New  
negotiations intervened my mind as well as decrees and so forth.  
More years have passed and Rini became a beautiful teenager. The  
scouts have grown a bit, their eyes held more wisdom as well as their  
expressions that held that of regal beauty of a Queen. Endymion as  
well, his eyes were of royalty and his walk was different. I noticed  
that I have changed as well, more wiser and more mature.   
I found myself one day, drifting back into my mind of that dream so  
long ago...how long was it? A hundred or so? I can't quite remember  
now a days but those words they've said never left my mind after  
so long. To watch them die...to outlive them because of my fate,  
my destiny...to become the savior of my people..of Earth and the  
entire universe.  
More years and soon it became centuries that have passed. Rini has  
become a beautiful woman with the man she loves so much, Helios who  
once was Pegasus. He's a man now, a handsome one with such wisdom  
but of course he has those..he has seen much throughout the years  
and experienced more than others could have. From time to time he  
has to go back to right things and Rini would miss him terribly.   
Those two love each other so much...as much as I love my Endymion.  
The scouts have their own planets to rule now; peacefully.   
Neo-Queen Rei of Mars married Chad, I knew those two would be together  
one day. Neo-Queen Ami of Mercury married Greg, as well, all knew   
that they would end up with each other. Neo-Queen Lita of   
Jupiter married Ken, after so long of denying their love for one   
another they ended up together. Neo-Queen Mina of Venus married someone   
whom she met while on Venus. His name is Malachite...yes, I know it's   
the name of our past enemy. We believe that it's fate and that he   
was reborn once more to be with his one true love, Mina. He used to   
be a trusted friend of Endymion's on our past life but now this   
Malachite doesn't seem to know anything about it, such a shame too.   
Malachite looks like the past one as well, almost identical except   
for the way he acts and his hair has been cut short.  
Soon, the centuries have expanded and grew more.   
Endymion, I am afraid has been growing older and weaker, in my   
opinion and the same applies to the others. They still remain  
the same ageless look about them but their eyes held the  
fact that they're aging nonetheless. The way they act signifies  
that they are getting weaker and more fragile. While they are   
going toward death, I am here in my healthy way and young yet  
mature look.   
Years past more and the day appears bleak.  
"Your majesties?"asked a servant.  
Rini and I turn to address the servant with desolate expressions.  
"What is it?"I asked with worry and fear etched on my face.  
"I am afraid that I have received sad news about the Queens  
of Uranus and Neptune,"the servant informed,"it is best if you will  
please follow me."  
Rini and I with reluctance, followed the servant towards the  
Main Computer Room where a screen popped up, showing the face  
of various doctors. Endymion was there already with his face  
turned away, gazing at the ground towards the wall. I new this  
wasn't good news from the start.  
"Your majesties. We're afraid we have grievious news to tell  
you. Queen Haruka and Michiru are..no longer living. They have  
lived for so many centuries and I'm afraid their time has   
come..I am sorry to have to inform you of this but there is  
nothing we can do,"informed the doctor with sympathy.  
Rini immediately began to cry and Endymion came to comfort her   
while I just looked away and tried my best to control my   
emotions.  
"It is alright, I knew that some day this had to come. They   
have served well...we must prepare for the funeral and as  
well as to try to regain the people's composure once they hear  
of this sad news for the planets of Uranus and Neptune,"I said  
with a regal and composed voice, my eyes shining with strained  
emotion waiting to burst out.  
The doctors nodded and shut the communication off. I turned away  
and rested my hand upon Rini's shoulder whispering words of  
comfort before walking away toward the study to begin working  
on ways to keep peace in that planet, it may result to an uproar  
because they no longer have someone to rule over them. Uranus  
and Neptune never did marry nor produce an heir, therefore the  
people may become frightened.  
My thoughts drifted as I began writing and sent out orders.  
More years passed and soon, my fears became true and the time  
has come. It's the thiry-fourth century when this happened.   
Neo-Queens of Jupiter, Mars, and Venus have died. My friends,  
my guardians have died. Lita, Rei, and Mina. The good thing  
is that they had managed to produce heirs to rule their kingdom,  
so the planets didn't cause an uproar or rebelled. Unfortunately,  
their husbands died shortly after from a broken heart.  
It has only been months later when something more devastating  
happened. A war has broken loose that started from Earth; yes,  
Earth. Rebellions and power-hungry people have risen out  
and managed to gather a large quantity from different planets  
to support them. Mercry a.k.a Ami and Hotaru came to Earth to   
help out with the war. To think, that after so many centuries that  
has passed, something like this would happen. There has been   
great peace over the altered course of time and this sad event happens.   
More time passed and the war hasn't let out as of yet. Ami   
and Hotaru died from fighting in the war. Ami by saving Rini's life  
and Hotaru from a full-out attack. I know that Hotaru will be  
reborn in the future but as for Ami..she will not be reborn like  
the others.   
The Kingdom is crumbling as well as the others. This war has turned  
into a horrible killing spree! The other planets have crumbled away  
and now, Crystal Tokyo is the last remaining kingdom left. I had no  
option left but to use the Silver Imperium Crystal.   
I passed Rini the throne to rule in my place with Helios by her side.  
Endymion was a bit sad that his daughter is old enough to rule and  
be married off. A couple of months later; Endymion became too weak  
to go around now. Deep in my heart I knew that he would be next to  
go. I couldn't bear the thought so I tried to relieve my mind by   
thinking of other things.   
Not long ago, about five months; Endymion died. It was a crushing  
blow upon myself when I saw him slowly die beside me. Endymion  
was weak and spoke softly. Rini came out of the room with Helios  
comforting her; her eyes were bloodshot and shoulders shaking. I  
felt my heart rip out seeing Endymion slip away from me.  
"My dear Serenity,"Endymion softly said raggedly.  
"Endymion. Please don't leave me,"I said to him, my voice cracking.  
"I am sorry. Do not give up on life, Serenity. Don't. Live on  
with your life, move on and start over. I want to see you happy,  
not sad,"he said to me.  
"I can't bear to live without you, my love,"I pleaded.  
"Beloved, live and do what you have to do. Protect the world; it's  
your destiny but please be happy, for me...for all of us,"said   
Endymion,"promise me?"  
"..I promise, my love,"I promised.  
"I love you, always and forever for all of eternity,"he said and  
closed his eyes.  
Those were the last words he said to me and I felt him slip away  
as his hands fell limp.  
My heart crumbled and ever since then; my eyes fell dull but I promised  
to live on and try to be happy. But I couldn't, my friends and my love  
died. Years have passed and Rini and Helios died after several   
centuries have passed and soon their daughter; Serenity they named   
her ruled after them. I was away; traveling across the universe   
and seeing the sites as I have tried to find happiness but couldn't.  
The new queen, Serenity has led the universe to a downfall. It was   
quite a shame that it happened to her. A beautiful young woman with  
grace and dignity to lead to the kingdom to utter destruction.   
An army of terrorists have started up, arguing and wreaking havoc  
around the kingdoms and one by one they fell. They had no real purpose  
on why they were doing this, none at all! Serenity didn't know what to  
do once they have risen up because peace has been around for centuries  
to come. I was away at the time and wasn't able to prevent the downfall.  
I felt saddened by that.  
The downfall of the kingdom led to a whole new life. It was reverted  
back to somewhat what my life was like before fighting. Serenity and  
her husband fled to safety before some would try and kill them. I  
went back and surveyed the damaged castle. It was burnt, ruined, and  
appeared to be ambushed. The whole place was soon torn down and covered with  
pavement. So this is what would happen sooner or later...people would  
just soon forget and start anew. Forgetting the ones who first ruled  
and started their own government and try to maintain peace all over the  
world.   
As I was lost in my thoughts, my feet took me somewhere that I haven't  
been in a long time. I gazed up from the ground and stood staring at  
the ocean. This is where I found out who my past self was. Where   
Darien and I confessed our love for each other; where he was taken   
away and where the Silver Crystal was formed and I was transformed  
to Princess Serenity. The Starlight Tower. My mind drifted back  
to the time where all that occured and once I snapped back to attention  
the sun was beginning to set.   
"Just like before..."I whispered into the air.   
As the sun began to set; I noticed a type of object sailing across the   
sky and toward the ocean in front of me.   
*gasp*  
More of these objects started sailing across the sky and I heard screams  
begin to ring out and through the whole world.   
My eyes widened and my feet started to run throughout the hoards of people  
who were panick stricken. I knew I had to do something; anything to save  
these people. Then I put myself into a deserted ally which took some   
time to find and grabbed the locket I carried with me for the past  
centuries.   
"Sailor Moon will be back again to save the day,"I stated before shouting  
out the words to transform.  
I ran out of the ally and jumped from building to building through  
rooftops. Finally I reached the top most area of the city; Tokyo Tower.  
I stood at the very top and observed the scene before me. Several  
places were in flames now and those objects in the sky will soon  
be coming into Earth's atmosphere. It could wipe out the whole existance  
of our being if no one would do anything and I would be the one for the  
job.   
I thrust out the Silver Crystal and transformed with a bright white   
glow. Several heads turned from down below and gazed up at me. Wings  
sprang out of my back and my clothes melted away to be replaced by a  
white gown that I have worn for several occassions. I was now Neo-Queen  
Serenity once again. Murmers, cheers, and cries of joy shouted from  
below believing in me. Several exclaimed that an angel has come to  
save everyone while others said it was their previous ruler who was a ghost  
and has been risen from the dead to help protect them from harm. No matter  
what they said I merely smiled and flew up into the sky and into the   
topmost area of the Earth's atmosphere awaiting the arrival of the  
meteors.   
I held my Crystal in the palm of my hands held high and toward the   
meteors. There were several of them and I closed my eyes.   
"I will protect these people from harm,"I stated and opened my eyes,"  
COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
A flash of pink light shined out and went toward the meteors, blasting  
them into mere ashes and burned out of existance as it sailed through  
the air. The meteors were gone. I felt myself weaken and my wings  
couldn't support me anymore.   
~.~.~ END OF THAT POV ~.~.~  
Neo-Queen Serenity sailed through the air. Her eyes closed and her  
wings fluttering through the air, her hair whipping at the sky. A  
fallen angel was now dropping toward the ground with her hands  
tightly clasped on the crystal and never letting go.  
Suddenly the Crystal pulsed to life and her whole body stopped   
in midair. The clouds were covering her figure from sight. It looked  
as if she was an angel sleeping on the clouds. The Crystal glowed  
and hovered above her figure. Neo-Queen Serenity's figure suddenly  
glowed in yellow light then stopped all at once with her body as well.  
The white beam of light left behind was sucked into the Crystal and with that  
the Crystal sailed across space and into the moon's grounds where it lays  
for several centuries thereafter.   
***************  
Suspended in animation after so many centuries, from the   
crisis that has occured. Life in Earth has changed drastically ever  
since. Buildings has been modified and restored along with others.  
The year currently claimed as A.C. 001 and ruled by no one at the moment.  
The government had command over the situations that has occured. Crystal  
Tokyo no longer existed and the kingdoms from the other planets has been  
abandoned and no longer prospered.  
A.C. 001 is now there and bases are being built on the moon and other  
places. Colonies being made at the moment and soldiers trained to keep  
peace in order all around the galaxy where the colonies are set up.  
Deep within the surface of the moon where the Silver Kingdom once stood  
layed the Silver Imperium Crystal. At once it started to glow after  
so long. It pulsed with each beat: once, twice, and then constantly.  
Neither pausing, just continuous and ever lasting. It kept pulsing  
and suddenly an eternal glow crept along of a pure golden light.   
Each pulse grew stronger until the Crystal quaked and shivered and   
finally shot through the ground and into the surface of the moon. It  
glowed and shaked on the solid ground, the golden light glowing and  
the dirt around them quaked and moved the small pebbles of rock.  
Finally, the golden light poured out and in front of the Crystal  
the light shined and formed a figure that was unidentifiable until  
it took shape of a young woman; a teenager. Then clothes formed  
on the figure of a gown and finally the long tresses of golden  
hair took shape in what looked to be odangoes (meatballs). The  
long mane of hair reaching towards the calves.   
As the glow of the golden light faded a young teenager stood there.   
Her eyelids closed and standing in front of the hovering and still  
pulsing Silver Crystal. Her gown was the color of the purest white  
silk with golden embroidery at the chest and waist line. Her  
hair in meatballs held up by pearls around the edges and her  
golden hair that reached up to her calves. It seemed to shine like the  
sun in that area surrounded by nothing but emptiness. Her bangs   
in front and at the center were in the shape of something like hearts and   
there in the space between was a single crescent moon that glowed  
softly. Her figure was quite beautiful; slim and slender. Her skin a   
creamy white and untainted.   
The Silver Crystal hovered and finally the young woman held up both  
of her arms toward the Crystal and it came and landed on her palms.  
The glowing was still there as she clasped her hands around it.  
The figure's eyelids fluttered open; showing beautiful cystalline  
blue eyes that held innocence but as she blinked a couple of times  
it changed. To one that held great knowledge over life, death, loneliness,  
and sorrow. One who has faced so many dangers and consequences; that  
gave up everything to become something else.  
This young woman; was once a normal teenager. Innocent,  
care-free, happy, content, and spreaded joy wherever she goes. Then  
with one minute; one second of her time it all changed completely. She  
became a young warrior with the weight of the world on her shoulders  
joined with her new friends and companions. Doomed to protect innocent  
life from the troubles that would come bearing down. Doomed to kill  
and maim those who opposes Earth and the citizens that live there.   
Then once again her life changed to bring in more responsibilites and  
to lessen her care-free attitude. She became a princess from long ago  
that was now supposedly dead. To one day rule the world with her supposed  
beloved; her dearest husband. To control the Silver Imperium Crystal  
that holds great power and to protect and rule the world with it with  
justice and prosperity. Soon she fulfilled that and became  
the Queen of Crystal Tokyo with her husband and daughter. Ruling the   
kingdom and the world with it along with her fellow scouts. Together  
they ruled their solar system that reached to Pluto. Prosperous, happy,  
and utter peace. Peace was what they wanted and finally obtained. For  
centuries they had that.   
Now it was over this young teenager now had that to no extent. She  
lost everything; everything. Memories flooded her mind sending her  
to fall to her knees and be filled with grievances.  
"Why? Why?! Why must I be tormented with this curse? To live   
like this? To be alone and always remember those days when I watched them  
die? All of them....all of them...even my husband!"she said with  
despair down to the bitter core,"Why? Why..."  
With that she held the Crystal to her chest and closed her eyes. Filling  
her mind with the days where they once had happiness down to the   
last days where chaos and death filled the planets.  
  
To be continued....  
**************************  
It was a bit bleak and all....but oh well. I'm not sure if this will  
interest you much but I hope you will! I hope so!! This is the  
first chapter of The Curse of Immortality! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!  
She hasn't met the G-pilots at all yet...not for a couple years later.  
But soon she will! Really!! Just wait and see! Maybe you'll get lucky in  
the next chapter or the next chapter after that! ^^;;  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 2  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. I don't  
own Gundum Wing either. *pouts* I want to own it..;_;  
Author's Notes: This is another story of mine! ^^ Gundam Wing  
and Sailor Moon Crossover!   
I hope you'll enjoy this crossover! This is about Serena and   
the curse she has, which is immortality.   
  
  
********************  
Princess Serenity opened her eyes, looking at the scene of   
Earth. It was still beautiful after all these centuries.  
She looked around her surroundings and down at herself.  
(I've become younger...about eighteen years old now.)Serenity  
said to herself as she got up.  
Princess Serenity glimpsed at her Crystal and then a beam shot out  
and onto the grounds of the moon.  
"Mother..."Princess Serenity softly whispered.  
Queen Serenity was shimmering in front of her in her transparent  
vision and gazed at her with sadness.  
"I am sorry that this has happened to you, my daughter. But now  
you must start a new life. Try and be happy,"Queen Serenity said  
to her before it shimmered away and died out.  
"Wait...mother! Please...don't go just yet..mother,"Princess Serenity  
cried out as she stretched her hand to the now vanished spot of where  
her mother was just awhile ago.  
She remembered what Queen Serenity said and appeared forlorn.  
(How can I be happy and just pick up my life like this. I've lost  
practically everything.)Princess Serenity went over her mind.  
But then remembered something else...  
~.~.~A Short Flashback ~.~.~  
  
"Beloved, live and do what you have to do. Protect the world; it's  
your destiny but please be happy, for me...for all of us,"said   
Endymion, "promise me?"  
"..I promise, my love,"I promised.  
"I love you, always and forever for all of eternity,"he said and  
closed his eyes.  
  
~.~.~.~.End Short Flashback ~.~.~  
Princess Serenity remembered her promise and recalled what her  
mother told her.   
"I'll try and keep that promise...for you, both of you,"Princess  
Serenity whispered into the air.  
Then Princess Serenity raised her Crystal into the air and whispered  
incoherent words and vanished from the moon. Soon she was in the  
streets of Tokyo where no one noticed her but just blended in; her  
gown gone and replaced with regular street clothes of dark blue jeans  
and a white shirt. She was now Serena Tsukino.  
She surveyed the area; seeing people building or shopping.   
(They are working so hard to make the place what they had once before.  
Trying to start over...just like I'm trying to do.)Serena said in her  
mind.  
Then Serena went off into the streets and went to look around some  
more. That was when she arrived and saw more areas being replaced.  
And got an idea in her head.  
At once she Serena set off and into the crowded streets of Tokyo.  
  
Months have passed and soon Serena was getting used to her newfound  
life. Helping these people build a new life and a new world where  
they could live regularly without great chaos. Serena rarely smiled  
however and her eyes never did return back to those innocent, care-free  
blue eyes of hers. She smiled now and then and you could almost  
see those innocence and when others saw it they would always feel better  
and have new found strength.  
Serena helped all around with building and repairing the streets and  
other areas. Her mind was constantly occupied with what was going on  
and it helped her escape from her past. She made small friends but rarely  
conversed with them, knowing fully well that if she got too close with  
anyone it would only end with her alone in the world again.  
One day, Serena was walking back towards the streets and her feet  
ended up with her in front of the library.   
~.~.~Flashback~.~.~  
Ami alone in the library and reading several books piled next to her.  
Serena coming in and seeing her there and she smiled as she thought of  
something.  
"Come on Ami, you can't live your life like this. Can you?"Serena  
coaxed as she came beside her.  
"I really should study, Serena,"Ami protested.  
"Oh Ami...you need to live a little and see the world outside instead  
of from books. You can't base your life with books all the time.  
Please Ami?"Serena pleaded.  
Ami smiled and put down her book.  
"Alright Serena.."Ami nodded.  
"Great! Let's go!"Serena exclaimed and dragged Ami out the door.  
~.~.~End of Flashback~.~.~  
"Ami..."Serena smiled softly as her eyes softened and then she   
walked up the steps of the library and went in.  
She discerned all the wonderful books that the people have managed  
to save from so long ago. It has been centuries since that downfall  
and has caused the lost of various things including some of the   
new technology that Ami managed to make.  
Serena went to the book section and scanned all the non-fiction  
books and references. She stopped as she observed the Encyclopedia  
and the Great Works of Science. Then walked on and then stood there  
a moment as she tried to make up her mind.  
(I may as well lose myself to something, Ami once said that you   
could lose yourself from reality by reading books. I may as well  
try it for once.) thought Serena and then went and started reading.  
Hours passed and then finally as Serena rose from her seat with   
books piled so high, she noticed that it was almost closing time and  
decided to go home.  
Ever since then, Serena came back and filled her mind with knowledge  
of what was going on and noticed that her time when she ruled over  
the world was marked into the history books and said to be the greatest  
empire ever in the history. She smiled at that when she read over it.  
Ami was there as well as the Sailor Scouts and was said to be a  
great scientist on what she has invented and made throughout the   
centuries.  
As the time passed it turned to years and Serena buried herself with  
books, repairing, and mechanics. Then she came to a time when she decided to   
study more things to keep herself occupied since she was getting bored with  
reading so much.   
Walking down the streets, Serena came upon a martial arts studio and   
applied herself there. For years she studied and soon mastered it and  
went off to music and art as well as other forms of techniques of self  
defence and combat skills. Finally she came to acrobatics but once  
done she didn't know what else to do to pass time. She was still in   
fixing things and other forms of mechanics but it wasn't enough to keep her  
occupied. Then she decided with all the money she saved up throughout  
the years she was paid for her services, she bought a computer. Ami taught  
her some tricks and decided to start trying to hack into other PCs to   
help pass time but soon she wasn't interested as she became   
fully experienced. It was not even a challenge anymore to her.   
One day, Serena was lost in her thoughts of what else to do in her life  
since she managed to master so many things and was filled with knowledge  
of what has been going throughout the years. She was standing near the side  
of a building and noticed a shadow. Serena looked up and her eyes widened  
and a small gasp came out of her mouth. The roof of the building   
then came crashing down on her and everything went dark.  
****************  
Hundreds of years passed and in the deep forest of Tokyo a crystal  
appeared out of thin air. A deep pink glow shined and cast itself in front  
of the jewel. A small child appeared of 10 years came; her eyes closed  
and held the crystal in the palm of her hands.  
After the bright glow died out; she opened her eyes.  
"I'm back...but this time as a ten year old,"Serena stated.  
A portal popped up in front of her and Serena looked up at it.  
Sailor Pluto stepped out of the portal with her Time Key in hand. She  
appeared just as she has remembered her.   
"Princess...your time has come. This is what is called as A.C. 192  
and I think I should start guiding you if you choose to accept what  
is about to come,"Pluto started as she looked at her princess.  
"What do you mean about to come?"Serena asked as she gazed up at   
the Guardian of Time.  
"There is a war that will begin soon. A war over Earth and the   
Colonies. You must help protect both sides; they  
are your people and it is your job to do so,"Pluto answered.  
"Of course I'll help. What is it that I have to do?"Serena asked.  
"You will be trained to kill. Yes, kill. It is the only way  
but without your magic. You have already studied other materials over  
martial arts and other combat skills. You have mastered so many   
techniques but now we should focus on your instincts when it comes to  
killing. It is a hard job to do but it is the only way. I have managed  
to get out of my job with the Time Gate for the time being to help you on how  
to shoot and care for the gun and demolition devices. Later  
on I'll tell you what else that you'll need to do,"Pluto informed her.  
Serena nodded in understanding and then Pluto held out her hand for  
Serena and she took it. Together they set off into a new portal that   
Pluto casted and they were transported to a dark room.   
"Where are we?"Serena asked.  
"We're in a base. This is where you'll be trained for the next   
several years,"Pluto explained.  
  
Soon they began and after several months, Serena dominated over the skills she  
had been taught. Pluto was impressed with Serena's progress and ability   
to learn so quickly.  
"Very good, Serena. But now you'll be going into more intense  
training,"Setsuna told her.  
Pluto transformed into Setsuna or as Setsuna told her to call her as Dr.M  
or Dr. Meiou. In private she may be addressed as Setsuna, Sets, or even  
Pluto or Puu but that was all in private.  
"Bring it on Puu! I'm ready,"the ten year old called to her.  
Setsuna smiled at her princess's determination and will as she started up  
the training and made it stronger.  
  
A twelve year old Serena walked around the room and toward her guardian,  
Setsuna. Setsuna was looking at a computer and was typing into it and  
clicked Send.  
"What's going on Sets?"Serena asked.  
"Your new lesson will start after today, do you think you're ready?"Setsuna  
asked.  
"Sure am..."Serena smiled softly with a glint in her eyes.  
"Good...this one you'll be going into a type of simulator to test your  
capabilities. You have mastered practically everything. I've watched   
you during your stay in A.C. 001 and the small years after that. You  
have done very well. You will begin your training as a Gundam Pilot as  
06. There are others beside you, five others. Five other scientists  
have been working on Gundams that are made out of a strong material  
called Gundamium aloid, that's how it got its name. Now then, you   
better go and keep yourself occupied till the next day, Princess,"Setsuna  
told her.  
"You don't have to call me Princess, Puu. I'm not a princess  
anymore, remember?"Serena told her.  
"You are in my eyes. You'll always be the true princess,"Setsuna said  
with a small smile.  
Serena's eyes glinted with those innocence as she smiled a true smile  
at her guardian before turning away and covering up her mask once again  
as she walked away.  
  
The very next day, Serena woke up to get ready for her new training.  
Serena was actually excited about what she would be doing in   
that simulator. Setsuna was waiting by the door as Serena  
finally got ready and then they drove off. After several hours they  
arrived at another base deep in the forest.   
Serena wasn't surprised at all when they stopped at the base. She  
was used to this type of stuff by now.   
Together they walked toward the door, punched some codes in, and entered  
the door where there was silence and darkness.  
Setsuna led the way or by now was called Dr. M. After awhile they  
arrived at a door and she opened it. Dr. M stepped through followed  
by Serena. Serena's face appeared serious and her eyes held a cold, distant  
manner in them.   
There was a type of machine in the corner of the room and five other   
scientists with some mechanics going around and other workers of the team.  
"Ahh...Dr. M you've arrived and I trust this is the sixth soon to be   
pilot?"a scientist greeted.  
"Yes, she is Dr. J,"Dr. M nodded.  
"A girl! Well, that's a new surprise,"another doctor exclaimed.  
"It doesn't matter Dr. O that it is a girl,"Dr. J said.  
"As long as there is another one in our team is good  
enough,"another doctor said with a nod.  
"Yes, I agree with you Dr. H,"another scientist said.  
"I too agree... just as long as we get this over with,"another scientist said.  
"Thank you Dr. G and Dr. S,"Dr. H nodded as they each said this.  
"Well let's get her up there and check her statistics,"Dr. O said.  
Dr. M nodded and went toward Serena.   
"Well Serena get on but first they'll need to hook you up   
to it. Do your best, and you'll be just fine,"Dr. M informed her.  
Serena nodded in silence and walked up to the machine or simulator  
as it was called. At once mechanics started going around her and started  
to stick things into her, with wires and patches. Then she was put to the  
top and Serena sat down.   
Serena observed the place and didn't exactly know what to do but  
thought back to the games she used to play in her early days and grabbed  
the control stick. There were buttons on there and a screen in front of   
her. Serena focused her mind onto the screen and grabbed the controller  
with a firm and easy grip.  
At once they shouted something and then the place started to hum with  
life. Dots appeared on the screen at once and Serena moved her stick   
around and pressed the button on it. It was simple and easy and  
then more came and soon doubled and tripled and the dots were going   
faster and faster with each hum. Serena moved it around and got  
lost in her train of thought as she just moved automatically.   
(This thing is so easy!)Serena said to herself and gave a small smirk.  
More and more came and it became faster, Serena managed to maintain  
herself and just beat the dots in the screens as she clicked and swerved  
the control stick around.  
  
In the bottom, outside the simulator the doctors/scientists were  
checking Serena's stabilities of how she's doing in there.  
"It doesn't seem that this is a challenge to her at all. It says  
that she's moving quickly and easily and the brainwaves show that she  
isn't even trying all that much,"Dr. G said outloud.  
The other four men looked at him with a questioning gaze.  
"How can that be?! We already put her in the top speed!"Dr. H exclaimed.  
"How do you explain this, Dr. M?"Dr. J asked.  
"Yes, she is only a child! A mere twelve year old!"Dr. O said.  
"How can she learn this in such a short time?"Dr. S exclaimed.  
"She has been under my care for some time and she picks things up  
very quickly,"Dr. M answered.   
They stared at her and knew that they wouldn't really get any other   
type of answer but that. They each knew she kept to herself most of the  
time and was quite a mysterious person but had vast amount of   
knowledge that none of them could really compare with.  
"We better get her out of there, she is a good pilot Dr. M you have  
trained her well. She is like a great warrior,"Dr. O commended.  
"Thank you,"Dr. M said.  
Just then, Serena was coming down the hallway and toward the doctors  
with an expressionless face.  
"You've done well Serena. You will be introduced to your gundam now  
but it isn't done yet but soon it will be after some time,"Dr. M  
said.  
Serena nodded and walked with her and the doctors to a railway.  
Down there she saw a machine made of silver, blue, and white  
with some black. There was a crescent mark on the forehead which Serena  
noticed right away.  
"This is called Arethusa,"Dr. M introduced to Serena.  
Serena stared in wonder at the huge gundam and her eyes held  
innocence and fascination, Dr. M smiled at the young girl in warm  
affection.   
"Arethusa? Isn't that after a nymph from the goddess Diana in the   
myths?"Serena questioned.  
"Yes, she is a follower of Diana and was part of Diana's hunting   
train,"Dr. M answered.  
Serena didn't say anything but continued to gaze at the remarkable  
sight before her.  
"Someday, you'll be in that machine,"Dr. M said.  
"What's the profile of the gundam?"Serena asked.  
"It has the ability of atmospheric flight with a type of wings attached  
to it. Ability to move quickly that it could possibly be undetected by radar.   
Two beam sabers, two 40mm Beam Cannons, a large shield, Homing  
Missile Launcher, and a beam gatling gun." Dr. J answered her.  
"Nice firepower and abilities,"Serena commented.  
(Someday soon I'll be riding you Arethusa...just wait and see)Serena  
said to herself as her eyes lighted up and a small smile appeared on   
her face.  
  
To be continued....  
************************  
I'm sorry if it's not a great chapter...   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. New Enemy and New Name

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 3  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so lay off!!!  
Author's Notes: Sorry I took so long to get this third fic out!  
I am having a Writer's Block at the moment...^^;; But I'll  
see what I can do over in this chapter....*gulp* I hope...  
Oh yeah!! I think I made a slight mistake but what I meant to say  
is that she can age when she's still young so that no one thinks her  
odd but when it comes to her older years she starts aging slowly  
and the ageless technique kicks in..*cocks head to side and reads it*  
I'm not sure if it makes sense but oh well I tried. It sort of does,  
doesn't it? Since in the times when Serena was still young, she aged  
but when it came to her older years she still sorts of looks the   
same except with a more mature look and ageless features.  
Okies..I tried but to no avail...*shrugs*   
  
************  
Over the pass year, Serena was still training but only to keep  
herself occupied and keep up her strength.  
"Serena! Please come over here,"Setsuna called to her.  
Serena glanced at her guardian and stopped her training, then   
went up to her.  
"Yes?"  
"Serena, this will be your first mission. I want you   
to go over to the Oz base located at coordinates 41 North,   
33 South. There will be a type of note in the computer  
room. Take it and bring it back. Just a note and   
nothing else. Do you accept?"Setsuna informed her.  
"Why not the other pilots? There are five others,"Serena asked.  
"The other pilots are out in outerspace at the moment,"Sets replied.  
Serena thought about it and then nodded in acceptance.  
"Yes, I accept,"Serena acknowledged.  
"Good. You should get going then,"Setsuna said and turned around  
to her desk and sat down.  
Serena went off and into another room. In there, was a whole  
room full of weapons and other types of artilery as well as other  
needed supplies.  
She strode over and took out a pistol, revolver, two daggers,  
two smoke bombs, and four tranquilizers. Later on, she got dressed  
into a hug-fitting black uniform that was complete with a mask that even  
covered up her face as well as hair. She appeared to be a ninja when   
she gazed at herself in the mirror.   
Then she began hiding all of the weapons she carried into her  
garments. Afterwards, Serena set off and toward the Oz base.  
  
Setsuna stared after her princess and pupil, and her eyes held  
worry and regret.  
"I hope that you come out of this alright, my princess,"Setsuna  
whispered.  
(And I'm sorry that I have sent you out there..)Setsuna added  
within her mind before she went back inside.  
***************  
Serena crept silently as if a shadow in the night sky. Her body  
was pressed against the wall and her breathing slowed down. She  
peeked around the corner and saw four soldiers guarding the   
entrance and two of them were walking around while the other   
two stayed beside the gates.  
As one of them were coming closer to her area, she decided to  
make this quick and yet undetected.  
(Just a little closer...)she chanted within her head.  
The guard was a woman..in her 30's she guessed. And as the  
woman came closer..Serena debated about what she would do to her  
when she got here.  
She made up her mind and as the woman saw Serena move a bit  
she narrowed her eyes and turned the corner. Before she  
could shout, Serena closed her hands around the soldier's   
mouth and went in back of her. Serena knocked her unconscious  
and dragged her limp form into the top of the tree, to hide  
the body.   
Serena went back against the wall and checked out if the other  
soldiers saw anything different, seeing that they were stationed  
in the same area she breathed more easily.  
(I bet there are more inside...)Serena noted to herself.  
(Well..I should get this over with...as fast as I can..)Serena  
inwardly sighed.  
Quickly, with lightning speed, Serena did a cartwheel toward  
the unsuspecting victims and as soon as they saw her, they paused  
out of shock. Then Serena kicked the first guy who took out a  
gun and knocked him to the wall. Then the other two came at her with   
their own guns as they were brought back to reality. Serena  
whipped around to them and narrowed her gaze as she took out her   
two daggers and threw it at each of them, hitting their shoulders where  
they carried their weapons. They dropped their guns and held their  
bleeding shoulder.  
Serena reacted quickly by rendering them unconscious just  
like the woman. Then she dragged three of them to a dark spot  
near the bushes and dumped them there.  
She picked up the weapons and took out the bullets and threw them  
away.  
(There.....)Serena said to herself as she saw the unguarded  
area.  
She faced the doors and went in.  
*****************  
Inside, it wasn't a great place to be. It appeared to be all  
calm and collected but inside, it was worse! Twenty times worse!  
Soldiers and machines marched the hallways! Serena was lucky  
they haven't spotted her yet!  
Serena slunk in each of the hallways, searching for the room  
where it held the note that Dr. M needed.  
Finally, she saw an area that was heavily guarded. Six soldiers  
guarded the entrance to the room.  
(Whatever is in there...it must be important.)Serena grinned  
to herself.  
She bent down and retreived a smoke bomb and threw it in the  
hallway. As soon as the smoke was out, Serena slipped inside  
the door and closed it. At once she was met with two guards holding  
guns aimed at her.  
(Uh-oh..)Serena gulped.  
Before they fired, she jumped up and the bullets missed her but  
just barely. Then she got closer to them and knocked one of  
the assailiants' gun. Then took out a tranquilizer and stuck it  
into the person's arm. He quickly fell asleep.  
That was when she heard the guy speak.  
"Turn around and don't try anything funny,"the soldier commanded.  
(He doesn't sound at all old...he's about twenty..)Serena noted.  
(There's no other way..he will just kill me before I stick  
the tranquilizer into him..or get him unconscious.)Serena said  
inside her mind as she bent her head and slowy put her hands to the  
ground.  
The guard took notice of this but didn't think about what she  
was about to do.  
(She's probably trying to get up.)the guard thought.  
Swiftly, Serena turned around with a revolver in her hand and shot  
the soldier straight to the heart. Before he blinked, he fell  
down to the ground and was dead.  
Serena saw this and put her gun away. A tear rolled down her  
cheek and stared at her hands.  
(I...I just killed someone..)Serena said to herself and stumbled  
toward the desk.   
She tried shaking the thought off and just rummaged through the  
piled papers and saw the note that Dr. M wanted. She hid it inside  
her clothes and turned to go. She saw the dead corpse, with blood  
spilled around him and shuddered.  
Serena opened the door and took out the other smoke bomb and   
threw it out there. She ran out of the place, dodging bullets  
and figuring a way out.  
As she neared the entrance there were two soldiers there guarding  
and aiming at her. Serena whipped out her gun without thought  
and shot the two at the middle of their necks and ran out.  
She kept running till she was out of sight.   
She recalled what she just did and felt even more guilty than last  
time.  
***********  
The following morning, Setsuna walked up to Serena's room and   
knocked. She was met with the door opening and seeing her princess  
with a hallow face and the note in her hands.  
"What happened? What's wrong?"Setsuna asked with concern.  
Serena gazed down at her hands and up at Setsuna.  
Setsuna took note of this and her eyes held regret and sorrow.  
"You're first kill...I understand. It is a life of a  
Gundam Pilot. You have to do, what you must do. If you have  
to kill, then so be it...you need to learn to get over   
this because you will be faced with harder challenges and more  
deaths,"Setsuna told her.  
"I don't think I can..Puu,"Serena croaked out.  
"Remember the monsters you have killed?"Setsuna reminded.  
She was met with a nod.  
"Do you think that that's any different than you killing  
those people?"Setsuna asked.  
"Those monsters...they were..."Serena started.  
"They were no different. They followed the enemies and the  
people that you killed are no different. They chose  
the side and you have chosen yours. You couldn't do anything  
else but maim them and if the sides were switched they would  
have done the same,"Setsuna told her.  
Serena let this sink in and she understood the situation.  
"I think I get what you mean, Puu,"Serena softly uttered.  
Setsuna stared down at the young girl and saw her eyes, they  
were lost and filled with sorrow.  
(I am sorry..that you have to face this new challenge.)Setsuna  
whispered inside her mind.  
Setsuna just nodded and walkd away as she took the note that  
was handed to her.  
*****************  
Serena was now seventeen. The year was A.C. 197. Oz and White Fang  
were hopefully gone. Serena was sent to several missions and   
she was able to accomplish all of them, even though she was forced  
to bomb the area or kill them in person.  
She slowly got over the pain that met her whenever she saw them  
die by her hand. But in return, her eyes became almost hallow  
and glazed.  
Her eyes rarely sparkled with happiness, innocence, or any of the  
kind that she used to have. Her emotions were hidden and she  
rarely spoke.   
Setsuna grew worrisome and tried to cheer the poor girl but   
only failed.  
But alas, the Gundam Pilots were able to defeat Oz and White Fang.  
They saw what happened on television that was broadcasted around the  
world and their hearts lightened.  
"Serena?"Setsuna called as she went to the training center.  
"Yes Setsuna?"Serena said, not looking up as she punched the dummy.  
"As you know, White Fang and Oz has been eliminated,"Setsuna started.  
"However, the war isn't over,"Serena finished for her.  
"Yes,"Setsuna nodded.  
"I figured that.."Serena said with a smirk.  
"The other scientists have told me that a new band of  
terrorists are starting up and will hit the Sanq   
Kingdom. They call themselves G.C. otherwise known as  
Galactic Chaos,"Setsuna stated.  
(Chaos?)Serena said inside her mind as she remembered her fight  
with Chaos.  
Setsuna saw Serena's eyes glaze over and put a comforting arm  
around her.  
"That was a painful memory Serena..but it's over and   
done with.."Setsuna told her.  
Serena got out of her hold and just nodded and pushed down the   
memories and covered up her emotions.  
"...G.C. is only new and we must put a stop to it before  
it grows and becomes a threat to all of us. They want  
the usual..take over Earth and the Colonies and in order  
to do that, get recruits and have ourselves a war. So..we need  
you included here and help stop this,"Setsuna began again.  
"What do I need to do?"Serena asked with a slight nod.  
"Well since they're starting around the Sanq Kingdom. We  
need you in there,"Setsuna told her.  
"Let me guess...the Sanq Academy?"Serena said with a bit of   
sarcasm.  
Setsuna nodded.  
"Relena Darlian Peacecraft is there...her mother runs it but  
Relena helps as well when her mother is away. I've seen   
Relena and she was Queen for awhile and now she's 'Vice Foreign  
Minister' whatever that means...she didn't last long as  
Queen now did she?"Serena said.  
"I know..she gave up the throne. Relena is there, yes, but  
so are the other pilots..at least they will be. The scientists  
figured that you should meet the other pilots and band together.  
I doubt that they know about the new enemy but they will  
as soon as they get to the Academy,"Setsuna told her.  
"I'll go, it would be interesting to meet the pilots  
who saved Earth and the Colonies. And also to meet the  
pacifist named Relena,"Serena stated.  
"Very well...don't go by your name though,"Setsuna said.  
"Why not?"Serena asked.  
"Technology may not be as high tech as it was during your  
reign, but the computers these days go all the way to the  
first time they invented them,"Setsuna informed her.  
"So you mean..they hold all names of people from the   
past to the present?"Serena inquired.  
Setsuna gave a nod of acknowledgement.  
"All right, then.."Serena agreed and Setsuna walked away.  
Serena turned around and continued punching the dummy.  
(A new enemy..and meeting those pilots..)Serena shook  
her head and kicked the dummy and gave a punch afterwards.  
***************  
That very night, Serena was at her room and hacked into the  
school's files. She listed herself in and stopped when it  
came to her name.  
(What name should I go by?)Serena asked herself as she stared  
at the screen in front of her.  
She gave it a thought for awhile and came up with a name.  
"Usagi Akari,"Serena softly said and typed it in.  
She gave a small smile and then continued on with the fill-in.  
  
******************  
Serena finished packing and was ready to go, she neared the  
doorway and was met with Setsuna who stood there.  
"Good luck. I will be giving you missions through the   
computer. Be careful...princess,"Setsuna said.  
"Please don't call me princess...just by my name,"Serena  
said with a genuine smile.  
Setsuna brightened up at seeing this and gave her a hug.  
"I'll always be around, Sets..thank you for everything,"Serena  
whispered in her ear.  
"I'm glad you're still there...don't let anything ruin who  
you are from inside..."Setsuna said.  
They let go and Serena's eyes twinkled with happiness and then  
sadness as she turned to go.  
Once she stepped out, she was greeted with falling snow. Her long,  
golden hair wildly danced in the cold and breezy air. She felt the  
soft, yet cold snow touch her skin. It was a fresh, new day for  
her as she turned around and gazed at Setsuna.  
"After this..I won't be known as Serena Tsukino, Puu,"Serena told her.  
"What will you be known as?"Setsuna asked her.  
"To others I will be called Usagi Akari,"Serena stated.  
"Well, Usagi..to me you are no different..no matter how much  
you changed. Your name may be different, but you are still the same  
Serena Tsukino I know and love,"Setsuna smiled.  
"And you are still the same to me, Puu,"Usagi said and turned  
around and walked away, her hair blowing in the wind.  
*********************  
Trowa was stationed at Earth, in the States. He just recently  
finished his act with his sister, Catherine. He went over to feed  
the animals when a shadow loomed over the doorway. Trowa  
was just about to draw his gun from his pants when the person spoke.  
"So Trowa how are you doin'?"Duo's voice spoke up.  
Trowa turned around and gazed at him, without saying anything.  
"Still the same, eh?"Duo continued and walked inside and beside  
the hay stack.  
"What are you doing here?"Trowa asked quietly.  
"We got a new mission, I think,"Duo said.  
Trowa didn't say anything but folded his arms and waited if there was more.  
"I got a message from Quatre. He said that one of the scientists  
told him to contact the others and go to the Sanq Kingdom Academy. Then wait  
and stay low for awhile till they contact you again,"Duo informed him.  
"Think there's a mission in our hands?"Duo asked him.  
Trowa just gave a brief nod and continued to feed the animals while  
Duo waited.  
*******************  
Quatre walked out of the mansion with his bags and went inside  
the car. His eyes drifted to his home and then back at the sky as he  
glanced from the window.  
(We'll see each other again, you guys.)Quatre thought inside his mind.  
Then the car started and went down the long winding road.  
******************  
Wufei got his message of course and just mumbled in a small complaint  
but gradually got up and started to prepare for the upcoming event.  
(Weak onna..this is injustice!)Wufei grumbled inside his mind.  
He prepared his duffle bag and then went out of the room and   
toward the airport shuttles.  
*****************  
Relena was in her office at the Academy when a knock interrupted  
her work. She looked up from her papers and was met with a kind smile  
from her brother, Miliardo. (((AN: Not sure if it's spelled correctly!)))  
"Miliardo, what a pleasant surprise!"Relena greeted with a warm smile.  
"Relena..."Miliardo acknowledged.  
"It's been awhile, care to join me for an afternoon at the  
ice rink?"Miliardo offered.  
Relena gave a nod and stood up and shuffled through her papers  
then piled them neatly beside the computer. Then strode over  
and joined her brother outside at the car.  
  
Dorothy looked at this with mild interest as she went to the window  
and saw the pink car drive off.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me coming back. Noin was interested in returning  
to Earth. We are going to be staying near the Academy,"Miliardo   
told his sister.  
"Of course I don't! You can help around the Academy!"Relena beamed.  
"Thank you..I appreciate the offer,"Miliardo said.  
"No need for thanks, you're family,"Relena shook her head.  
He nodded and the two went into other matters of discussion.   
******************  
Usagi stood at the top of the hill and gazed down at the Academy  
where she will soon be attending.   
Snow covered trees obtained most of the area and the pavements   
were spotless except for the snow that was enveloping the ground. Houses  
and buildings layed around the places a couple of miles off. They  
were tall and majestic but the Academy was what really stood out.   
Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed the area and the wind blew by and  
golden strands of her hair flew across her face but she didn't   
budge.   
(This place is peaceful...why would G.C. want to ruin such a  
tranquil land? They could just negotiate or something...surely  
they could..)Serena wondered inside her mind.  
"However, we are in a time where wars are what solves the  
problems and if that is what is needed to straighten the matters  
out, then so be it. It is what was done in the past and it is what  
is needed to be done now,"Usagi/Serena stated as her eyes hardened   
at the thought.  
The light snow continued to fall and she held out her hand and a  
small snowflake fell to her hand, she stared at it, her eyes softening  
a great deal. Then she turned her hand around and let it drift down to   
the ground.  
(The snow is fresh and new to the land..just like I am in this  
new Era.)Usagi said to herself.  
She averted her gaze from the dwindling snowflakes and took one last  
look at the Academy and the city or otherwise known as the   
Sanq Kingdom.   
Usagi turned around and tugged at her white coat, then continued  
walking. Her coat and golden hair billowing out as the wind picked up   
and the snow strengthened.   
  
To be continued..  
*****************  
Well I made the next chapter finally after all this time, ne?  
Usagi Akari...okay I made up the last name! ^^  
Usagi: You know that as Bunny or rabbit.  
Akari: Well...it's: a light or light...  
It's longer than last time and I decided to stop at this part.  
So most likely, she'll be meeting the G-pilots in the next chapter!  
Hopefully, she will! At least some of them came in, right?   
From here on she'll most likely be known as Usagi to the others but  
Setsuna will probably call her Serena or Princess...sometimes Usagi  
if the others are around..the other scientists may call her Serena  
too since they don't really know she has changed her name. I'll  
think of that for awhile, kay? Well just wait awhile for the  
next chapter!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Attending School

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 4  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Notes: Okies..*sigh* Serena is seventeen and the   
other pilots are too! Just so you know! ^^ The year is A.C. 197.  
What else...uhmm, they're most likely to be in 12th grade now!   
  
******************  
A brand new day met the students of the Sanq Academy. They were  
chatting and laughing inside the fortified walls of the building.  
Snow covered the whole area from yesterday leaving cold at its  
wake.   
Inside the walls of the Academy, students were talking until  
the teacher came in. It was Mr. Mieyou (((I made it up, just so  
you know.))), he was a tall, lean man with white hair and bags under his  
eyes, wearing simple black spectacles.  
Mr. Mieyou stood there, simply eyeing the class under his glasses.   
There was a hushed atmosphere drifting inside the room, it almost..seemed  
tense.   
*ahem*  
"Today, we have four new students entering our class,"Mr. Mieyou  
declared.  
At once there were mutters and whispers being uttered. Mr. Mieyou glared  
at them and there was silence.  
"Now then..let's introduce them, shall we?"Mr. Mieyou spoke.  
Heero was at the back of the room, not caring what was going on.  
(It's probably the others, they received news from the   
doctors as well..)Heero said inside his mind.  
Four students dressed in the trademark uniform came in.   
(Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and...huh? Who's that?)Heero uttered and his   
eyes changed into askance as his eyes fell toward a certain teenage  
girl.  
"Please introduce yourself,"Mr. Mieyou instructed.  
"I am Quatre Raberba Winner,"Quatre introduced himself with a slight  
bow. (((I think that's how you say Raberba..??)))  
"Hiya! Name's Duo Maxwell!"Duo announced with a wink at the ladies.  
"Trowa Barton,"Trowa simply stated.  
All the girls in the class were observing the guys, giggling and  
whispering at each other.   
"My name is Usagi Akari,"Usagi/Serena introduced herself with a   
smile on her face.  
The guys in the class looked her over and were practically drooling.  
"Please make them feel welcome,"Mr. Mieyou said as he stepped forward  
from the new students.  
(Usagi Akari?..Hmm..)Heero took note of her name as he glimpsed  
at her.  
(The Gundam Pilots has to be here somewhere, Puu never did   
tell me their names. She better tell me the infos on them tonight  
or hopefully during the day.)Usagi remarked.  
"Now then, where should I put you.."Mr. Mieyou mumbled as he  
inspected the class.  
"Ahh..here we are,"Mr. Mieyou brightened as he noticed empty   
seats around the class.  
"Duo Maxwell, please place yourself over there next to Miss   
Relena Darlian Peacecraft,"Mr. Mieyou instructed.  
(Great...the pacifist chick!)Duo grumbled inside his head as  
he just smiled on the outside and strode over there, but slowly.  
"Quatre Winner, won't you sit over there by the window  
at the end of the first row? Thank you,"Mr. Mieyou pointed out.  
Mr. Mieyou continued to gaze around the room and his eyes  
fell on Heero Yuy who was at the back.  
(Oh yeah..there's two seats beside me..)Heero noticed.  
"Trowa Barton and Usagi Akari, please sit next to Heero Yuy   
at the back of the room, center aisle,"Mr. Mieyou ordered, pointing  
to where he was at.  
Usagi glanced at where the teacher was pointing and saw a guy  
at the top, center, back room. Sure enough there was a boy there  
with two seats next to him.  
(How come he's the only one there with no one to sit next to?)Usagi  
wondered as she followed the one called Trowa Barton climb up the  
stairs.  
  
************  
Lunch Time  
************  
Usagi wandered around the school, checking out the places  
and finally she arrived at the music room. There was no one there  
and she noticed a violin, flute, clarinet, harp, and a piano.  
She saw the violin there, unmoving and alone. The bright sunshine  
shone through the window, illuminating the whole room.   
*Flashback*  
Michiru at the park, playing the violin expertly.   
The sound of the music flowed through the air, weaving its spell.  
Tranquility and calmness was all there was and all that was needed.  
"What was the title of the song you played? It was  
magical,"Serena asked, after Michiru stopped playing.  
"It's called For the Princess,"Michiru answered with a smile.  
*End of Flashback*  
"Michiru..."Usagi whispered out as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
Usagi walked up to the violin and picked it up. At once she played  
its bewitching song, losing herself of where she was and what her  
purpose is. All she did was play, play its soothing and   
complacent melody.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were walking down the hallway when they heard  
a classical piece being played from the music room. Quatre stopped  
by the doorway and peeked inside, seeing Usagi Akari there playing the  
violin.  
"She's quite good, isn't she Trowa?"Quatre commented.  
Trowa nodded his head in reply and continued to watch her.  
  
As the song drew to an end, Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered up  
and she placed the violin back to where she found it. All at once,  
she head clapping.  
(Clapping?)Usagi said inside her head as she turned around.  
"I'm sorry but you are very talented,"Quatre remarked.  
"Thank you,"Usagi blushed at the statement.  
"Where did you learn that classical masterpiece?"Quatre asked.  
"Wh-what?"Usagi said as she blinked in surprise.  
(Classical masterpiece? He must mean Michiru's song..)Usagi stated.  
"The song you just played, it's called 'For the Princess', is  
it not? By Michiru Kaio?"Quatre stated.  
"Y-yes, yes it was. I just picked it up a few years   
back...from a friend of mine,"Usagi answered slowly.  
Quatre nodded in acceptance.  
Usagi's eyes swiveled toward Trowa Barton who stood by the  
doorway.  
"Oh, this is.."Quatre started when Usagi stared at Trowa.  
"Trowa Barton..yes, I know. We were all   
introduced,"Usagi finished off for him.  
Usagi stared at the clock on the wall and noticed the time.  
"Well, I should get going. It's been nice meeting you, Quatre  
and Trowa,"Usagi said with benevolence.  
"Same here,"Quatre said while Trowa just stood there as Usagi  
walked away.  
****************  
In another part of the school, Duo strolled through the   
front yard of the Academy alone. That was until he bumped  
into someone.   
"I'm sorry,"the girl apologized as she stepped back from  
the pilot.  
"It's okay,"Duo uttered as he gazed down at the girl.  
She was not that short yet not that tall either, she was  
average with creamy white skin and purple eyes with shoulder  
length black hair.   
"My name is Duo Maxwell, what's yours?"Duo introduced himself.  
"I am Hotaru, once again I apologize for  
bumping into you,"Hotaru softly said.  
"Nothing to it, Hotaru!"Duo said with his grand smile.  
"I should get going...good-bye Duo Maxwell,"Hotaru waved as  
she stode off.  
(She sure was cute..)Duo said to himself as he stared  
after the one called Hotaru with a lazy smile.  
  
Hotaru continued walking and stopped to think about the  
guy she just bumped into.   
(Duo Maxwell...hmmm..)Hotaru thought of with a smile on her  
face.  
Just as she arrived inside the school, she sensed a familiar  
power inside.  
(What? What is this..it...it feels familiar. Could it  
be? Princess?)Hotaru's eyes widened at the thought as she  
gazed around the place.  
(Yes, you are here. I can feel it, but where?)Hotaru thought  
to herself as she calmed down a bit and just proceeded with   
her stride.  
***************  
Usagi entered her next class and sat down. It was Astronomy,  
something she was familiar with. She opened up the book in   
front of her and stared at all the planets.  
(Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune,  
and Pluto..to think that it was only a few centuries ago since  
humanity inhabited these planets..)Usagi thought to herself.  
Just then someone sat down next to her and Usagi lifted up her  
head to be met with Heero Yuy.  
"Good afternoon, Heero Yuy,"Usagi greeted with a small smile.  
"Hn."Heero nodded in greeting.  
  
After a few moments of silence, the bell rang and the students  
went in. Soon, class began once again.  
**************  
School was soon over and done with, so Usagi went off to  
her dorm room. Her laptop was there and she swiftly sat  
herself in front of the screen and began typing.  
There was a note for her from Setsuna!  
(Thank goodnes...)Usagi muttered to herself.  
*click* *click*  
Serena.  
I am sure you're wondering who the Gundam Pilots are.  
They are in most of your classes. They are Heero Yuy, Quatre  
R. Winner, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Wufei Chang. I am  
certain most of them have arrived, Wufei isn't there yet but  
he will soon. Also, Hotaru is there in the school. You may meet  
her, if you search hard enough.   
Your mission will arrive soon enough but for now just relax.  
I have told you who the pilots are. Delete this after you have  
read it.  
Dr. M  
*click: Delete*  
Usagi closed the computer and stared at the blank screen in  
front of her.  
(So they are the pilots...)Usagi said inside her head and then  
got off the chair and stared out at the blue sky and felt the  
warm sunshine.  
She gazed at the students around down there, and one of them   
caught her attention. A boy with unruly brown hair was under   
the shade of a tall tree and on the branch, typing in his   
computer. His focus was solely on the screen. Most people  
wouldn't notice him on that branch but she did.  
(Heero Yuy...)Usagi noted to herself.  
Just as she was about to turn around to get on with her bussiness  
a guy with a braid came up to the tree and jumped up and on the  
branch. Moments later, Duo landed down and away from the place.  
Usagi smirked.  
(I'm starting to get a clue to why those students stay  
away from him..)Usagi remarked.  
***************  
The very next day, Usagi was at her desk in first period. She was  
sitting next to Heero Yuy and next to him was Trowa Barton.  
(They sure are quiet..)Usagi noted to herself.  
Just then, Mr. Mieyou came in and a student followed him.  
  
(Wufei Chang..you finally get here.)Heero said to himself.  
Trowa just gazed at the 05 pilot down there.  
  
"Please introduce yourself to the class,"Mr. Mieyou instructed.  
"Wufei Chang,"Wufei stated with a frown as he folded his arms   
in front of the class and glared at the students.  
"Station yourself over there, next to Duo and Relena,"pointed  
Mr. Mieyou.  
Wufei strode over and sat next to Duo Maxwell and Relena   
Peacecraft.  
"Weak onna and braided baka"Wufei muttered under his breath.  
  
(Wufei Chang..all of the pilots are here now.)Usagi said to herself.  
Heero got his laptop out and started typing. Trowa just pretended to  
be listening to the teacher, his head bowed. Down below, Duo  
had his head downcast and was silently sleeping. Wufei was smirking  
and listening to the teacher while Quatre was politely taking in   
what the teacher was lecturing the class.  
Usagi rolled her eyes as he was talking about History. Right now,  
they were on the time where Presidents were and few royalties  
ruled their countries.  
Usagi already knew this from the books she read on History and   
was thinking back when she lived a normal life.  
(At least right now it is, in a way, normal..more normal than  
when I was a Scout.)Usagi said to herself.  
Just then reoccuring images played inside her head. Fights,  
arguements, romance, laughter, and gossips took over her mind.  
Usagi bowed her head at the flashbacks and she forced herself not  
to cry as her eyes hardened.  
(I won't let myself go and think about that again. They   
won't come back..I have to accept the truth.)Usagi stated.  
  
Heero saw this and he stared at the young girl.  
(What's wrong with her?)Heero wondered.  
Just then her head went back up and he saw unshed tears in  
her eyes.  
Heero whipped his head around and back at the screen before  
she noticed anything and made himself focus to what he was doing.  
(I can't believe this girl..this one girl is making me  
show any sign of emotion! Grab ahold of yourself Yuy!)Heero berated  
himself.  
  
For the rest of the period, Heero didn't dare look back at Usagi.  
Not even once.  
Trowa on the other hand, glimpsed and took in all that happened to  
her. He even saw what Heero did, gazing at her as well.  
(What's going on with Usagi? She seems to be on the verge   
of crying..)Trowa said to himself.  
  
Just then the bell rang and Usagi got up to leave. Usagi pulled in  
her papers and calmly strode down the stairs.  
  
Relena glanced up the stairway and saw Usagi walking down. Relena  
climbed up the stairs and met Usagi on the way.  
"Good morning, Miss Usagi,"Relena greeted with a small, friendly nod  
and a smile.  
"Good morning, please do not call me Miss..just Usagi will  
do,"Usagi greeted with a smile.  
"Very well, you may call me Relena in return,"Relena said in reply.  
"Thank you,"Usagi agreed.  
Just then the sound of a long tone of a bell sounded all around the   
Academy.  
"What's going on?"Usagi exclaimed.  
A man came running in and closing the door. He had light, golden-white  
hair and a tall build.  
"Relena! There are terrorists invading the Academy!"the man informed.  
(Terrorists?)Usagi said inside her head, as her eyes widened.  
In her mind, she recalled about the time when her descendant named  
Serenity ruled and a band of terrorists came and led her kingdom  
to a downfall.  
Then she remembered what Setsuna said, G.C. were terrorists who   
were here to try and take over the world and the colonies.  
"Terrorists? Miliardo?"Relena gasped out.  
"Yes, they call themselves.."Miliardo started.  
"G.C. or otherwise known as Galactic Chaos,"Usagi intoned.  
The only ones in the room were the five pilots, Relena, and this  
guy names Miliardo. All others were gone.  
At once, Heero took out a gun and aimed it at Usagi inbetween the   
eyes.  
"Who are you and who do you work for?"Heero asked in monotone.  
"No need for the gun, Heero Yuy. My name is Usagi Akari as you  
know. As for who I work for..well, you could say Dr. M. She is  
allied to the people you work for named Dr. J, Dr. H, Dr. G, Dr. O,  
and Dr. S,"Usagi calmly answered.  
"How?"Quatre stared in confusion while Miliardo and Relena appeared  
dumbfounded.  
"Simple, I met them a few years ago...I already know who you are,  
no need to get all frantic. G.C. is a new enemy to   
us all,"Usagi stated.  
"How do you know of this, onna?"demanded Wufei.  
Usagi glared daggers at Wufei before answering his question.  
"Dr. M told me this before sending me here to find you  
five. I don't know why G.C. is here...but I do know that they're  
here because of the Sanq Kingdom,"Usagi uttered.  
"They're probably here because of Relena.."answered Miliardo.  
(It does..in a way, make sense. She's important..)Usagi  
went through in her mind.  
"And probably here to make use of the school as a base  
to them and the students as hostages and take Relena   
to use to make others cooperate,"suggested Quatre.  
"It does make sense.."Usagi and the others agreed.  
Just then a long, irritating sound from the P.A. went on.  
Usagi and them winced but as usual Heero, Trowa, and Wufei appeared  
to be unaffected.  
"Greeting fellow students and staff. My name is Aenon   
Hiba of the G.C. organization. At this moment, my soldiers  
are around and covering all means of escape and rounding up  
prisoners,"Aenon announced.  
(I guess, Quatre was right after all...)Usagi said inside her  
mind.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Okies...a bit shorter than the last but hey! She met the pilots   
finally! ^_^;;  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 5  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: I wanna own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing! *pouts and  
folds arms* However, *eyes sad* I don't own either of them...I'm  
poor and still in school...if I did own it, do you think I would  
be here? *shakes head* I would be swimming in cash and having  
Gundam Wing look alikes! *beams* *sigh* But I don't, so leave me  
alone!! *blows a raspberry*  
I went to a GW site and they spelled Miliardo..Milliardo  
so now I'm thinking it's spelled that way. Hope it's right!  
[{ }] :: Just keep this in mind when the dream  
sequence starts up and voices are intruding the sleeper's  
dream.   
**************  
G.C. has over run the Sanq Academy. The five pilots, Relena,   
Milliardo, and Usagi were inside one of the classrooms hiding  
out from the enemies.  
"It won't take long till those soldiers get here  
and take us with them,"Wufei pointed out.  
"Then what do you propose we do?"asked Milliardo.  
"Mr. Aenon Hiba of G.C. seems a bit calm in this,  
doesn't he?"Quatre quietly told them.  
"Aenon Hiba...it..sounds familiar somehow,"Usagi quietly  
said to herself in a mere whisper but Heero and the other pilots  
heard it.  
They all gazed at her, expecting something.  
"You know the man, Usagi?"Duo asked.  
Usagi looked up at them, surprised that they heard her but  
covered up any sign of recent emotions.  
"In a way...I don't from where but that name..."Usagi trailed  
off.  
Suddenly the voice of Aenon came over the P.A. system.  
"For those who think that you can get away and/or contact  
outside help, think again. I have taken the liberty of   
placing several hidden bombs within the school. Also, I have  
attached a bomb to myself that is strong enough to blow   
everyone up within five seconds. Just in case, anyone, is  
thinking of escaping or killing me. This place is lined with  
many machinery to hold off outside help and if anyone is found  
to have escaped, we will not hesitate to annihilate one or more  
of your fellow student/faculty members,"warned Aenon.  
"From the way it sounds like, Mr. Aenon Hiba is the   
leader of this group,"Quatre voiced out.  
"Or he could be the leader of the whole G.C. organization,"Trowa  
added in.  
"What now?"said Relena, clutching Heero's sleeve with fear and worry  
playing in the pupils of her eyes.  
"*sigh* Complicated...very complicated. There are   
thousands of students in this building alone and with Relena  
here..."sighed Milliardo, putting two fingers to his temple in deep  
concentration.  
(Thousands of students and Relena Peacecraft as   
well...I can't let these children die..)Usagi said to herself.  
"Most likely, from what Quatre has given as an opinion...  
and by the way it sounds like...G.C. won't kill Relena  
off. Instead, they'll try to convince her and   
manipulate her for their own plans,"Usagi suggested.  
"I agree...but even if they won't kill me, what happens  
to the innocents?"Relena inquired.  
"We just have to listen to them till we come up with  
a good enough plan...who knows how many bombs are   
planted in this whole building? More so, how many soldiers  
are inside here?"Usagi said.  
They were silent until the soldiers burst through the door  
and gathered them all up. None of the pilots fought them off,  
knowing fully well that they may endanger the lives of  
innocent people.  
(Setsuna, did you plan this?)Serena/Usagi asked inside her  
head as she followed the guards through the series of halls.  
Finally, they all arrived in a huge hallway where all the  
students were at. One of them, she recognized immediately.  
(You haven't changed at all...Hotaru.)Serena/Usagi said within  
her mind as the two made eye contact.  
(Princess...my Queen and my friend, Serena.)Hotaru said inside  
her head.  
"Move along,"the guard ordered, pushing Usagi onward to stand  
in line.  
Hotaru felt vexed when the soldier pushed her princess.  
Soon, all of them were brought in and lined up, awaiting whatever  
was going to come. Most were afraid, others angry, and the rest  
were simply silent.  
  
(I can end this, I'm sure I am able to..but I am not allowed  
to use magic when there is another objective. We are in a world  
where magic is not known but machinery is. It is very different  
from the world I came from so long ago...)Serena/Usagi muttered  
inside her head as she glared at the soldier.  
Finally, the doors opened and a man stepped inside followed  
by four G.C. soldiers. He paced back and forth, eyeing his   
prisoners.  
"How many?"the man whispered to one of the soldiers.  
"8,308 in total, sir,"the soldier reported.  
"There are two missing,"the man barked.  
Some of the prisoners shook with fear.  
"I already told you, that if there were missing people...some  
will die,"the man told them in a loud, threatening voice.  
(This must be Aenon Hiba..)Usagi noted.  
Suddenly, the doors burst forward and two students came in, fear  
evident in their eyes, as the soldiers who caught them pushed  
them to the ground by the throat. They fell, breathing deeply  
as they took in oxygen.  
"Soo...two of the students believed I was bluffing? And  
had an idea of escaping? Ha! I told you, I have the soldiers   
seal off all means of escape!"laughed Aenon.  
"Pick them up,"ordered Aenon as he turned his back on the two  
students and faced the others.  
"Maybe you think this is a joke! Maybe you doubt my word?  
Or maybe...I need to make an example? An example to show you...  
what will happen if you try to escape..."declared Aenon, his  
eyes twinkling with evil amusement.  
(He's going to plan something...he's going to punish  
them..the both of them..)Usagi said to herself as her eyes  
held worry for the two students.   
The two who tried to escape were both girls. And appears to be  
seniors, both of them.  
The two girls were forced up to their feet by the roots of their  
hair and pushed in front of the soldiers. They stood, one of them  
shaking in fear while the other was awaiting the outcome in  
bravery but if you gazed into her eyes you would see fear.  
Usagi closed her eyes and stared away, not wanting to hear  
the punishment.  
"To escape is only going to end up with you introuble. Like  
these two...they will be punished,"Aenon said with a low, rumbling  
voice of pure evil.  
"Get them into the prison room and place the poker on  
them,"Aenon barked.  
(Their going to burn them with that?!)Usagi gasped.  
(Ohh my...)Hotaru whispered in her eyes, as her mouth was agape.  
"Stop! You can't do this!"protested Relena as she strode forward, her  
eyes pleading.  
"And who are you to tell me what I can and can not  
do?"demanded Aenon Hiba.  
"I am..."started Relena but was cut off as Usagi came over and covered  
her mouth.  
"Please excuse her abrasive action.."Usagi apologized, giving a slight  
nod of her head.  
"She is...impulsive, doesn't think before she acts...she   
apologizes as well as I,"Usagi continued, not meeting the man in the  
eyes.  
"Hmph...she is quite impulsive indeed. However, she must   
be punished for her actions,"Aenon stated pompously.  
"No! Please sir! Forgive me..but let me take her punishments  
instead!"pleaded Usagi, a slight panick.  
(Relena is important still..to Earth and the Colonies..)Usagi   
went through in her head.  
"You!? Are willing to take her place?!"said Aenon with slight shock.  
"And the other two studnts if it is not too much   
trouble..."added Usagi in a slight hushed tone.  
(Princess...no, you can't..)Hotaru gasped.  
The pilots were a bit wide eyed by such bravery as well as the   
other prisoners. This young girl was letting herself be punished  
instead of the others.  
"You are really willing to have this happen to you,  
girl?"asked Aenon with some amusement.  
"Yes..."Usagi whispered.  
Aenon lifted Usagi's chin up to meet her eyes.   
(She..seems familiar..)Aenon stated to himself.  
"What is your name, girl?"inquired Aenon.  
"Usagi Akari,"Usagi answered, her voice almost failing her.  
Usagi saw a tall man with dark, ocean blue eyes and light golden   
hair that was almost white.   
(He reminds me of...)Usagi trailed off.  
"If you are willing to have the courage to, then...alright,"Aenon  
approved and stepped away from the girl.  
"NO!"yelled Hotaru as she came out from the crowd of people.  
"Another one?!"the exasperated man exclaimed.  
"Hotaru! Don't! Just stay back!"ordered Usagi.  
"But..."stuttered Hotaru.  
"Forgive her...I will receive her punishment as well..she  
still a young girl.."apologized Usagi.  
"I will overlook it.."Aenon forgave.  
"Thank you.."Usagi gratefully said with a small bow.  
"Go back, Hotaru.."ordered Usagi in a commanding tone.  
"Hime..."Hotaru whispered out before turning away.  
"I'll be okay..."Usagi said with an encouraging smile before  
turning away and following the two guards who cuffed her.  
(How did Hotaru know Usagi?)wondered Duo as he watched what  
happened.  
"You will resume to what you have been doing normally  
but with some slight changes. There will be more break times but  
that is used to gather up here, at 8:38a.m. and after lunch  
and before lights out which will be at 10p.m.! You will be taken  
here to be counted off..."announced Aenon before turning and  
leaving them,"Today, however, will be put off since it has  
ruined your education so you have the rest of the   
day off. But you will still be taken here before lights out."  
"Well at least we got the rest of the day off!"Duo happily  
said, trying to enlighten things.  
"Ohh, Heero! I was so scared!"Relena sobbed as he grabbed a hold  
of Heero.  
Heero pushed her away and gave her his infamous death glare.  
Milliardo took Relena into his comforting embrace as she cried  
away her tears. That was until Hotaru came striding up to the  
group and slapped Relena's face. Her face evident of anger.  
"What?! What'd you do that for?!"screeched Relena.  
"You got her into this position! You started it with your  
big mouth!"blamed Hotaru with a venomous voice.  
"She means Usagi,"answered Duo.  
(She changed her name...)Hotaru noted to herself.  
"Why do you care?"Relena asked, carelessly.  
"WHY DO I CARE?! Oooh!! You're soo lucky that you're  
currently important to this world!"Hotaru shook with rage.  
Her purple eyes seemed to glow with seething anger waiting  
to burst out.  
(How dare she talk about the princess this way! How   
dare she!!)Hotaru shouted inside her head.  
"Yes, why would you care..?"Relena pressed.  
Before Hotaru could react, Duo grabbed a hold of Hotaru and led  
her away from the pacifist. The other pilots followed him, leaving  
Relena with Milliardo. Relena was about to follow Heero, but  
Milliardo held her back.  
"Whatever it was you were about to do, you shouldn't. She is  
after all, well known and uhh..an idol you could say,"Duo told  
her.  
"I know...I shouldn't have let myself go like that but   
my friend is suffering right now because of that girl and  
her big mouth.."Hotaru sighed, trying to calm down.  
"Yes, Relena can be a bit..impulsive,"Quatre agreed.  
"What were you going to do with that onna?"Wufei asked.  
"If I had my way, probably kill her..but I would've settled with  
a light punch or a harder smack,"Hotaru spat out.  
"How did you know Usagi?"Duo finally asked.  
"Years ago... She was quite friendly to me when  
I met her,"Hotaru said.  
(Serena...please be okay..)Hotaru said.  
  
*******************  
Usagi was led into a lone room, down at the basement floor.  
There was no various doors as she would have thought but just   
one large, spacious room.   
"I really would hate to do this, but it has to be done,"Aenon  
apologized.  
"It is the punishment and I will have to endure all the  
pain of those three girls,"Usagi understood.  
"Guards...do what has to be done,"Aenon ordered, turning and  
going up the stairs but as he reached the third step up he  
heard a painful gasp and as he reached the eighth step he  
heard a sharper intake of air.  
(The jobs we have to do...)Aenon quietly stated in his head.  
  
(I have faced worse than this many times throughout the   
years I have lived...I can surely take this without   
any problems..)Usagi confidentally encouraged herself as another  
hot poker dug into her flesh, she squinted at the pain.  
  
This continued for hours and at the end, she was left with deep   
red marks on her arms, legs, and shoulders.  
"It is done..."Usagi whispered out, hoarsely.  
The soldiers came in and took her away, pushing her to move  
along. Usagi squinted in pain when one of them pushed her by  
the shoulder but she didn't cry out.  
******************  
Sailor Pluto was at the Time Gate, gazing at what was presently going  
on down there. She held regret in her maroon eyes once the image  
from the time stream showed Serena, no Usagi, getting punished.   
(Oh Princess, I'm sorry that I didn't warn you.)Sailor Pluto   
said inside her mind.  
Then the images vanished and replaced by the one called Aenon  
Hiba. He was at the dean's desk, sorting through the files and  
reading what was inside.   
(If he's thinking of finding the secrets to the Gundams..he  
won't find it. Relena Peacecraft wouldn't allow it.)Pluto remarked  
with a small smirk.  
Then just as she said this inside her head, Hiba slammed the   
documents on the desk with frustration.  
*******************  
Aenon was trembling with rage when he couldn't find anything  
too useful on the files in the room.  
"Grrr...isn't there anything in here?! Anything at   
all?!"exclaimed Aenon Hiba.  
"Uhhmm..sir?"a soldier croaked out.  
"What is it?!"Aenon demanded.  
"We found out who that girl was...the one with the cornflower  
blue eyes and the small braid that had 'a big mouth'?"the soldier said.  
"Ahh yes, who is that?"Aenon mustered up some calmness.  
"Her name is Relena Darlian Peacecraft,"the soldier informed him.  
"Peacecraft...she could prove to be useful..."Aenon Hiba whispered  
to himself with an evil smile.  
"Do you want us to fetch her?"the soldier asked.  
"No, no that won't be necessary. We'll wait it out awhile.  
When we need her, we'll use her. Some of the teachers and students  
have already called the police or whatever..she could be our  
ticket out of here if we need it,"Aenon told the soldier.  
"Yes, sir,"the sodlier bowed and walked away, closing the  
door in back of him.  
(Relena Peacecraft...how nice..)Aenon said inside his head.  
Then he went back to the files and stared around for awhile. Instead  
of going back to finding any secrets, he went to the student files  
and read whoever was in this school.  
(Finally found something at least...)Aenon noted.  
*****************  
"He'll be using students...but why? What for? For money? Aghh..  
I have the power to tell time and the future but it refuses  
to show me what's going to happen!"Pluto exasperated.  
*****************  
It was already night time when Usagi was taken back to her  
dorm room, she was alone in there with no else around. She collapsed  
in exhaustion on the floor but forced herself up to get treated before  
it gets infected.   
"Ouch.."Usagi winced when she applied the medicine on the marks.  
For several hours she was there, treating herself. Finally, she   
finished and just went to bed, going to sleep.  
(More enemies to fight..more pain and suffering..will  
it never end?)Usagi wondered before sleep overtook her.  
*****************  
Hotaru was sitting in her room, when all of a sudden a black hole  
appeared in front of her and the Time Guardian stepped out.  
"Sailor Saturn.."Pluto addressed her.  
"Pluto.."Hotaru whispered out.  
Then Hotaru got up and hugged the Time Guardian.  
"Oh Pluto!!"Hotaru exclaimed in giddiness.  
"I came here to warn you.."Pluto said.  
"Wha..? Isn't it a bit late? The place has been taken over  
by terrorists!"Hotaru cocked her head to the side as she stepped  
back.   
"I know..but this man called Aenon Hiba is not exactly what you  
call..normal,"Pluto calmly said, slowly as she chose the right words.  
"Normal?"Hotaru mimicked.  
"Yes, he isn't normal. Aenon he is, you could  
say, power hungry ..and he is the leader..."Pluto told her.  
"I see..so we must be cautious when we're around him  
right?"Hotaru said, acting a bit older than her age.  
"Yes, now I must get back to guarding the Time Gate,  
I will keep watch over you..both of you,"Pluto said and made  
a portal and stepped inside.  
(Aenon Hiba...hmm..)Hotaru voiced out inside her head  
as she got ready for bed and fell asleep.  
***********  
~.~Dream~.~  
***********  
Water drops falling down.   
*drip* *drip*  
Hazy backgrounds filled the room.  
(What? Where..am I? I can't see what's going on..)  
[{You are the one....}]a chorus of voices sounded out.  
(The one what? Who said that?)  
[{We are within you...}]one of the voices echoed.  
(I don't understand...)  
*drip* *drip*  
[{You have the gift of immortality..}]another voice sounded out.  
[{We have chosen you with this gift...]}one of the voices.  
[{Long before..you were born..}]a third voice.  
(It isn't a gift..it's just a curse..)  
[{If you only let it be..}] the first voice.  
(Tell me who are you people..!)  
[{We are the ones...}] the first voice.  
[{who gave you....}] another voice.  
[{This power...}] third voice.  
[{And more...}] all three.  
(And more..?)  
[{Remember child..}] the first voice.  
[{It is only a curse..if you let it be..}] the second and third.  
[{You are the one...}] the first voice.  
[{..the one...}] the third voice.  
A strong gust of wind came in the room and started blowing through  
the girl's figure, it was too strong.  
[{the one..}] all three echoed one another.  
****************  
~.~End Dream~.~  
****************  
Serena/Usagi bolted upright from the bed gasping and panting.  
"The one..what? And what do they mean by more?"muttered Serena under  
her breath, in deep thought.  
"Whatever they mean...this is just a curse..just a curse.."mumbled  
Serena, her mind clouding with painful memories and sadness.  
For the rest of the night, she sat there...thinking of her   
painful past filled with death and sorrow.  
A lone tear dropped and landed on the cover of her blanket, soaking  
it up.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Well it's longer than last time! Yeyy!! I'm not sure if  
you like it or not but I tried! =P   
If there are grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologize ..I   
didn't re-read it as much as I should have. I sort of   
rushed a bit on it...*saddened look*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 6  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing....  
  
*yawns* *blinks a couple of times*  
Cheska: Oh! Ossu!! Kon'wa minna!! Thank you for reviewing my  
chapters and reading my story of Curse of Immortality!!   
Now then...let's get this show on the road!   
*stares at all of them and waves and waits awhile*  
*still waiting*  
*starts peeking around*  
*blink* *blink*  
Hellooo?!?! Lights!!  
*still waits*  
*sweatdrops*  
GET THE LIGHTS!!  
*finally the lights dim and blinks out*  
Now on with the story!!  
  
***************  
The glint of sunlight casted over the sleeping form of a   
blond, teenage girl. Her angelic and innocent face covered  
with the golden raye of the morning sun.   
For awhile the girl was ignorant of the sunshine but finally  
gave in as she slowly blinked open her crystalline blue eyes.  
Her vision, blurry and confusion was apparent on her face but  
quickly disappeared as she recognized her surroundings.  
She yawned and got ready for the new day, with the terrorists.  
Once she showered and dressed, she glimpsed at her figure on   
the mirror.  
(It's almost unrecognizable...all the marks are still there but..  
you can hardly tell now..the crystal must be healing them while  
I was asleep..)Usagi thought to herself.  
Suddenly a knock was rapping on the door. Usagi contemplated  
on whether she should answer and reluctantly opened it.  
Two soldiers were there with guns positioned on their belts.  
"Time for the count, let's go.."one of them gruffly told her.  
The other grabbed one side of her arm and pulled her outside,  
pushing her to get a move on.  
(They sure are rude..)Usagi remarked as she rolled her eyes.  
As they walked, another set of guards knocked at a certain door  
and she saw Heero come out with Duo. The next one, Hotaru  
stepped outside by herself.  
(They're still safe..)Usagi softly whispered to herself in relief.  
****************  
Hotaru scanned the students, checking if Serena or as she called  
herself now..Usagi was anywhere in sight. Then she saw her, not  
too far away from where she stood. She appeared to be alright but  
with slight redness on her skin but otherwise, okay.  
(A fast healer...her crystal..)Hotaru noted to herself.  
Then the soldiers started counting them off, when one of them finally  
counted her off..she gazed to the direction where her princess is at.  
  
(Why is Hotaru continously staring at Usagi? And I thought   
that the punishment would be severe since it's worth three times more!  
And yet, she's only left with slight red marks on her skin! I thought  
she would be at least left with deep marks and some cuts..but it's not!  
How come?)Duo wondered as he stared at Usagi and Hotaru.  
  
As the last studentswere counted, the soldier mumbled the number  
to its leader and he nodded in approval and strode off.  
The students and faculty members shifted at the uncomfortable silence  
but didn't dare say anything at the moment.   
Then the feedback started and a voice came, after it settled.  
"The number is 8,310. Everyone is present and accounted  
for...it's very good..now only if you keep up your presence  
for the time being...you may go to your classes now,"Aenon Hiba  
announced and clicked the P.A. off.  
"You heard him! Get going!"the soldier shouted.  
Some of the students jumped and hurriedly walked off.  
  
"Uhh..Usagi!"called Hotaru as she walked up to her.  
"Good morning, Hotaru!"Usagi smiled at her old friend.  
"You're okay..the crystal must be helping you.."Hotaru noticed  
with relief washing over her.  
"Yes, I'm grateful for that..."Usagi agreed.  
Then the bell rang, signalling the students to get to their classes.  
"We better get going.."Hotaru sighed.  
"Ja ne.."Usagi waved before going off to her first class.  
  
Mr. Mieyou was still going through the same material, apparently  
unaffected by what was going on around him as he lectured   
the class.  
(She acts as if nothing at all is wrong..)Heero stated inside  
his mind as he glimpsed at Usagi.  
(He's looking at me again...this is the third time! Why?)Usagi   
wondered as she tried to act completely oblivious under  
Heero's eyes.  
  
"Now class, we will soon be having a test over the past  
material and then we can move on to the next lesson,"Mr. Mieyou  
announced before handing out the review sheets to the students.  
Usagi's eyes travelled down to the paper. Then a series  
of groans went around the class as they read the sheet.  
"Oh man..."Duo groaned.  
(It's worth...250points!)Usagi read.  
Quatre was unaffected as were Trowa, Wufei, and Heero. Relena  
as well who just calmly read the rest of the written article.  
(Of course they wouldn't be groaning like the others..they would  
know these things...)sighed Usagi.  
  
At Lunch Time, Usagi was stopped by all five of the pilots.  
They blocked her way and looked at her with no expression.  
She got a clue what they were here for and they turned around and   
started walking toward the dorm rooms. Usagi followed them and  
just then...Hotaru came around the corner and saw all six  
of them going away..so she trailed behind them.  
Trowa opened the door to the room and they all went inside..including  
Hotaru.  
"What are you doing here, onna?"demanded Wufei as he noticed Hotaru  
walk in.  
"I don't need to answer that question..."Hotaru replied, smugly.  
"It's alright...."Usagi quietly said, looking at Hotaru and then  
at the guys.  
"Does she know?"asked Quatre.  
Usagi gazed at Hotaru who stared at her questioningly. Usagi shook  
her head no.  
"Then she shouldn't know..."Trowa stated.  
"Whatever it is...it must concern Se...Usagi. If it concerns  
her then it is my bussiness to be here!"Hotaru told them all.  
"You shouldn't..Hotaru, I don't want you hurt.."Usagi quietly said to her.  
Hotaru glared at Usagi, sending a message, just by looking  
at her.   
(She's angry that I said that...she is a senshi..a scout..a  
soldier..who is suppose to protect me from harm because I am  
her princess...her Queen..and if I don't let her..it hurts her  
pride...)Usagi guiltily went over in her head as she stared back  
at Hotaru.  
All the guys were just standing there, somewhat curious about what  
is going on between the two girls.  
*sigh*  
"Fine, Hotaru, but whatever goes on in here, you mustn't  
tell anyone else.."Usagi sighed in defeat.  
"You can trust me,"Hotaru nodded in acceptance.  
"Are you sure we can trust her?"Wufei spoke up.  
"I trust her with my life..."Usagi simply replied.  
Just then the computer in the room started beeping.  
"I thought that, the computers were down.."Hotaru said.  
"They were..."Duo said.  
"Then, how?"questioned Usagi.  
"Fixed it last night with some rewiring,"Heero replied gruffly   
as he strode over to the computer and opened it up.  
Words came out on the screen.  
  
Pilots,  
There is a girl there, maybe even two from what I am told. Their  
names are Usagi and Hotaru, work with them. I heard that the   
Academy is introuble with the Galactic Chaos infiltrating it and  
taking over. Stop them and protect the students, especially  
Relena Peacecraft.  
Do you accept/Decline?  
  
They all read it and Accepted the Mission.  
"So how do we stop the...?"started Duo when another beeping sound  
interrupted them.  
Hotaru pulled out a watch with the symbol of Saturn on it and  
mumbled an excuse as she went into the restroom.  
"What was that all about?"wondered Duo outloud.  
"Hn."was all the reply he got from the guys.  
Usagi just silently watched the door.  
  
"What is it, Pluto?"Hotaru asked from the communicator.  
She still carried it with her all these years since her rebirth.  
She stumbled upon it on the woods and kept it with her, for some  
reason the watch was still in tact throughout these millenias.  
"You found the Princess and that is good. Keep a safe eye on her.  
She has changed somewhat, but the old Serena we know is still  
in her,"Pluto communicated with her.  
"Yes, Pluto. I already know that,"Hotaru sighed.  
"I am also here to tell you something. From what I have been informed,  
there are seven bombs located all around the school. That  
is all that I have gathered so far, I will keep you informed  
as soon as I can,"Pluto told her before cutting the link off.  
(She is the Guardian of Time and Space! What does she mean by  
so far?)Hotaru said to herself before getting up and going out the door.  
  
"We must find a way to stop all these bombs, including Aenon  
Hiba!"exclaimed Usagi.  
"But how? We don't even know how many bombs there  
are, inside this Academy!"replied Wufei.  
"There are seven bombs around the school, not including the  
G.C. leader,"Hotaru said to them, calmly as she walked out of the  
restroom.  
"How did you know that, Hotaru?"Usagi asked her.  
"You should know who, Usagi,"Hotaru said to her, gazing at the blond girl.   
"Oh you must mean, Dr. M,"Usagi nodded.  
(She didn't know Pluto's other name in this time...)Usagi noticed.  
"Do you have any knowledge as to where the bombs are positioned  
at?"Quatre kindly inquired.  
Hotaru shook her head.  
"Well, at least we're getting somewhere..."Duo muttered.  
"We'll just have to go around and look for it, during out   
free time,"Usagi encouraged.  
They nodded in agreement then went away when the bell rang.  
  
Astronomy class passed by and then Usagi went to Fencing Class.  
She was dressed up in her fencing uniform. Her gaze travelled around  
the room but she saw nothing suspicious in her regular class.  
(No sign of the bomb at all in here.)Usagi noted.  
"Excuse me, but would you mind if I fenced with you?"someone asked  
her.  
Usagi whirled around to be faced with a girl with black hair  
and ocean blue eyes. For some reason, this girl resembled   
someone she knew in the past. A past filled with pain, love,   
kindness, peace, and suffering all at once. A past she knew very   
well.  
(She looks so much like Darien except more feminine...it's   
uncanny!)Usagi gasped, as she stared at the girl, wide-eyed.  
"Uhmm..sure,"Usagi stuttered and followed her to the mat.  
The two faced each other, their fences in front of them   
and their positions forward to each other.  
The girl started off with with a forward thrust and a backhand stroke  
toward Usagi, in return Usagi blocked the attack. Usagi rushed  
at the girl with her weapon but the girl dodged the attack and put  
her weapon to meet with Usagi's blade. The two jumped back and  
Usagi made a forward thrust toward the girl who jumped back. Usagi  
did a cartwheel and leaped up over the girl and pointed her blade  
at the back of her. Therefore, winning the battle.  
"You did quite well.."Usagi commented.  
"I still lost,"the girl murmered.  
"It wasn't that bad,"Usagi said in return.  
"..."  
"What's your name?"Usagi asked, kindly.  
"Makura,"Makura answered, hallowly.  
(Makura? That means...total darkness, why would their  
parents name her that?)Usagi wondered.  
"I am.."Usagi began.  
"Usagi Akari, I know you,"Makura interrupted.  
"What is your last name, Makura?"Usagi asked.  
"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry,"Makura apologized before   
walking through the doors and away from any other students.  
Usagi watched her leave, contemplating with herself why she  
didn't give a last name.  
(I still can't believe that she resembles Darien...Endymion   
so much...)Usagi said inside her head.  
Then the images of Endymion and her came up. They were   
happy times filled with love and happiness. Sure, they had  
their arguements and were left in pain but in the end the two of them  
would wind up back in each other's arms. Those were the some of the   
good things that she treasured most, making up after a fight.  
"I miss you so much...Endymion,"Usagi softly whispered under her  
breath as she gazed at the door where Makura left some time ago.  
  
Wufei watched the girl, Usagi, stare after the challenger in   
sorrow.  
(Why is she sad? And why do I suddenly care?! I never cared  
before when it comes to something as pitiful as this!)Wufei   
growled inside his mind, as he just closed his eyes and grip  
his sword.  
  
Heero stared at Usagi as well, his mind was filled with so many  
questions.  
(What's wrong with her?)Heero wondered.  
(I shouldn't bother myself with these foolish questions. It's  
only a girl...and one who was trained like all of us.)Heero said   
inside his head.  
(Ahhh..but you care for her, don't you?)a voice inside his head pointed  
out.  
(What?! Where'd you come from?)Heero demanded.  
(I'm a part of you that you've kept inside, until now.)the voice said.  
(You are nothing but a nuisance! Go away!)Heero argued.  
(Fine! But you can't keep the fact that you like  
that girl!)the voice told him, before going away.  
(I do not!)Heero grumbled, shaking the thought away.  
A student nearby looked at him, wondering what Heero was thinking  
about as he stood there with a frown on his face. Heero noticed the  
boy and glared at him with as much ice as he could muster. This sent  
the poor guy away, as much distance away from him.  
  
Usagi gave an inward sigh before walking off to think. Wufei gazed  
after her retreating figure along with Heero but neither one dared  
to approach her, respecting her privacy.  
  
~.~Serena/Usagi's POV~.~  
Darien, I miss you. Why couldn't you have been reborn? Why   
did you have to go away? Why did you die? Why?   
And the others...Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, and  
Neptune...they're all gone. They can't be reborn! Not at all,  
they left me here by myself and without their comfort.  
But at least Hotaru and Setsuna are around. They're here now...  
but I still miss all of you.  
"Darien...."I whispered as she turned to face the window, gazing  
outside the horizon.  
*FLASHBACK*  
When Darien and Serena first met, smart aleck remarks and   
flaring angers.  
Small hints of compassion when the other isn't looking.  
Tuxedo Mask saving Sailor Moon several times.  
Tuxedo Mask getting hit, Sailor Moon with tears in her eyes.  
"Noooo!!"Sailor Moon gasped, tears escaping her eyes as she  
ran toward Tuxedo. His mask falling to the ground.  
Memories resurface.  
*Another FLASHBACK*  
Healing Ann and Allen.   
Darien remembering everything.  
A kiss shared.  
*Another One*  
Wonderful memories together that the two had.  
Darien proposing.  
Their marriage.  
More recollections of their past together.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
"I'll always love you..."I proclaimed in a mere whisper.  
  
"Thinking about him again?"a voice pointed out.  
I turned around to face Hotaru, she stood there in her school  
uniform.  
"Yes, and the others as well. I miss them so much. Why  
did they have to die?"I told her.  
"I wonder why as well, but we all know the answer to that. It's  
the cycle of life, we all have to die some time,"Hotaru sighed.  
"Then why haven't we stayed dead?"I asked, facing the window  
again.  
"It is our duty to protect the universe. You are its protector  
and it is your responsibility to guard it from harm. It is my  
job to protect you, I would do anything to keep you from  
harm. You are my friend. I am the Guardian of   
Death and Revolution and you are the Savior of this planet. You  
are the Princess of Light and of the Moon. You have become  
Queen of the Universe and even though you are not that now,  
you are still remembered to this very day,"Hotaru told her.  
"We have been given immortality, Serena. We should  
treasure that,"Hotaru said.  
"What's so special about it?"I asked bitterly.  
"Because we have been given eternal life filled with endless   
amounts of life times!"Hotaru answered.  
"An eternal life filled with pain, sorrow, and endless images  
of the past that you can not return to? An existence where we  
can only be alone and unable to have the satisfaction of   
going on with our life to be with our loved ones, who have   
died? I can not go on with my life knowing that my friends,  
family, and loved ones are dead. They are not allowed to   
be reborn, they aren't going to be resurrected from their   
graves. They'll be dead and sent away to the heavens.   
I can not forget them...I can't,"I stated, seeing their images  
inside my mind.  
"Then don't forget them. Think of them every night before you  
go to sleep and remember them forever. You don't have to forget  
them, Serena. You don't have to. Both of us have been there  
when we met the others and when Darien and you were joined  
in matrimony. We were there when Rini was born and watched  
her grow up. Those memories have always been in my mind and  
surely in yours. We don't need to have them disappear from  
our minds, but we do need to move on. They would've wanted   
us to. Darien would want that as well,"Hotaru told her,   
turning me around to face her purple eyes.  
I gazed in them, seeing so many emotions mixed into one. I   
knew that she was telling the truth and wanting me to open  
up my eyes and fully accept that I should move on.  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Beloved, live and do what you have to do. Protect the world; it's  
your destiny but please be happy, for me...for all of us,"said   
Endymion,"promise me?"  
"..I promise, my love,"I promised.  
"I love you, always and forever for all of eternity,"he said and  
closed his eyes.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
I promised him and I knew I would need to keep my vow to him.  
"I swore to Endymion that I will protect the world and be   
happy. I intend to fulfill that,"I whispered out, averting her  
gaze.   
"So will you do it? For me and for Endymion?"Hotaru softly  
asked.  
"Yes, someday...but not now. Not now..."I whispered out.  
Hotaru was silent for a long time, stepping back and away  
from me. She simply stared at me, not moving or making  
a sound. For that moment, it was quiet as if afraid to   
break the tranquility in that place.   
~.~.~END OF POV~.~.~  
Wufei was over at the class, fencing with students. The teacher  
gave them free time and allowed them to fence with anyone at all  
for the day or just do whatever. Several already challenged  
Wufei, but of course, he won against all of them.  
Heero practiced by himself, doing several moves and alone   
with his mind. Just then the door swung open and a lot of soldiers  
entered the room, all the students stopped what they were doing.  
One by one they were taken away, to where? They didn't know.  
Wufei looked at Heero, as if asking him where they were going but  
no response came.  
  
Hotaru and Serena/Usagi turned their heads as they heard approaching  
footsteps echoing through the halls.   
"What's going on?"Hotaru wondered out loud, in askance.  
At that very moment, soldiers appeared and glared at the two of them.  
Two of them came forward and pushed them into the line of students.  
(I am really getting irritated with this process!)Serena/Usagi grumbled  
when she ended up getting pushed.  
Heero and Wufei beheld the new students who joined them, recognizing  
that Usagi and Hotaru were with them now.  
(I still have no clue to where we're going. But we'll  
find out, eventually...)Heero said to himself.  
  
Usagi veered her head to the right and gazed outside the window.  
She noticed that police cars, other types of vehicles, ambulences,  
and other needed machines were parked outside the Academy.  
The place was lined with thousands, maybe even millions, of  
people. Usagi's eyes travelled upwards of the window and she   
saw two helicopters flying overhead.  
Usagi nudged Hotaru who was by her side and the Senshi/Scout  
took in the sight. Soon all the students observed the scene  
in front of them as they continued to move.   
(This is why they're gathering us up and interrupting our  
lessons.)Usagi remarked.  
***********************  
*SLAM*  
"Whatever happens we are not to give in and have those   
students go away! Not now! We're nearly there! All we have  
to do is gather up the money and get more recruits and  
we'll be done with this Kingdom,"Aenon Hiba stated as he  
slammed his fist down on the table, glaring at his   
associates.  
"We understand, sir. But..."started the soldier.  
"No buts!"Aenon roared.  
"They are demanding to speak with the Princess, Relena  
Peacecraft,"stammered the other soldier.  
"For what?"Aenon calmly asked, his eyes glimmering with intense irritation.  
"To insure that she is fine and still okay,"the soldier answered,  
averting his gaze.  
"Fine, but only for a short amount of time and keep her guarded!  
Don't let her or any of the others approach the gate. Twenty feet  
and no less,"Aenon Hiba ordered.  
They saluted and left their leader.  
The phone rang and Aenon answered it, it was the only working  
room in the whole school that he knew of. Of course, no one else  
knew of this or else the students and teachers would be trying to  
break inside.  
"What is it?"demanded Aenon as he spoke through the phone.  
"Release the prisoners and we will give you what you want,"the person  
in the other line told him.  
"Now why would I do that?"Aenon slyly remarked.  
"Everyone by now knows that you're keeping those students and   
teachers in there. And obviously enough, you would want something  
out of this. So we're offering you just that,"the 'cop' said.  
"I want 220 billion dollars delivered here and if possible,  
control over the whole world and colonies!"Aenon told the guy.  
"It isn't possible! We can't do that! We don't have the power  
to do such a feat!"the guy exclaimed.  
"Then just the money and a shuttle out of here and ready   
to go!"demanded Aenon before slamming the phone down.  
(I'll just get the power from Relena Peacecraft!)Aenon smirked.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Well there's the sixth chapter and longer than the last chapter!!  
^_^ ^_~  
I hope that this is a good chapter to you all!! O.O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 7  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for Reviewing Curse of Immortality!!  
^_^ Yeyy!!   
Oh yeah, some of you did say that this plot was sort of familiar.  
I guess it is, it resembles an old movie a few years back. I can't  
remember the title though. I don't own that either! So don't sue me!  
I promise you that it isn't the same plot line!!  
*************  
The students were all gathered around the meeting room, as  
they called it. Usagi stared around at the groups of people  
and she noticed that Makura wasn't there at all.  
(Why isn't she here? That could be bad for the students  
if someone is missing...and Relena isn't here as well!)Usagi noted.  
The soldiers began to count them off, one by one and soon  
it ended. At that moment, Aenon Hiba came in and the soldier  
gave him the count number.  
"Everyone is all here,"Aenon nodded in approval.  
(That's wrong....Makura and Relena aren't here. Did he  
do something to them?)Usagi wondered as her brows furrowed.  
"The police, the army, and all the other law inforcements  
are out there at this moment. But since there are thousands  
of you in this place, they won't dare attack. They do  
know there are bombs here and I would set them off within  
one second. They know that I can kill anyone of you and so  
they are forced to just wait this out,"Aenon told them  
with a slight smirk.  
(That bastard, he's playing with our lives as if this is  
one big game to him!)Usagi's eyes flared with anger for that  
moment.  
Duo and Hotaru were side by side in the line and Hotaru   
appeared to be worried as she glared at the leader and   
stared at her Princess. Duo unconsciously held out his hand  
and grasped her small, fragile hand into his. Giving   
it a warm squeeze of assurance, this helped to calm the girl  
down a bit as she gave him a smile.  
The door opened in front of them and Relena came in with two  
soldiers.   
"Ahh, Relena. It is nice of you to join us. I trust that  
the meeting with those people went well?"Aenon greeted.  
"What do you want, Mr. Hiba?"Relena asked in a regal tone.  
"Boys, send Miss Relena to my office,"Aenon ordered.  
The soldiers obeyed and dragged the pacifist out of the room  
and down the hall. From the corner of their eyes, the five G-pilots  
and the two scouts watched the direction they went.  
  
~.~.~Meanwhile, OUTSIDE~.~.~  
Setsuna and the other doctors/scientists were lined outside  
staring at the Academy.   
"Sir! Miss Relena Peacecraft is okay,"one of the police units reported.  
"That's good. Did she have any useful knowledge?"the captain asked.  
"No sir, we weren't able to ask her except for the student's   
health. There were men beside her insuring that she doesn't   
let out any secrets,"the policeman replied.  
"...We won't get anywhere at this rate.."sighed the captain and shooed  
the officer away.  
  
"What should we do?"Dr. G asked his associates.  
"Try to contact the pilots, what else?"Dr. H stated.  
"And tell them what? We have nothing!"exclaimed Dr. O.  
"We'll need to..."started Dr. J but trailed off.  
"Need to do what?"pressed Dr. S.  
"It's a suicide mission but I believe we have no choice,"Dr. J told them.  
Nearby, the commander of the S.W.A.T overheard their conversation   
and stepped in.  
"I couldn't help overhearing but it seems to me you six have   
a plan?"the commander interrupted.  
The six doctors turned to regard the man with silent eyes.  
"Yes, we do,"Dr. M addressed the man.  
"I am Commander Tieyou of the S.W.A.T team. We are open to   
any suggestions at the time. We need to rescue those students  
and especially Miss Relena and Mr. Milliardo Peacecraft,"Com. Tieyou  
introduced himself.  
"Like I was saying Commander. What I have planned is   
a suicide mission,"Dr. J told him.  
"Whatever it is, my men can handle it,"Com. Tieyou stated.  
"It's not your men we're talking about. It is ours,"Dr. J continued.  
The commander blinked in slight confusion.  
"It is an inside job. As we speak, our soldiers are inside  
the Academy awaiting our orders,"Dr. M picked off.  
  
~.~.~Back Inside the Academy~.~.~  
Aenon Hiba just left and went inside to his office, leaving the students  
and faculty members at their wake.   
"What do you think he's going to do to Relena?"Hotaru asked.  
"My guess is that he'll do just what Quatre voiced out  
not too long ago,"Usagi said.  
"What guess was that?"Hotaru continued to ask.  
"Use her for power,"Duo stated, glaring hard at the door where   
Aenon Hiba went in.  
"Shouldn't we do something? She is the symbol of peace  
of this time,"Hotaru whispered out her suggestion.  
"This time?"Quatre mimicked.  
"It is not our mission to protect her,"Trowa intoned.  
"But..."Hotaru started.  
Usagi silently stared at Hotaru, who gazed at her.  
"I doubt they'll hurt her, Hotaru. She'll be okay,"Usagi agreed with  
Trowa.  
"Mmm..."  
  
~.~.~Inside the Office~.~.~  
"Why don't you just give me the power that I want? You don't need  
to concern yourself with all this...let me handle it,"Aenon told her  
as he strode over to the closed drapes.  
"Never! You will only ruin the peace that me and the others  
have worked so hard to achieve!"Relena protested.  
"You will give me what I want!"Aenon growled as he started to lose  
his patience.  
"No!"Relena shook her head.  
"You are being a stupid girl, Peacecraft!"Aenon Hiba growled.  
"You may call me whatever name you want but I won't   
give in,"Relena regally stated.  
"Shall we punish her?"one of the soldiers suggested.  
"No need,"Aenon shook his head.  
"Once again, Miss Relena. Give me the power that you possess.  
Pass it on to me and you and your brother among with the students  
will leave and be safe,"Aenon blackmailed.  
(They wouldn't forgive me if I did that.)Relena went over in her  
head.  
"N-no,"Relena kept her decision final but what met her wasn't what she  
expected.  
A hard blow was delivered to her body as Aenon pushed her hard  
against the door. Surprising both the soldiers and herself.  
"You are testing my patience and I promise you this, I am  
not a patient man,"Aenon threatened with a deep rumbling voice.  
All Relena could do was stare back at his intense deep blue eyes.  
****************  
The students heard a loud slam and a whimper from the office  
where Relena and Aenon were at along with the two soldiers.   
"You said they wouldn't hurt her,"Hotaru whispered out.  
"I did say that but they won't kill her,"Usagi said confidentally  
but with slight doubt.  
"You said that already but are you sure about   
this now?"Hotaru doubted.  
Usagi didn't say anything back.  
"Let's just wait and if she screams we go and save her,"Trowa put in.  
"Fine, I'll go along with this for now,"Hotaru grumbled.  
(Grr....what do I do with this? All I can do is wait! It's   
so frustrating!)Usagi told herself as her fists tightened.  
**************  
She could feel his breath near her face, his strong hands around her  
shoulders squeezing it painfully hard. Relena wanted to scream  
out in pain and fear but she wouldn't let him know she was scared.  
Somehow at this moment, she mistrusted herself that he believed  
her when it came to bravery. All she could do to maintain herself  
from shouting for help was to whimper. Relena felt like a frightened  
mouse trapped in the corner in front of a hungry cat. That's  
what she felt, trapped.  
"Those people are concerned for your well being. You have the   
ability to get others to follow you. They trust you, they look  
toward you. Give me that power, give me what I want,"Aenon's voice  
hissed in her ear.  
Relena closed her eyes, wanting to forget where she was and who  
she was with. She tried to picture that she was somewhere safe  
with her brother and in Heero's protective arms but she knew  
it was only a fantasy, filled with hopes and dreams that she could  
only wish to have.  
She gulped as she felt her heart tighten. For a moment she  
wondered if she could even talk now.  
"I can't give you that,"Relena whimpered.  
"And why not, princess?"Aenon venomously spat out as he gripped her  
shoulder harder.  
Relena winced at the pain, biting her lip.  
"You're a monster! Keeping these students around like this! How  
could I give it to you? They would never follow you even if I do  
let you!"Relena shouted.  
Aenon lost his patience and just slammed her again the door.  
Relena's head hit the door hard and she yelped in pain, her head  
throbbing.  
"You have no position to speak to me in such a tone!"Aenon growled.  
Once again he slammed Relena and began to raise his fist. The soldiers  
nearby didn't do anything as they smirked at the sight.  
**************  
Usagi and the other pilots as well as the students heard a shout and  
a slam.  
(He wouldn't!)Usagi gasped as her eyes widened and she started for  
the office door.  
She was about to open the door followed by the other guys when  
three soldiers stood in front of her, keeping them away.  
"You are not allowed to go in there,"the guard stated.  
"They're hurting her!"Usagi shouted.  
"Whatever goes in that room is none of our concern,"the second guard  
told her.  
"It may not be yours but it is mine!"Usagi stated and pushed away from  
the guards but they grabbed hold of her wrist.  
"Let go!"Usagi screamed.  
"AHH!!"Relena shrieked.  
"She said let go!"Hotaru exclaimed as she pushed the guy who held  
Serena's/Usagi's wrist.   
Usagi went toward the door while Duo and Hotaru held off one guy,  
Wufei held off the other, and Quatre did the same with the last guy.  
  
The door opened showing Usagi standing there, glaring at Aenon. Trowa  
came in, dealing with the two soldiers in the room. Relena collapsed to   
the floor and Heero went forward and grabbed her, making sure she was   
okay.  
"Just bruised and beaten. She'll live,"Heero informed her in monotone,  
showing that he didn't care.  
"How could you do that to her?!"Usagi blamed Aenon.  
"Feh. It's not like I care,"Aenon simply stated, getting  
his cool back.  
"You don't care?"Usagi slowly asked/stated, her eyes showing  
that she couldn't believe what he just told her.  
"Relena Peacecraft is the object of peace to the world and the  
Colonies. She holds a commanding demeanor within her. If she  
gives me the ability to control the world and the colonies, nothing  
will stand in my way! When she told me that she wouldn't give me  
that power...."told Aenon but trailed off.  
(He's just like those NegaCreeps and their obsession over  
power...)Usagi/Serena said within her mind.  
Trowa came in along with Wufei, Duo, Hotaru, and Quatre. Heero  
was kneeling down on the floor with an unconscious Relena.   
Usagi shook her head.  
"Power. That's all that people want these days, isn't it?   
Relena may be the symbol of peace and she may have the people's  
attention but that won't be enough to stop others from reaching  
their goal. If you want the control over Earth and the Colonies,  
why won't you take a different route? Forcing someone to  
give it to you will not do much for your success. These citizens  
will overthrow you,"Usagi told him.  
Aenon gazed into her crystalline blue eyes, he saw something   
that bewildered his mind. For that brief moment that she lectured  
him, he could've sworn that he saw a queen. Her voice held a commanding  
tone and she seemed to shine. Her eyes were serious and held great  
knowledge.  
(She is so familiar to me...but from where?)Aenon whispered in his head  
but he pushed the thought away as he straightened up.  
"You have done enough damage. If you don't want any of your  
classmates to die or get punished, I suggest that you leave now. I am  
willing to overlook this disturbance,"Aenon announced.  
The G-pilots and Hotaru were about to say otherwise, seeing that  
they had greater odds than Mr. Hiba but as they turned their heads  
they thought differently when they found ten soldiers surrounding the  
entrance.  
"Very well, Mr. Hiba,"Serena/Usagi slightly bowed, her lips thinned.  
Hotaru followed suit, the pilots held a bit of wonderment about  
how these two girls acted.  
"We will meet again,"Wufei added in before stepping outside.  
"Omae o korosu,"Heero threatened in monotone as he picked up the body  
and carried the pacifist out of there.  
"I apologize for the disaster we have caused,"Quatre tried to cover up.  
"....."Trowa just walked out of there.  
Duo glared at Aenon before he too strolled out of the room and the   
door closed shut.  
"That girl...Usagi. I don't know why, but I have a feeling  
I know her from somewhere. From where though? From   
where?"Aenon Hiba asked himself.  
"I will find out somehow,"Aenon mumbled.  
  
******************  
In Heero's Dorm  
******************  
"That was a close one! I was sure we would get punished!"Duo exclaimed.  
"Don't think that we will always end up getting out of  
trouble, Duo!"Hotaru warned him.  
"I know, I know,"Duo nodded.  
"So what happened to Relena?"Usagi asked Heero.  
"Infirmary. Milliardo took her there when we got her  
out,"Heero answered in monotone.  
"Will she be okay?"Quatre asked.  
"Hn." indicating 'yes'.  
"Any news from the doctors?"Usagi inquired.  
"No, onna,"Wufei told her.  
"Quit calling me that!"Usagi shouted.  
"I'll call you whatever you want!"Wufei shot back.  
"Ooh!! Why you!"started Usagi.  
"Calm down, Usagi. It's better than him calling you  
those other nicknames,"Hotaru soothed.  
"Nicknames?"Wufei and Duo asked in unison.  
Hotaru was startled and Usagi began to get wide eyed.  
"Don't you dare, Hotaru!"Usagi shouted in protest.  
"Tell us!"Duo pressed.  
"Well..."Hotaru began.  
"If you call me by those names and onna! I will find a way  
to get back at the both of you!"Usagi shouted.  
"Come on! At least one nickname!"Duo urged, giving Hotaru  
puppy eyes.  
Hotaru gazed at those pleading indigo eyes of his and couldn't  
resist.  
"Well an old friend of her's among others called Usagi  
odango atama or meatball head,"Hotaru gave out.  
"Hotaru! How could you?!"Usagi cried out as if betrayed.  
"Sorry, Usa..."Hotaru apologized.  
"Hahaha! Odango atama! Meatball head!"Duo laughed.  
Wufei just smirked. Trowa and Heero didn't say anything. Quatre  
blushed.  
"Grr! Stop it Duo!"Usagi pouted.  
"So onna, odango eh?"Wufei started.  
"Don't you even dare!"Usagi shouted.  
"Odango! Meatball!"Duo chanted.  
"That's it!"Usagi exclaimed and she grabbed ahold of Heero's gun  
and started aiming at Duo.  
"Omae o korosu! Quit with the nicknames!"Usagi threatened as she  
pointed the gun.  
"Give me back the gun Usagi!"Heero stated in monotone.  
"I'm using it!"Usagi shot Heero a 'don't mess with me' glare.  
"I'm warning you, Duo!"Usagi told the braided one.  
"Odango, onna?"Wufei smriked.  
"You too Wu-man!"Usagi growled.  
"Eeps!"Duo yelped as he ran behind Hotaru, crouching low.  
"Don't call me Wu-man, onna!"Wufei growled.  
"Then don't call me by those names!"Usagi shot back.  
"I'll call you whatever I want onna!"Wufei told her.  
"Then I'll call you what I want, Wu-man!"Usagi said, stretching out the 'Wu-man'  
"Yeah, Wu-man!"Duo laughed.  
"You still didn't get out of it, Duo Maxwell! I'll get you  
for this!"Usagi stated, pointing the gun at him.  
"Calm down! All of you!"pleaded Quatre, walking in front of Usagi and  
indicating with his hands to lower the gun.  
"Yeah!"Duo meekly agreed, popping his head out from behind Hotaru's  
small figure.  
"Grrr...you're lucky Duo!"Usagi growled as she handed the gun back  
to Heero.  
"Phew!"Duo sighed in relief as he stepped up and beside Hotaru.  
Wufei just 'hmphed' and leaned against the wall, seemingly oblivious  
to what happened only seconds ago.  
"We still have to discuss about Aenon Hiba or have you forgotten!"Quatre  
nagged at them.  
They knew he was right so they all sat or stood and began to think  
about a plan to get the students and faculty out safely from the school.  
********************  
"So you're telling me that there are children in there that  
can help stop those bombs from going off?"Com. Tieyou asked for the second time.  
"Yes,"a ticked off Dr. O answered.  
"Okay. So what's the plan then that's so suicidal?"Com. Tieyou said.  
"First off, we need to ask them about the bomb situation. After that  
we'll get our plan to action,"Dr. J informed him.  
"What's so suicidal about that? Aren't they trained for this type  
of stuff?"Com. Tieyou asked.  
"They are. The suicidal part is that they might get caught  
or worse, the bombs may go off once they get there,"Dr. M told the clueless  
commander.  
"You're telling me that you have no clue what kind of bombs  
there are inside that building?!"Com. Tieyou exclaimed.  
"Do you?!"the five scientists asked him, making him feel foolish  
while Dr. M decided to ignore the question.  
"I-I was just..."Com. Tieyou stuttered, flushing from embarassment.  
"We should contact the others now,"Dr. M interrupted, breaking the  
tense atmosphere that was created.  
"How? The communication was cut off on all areas except the   
office that Aenon Hiba is in!"exclaimed Com. Tieyou.  
"That's what you and the others think. Our people are   
experts, they fixed the link and we are able to contact them,"Dr. S  
told him as they began to walk away from the Academy.  
"We'll keep you informed,"Dr. M told him in a formal tone.  
***************  
*beep* *beep*  
The five pilots, Usagi, and Hotaru stopped talking at once  
and Heero walked up and began typing into the computer.  
  
Pilots,  
As you know there are seven bombs within the Academy.   
Quickly find out how many there are inside and where they are  
positioned at. Time is running out. We will contact you   
soon.  
Do you accept/Decline this mission?  
Delete after you send in your answer.  
  
Heero glanced at the others, awaiting their answers. Usagi   
nodded in answer along with Hotaru. Wufei gave a nod of consent  
and Trowa did as well.   
"I accept,"Quatre answered.  
"Count me in!"Duo exclaimed.  
Heero turned back to the monitor and typed in his answer.  
"Mission: Accepted,"Heero stated in monotone and clicked   
Accept, then deleted the message.  
  
"We should start. We can't all go at once,"Usagi suggested.  
"The on--,"started Wufei but was silenced as Usagi glared at him,  
daring him to say onna.  
*ahem*  
"Usagi is right, one or two of us has to go around the school  
during when everything is silent and no one expects a person to be  
wandering around,"Wufei corrected himself.  
"I'll take the first night. Anyone else?"Usagi volunteered.  
"I will as well,"Hotaru quietly spoke up before the others.  
"Hotaru?!"Duo exclaimed.  
"Anything wrong, Duo?"Hotaru inquired.  
"You don't have to,"Duo tried to get her to change her mind.  
"I want to and I have other reasons why I'm doing this..."Hotaru trailed off.  
"What other reason is that?"Duo asked.  
"...nothing, forget it. Tonight, me and Usagi will   
try to find the bombs and where they are at,"Hotaru nodded in confirmation.  
"Good, let's get back to our dorms and get ready,"Trowa said and  
got off the wall he was leaning on and walked out of the door followed  
by Quatre.   
Soon all of them were out of Heero's room except Usagi but she too  
left.  
(Be careful, Usa...)Heero said inside his mind as he watched her go  
out of his dorm room.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Sorry that it didn't contain much stuff in here except some obvious  
stuff and all. I'll try to get a better one out with actual answers,  
at least about the locations of those stupid bombs and hopefully some  
action! @_@   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Finding Bombs and a small game.

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 8  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
DISCLAIMER: *a small makona comes fluttering by with   
a poster* Cheska does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
*Makona drops down and puts the sign against the white void then  
flutters off*  
*Cheska comes huffing and puffing in*  
Cheska: Makona! Wait up! *stops and sees the reviewers*  
Oh hi! I see that Makona gave you the poster! *beams happily*  
Excuse me while I run after Makona! I borrowed Makona from  
Rayearth and I don't own that show either! *begins running off  
at top speed*  
  
***************  
Usagi dressed in a ninja uniform, similar to the one that she first  
wore when she did her very first mission. It was a black uniform complete  
with a mask that covered her hair and face. She gazed sadly at herself  
in the mirror, her eyes showing a flicker of emotion but covered it up.  
(I still feel a bit guilty over the people I killed but Setsuna was  
right, it's identical to when I destroyed those monsters.)Usagi reminded  
herself as her eyes hardened to a stone cold glare.  
Usagi bent down near the mirror and pulled loose a false floorboard.  
Inside was a suitcase, she took it out and placed it next to the floorboard.  
The 'ninja' opened the case and in it layed several weapons. She  
trailed her glove covered hand over the series of weapons lovingly and  
then chose what she would bring.   
The teenager picked four daggers, two throwing knives, 2 smoke screens,   
and two poison darts. They were all simple and small but it would  
get the job done, plus these weapons wouldn't make much sound if she  
was forced to take out the intruders.  
The time came to be 1:15a.m. in the morning, a time when people should  
be asleep. At least most of them should be. Usagi closed the case  
and put it back into its hiding place. Afterwards, Usagi placed  
two daggers, a throwing knife, a smoke screen, and two poison darts into  
her uniform. The rest would be for Hotaru since she didn't carry any  
with her except her transformation.  
Usagi gazed outside the door and saw two soldiers patrolling her area.  
In a couple of seconds, Hotaru should be out as well. Both planned out  
when to come out, so she wouldn't be long now. As if on cue, Hotaru  
poked her head out. They stared at each other and nodded.   
Hotaru dashed outside and at the right side soldier. Usagi just   
got her poison dart and shot at the left soldier. Hotaru rendered her  
soldier unconscious while Usagi poisoned hers.  
"You have changed,"Hotaru whispered out just barely.  
"I know,"Usagi whispered back.  
Both dragged the bodies into Usagi's room and closed the door.  
They bound and gagged the soldier that Hotaru got while they hid the  
other by stuffing it out the window and down the bush which was luckily  
there. They put the hostage over Usagi's bed and covered it up really  
well.  
"Here's your weapons, you might need them,"Usagi gave Hotaru the   
other daggers, throwing knives, and smoke screen. But didn't give  
her a poison dart for her own personal reasons.  
"Thanks,"Hotaru said in reply as she hid it into her clothes.  
Hotaru wore a dark purple sweater with black leggings and black gloves.   
She would blend in with the shadows just right with those clothes.  
"Let's go,"Usagi nodded to her as they peeked outside the door and  
this time the coast was clear.   
"I go left and you go right,"Hotaru told her and dashed off.  
Usagi followed suit but at the other direction.  
  
For several minutes, Usagi travelled from room to room on that  
floor but came up with no bomb. She went down two more floors and   
minutes turned into an hour and a half. Usagi was getting  
frustrated but luckily she didn't run into any more soldiers.   
After a couple more hours, it was by the time around 4:29a.m. She  
knew that she didn't have much time left.  
The 'ninja' decided to go to the bottom, it was out of gut  
instinct to just go there. So she was now at the storage room.  
Her eyes travelled around the room as she stepped inside. She was  
met with silence and only silence, not even the sound of her footsteps  
could be heard as she carefully walked on the pavement. She  
turned a bit from where she stood and scanned the area.   
That was when Usagi noticed something at the very back of the room  
covered by piles of boxes.  
Her eyes hardened as she approached it and took them down   
one by one, careful to not make too much noise. After a couple  
more minutes, she saw it and a tug at her lips drew upwards.  
(Found one.)Usagi noted and stored the image in her mind.  
Then she put the boxes back so that no one would know that  
she's been here. Usagi drew back slightly and made her  
way out the door.   
After a couple more minutes of searching she found  
her way toward the office of Aenon Hiba. She put her hands on   
the doorknob and slowly tried to open it but it was locked.  
(What if he's in there and locked the door?)Usagi thought to   
herself and pressed her ear toward the door.   
For several seconds she was silent. There were no footsteps  
or voices. There was no sign of life in there.  
(Good..)Usagi told herself and drew back, she kneeled beside  
the door and put two fingers into her mask, taking out a   
pin from her hair.   
Carefully and with a lot of luck, she managed to open the  
locked door. It was unoccupied and there was no sign of him or   
the soldiers anywhere. She was right when she said that there  
was no one.   
Usagi locked the door behind her and surveyed the room.  
She checked the closet and found no sign of a hidden bomb. She was  
about to go when her curiousity got the best of her as she  
gazed at the computer and the desk.  
(Surely...)Usagi cocked her head in deep thought.  
Slowly but surely, the 'ninja' went up to the desk and opened  
the drawers. What met her was nothing but piles of papers and  
other office supplies. But one of them was closed, the bottom  
drawer. Usagi shrugged it off and stared at the computer and  
began typing into it. Trying to find some useful information  
but just ended up with nothing. The 'ninja' continued gazing at the  
papers inside the drawer and one of them caught her attention.  
  
A.H. bases are set around the planet of 300 bases.   
Locations: United States: 50 England: 50  
Africa: 50 Sanq Kingdom: 50  
Brazil: 50 Sahara Desert: 50  
All bases are in and secured.   
  
Serena/Usagi scanned the sheet of paper again rummaging  
around the drawers and found a plain sheet of paper and pen. The  
teenage girl copied what it said word for word and folded the   
paper to a tiny piece and hid it somewhere safe on her uniform.  
The closed drawer was still locked so she jimmied it open.  
What layed inside wasn't what she expected. She took it out and  
saw a piece of jewel or stone. Usagi/Serena couldn't place what  
it was between the two but it glowed as if alive when she touched  
the object. This stone was the color of teal mixed with some sort  
of rainbow color swirling around in sparkling dust within the   
center. It was in the shape of a small obelisk, just the size of  
her index finger. The girl continued to stare at it as if in a  
trance for a full five minutes.  
(Should I take it with me? Or place it back inside?)Usagi   
was undecisive of her actions for that moment.   
Deciding that it wasn't safe to take the stone, she placed it back   
and closed it. Usagi was about to go out the door when  
she walked over a hallow sound. The 'ninja' crouched to a sitting  
position and lifted the rug and tapped the floorboard there, it was  
indeed hallow. Usagi took out the edge of her knife and pried the  
floorboard loose. Sure enough, in that room layed a bomb.  
(Second one, I'm lucky!)Usagi smirked as she put the board back  
inside.  
Just then she heard inaudible sounds coming outside the door.  
Serena/Usagi was frozen in shock and eyed the room, thinking  
of a place to hide.   
(So much for luck!)Usagi gulped.  
The footsteps stopped right in front of the office door and   
time was running out as Serena/Usagi tried to find a place to  
hide. That was when she saw the vent on the wall.  
With lightning speed, Usagi jumped on the desk and reached out   
for the vent and started opening the screws. Usagi heard the  
key going on the lock and started turning.   
(Just a few more seconds)Usagi/Serena said to herself.  
Finally, she got the screws loose and took out the screen and  
went inside the vent as fast as she can.  
The door opened and two people entered the room.  
Usagi managed to get into the vent and put the screen back in place.  
(I hope I didn't leave any signs of myself in there.)Usagi/Serena prayed.  
"What is it now?"Aenon Hiba demanded.  
"Boss we found something useful about this Usagi Akari,"the officer  
informed.  
(Me? What about me?)Usagi/Serena asked herself.  
"Oh? And what would that be?"Aenon Hiba inquired.  
"Well we went and tracked her down and we found absolutely  
nothing except that she was enrolled in this school. Other  
than that, there's nothing at all,"the officer told him.  
"Hmmm...that is something, isn't it?"Aenon grinned.  
The officer didn't respond.  
"This Usagi Akari doesn't seem to be a threat, at least  
so far she isn't,"Aenon said.  
"What is your order, sir?"the officer asked.  
"Take her here later on,"ordered Aenon.  
"Yes, sir,"the officer saluted and gave a slight bow.  
"Another thing,"Aenon continued.  
Aenon Hiba went toward his desk and Usagi gazed out   
from the screen, watching his movements. Hiba reached inside his  
jacket and drew out a piece of paper from the pocket.   
"This is the plan. Once we get the money and shuttle, we'll be able to   
order that machine built. Once done, there's really nothing  
that can stop us,"Aenon told the officer.  
"What machine is that?"the officer asked.  
"You'll see once it is done,"Aenon simply said.  
(A machine? What could that be?)Usagi/Serena wondered.  
"Now then, when we get the money and the shuttle out of here.  
This Academy and those students will be blown to ashes! That  
Peacecraft and those pilots will be gone and won't be in  
the way of my quest to power!"continued Aenon Hiba with a glint in his eyes.  
(He's...going to blow the place up still? And he knows the pilots  
are in here...)Usagi gasped.  
"How will that be done, sir? You've told us that   
the only way to safely program the bombs to work, by timing  
it perfectly, is if it's done at the same time,"the officer reminded.  
"I know that. It has to be programmed at the same time and  
stopped as well. We'll just have to get seven men then, now  
won't we?"Aenon calmly told the soldier.  
Just then the phone rang. Aenon Hiba answered it.  
"Yes?"Aenon said through the receiver.  
"......"  
"Good."  
"......."  
"Very well then. You've filled your end of the  
bargain." Aenon Hiba approved and he put the receiver down.  
"The money and the shuttle has been gathered. It will  
be here tomorrow night,"Aenon announced.  
(Tomorrow night...)Usagi/Serena mimicked inside her mind.  
"Should we get it prepared today?"suggested the soldier.  
"Not yet, wait till tomorrow morning to do it,"Aenon waved his  
hand.  
*knock* *knock*  
The officer went over to the door and opened it up.  
"We have a problem. We found out that over at dorm room  
#358B has its computer connection online,"a young woman reported.  
"What?!"Aenon exclaimed.  
"Should we capture the owner of the computer?"the woman suggested.  
"Yes, yes. I shall come along in a minute,"Aenon nodded.  
(Oh no, Heero...)Usagi/Serena's eyes were glowing with concern.  
The other officer and the woman left the room, leaving Aenon by himself.   
He went toward the closed drawer of the desk and opened it up. Hiba  
closed his fist around the teal stone and closed his eyes. After that  
he put it back and sealed the drawer and left the room.  
"What did he just do?"Usagi/Serena wondered in awe as she got out   
of the vent and in front of the closed drawer.  
(I can't think of that right now. Heero will get captured  
if I don't get to him on time!)Usagi/Serena breathed in a deep breath  
before walking out of the door.  
*******************  
Hotaru was creeping around all over the Academy on the right side of  
the wing. So far she found three of the bombs and hoped that Serena  
managed to find the other four bombs. Hotaru heard the sound of   
muffled voices coming her way and tried to blend in the shadows   
of the corner.  
(Great! I already had to knock out eight soldiers, not more!   
Please just go away and pass by me! Don't let them see me!)Hotaru   
pleaded inside his head.  
"I'm telling you, this plan will work!"a female voice tried to convince  
someone.  
"I still don't know,"the sound of a man doubted.  
"You always worry,"the female laughed and playfully smacked the guy's  
shoulder.  
The two walked back, not seeing Hotaru watching after them from a shadowed  
corner.  
(What were those two talking about? A plan?)Hotaru wondered as she  
stepped away from the shadows.  
(I can't believe it! All I could see was that girl but not the  
man, his voice sounds familiar though...too familiar but  
they whispered, so low that I could barely make out the owner of those  
voices. Whoever those two are, they're planning something that would make   
that guy worry!)Hotaru said inside her head and walked down the opposite  
side that the two went.  
Hotaru coninued down the hall and winded up seeing the time.  
"It's 6:03a.m. I better get back to the dorm before anyone   
else wakes up!"Hotaru gasped and swiftly ran down the hall.  
**************  
Usagi and Hotaru met halfway in the hallway but before Hotaru   
could greet her, Usagi shushed the girl and ushered her toward Heero's  
room. Usagi knocked on the door and seemed a bit anxious.  
"What's wrong?"Hotaru whispered out.  
"I'll tell you later,"Usagi told the girl in a hushed tone.  
The door opened and they met Heero.  
"Good, you're still here. Come on before they get here!"Usagi  
dragged the boy out of the room and toward her dorm room   
across the hallway.  
They closed the door just in time two soldiers came up followed  
by Hiba.  
"Why'd you drag me here?"demanded Heero in his usual monotone.  
"Shhh..."Usagi hushed him with her fingers and pressed her ear  
on the door.  
  
"What?!"Aenon Hiba's voice exclaimed and demanded.  
"He's not in his room, sir,"an officer calmly replied.  
"Where could that boy be?!"Aenon demanded.  
"Shall we look for him?"a female officer suggested.  
"Of course!"Aenon Hiba exclaimed,"We need him for questioning  
and I have plans for that boy. Try searching for them around this  
hallway. One of these students could very well be hiding him out."  
"Yes sir!"the two officers stated and started knocking on nearby  
doors.   
The third sound of footsteps were heard going down the hallway  
and fainted away around a corner.  
  
"They're looking for you because of your computer. Somehow  
they found out that it is still in use and able to contact   
outside this Academy,"Usagi/Serena informed him as she gazed back   
at his form who stood and turned away from her and Hotaru.  
"They'll get here soon. What should we do?"Hotaru asked.  
"Hide him! What else?!"Serena/Usagi said.  
"And where would that be?! They'll search, won't   
they?"Hotaru said, making hand movements toward the room.  
Heero was silent as he heard the two converse with one another  
about him.   
"Then what do you suggest we do?!"Usagi exclaimed.  
Hotaru was silent, her head downcast.  
"Look, sorry I got a bit angry but this is a difficult  
time at the moment. They know pilots are in this school. Who knows  
what they'll do to Heero? Aenon may know that he's one of those  
pilots,"Usagi apologized.  
"They know?"Heero inquired a bit coldly, his eyes showing a bit  
of anger.  
"Yes, I heard them talk,"Usagi answered softly.  
The footsteps stopped at a door two doors down.  
"We better get Heero a hiding spot or do something fast!"Hotaru  
whispered a bit harshly.  
Usagi inspected the room, her eyes travelling to every possible  
place that he could hide in. Heero did so as well and stopped  
at the window. He gazed outside and saw a small ledge at the side.  
"You thinking of going out there? What if they spot  
you?"Usagi simply asked, guessing what his next move would be.  
"Hn."the pilot shrugged and went outside the window and carefully  
inched his way away to the side.  
At that moment, knocks were made at their door. Hotaru was  
about to answer it but Usagi hissed at her to not open the door.  
Instead, Usagi dashed to the closet and drew out two bathrobes.  
Usagi took out her mask and put her odangoes down, running her  
fingers through it. Then hid the mask at a nearby drawer.   
Hotaru caught on and did the same. Usagi threw her one of the   
robes and both put it on. It was a good thing that the robes  
reached all the way down to the floor or else it would've taken  
them longer to get ready.  
Usagi strode over to the door and opened it just as the soldier  
was going to knock again.  
*fake yawn*  
"Sorry, we just woke up,"Usagi apologized to an irritated soldier.  
"Is there a Heero Yuy in this room?"a woman soldier inquired.  
"No, have you tried with his other friends? I believe...what's   
the name?"Usagi started as she pondered over the list of names.  
"....Duo? Duo wasn't it?"Hotaru supplied.  
The two soldiers gazed at each other momentarily and then  
back at the two girls in front of them.  
(Boy! I hope they buy this or else they'll be searching from  
top to bottom in my room!)Usagi said inside her mind as she  
made herself blink sleepily and give out another yawn.  
"Hn."the man just said and the woman started to go.  
"Aenon Hiba expects to see you, Usagi Akari, at his office  
later on before the count,"the man coldly informed her.  
Usagi merely nodded and turned to close the door as the   
two soldiers left.  
"What was that about?"Heero demanded in monotone.  
"Yeah, Usa. What does Aenon want with you?"Hotaru intoned.  
"..it's nothing,"Usagi simply said, turning around.  
"Look Heero. Maybe you should hide out or something. Aenon  
or the soldiers may take you captive once the counting   
begins,"Usagi quietly tried to reason out.  
"They'll start killing students that way,"Heero protested still  
speaking in monotone.  
"Either way, they'll either kill a student or take Heero. It's  
not an actual option for us,"Hotaru agreed.  
(What they say is true. I can't protect him or those students  
this way. What do I do?)Serena/Usagi thought giving a sigh.  
Heero gazed at Usagi before striding out the door.  
"Where are you going?"Usagi asked.  
"To that office of his,"Heero grunted.  
"You can't!"Usagi tried to stop him but stopped when he glared at her.  
Usagi halted.  
"What do you care? It's either those students or me and it's  
my job to protect them,"Heero told her. ((monotone.))  
Usagi gazed after him as he turned around and went down the  
hallway. Hotaru didn't protest to his actions and just turned  
away.   
(The princess will feel awful for this, she always does when it  
comes to...friends.)Hotaru said inside her mind before facing her  
princess and Queen.   
"Usagi?"Hotaru called out softly, noticing that she wasn't in the  
room.  
She walked over to the open door and peeked outside. Hotaru   
saw Usagi's figure disappearing around the corner, dressed in her   
ninja uniform. She decided to follow her as she took off the robe and  
started heading toward that direction.  
**************  
"We haven't had a response from them yet,"Dr. J told the other  
scientists.  
"Maybe it's because they just started the search?"suggested Dr. G.  
"Most likely,"the others agreed.  
"Just wait one more day. The money and the shuttle  
won't be here till tomorrow,"Dr. M tried to calm them down.  
**************  
Heero was in front of the door of Aenon Hiba's office. At first  
he faltered, not wanting to go in but he summoned up every ounce  
of strength he had to knock. That was when Usagi came running up  
to him.  
"What are you doing here?!"Heero demanded.  
"I've been called to here as well, Heero,"Usagi told him in a calm tone.  
"Hn. Go away,"Heero ordered in a cold voice.  
"No,"Usagi stood rooted to her spot.  
The door opened and a soldier was there. It was the one that Usagi  
saw earlier while at the office and the same who knocked on her  
dorm room.  
"Yuy. Akari,"he simply told as he gazed back inside.  
Aenon Hiba came up to the door and eyed the two pilots.   
"Bring Heero Yuy in first,"Hiba ordered.  
Heero walked inside while Usagi glared at Aenon.  
"Don't worry, Usagi. I won't kill him if that's what you're  
thinking,"Aenon Hiba smirked just as the door closed.  
"You better not,"Usagi murmered.  
  
"Now Yuy, why is that you had that computer running? I've run a   
system shutdown on all the computers and phones. Plus, cellphones  
are not allowed inside the Academy,"Aenon questioned the soldier.  
"It didn't work on my computer,"Heero answered in monotone, not  
obvious that he was lying.  
"Hmm...no, I believe that you are lying. You see, it should  
have worked. I have a feeling that you managed to somehow  
get the computer to work again,"Aenon said.  
Heero just merely stared at the man.  
"Tell me Heero who are the other Gundam Pilots?"Aenon inquired.  
"Why do you ask? I have no clue to who those are,"Heero said.  
"You should know, you're one of them."  
Heero didn't alter his expression but hit the soldier in back  
of him and took his gun, pointing it at Aenon Hiba.  
"..somehow I knew you would do that,"Aenon laughed.  
"Omae o korosu,"Heero threatened in monotone.  
"I think not,"Aenon said and five guards crept up to Heero and snatched  
the gun back and grabbed ahold of his arms.  
"I see that you just won't tell me. Well not to worry, I can  
figure it out on my own. Your computer has been taken away  
as well as that hidden laptop of yours. You may go now,"Aenone informed  
him.  
"Hn,"Heero grunted and left.  
"Come in, Akari,"Aenon ordered.  
Usagi passed by an angry Heero and wondered what happened in there.  
(I shouldn't dwell on that. He's alive, that's what matters. I don't  
know why I suddenly care so much...it must be because he's just  
a friend, right? I haven't spoken or been with him all that much,  
why bother?)Usagi wondered.  
Hotaru was peeking from behind the corner and watched Usagi closely  
from afar. She was relieved that they didn't harm her, which was all  
that matter right now. Her safety.  
  
"I already know what you're going to ask,"Usagi coldly said.  
"Oh? Do you? What is it then?"Aenon humoured her.  
"Why I don't have a birth certificate, right? And why there's  
absolutely nothing on me?"Usagi simply told him.  
"You are a mind reader,"Aenon drawled.  
"If you're trying to find out, you're not getting it,"Usagi said.  
"You will tell me. Why isn't there a sign of you, Usagi?   
You seem familiar to me and I want to know why,"Aenon uttered.  
"You are too and I want to know who you are,"Usagi said.  
"You know who I am but I don't know who you are or where you   
come from. I am Aenon Hiba of the G.C. organization,"Aenon strode  
over toward her.  
"Then you know me if you're giving me that crap! You know my  
name and what school I go too, isn't that enough?"Usagi told him.  
"If that's the way you want to play it. Let's play a game then.  
I ask questions and you answer them and the same applies to you,"Aenon  
said going over to his desk and sitting down.  
Usagi smirked and sat down opposite from him.  
"Now then, where are you from?"Aenon asked.  
"Tokyo, Japan, of the Juuban District,"Usagi calmly replied.  
"How about you? Where are you from?"Usagi now asked.  
"Tokyo as well,"Aenon answered.  
"Are you a Gundam Pilot?"Aenon asked.  
"...yes,"Usagi answered with some hesitation.  
"I knew it. Don't worry about that Akari. I have no bussiness with  
it as long as it doesn't interfere with me,"Aenon uttered.  
"You have a glowing obelisk in your desk, what is it for?"Usagi inquired.  
"Hmm...it's for my own personal reasons. It contains hidden  
power I am told, it serves useful purposes,"Aenon answered with a frown.  
"How did you know about that stone?"Aenon asked.  
"...I have my ways,"Usagi answered.  
"You didn't answer it thoroughly,"Aenon frowned.  
"You said it's a question, answer game. There was nothing to say about  
being thorough. You didn't answer my questions that way either,"Usagi said  
with a glint of silvery blue in her eyes.  
"How did you come by that stone?"Usagi asked him.  
"Found it one day while on the woods. It was on the floor and  
I picked it up and sensed a lot of power generating from it,"Aenon answered.  
"Is you're name really Usagi Akari?"Aenon asked.  
Usagi's eyes held bewilderment and she bowed her head. Aenon hit  
something and he waited for an answer. Usagi's head went up and she  
stared at him. He was surprised by what he saw. Hiba saw someone  
different than Usagi Akari as he stared at the girl. For a few moments  
he saw someone wiser and older but it disappeared when he blinked.  
"No, I am not,"Usagi answered in a regal and mature tone.  
"How old are you?"Usagi asked in the same manner.  
"Twenty-two,"Aenon replied.  
"What is your real name?"Aenon asked.  
Once again he was met with silence as she gazed at him. Their  
eyes locked for a few seconds. She stared at his dark, ocean blue eyes  
while he gazed into her crystalline blue eyes. For some reason   
both felt as if they have met before but where they wondered. Where?  
"What is your actual name?"Aenon repeated, softer than the last time.  
"My name? What exactly is my name? I've been called so many.  
What name is it that you request?"Serena/Usagi softly asked and told him.  
"All of them,"Aenon told her,"all of them."  
Usagi looked at him, searching for something but not sure as to what  
it was. She took a few moments of silence. Then she stood up and Aenon  
got up as well. He stared at her and waited. Aenon Hiba then noticed  
that she appeared to have changed even though she hadn't. He thought  
he saw a woman stand before him, a queen or a beautiful princess  
as well as a warrior. He shook the thought out of his mind and focused  
on the young girl before him.  
"I am known by several names. I have been a princess, a student, a  
daughter, a sister, and a girlfriend. I have been known as a Queen, a   
warrior, a wife, and a mother. But most of all I have been known as a   
friend. This is what so many people have looked to me as. And now  
I am a soldier, a pilot, and an operator of a Gundam.  
You ask of me what my name is. I have so many and yet after the lives  
I've lived, it seems so few...but I shall tell you.   
A long time ago I've been called Princess Serenity or Princess Serena  
for short. I was to be the Queen of a place called the Moon Kingdom.  
A thousand years later after a fall from that Kingdom I was called  
Serena Tsukino. Then I became Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity once  
again. During that time I was nicknamed Odango Atama, Meatball head,  
Sere, Rena, Koneko, Moonface, ditz, and there are more. I then   
became a Queen and was called Neo-Queen Serenity. After that I became  
what I am today, Usagi Akari. Those are the names I've been called.  
And it's all there is, at least from what I can remember,"Usagi uttered, whispering  
out the last part.  
  
To be continued...  
*******************  
Okay, yeah I know. I left it here and I was going to keep going but  
*shrugs* sorry about that! ^^;; Odd place to stop but heheh! -_-;;  
But this is the longest fic from all the other chapter of Curse of   
Immortality, right?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Plans and favors

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 9  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
DISCLAIMER: *blink* *blink* O.O  
*silence* *cough* *cough*  
Cheska: *reads a piece of paper and finally sets it down*  
*two people were in front of her, dressed in formal attire*  
Cheska: So, you're telling me that I have to say this?  
*they nod*  
Cheska: Right now?  
*nods*  
Cheska: And if I don't?  
*they take out hand cuffs and guns*  
Cheska: *gulp* Do I have to say it now?  
*they nod*  
Cheska: *mumbles injustice* Fine!! *slams hand down on the piece of paper*  
Cheska: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! And I have to say this  
or else I'll go to prison or *gulps* get shot! This is sooo not right!!  
  
Author's Notes: Another thing!! Thank you for reviewing and please   
review more! MORE! MORE! MORE!  
*****************  
(This girl? This teenager? I-I'm confused now! How? How can  
she live through all that?! It..it's..*sigh* no, it is possible.  
It is true, isn't it?)Aenon Hiba said inside his head as he gaped  
at the one called Usagi Akari.  
"No, no...it..it's,"Aenon stuttered.  
"It is true, I have been through a lot and have been called by  
those names in the past,"Usagi informed him, her eyes glittering  
with royalty.  
"Now, it is my turn. What is your name?"Usagi asked him.  
Before he could answer, a knock sounded upon the door and Aenon   
turned to answer it. A soldier was there, looking a bit guilty for  
intruding.  
"It is time for the count, sir,"the soldier uneasily reminded him.  
Usagi swirled around and calmly walked out of the door.  
"I guess our game is postponed for now, isn't it?"Usagi said before  
striding out of the door.  
Hotaru was waiting in line for the count as well as for Serena.   
****************  
(Makura isn't here again. Where has she been? It's odd that  
she hasn't shown up at all for the count!)Usagi noticed as she gazed  
around the room.  
Aenon trailed behind the blond girl, staring at her and wondering  
about what he just heard not too long ago.  
(Neo-Queen Serenity, Serena Tsukino, Princess Serenity,  
and Sailor Moon. All those names, all those identities packed inside  
that teenage girl known as Usagi Akari. It's unbeliveable!)Hiba  
exclaimed within his mind.  
Aenon signalled for a soldier and one came up to him.  
"I want you to go and gather information on a Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen  
Serenity, and a Sailor Moon,"Aenon ordered.  
The soldier blinked but saluted and left. Afterwards, Aenon signalled for  
another soldier and one came up.  
"Get something on a girl named Serena Tsukino,"Aenon instructed.  
The soldier left after a brief nod.  
(Some of those names sounded familiar..very familiar, but how? I've  
never heard of them before, have I?)Aenon wondered.  
******************  
"Tonight, the shuttle and the money will be delivered,"Com. Tieyou stated.  
"Yes, we haven't been able to contact the others yet for some  
reason,"sighed Dr. J.  
"I'll contact Saturn then,"Dr. M said.  
"Good, ask her about the bomb situation,"Dr. S pointed out.  
"Saturn?"Com. Tieyou voiced out.  
"Codename,"Dr. G answered him.  
"I know, I will,"Dr. M nodded as she walked through the bunched up parents  
and relatives of the students.  
(Serena, my princess, my Queen. Be safe and careful. The timeline  
is taking a new twist of events. Who knows how much will change  
once night time comes around!)Dr. M said inside her head, her maroon eyes  
glinting from the morning sun.  
****************  
"8,310,"the soldier announced.  
"Very well, everyone is here,"Aenon approved.  
A litter of sighs went out, when he said that.  
(Makura, where is she? What happened to her? 8,310? How can  
that be when...it's all confusing to me..)Serena/Usagi told herself.  
After the count, Usagi went to her room to change to her uniform before  
setting off to her first class. When lunch time came by, Usagi met the   
guys and Hotaru over at Quatre's and Trowa's room.  
"So what information have you gathered?"Wufei spoke up.  
"I got three bombs located,"Hotaru told them.  
"Two bombs for me. That leaves two more bombs needed to be   
found,"Usagi said.  
"We'll need to keep looking tonight,"Quatre uttered.  
"We can't. We need to dislocate those bombs by today,"Usagi protested.  
"How come?"Hotaru spoke up.  
"The trade is tonight. The shuttle and the money is being delivered,  
he's going to blow the place up. He already knows that the g-pilots  
are in this school, so it's a good time for him to do this   
act!"Usagi informed them.  
"We still don't know about the other two bombs or how to   
set it off!"Wufei exclaimed.  
"Wrong! We do know how to set it off. There's seven bombs in this  
school, five of them we know where it is. There are seven of us which  
evens it out. I overheard them talk, saying that you need to operate  
it at the same time and dislocate the bomb at the same time,"Usagi   
stated.  
"There's more,"Usagi continued, catching their attention once more.  
"What is it?"Trowa inquired.  
"This..."Usagi simply said, taking out a folded piece of paper and  
unfolding it as she placed it on the coffee table.  
  
A.H. bases are set around the planet of 300 bases.   
Locations: United States: 50 England: 50  
Africa: 50 Sanq Kingdom: 50  
Brazil: 50 Sahara Desert: 50  
All bases are in and secured.   
  
"Something else I found out while in that office of his,"Usagi smirked.  
"We'll deal with it after we save this Academy and the students  
in it,"Heero stated in monotone.  
"Aenon also said something about building a machine afterwards, but  
he refused to talk about it. He was really determined to get that  
machine built, it could be dangerous,"Usagi added in.  
"Hn."  
"Anything else?"Quatre asked her.  
"He has a glowing obelisk he keeps locked up inside that desk. He's  
twenty-two years old and from Tokyo, Japan. He claims that he   
just came upon that stone in the woods one day,"Usagi told them.  
"How'd you know that?! Just asked him for all that information?!"Duo exclaimed.  
"Actually, yes,"Usagi smirked.  
"What?!"Duo shouted in disbelief.  
"He wanted answers, I wanted answers. We just played a simply question  
and answer game,"Usagi said.  
"What questions did he ask you, Usagi?"Hotaru inquired, stretching out her name.  
"...I'll tell you later, Hotaru,"Usagi softly uttered.  
"Getting back to bussiness. We have been able to gather a lot of things  
out of this machine, is there anything else before we continue on?"Quatre asked.  
"It may not be really important but there was something while I  
was searching for the bombs,"Hotaru quietly spoke up.  
"What is it?"Duo urged her to go on.  
"There were two people talking. One female and the other male. They   
were talking about a plan. The man was uncertain over the 'plan' while  
the female was sure about it. It may or may not concern the matter of  
the bombs or whatever over the G.C. organization,"Hotaru told them.  
"A male and a female?"Quatre whispered out, mimicking what Hotaru just   
said.  
"Do you know who they are?"Trowa asked her.  
"No. I do know what the female looks like but not the male. He was  
bowing his head and beside the girl. Their voices sound familiar  
but I couldn't figure out the owner's of it, they were talking as if   
whispering,"Hotaru shook her head.  
"What does this girl look like?"Usagi asked her.  
"Well she was.."started Hotaru.  
A beeping came out and Hotaru stood up, excusing herself to the bathroom.  
"Why does she keep doing that? Why not just answer it   
over here?"Duo complained.  
"Maybe she'd like 'privacy'?"Usagi answered for her.  
"Jealous, baka?"Wufei snickered.  
"I'm not jealous, Wu-man!"Duo shot back at him, giving him a dirty look.  
"Don't call me Wu-man!"Wufei shouted.  
"Well you started it,"Duo remarked.  
  
  
"Yes, Pluto?"Hotaru answered the communicator.  
"Anything on the bombs?"Setsuna asked her.  
"We found five bombs around the school, we need to know about the  
two others. Time is running out. Serena found out that Hiba   
is planning on blowing up the school at night time when he is out  
of here and on the shuttle with his money!"Hotaru told her.  
"This isn't good. The timestream is taking a twist from the events  
that is taking place right now. Even I don't know the outcome of  
the situation,"Setsuna sighed.  
"Do you at least know where the two other bombs are?"Hotaru asked with  
pleading eyes.  
"I am sorry, that information has not been revealed to me,"Setsuna shook  
her head.  
"It's okay, we'll try to do our best. Serena found a lot of information  
anyways,"Hotaru weakly gave her a smile.  
"Good luck and take care,"Setsuna waved and ended the connection.  
  
"Hotaru? Did you get anything useful?"Usagi asked the girl as she came  
back.  
"No, nothing,"Hotaru shook her head.   
"...we're alone on this one then,"Usagi sighed.  
"So what's the plan?"Hotaru turned to stare at the guys.  
"...Five of us will go and station ourselves on the bombs  
we know. The other two can go and find the others?"suggested Duo.  
"Today, after class. We'll spread ourselves and track down  
those bombs. Just tell us where you two haven't gone to yet  
and we'll search there,"Heero spoke up.  
"Good, then we'll do what Duo said. Put ourselves at the bombs  
and stop those bombs from exploding,"nodded Quatre.  
"Right,"sighed Usagi in agreement.  
All seven of them got to work. Hotaru and Usagi telling them which  
areas they've already looked through and the other five listened attentively.  
By the time they were done, the bell just rang and so all of them went  
off to their classes, their minds filled with so much information.  
After their classes, they all split up to find the two remaining bombs.  
Time was running out and they all knew it. At the moment it was only   
the afternoon but soon, night will take over and the bombs will be set off.  
Duo was wandering around the top floor and he already took out three of  
the soldiers patrolling the area. His eyes gazing around the hallway  
but no such luck on where to find it. As he was nearing the end of the  
hallway, a silver glint could be spotted near one of the doors. Duo  
went over to inspect it and he found one of the bombs.  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei was grumbling about justice and onnas as he shot  
one of the guards and hefted him over to a broom closet. By the time  
he shut the door, he was complaining under his breath about weak   
soldiers and other weaklings. But soon he stopped when he was reminded  
about a certain blond teenager.  
His thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of the bomb  
on the ceiling, glinting from the vent. After finding the detonation  
device, Wufei strolled out of the place and back to his dorm room to wait  
for the others.  
  
Evryone gathered back in a matter of hours, just an hour before   
sunset.   
"So?"Hotaru broke the silence.  
"Found one,"Duo reported.  
"Like what the braided baka said,"Wufei followed after.  
"Good, a total of seven now,"Quatre said with a slight uneasy smile.  
"All we have to do is get over to the seven bombs and sabotage  
those G.C. soldiers' plan!"Duo shouted with some enthusiasm.  
"Hotaru?"Usagi called her.  
"Yeah?"Hotaru said.  
"Lend me that communicator, will you? I need to make a   
call,"Usagi requested.  
"Sure,"Hotaru consented, taking it off and giving it to her.  
"Thanks,"Usagi slightly bowed and stood up from her seat, leaving  
them without another word.  
"Where's she going?"Duo asked Hotaru.  
"Call someone,"Hotaru simply replied.  
  
"Dr. M! Dr. M!"Usagi called out over the communicator.  
  
*beep* *beep*  
"Excuse me,"Dr. M excused herself from the group of scientists  
and the Commander.  
She strode over to the car and opened up her communicator.  
"Yes?"Dr. M answered.  
"Dr. M?"Usagi asked, hesitantly.  
"Princess!"Dr. M said with some shock.  
"Sets, I need a favor,"Usagi reverted back to Serena.  
"It depends on what it is,"Setsuna told her.  
"I need seven communicators. At least long enough to travel throughout  
the Academy,"Serena requested.  
"Communicators?"Setsuna repeated after.  
"Seven of them. Do you have any?"Serena asked again.  
"...I'll go check,"Setsuna sighed.  
"Thank you,"  
**********************  
In Aenon Hiba's office  
**********************  
Seven soldiers were all lined up and waiting for instructions as they  
stood in front of their leader.   
"You are trained for taking risks and chances. So here you are, the seven  
of you. You all have worked together over the past months and I have  
summoned you,"Aenon announced as he walked back in forth the whole lot.  
They didn't move nor utter a word. All they did was stand there like  
statues.  
"This is what I want you to do. Go to the seven bombs that are located  
around the Academy and set the timer for three hours and ten  
minutes. You know what the bombs will do if it is done   
incorrectly, so don't screw this assignment up!"Aenon barked the last  
bit out.  
The seven soldiers saluted with a bit of fear in them before they  
marched out of the wooden door.  
"Useful and yet at the same time, useless. But someone has  
to get the job done,"Hiba scoffed as he sat down on his desk.  
***************  
Back to outside  
***************  
  
Setsuna shut off the communicator and got out of the car. First  
she checked the trunk but found only two so she took that. Then  
she strolled over to the other doctors.  
"Do you have five more communicators?"Dr. M asked them.  
"What for?"Com. Tieyou asked.  
"...it's important. That's all you need to know,"Dr. M told him/them.  
"Yes, most of my men have them,"nodded Com. Tieyou.  
"May I have those communicators? Only five, that's all   
I ask,"Dr. M asked.  
"...hold on,"Com. Tieyou said as he walked off.  
"Now really, doctor. Why ask for communicators?"Dr. H asked her.  
"A friend needs them. She asked for seven, I found two in  
my car. She needs five more, so here I am,"Dr. M answered.  
None of them were able to question further since Commander Tieyou  
came back holding five communicators in a small bag. He gave it to  
Dr. M who nodded and strode off without another word.  
  
*beep* *beep*  
Serena hurriedly answered the communicator that she held inside the   
bathroom.  
"Do you have it?"Serena immediately asked.  
"Yes, I do,"Setsuna lightly chuckled.  
"Great!"Serena beamed a bright smile that made Setsuna smile.  
"Princess, I'm afraid that I can not take it to you. You or one  
of the others will have to get it,"Setsuna frowned.  
"I understand and I will be the one to get it. I'll meet  
you near the gates at the far side corner of the Academy near the   
pine tree. On the east side, keep that in mind. Meet me there in   
twenty minutes,"Serena told her.  
Setsuna merely nodded and shut off the communicator.  
******************  
"There's only a few more hours till the sun sets and night time  
inhabits the Sanq Kingdom,"a figure smirked within the shadows of  
the room.  
"By the time it comes, we will win and they will lose. The pilots  
don't have their Gundams and even if they do, they can't afford  
killing all these students and teachers. Relena Darlian Peacecraft  
is in here and they aren't allowed to kill her,"the second figure   
drawled.  
"When the sun goes down and the moon comes out among the stars,  
this will end. The Academy will come down, the Gundam pilots will  
fail, and Relena, the symbol of peace, will be dead,"the first figure  
smirked.  
"Yes, yes it will,"the second figure agreed.  
*****************   
Serena now reverted back to being Usagi and walked out of the bathroom  
door. They all stared at her, waiting for her to say something that may  
be useful but she merely threw Hotaru's communicator toward the owner  
and went toward the door.  
"Usagi? Where are you going?"Hotaru innocently asked.  
"Out,"Usagi said in monotone as she strode out of the doorway and  
shut the door behind her. The day was still bright and anyone, especially  
the soldiers, could spot her if she wasn't careful.   
(I only have one shot at this. We need those communicators if we   
need to stop those bombs correctly. Come on Serena you can do this.  
No, I shouldn't go by that name anymore. I am Usagi. Usagi Akari  
of the Gundam Arethusa. You need to live through this if you want  
to pilot that Gundam someday.)Serena/Usagi told herself as she came  
around a corner.  
Gazing out, she noticed that no one was in that area so she breathed  
a sigh of relief and hurriedly passed the corridor. Her footsteps made  
no sound when she reached the floor tiles of the entrance hall. There  
was a guard but his back was turned. Not wanting to risk any chances,  
she ducked inside a door and cracked it open a bit, waiting for the guard to   
go away.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"a voice drawled near her ear,  
pointing a sharp object at her back.  
*gasp*  
(No, this can't happen! It just can't!)Serena/Usagi shouted within her  
mind.   
Slowly, she turned around. Her heart beating fast and her eyes slightly  
bulging out, out of fear. Not fear for her death for she is immortal but  
fear for the people within the confines of this building. The ones who  
can't afford to be dead. The students who have their caring and loving  
families just outside these walls, ones who have a chance to be normal and to live  
a happy life till the day they die. The ones she have sworn to protect  
throughout eternity. If she dies right now, if she isn't able to   
reach those communicators to help them with the plan, then what more can  
they do to get through this? It will even be worse off if she isn't able   
to return, it will just end up with them losing and the enemy winning.   
As she whirled around to face the figure, her face widened out of shock.  
Out of everyone in the building, she had to face this person! This one  
person!   
She didn't say anything but just gazed at the figure in front of her.  
"If it isn't Usagi Akari,"the figure gave a smirk.  
  
To be continued....  
*******************  
Well there goes that chapter! How long has it been since I updated  
this story? I can't quite remember anymore....I was working on my  
other story! ^^;; Gomen nasai, sorry, that this chapter was a bit  
shorter compared to last chapter!   
Another thing, don't expect the next chapter out so soon! I'm  
going on a bit of visit in L.A. for a day or two! And I haven't  
started on the next chapter but I do have an idea. Although that   
doesn't necessarily mean that I'll stick to it. My mind forgets  
and it doesn't help much since I also tend to change whatever it is   
I start writing down! Heheh! -_-;;;   
Well keep reading and reviewing!! Thanks for reading!! Please review!  
I'll be back, someday! Don't worry, it'll be this month or even next  
week or hey! Maybe even in a few days! ^_~ Well ja ne!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Night time reaches

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 10  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
How many times do I have to say that, anyways?! Geez!!  
*stomps off*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES!   
*stomps back in*  
*waves*   
Cheska: I'm back!!! ^_^ Did you miss me? *crickets and an owl  
hoots* Did you? *crickets stop chirping and the owl is silent*  
Hello? Anyone? *the wind blows by and no sound comes*  
*gets teary eyed and sniffs* Fine!! *pouts and runs off*  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Last Time in Curse of Immortality!  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"If it isn't Usagi Akari,"the figure gave a smirk.  
  
~.~Back to the Present time~.~  
  
Usagi stood unmoving in her spot as she stared at the figure in  
front of her. Her eyes widened a bit but went back and her facial  
expression reverted to its original desolate appearance. Her eyes  
glared daggers at this person with every ounce of coldness she could  
muster.  
"You?!"Usagi seethed preparing to attack.  
"Uh, uh, uh. You mustn't do that, I have leverage   
over you!"the figure taunted.  
Usagi was about to get her gun out when she realized that she didn't  
carry any with her, she left it behind in Trowa's and Quatre's  
room.  
(That's just great! An important self mission and you  
leave a weapon!)Usagi berated herself as she gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Look, Aenon Hiba. Let me go!"Usagi coldly faced him, giving him  
a death glare.  
"That won't work, Serena!"Aenon smirked.  
"I don't go by that name anymore. It's Usagi. Usagi Akari, remember?  
And by the way, you never did answer my question a few hours back  
in your office,"Usagi reminded him.  
"I remember. Maybe someday I'll tell you,"Aenon nodded in rememberance.  
"Why not tell me now?"Usagi pressed.  
"You're trying to get my guard down, I won't be easily   
fooled. Now tell me, where were you heading?"Aenon shook his head.  
"Nowhere in particular,"Usagi answered.  
"Nowhere, huh? Then what were you doing hiding out from that  
guard over there?"Aenon waved his hand toward the guard who  
still had no clue what was going on.  
"Just playing spy,"Usagi smirked.  
"Spy? Oh come on, now! You're a Gundam Pilot! It's obvious  
that you were up to something. So spill!"Aenon growled.  
"Well, if you want to know the truth..."Usagi sighed, bowing her  
head.  
(I just hope this will work. I am not allowed to use magic but  
I am still immortal...I wonder...)Usagi contemplated within her head,  
trying to summon up a plan.  
She took a deep breath and raised her head.  
"Well?"Aenon pressed, still holding his gun at her.  
Serena/Usagi charged at Aenon, he fired a shot which caused to   
hit her at the stomach but she didn't give up. She slammed him to   
a wall and rendered him unconscious. If she killed him right there,  
it may activate the bomb he carried around himself and she had no desire  
to do that.   
"If you want to know the truth, I would be forced to kill you. And  
that would be causing the lives of innocent people in here,"Usagi gave  
a smug look toward the unconscious body.  
Usagi edged toward the crack on the door and gazed outside. For some  
reason, the guard hadn't heard the gun shot or the slam of the body.  
(I have reason to believe that this guy is either sleeping while  
standing, deaf, or just incredibly stupid!)Usagi sorted through her head.  
She shook her head and grabbed the gun on the floor. The blond took  
one last look at the leader of G.C. organization and smirked before  
going outside and running toward the door. The figure still stood at   
the same spot as it always was and she raised an eyebrow.   
(This guy is unbelievable!)Usagi cried out inside her head.  
She pressed her ear on the door and heard no sound but as she silently  
opened it, there were two guards outside with rifles. Usagi  
bit her lip and thought of something. Her mind whirled as thoughts  
were summoned up.   
She opened it up and just as they came to face her, she just punched  
the lights out of them and took their rifles.  
(Not much of a plan, but...it works!)Usagi shrugged as she dragged the two bodies to  
a bush nearby.  
This was the entrance to the side door of the east side. No one was  
around this place at the moment except a couple of pedestrians or possible  
adults and military officers were there. They haven't even gazed at their  
way for some odd reason.  
(Is it me or am I becoming incredibly lucky?)Usagi asked herself.  
Usagi closed the door in back of her and slipped away from that spot and ran  
down the lawn.   
*******************  
Dr. M stood near the gates, crouching behind the bush. There were  
soldies on top of the rooftops with machine guns, this gave her the clue  
to hide as she waited for Serena.  
(She better get here safely. Please let her be okay!)Setsuna pleaded  
within her head.  
She held the bag tightly as she prayed. All the communicaters were   
there and in tact.   
"Where could she be, it's been fifteen minutes and there is no   
sign of her,"Setsuna stated.  
  
Serena/Usagi ran off, ignoring the pain shooting from her abdomen. It hurt  
like hell but she's been through worse. Usagi reached the fence where Setsuna  
would be. She slowed down as she approached the area.  
"Thank goodness you're here,"Setsuna stood up with bag in hand.  
Serena/Usagi offered a smile to her old friend and took the bag, careful with  
the poles inbetween.  
Setsuna smiled back but frowned.  
"You're hurt..."Setsuna softly pointed out.  
"It was a bit of a problem but I'm here, I'll be okay,"Usagi weakly told her.  
"You may be immortal and you may be the Princess and Queen. But you will  
suffer pain and can still die even though you'll be reborn,"Setsuna scolded.  
"I know, but I won't die right now. I can't die right now. Who knows  
when I'll come back to life. I surely know it won't be seconds, minutes, or  
hours,"Serena/Usagi said.  
She flinched when Setsuna glared down at her.  
"I'm worried about you, they need you and you can't fail. I'm almost  
afraid that you'll die on me right now. I can't stand to see you in pain,  
you know that. Go and see Hotaru right away, please? You have the Crystal  
but...you know it will drain your energy away still. Plus, it doesn't heal  
fast enough,"Setsuna pleaded.  
"I will, Sets. I'll see Hotaru,"Serena/Usagi weakly said and began her way up  
the small hill with the bag.  
**********************  
The group was still inside the dorm room. Discussing and planning.  
Usagi managed to get to the dorm without trouble. The door opened and  
the voices stopped, all eyes on her. She covered the blood beginning  
to seep out, with her unused arm.   
"Where'd you go?"Hotaru quietly asked.  
Serena/Usagi reached inside and took out one of the communicators and then  
threw the bag next to Hotaru.  
"To get these,"Usagi showed it to them.  
"Communicators...but how?"Duo reached in and took out one and passed the  
rest to the others.   
Hotaru already had a clue to who it was and didn't say anything as she  
held hers.  
"We can communicate with this. That solves the problem of taking out the  
bomb at the same time. Everyone does know how to dislocate one right?"Usagi  
spoke up.  
She was met with several nods and yes'.  
"Good, we don't have much time left. Night is coming,"Usagi told them.  
"We'll separate and go to each individual areas. We'll go as soon as the  
first star comes out tonight,"Quatre said.  
Usagi stared at Hotaru who was deep in thought. She turned around and began  
to go out the door.  
"Se..Usagi?"Hotaru quietly called out.  
She didn't turn around, she couldn't. Right now she felt a bit weary and  
weak. She was losing a lot of blood.  
(Why can't I just ask Hotaru to heal me?)Serena/Usagi asked herself.  
"..y-yes?"Usagi said.  
"...are you okay?"Hotaru asked her.  
Usagi turned her head to face her friend. She looked so fragile and  
weak. A bit tired as well, she didn't have the heart.   
(She may get in a worse condition if I ask her right now. I'll just, wait.  
I can hold on long enough, can't I? Hotaru needs her concentration and   
strength to do that bomb thing. I can handle this. I have the Crystal  
and I have bandages to help me out..)Usagi told her herself.  
"I'm fine. Just fine,"Serena/Usagi whispered out and turned the knob   
and walked out of the room.  
**************  
Usagi took out her arm which was pressed against her stomach. She winced  
and bit her lip from the pain which wildly rang out. Quickly, she took the   
bandages from her first aide kit and began working on her wound. It took  
a lot of her time before she managed to do it correctly.   
"The Crystal can deal a bit of it.."Usagi whispered out, her hands around  
her broach.  
"Moon Healing Activation,"Usagi whispered out.   
She began to glow a light color and the pain lessened. She only let  
it heal a couple of seconds. She couldn't waste a lot of her energy, she  
still had work to do.   
Usagi cleaned up the mess she made and covered herself up in a dark  
color, obviously black. By the time she finished getting ready, a knock  
was at the door.   
"It's time,"Hotaru's voice said from behind the closed door.  
Usagi opened it up, she was met with Hotaru's worried face.  
"What's wrong?"Usagi was concerned.  
"The consequences, Sere. The consequences,"Hotaru answered, a lone tear falling  
from her eyes.  
Usagi drew her in a hug.   
"It will be okay, Hotaru. The guys can take care of themselves. They've  
done this a lot of times, Puu told me that the pilots can handle this type  
of pressure. And with you being the Scout of Death and all...I'm sure you  
can handle this,"Serena/Usagi whispered into her ear.  
"What about you? I don't want to lose you again..."Hotaru cried.  
"Oh, Hotaru. You know me, I'm a survivor! I won't let these people down  
and I won't let you and the others down. We need to save this school and  
its people,"Serena/Usagi told her.  
"You're not the kind who's selfish when it comes to the lives of others.  
Always there and willing to do whatever you can to save them, aren't  
you?"Hotaru pulled back from the embrace and wiped her tears away.  
"Let's go, Hotaru,"Serena/Usagi said and got her gun.  
"Seren? When did you get to be..like that?"Hotaru asked her, noticing  
the gun.  
"A long time ago, Hotaru. A long time ago. Sets also trained me years  
ago. Some areas are from me alone,"Serena/Usagi answered her.   
Serena/Usagi went down the hall, leaving a sad Hotaru. After a couple  
of seconds the young girl followed her. Gripping her communicator from her  
pocket.   
The two girls reached an intersection, they would have to seperate from  
there. Both offered nods of reassurance and luck before turning down the  
hall.  
***********   
So Heero and the others left one another to dislocate the bombs. Each had their  
own respective communicator. Once everyone was at their stations they would contact  
one another that they're where they're suppose to be. Aenon and his lackeys were  
still inside the building but they would leave soon for the shuttle. Usagi knew  
that Hiba probably got his seven soldiers to arrange the timer on the bomb to  
blow up the Academy since he will soon be leaving. It is night time and they all  
have seen the first star come out with the moon.  
Usagi crept toward Aenon's office. Her heart beating slowly, keeping herself  
calm and collected. She knelt down in front of the wooden door. Serena/Usagi  
placed her ear and heard a voice inside.  
(Great, now what should I do? I'm running out of time here. I need to get to  
work on that bomb! It's already night, who knows when it'll blow up?!) Usagi  
yelled inside her head.  
Taking a deep breath, the warrior within herself was let out. She turned the knob  
which was surprisingly not locked and threw open the door, making it slam toward  
the wall. A G.C. soldier faced her, his features showing shock and irritation.  
Without another thought, the soldier rushed at her making Serena/Usagi fall to the   
ground with the man on top of her. Usagi gritted her teeth, pain shooting out   
from the impact and the weight of the soldier. Suddenly a blow was delivered to  
her side. The pain rang wildly as she grunted, pain showing on her face as she  
glared daggers at the soldier. Another punch made contact, but this time, Usagi  
fought back. She raised her knee and managed to hit his groin, this caused him to   
lose his attention on her. Usagi used this opportunity; Serena/Usagi shoved the  
man away and rolled over to the side.  
The soldier got up, his gun now in his hand. Usagi stared from his gun to   
him, his face filled with anger.  
"If you're planning to come here to stop the bombs, it's too late. I've  
already set the timer and you're just going to find yourself in the  
afterlife," the soldier smirked, clicking the safety off.  
"I don't think so,"Usagi glared at him and flipped herself to get up.  
The soldier shot her at the leg and she bit her lip to stop from screaming  
out in pain. Usagi whipped out her gun as she landed and quickly shot the soldier  
between the eyes, he fell down. Dead.  
"I won't die, not yet," Usagi muttered, more to herself than to the corpse  
on the floor.  
She wobbled over to the bomb and bent over, wincing at the pain emitting from  
her body and set to work.  
~.~.~.~.~  
Aenon Hiba was ready to go and strolled off to the assembled 'counting room.'  
"You're lucky that I didn't kill anyone during my stay here. And I won't when  
and once I leave,"Hiba stated.  
"Sir, the helicopter is here to take you to the shuttle," a G.C. soldier told him.  
Aenon bent his head and whispered some words to the younger man. The soldier  
nodded, saluted, and then left to do his bidding.   
Another soldier came up to Aenon and handed him a folder with a red label.   
He murmered to his leader and Hiba opened it up, scanning its contents.   
After reading, he handed it back to the soldier and he went away.  
Relena stood next to her brother, Milliardo, she wasn't really pleased with what  
was going to happen. This man had infiltrated the school and took over without  
haste. Now he was going to get away! Where were the others? Heero and them?  
How come they weren't here? They should be, maybe then, they may be able to  
stop this man who was the leader of the G.C. organization.  
Aenon Hiba turned around and his blue eyes settled on her, Relena. He   
gradually sauntered over to the young pacifist. Milliardo saw his action and  
wasn't truly please, so he stepped in front of his sister.  
"If you're planning on taking Relena...."Milliardo was trying to stand up  
to the guy.  
"Hahaha, foolish boy. I won't take her from you or from anyone else. I don't  
even need her!" Aenon laughed, waving his hand.  
"Then, why?"Relena spoke up, her voice soft and whispered.  
Milliardo among others wanted to know why as well. I mean, this guy went   
through the trouble of trying to gain power through Relena Peacecraft! Now 'he'  
doesn't 'need' her?!  
"Let's just say that I found something better,"Aenon's eyes glinted with something  
before he whirled around and went out of the gathered room.  
~.~.~.~.~  
"Do you think they will make it?"  
"Yes, I'm sure of it."  
"All of those people's lives count on them."  
"They're trained for this kind of situation."  
"I'm more worried about the enemy getting away."  
"We all are, doctor. We all are."  
The helicopter came over the horizon and was landing on the grassy hill   
in front of the Academy. Wind blew all around them. The trees swayed   
and the grass was almost pulled out by its roots. When the wind died down,  
a man came out and into the Academy.  
Murmers and gossip began between the families of the students and other  
people. Each exchanging knowledge or belief from one person to the next.  
"It will be over soon,"Dr. H muttered.  
"Yes, it will. He will get away and we'll see if the school goes or  
what,"nodded Dr. S.  
"Don't be so blunt!"Dr. G snapped.  
"There goes...who's that?"started and pointed Commander Tieyou.  
A figure in a cloak came out, a hat over the head so as not to see  
the hair and even the face. No one outside the gates could make out if  
it was a man or a woman. A boy or a girl. The person went over to the  
helicopter and sat inside, still keeping its identity a secret.  
"Who could that be?" murmered Commander Tieyou.  
"Maybe it's Aenon Hiba."  
No one said anything to that opinion.  
~.~.~.~  
Hotaru and the guys managed to get to their stations.  
"Just a few more minutes,"Hotaru mumbled to herself.  
The wires in the bombs made her think as well as become frustrated. All of   
the wires were actually one color for a change! It didn't help when she  
noticed the timer was on and those seconds were lessening every time she caught  
a glimpse of it.  
"Just great, this is just great,"Hotaru sighed, she ran a hand through her  
dark hair and rubbed the back of her neck.  
All she felt like doing right now was to blow it up to nothing but   
plain ashes.   
~.~.~.~  
Usagi's eyes started getting blurry and the place was darkening all around her.  
She felt weak, she wanted to fall down and just give up right now. The darkness  
that was beginning to fill her vision appeared inviting compared to the   
pain she felt.  
(If I give up. If I give up, what will happen to my people? To my   
friends?)  
She shook her head and fought death. She couldn't deprive them of life and  
she was being selfish if she just gave up. Usagi was able to blink away the  
blurriness. She continued to examine the panel of the bomb. They were all  
the same colors, black. Inside herself, she had a sinking feeling that the  
others had the same type and problem as well.  
(I just need to keep up my energy and will power. I need to stay alive.  
Long enough to...)Serena/Usagi felt the weariness take over again.  
(Long enough to..to save the Academy and the innocents. My people.)Usagi  
once again fought for her life.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
There goes Chapter 10!! They're at their stations and the bombs are  
on and the time is ticking! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find  
out about the bombs. Will Serena live or die? If she dies, how long  
till she lives again? Will she even become alive as a child, teenager,  
adult, or maybe even an old woman!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Death and Hiba finds out something

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 11  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm...who owns Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing? Do I?  
*reads something and gets a saddened look* Ok, so I don't. But  
if I did...I certainly wouldn't be here right now. I'd be far, far  
away. Somewhere where there isn't school and my computer wouldn't  
go down like it did. Stupid computer..*sniff*..but I have it back!  
Whoo-hoo!! Ok, so what was I talking about? Oh yeah, my disclaimer!  
I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing. Those rights are to  
their own creators. But I did make this story! ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back! And I have this new chapter out for you!  
Plus, my computer is back! Just hope nothing else will go wrong with it!  
-_-;; What sucks is that school is back! The horror! The horror!  
Ahhh!! Who knows when I'll post the next  
chapter up for you? Those evil teachers! I received my schedule and  
I got word that they are all hard teachers..*ack* how am I to live?  
*sigh* Now I'm getting really nervous but I have this story to help  
me to forget! Here goes nothing! Chapter 11 under way!  
  
Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often   
when I loved, I did not say so. - David Grayson  
************  
Last Time  
************  
(I just need to keep up my energy and will power. I need to stay alive.  
Long enough to...)Serena/Usagi felt the weariness take over again.  
(Long enough to..to save the Academy and the innocents.   
My people.)Usagi once again fought for her life.  
~.~Present Time~.~  
What seemed like hours were, in reality, just minutes. During that   
time, Usagi managed to figure out which wire was the right one. Or what  
she hoped would be the correct one.  
(Only one way to find out..)Serena said to herself.  
***others***  
"Ok..let's get this over with.."the others were thinking to themselves.  
Duo was ready to go and so were Wufei, Trowa, and Heero. Quatre also  
was getting tired of waiting.  
Hotaru, just got hers figured out and was now waiting for the call.  
(What is this? I'm feeling a deep pain inside of me, but I can't place  
the right finger onto what it is...It hurts though, very much so..)Hotaru  
contemplated.  
************  
Outside  
***********  
"All set to go,"an officer told a man.  
He just nodded and pulled his hat over his head and his coat around him.  
"Are the bombs set?"he whispered to an officer next to him.  
"Yes, sir. Mr. Hiba,"the guy saluted.  
"And the passenger on the plain?"  
"Safe and ready, no one knew who that was."  
"Better keep it that way,"Aenon Hiba stated.  
The young officer gulped and tried to keep his face steady.  
"What of the girl? Usagi Akari? Did you find her?"Aenon inquired.  
"The men you've sent out are on it right now, but we must get you to  
the shuttle quickly, sir,"the officer stated.  
"Very well,"Hiba agreed and proceeded on, walking out onto the open.  
  
"That has to be Aenon Hiba. There are two officers next to him and  
a bit taller than the other one...that has to be him,"Commander Tieyou  
spoke out.  
"I agree with you on that one,"  
"As do I."  
"Then..who is the one in the helicopter?"wondered Dr. S outloud.  
"Don't know..."Dr. H shrugged.  
The others were silent, wondering the same thing now.  
  
"Three...two..one.."the pilot announced.  
Soon the copter rose high over the ground and made its way out of  
site.  
(It's over..but not for long..)Aenon Hiba silently told himself.  
He watched the Academy building till it was just a single speck  
of dot.  
**************  
*click*   
"Ready?"Usagi asked through the communicator.  
Her voice was small as she was starting to lose feeling in her legs  
and unsure of herself.  
"Ready,"the others spoke through.  
"Are you alright?"added Hotaru with some concern.  
"Why shouldn't I be?"Usagi rustled up some strength to answer the   
concerned girl.  
"...sorry,"Hotaru apologized.  
"Alright then, let's do this,"Duo spoke up.  
"In exactly five seconds,"Quatre ordered.  
(Five seconds...just five more seconds and all of this will be over)  
Usagi blinked away the weariness.  
(Mother..give me strength..)prayed Serena/Usagi.  
"Four.."  
"Three.."  
"Two.."  
Usagi and the others began to hold wires closer and tighter inbetween  
their fingers with the wire cutters.  
"One.."  
Then at the same time, they all cut it without trouble and without  
fail.  
"It's over.."Heero spoke through.  
"Finally.."Usagi whispered out and felt the last remaining bit  
of energy leave her body.  
"..Usagi?"Hotaru felt a deep pain stab at her heart.  
No answer came.  
"Usagi?"Hotaru tried again.  
This time, her heart sank deeper. A feeling of loss made its way, only  
making the ache worsen.  
"Oh..no.."Hotaru murmered and rose up from her position.  
Sensing trouble, the others left and ran toward Usagi's area.  
"What's going on?"Milliardo and Relena wondered, seeing six of them  
pass the hallway.  
(Princess...please..)Hotaru hoped.  
Opening the door, she gasped and tears welled up within her eyes.  
"No..oh, gods no.."Hotaru uttered and flung toward the girl.  
Blood was spilled near her body, her eyes starting to close.  
"No! Don't you dare!"Hotaru shouted.  
The five pilots entered as well. Most of them weren't even fazed by  
the scene which greeted them.  
"Oh my.."Relena was a bit shocked, seeing that one of her students  
were shot.  
"Serena..."Hotaru whispered.  
"I'll...be..back.."Usagi began to close her eyes,"..sorry."  
Then her skin paled and her eyes were closed.  
"...my friend, we'll meet agan. Count on it,"Hotaru sighed and wiped  
her tears that made its way down her cheek.  
"You called her Serena..why?"Trowa wondered.  
"..It's her other name,"Hotaru answered, not turning around to face  
them.  
"I'm sorry,"Duo put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't be, she'll be back..she always comes back,"Hotaru sounded a bit  
more confident and sure of herself.  
They didn't say anything though.  
(How can she come back? She's dead.)the others noted within their head.  
"We still have Hiba to stop and those bases,"Hotaru reminded them.  
She stood up and began to face them with a calm and collected face.   
"We should go now,"Hotaru stated.  
So they all left, out of the door until only Hotaru was left. Before  
she closed the door, she turned around.  
On the ground, Serena/Usagi began to glow a golden light. Then the   
Silver Crystal appeared over her, pulsing a white color. The golden   
light broke into thousands of sparkling dust with mixtures of silver   
and pink, gathering and entering the crystal.  
When it was over, nothing was left that the girl, known as Usagi Akari  
was ever there.  
"Come back soon, Princess.."Hotaru whispered out and closed the door   
in back of her.  
***************  
A.H. bases are set around the planet of 300 bases.   
Locations: United States: 50 England: 50  
Africa: 50 Sanq Kingdom: 50  
Brazil: 50 Sahara Desert: 50  
All bases are in and secured.   
  
"Ok, we'll need to deal with these bases. While at it, kill Aenon  
Hiba,"Quatre stated.  
"Yeah,"Duo nodded.  
"Since..Usagi isn't here..I'll take her place. That way we can   
deal with the six bases evenly,"Hotaru spoke up.  
"Yes, but it will be easier if.."began Duo when a knock sounded out   
on the door.  
Trowa got up to answer it and when he did, all of their eyes were on  
the entrance of the doorway. Right in front of them were the doctors  
with a woman at the center. Dr. J, H, S, O, G, and M.  
"We see that you've managed to stop the bombs from going off, that's   
good,"nodded J.  
"Where's 06?"asked Dr. M.  
"06?"mimicked Duo.  
"The sixth pilot, also known as Usagi Akari,"Dr. M told them.  
"She didn't tell us she was a Gundam Pilot. She only told us that   
she knew you guys,"Quatre sounded out.  
"Who are you, onna?"demanded Wufei.  
Dr. M glared at Wufei and said,"I'm Dr. M. The one who trained   
06."  
"She's dead, Dr. M,"Heero told her in his monotone.  
"I see..."Dr. M nodded in acceptance.  
"We have a mission for you,"Dr. J spoke up.  
At once, they were silent and waited for the doctor to continue.  
"Take the placed bombs and dispose of it, after that. Go and find   
information on where Aenon Hiba will be landing. You all know that he   
managed to escape with the money and a shuttle. Find out where his next  
location is,"Dr. G ordered.  
"What of the six bases?"inquired Hotaru, handing Dr. M the piece of   
paper.  
Her maroon eyes travelled across the paper and folded it up and into her  
side pocket.  
"We'll see..but right now this is what we want you to deal with,"Dr. M  
stated.  
The five doctors turned to stare at their fellow comrade but kept quiet.  
Hotaru nodded and made her way to sit down on the couch.  
"Mission: Accepted,"Heero said and was soon followed by the others,   
except for Hotaru.  
Dr. M and the others gazed down at her who stared right back up.  
"What happens once his whereabouts are found?"Hotaru inquired.  
"Then report to us,"Dr. M answered.  
Hotaru nodded her head and said,"I accept."  
  
That night, Heero walked over to the window to stare at the half moon  
among the stars. His eyes were still cold and hard, his face emotionless.  
But inside his heart, it was occupied by pain and grief.  
"Serena..."Heero murmered, his eyes flashing with warmth and then   
sorrow.  
(I don't know why or how this happened but...I think I fell in love  
with you.)Heero admitted to himself.  
(But I was too late...too late to tell you how I felt.)  
Heero closed his eyes and just let the moon's rays shine down on him,  
somehow giving him comfort.  
  
****************  
The next day, Relena announced that because of what happened she will  
allow everyone to go home and be with their families for a month. Once   
that was said, everyone ran off and began packing.  
"HEEERRROOOO!!"Relena's high pitch scream rang down the hall, followed  
by a clicking of high heels.  
"Aww..no.."Duo gave an exasperated sigh once he heard Relena coming  
their way.  
Hotaru patted Duo's shoulder in agreement and shook her head.  
"What do you want, Relena?"Heero asked in a tired way of monotone.  
"Heero!"Relena launched herself into his arms but was roughly pushed  
away.  
"What do you want, Relena?"Heero asked again with a bit of warning.  
"Well...since we have a month off, we can go to my place and get to  
know one another better,"Relena purred, tracing her index finger on his   
chest.  
"No,"Heero said coldly.  
"But.."Relena began.  
"No,"Heero stated firmly and coldly in monotone, giving her his death  
glare.  
"Besides, we have some place else to go,"Hotaru told her.  
"Oh? Where?"Relena asked, wanting to know where her Heero was going.  
"If we tell you, we'll have to kill you,"Trowa said, from the wall.  
"Actually...that isn't such a bad idea.."Duo had a glint in his eyes  
and was about to open his mouth when Hotaru snapped his mouth shut   
with her hand.  
After a few more seconds, Quatre finished with the last remaining bomb  
in the school and disposed of it with some help from Trowa.   
"There, all done,"Quatre stated.  
Relena once more launched herself onto Heero from the back. Trying  
to convince him to stay with her.  
"Relena, please. Get a hold of yourself,"Hotaru sweatdropped.  
(She's worse than Serena when she was still young...)Hotaru noticed.  
"Miss Relena! You have a phone call from one of the ministers in   
Africa,"a secretary came striding up.  
Relena released her grip and straightened out her jacket and dress, gave  
Heero a sly smile and went off down the hall.  
"She's a bit..uhmm.."started Hotaru.  
"psychopathic?"  
"..a stalker?"  
"lunatic?"  
"crazy?"  
"Uhh..well, those do fit but I was about to say is that she's...well.  
Let's just say she doesn't get it. It's obvious that Heero doesn't have  
the same feelings that she has for him,"Hotaru said.  
"You just noticed that?"Duo querked an eyebrow.  
"....."Hotaru had a waterdrop on her forehead. ^^;  
"Let's get going,"Heero announced and grabbed his duffle bag.  
The others followed suit and soon left the academy without any hassle  
aside from earlier on.  
***********  
*click* *click*   
*Loading*  
*10%.....23%...33%...*  
*sound of a cup being placed near the keyboard*  
*...43%....48%...*  
"Hey! Did ya find anything?"a cheery voice asked from behind.  
"Shut up Maxwell! We're all working here! You should do the   
same, ya know?"Wufei's voice shouted from the far left.  
*...63%...68%...70%*  
(It's been 5 days now...)  
*86%....90%...93%..*  
(almost a week since you're death...)  
*...96%..97%..98%...*  
(but you'll return, I know you will. You're just like me..)  
*Downloading Complete*  
*bar screen filling up and the empty screen begins to fill out  
with loaded information*  
(..we're both...immortal)  
*Click*  
*Processing information*  
*another window pops up*  
"Hey guys, found out where Hiba is,"Hotaru's voice spoke up.  
"Where is he?"Duo asked.  
"...L3 Colony,"Hotaru told them.   
"What location of the Colony? Do you know?"Wufei asked.  
Hotaru's eyes tavelled around the screen for several seconds, then  
she clicked something.  
"...near the Central Station, I think. There's a Circus arriving   
there in a few days,"Hotaru told them.  
"...Cathrine,"Trowa murmered.  
"Who's Cathrine?"Hotaru wondered.  
"His sister. She's in the circus that's coming into the Central  
Station area of the L3 Colony,"Quatre told her.  
"We should get going for that Colony,"Wufei said and walked out  
of the door.  
***************  
"Sir, we've received word that the bomb hasn't gone off and Usagi  
Akari is dead,"a nearby officer informed him.  
"Dead?"Aenon Hiba said.  
"Yes, sir,"the officer nodded, a bit unsure.  
"Hmm..go now,"Hiba waved him off.  
The officer did as he was told and left the room, leaving him by   
himself. Then Aenon picked up an envelope on the side table near him  
and opened it up.  
Name: Serena Tsukino  
Parents: Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino (((AN: Not sure if spelled right.)))  
Siblings: Sammy a.k.a Shingo Tsukino  
Pet: Black cat  
Blood Type: O-  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Crystal Blue  
Nationality: Japanese  
Year of Birth: Unknown..knowledge of information lost in a fire.  
Year of Death: Unknown  
Other information: After her high school career, nothing much   
was said of her.   
  
After reading the paper, Hiba put it down on the table and picked   
up another sheet.  
(this Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon..hmm)Hiba noted.  
  
Sailor Moon was a legendary warrior of love and justice. With long  
golden hair and crystal blue eyes. Whenever one was in trouble and  
needed help, Sailor Moon would be there and conquer over evil. For   
several years she righted wrongs and protected the innocent but then  
she seemingly disappeared after the thousand year sleep. Maybe it was  
because she was no longer needed once Neo-Queen Serenity showed up  
or maybe she died from the ice that covered the land. Whatever was the  
reason, we do know this. She will return one day to protect those who  
needs her help.  
  
(Not much information, but the golden hair and blue eyes are similar  
to Serena Tsukino and Usagi Akari..)Hiba said to himself.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity was and is a justly and kind ruler. After freeing  
the citizens all over the world from the deep sleep they were put in, she  
became ruler of the world and the universe with her husband, Neo-King  
Endymion, by her side. Her protectors, the Sailor Scouts, became Queen  
over their planets: Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus,   
Neptune, and Pluto. For centuries no harm came to them and so they lived  
a peaceful life in that Golden Age as peace reigned on. Then soon, the  
Queens of the other planets started to die but no trouble came out   
of it.   
After awhile, Neo-Queen Serenity passed her throne to her   
daughter. For several more years, the new queen ruled and passed it on  
to her daughter who caused the downfall to their kingdom. Nothing much  
was known about the whereabouts of the first Neo-Queen, just that she   
simply left Earth and went to outerspace.   
  
(How could she rule for centuries? How?)wondered Aenon.  
  
Hopefully the third sheet of paper would explain something about  
this.  
  
The story dictates, 1000 years ago was the Silver Millenium on the Moon.   
It was a joyous time for everyone. The ruler of the Moon Kingdom was   
Queen Serenity and she had one daughter, Princess Serenity. Princess   
Serenity had fallen in love with a human Prince from Earth,   
Prince Endymion.  
  
Unfortunately a conflict had risen between Earth and the Moon and the   
Earthlings were not trusted. This did not help the Prince and Princess's   
relationship. They would often have to meet secretly but their   
connection grew more and more every time they met.  
  
One night, before the battle against Earth would begin, Serenity  
gave her Star Locket to Endymion to make sure she would never forget   
him, and what they had together.  
  
Finally the time came when the Earthlings attacked.   
The Prince fought on the side of the Moon to protect his love.   
This fight came to a bitter end for the Prince and the Princess   
were both killed by the hands of Queen Beryl, who led the Negaforce from  
Earth. Fortunately Queen Serenity was able to destroy the   
enemy with the power of her Silver Imperium Crystal and send the   
people of the Moon to a new life on future Earth.  
  
(A crystal that could destroy the enemy and send the people to a new life  
of another time?)Aenon murmered in his head as he put that paper down.  
"A legend though, but it could be possible. She identified herself  
as all these people...this crystal though...it holds great power.   
Great power indeed,"mumbled Aenon to himself.  
(The crystal. I think I've heard of it before. Somewhere, from long  
ago...but where?)Hiba put his hand to his head.  
"It's been so long...that I can't remember everything...all these   
stories are familiar too,"Aenon Hiba stated and opened a drawer from   
his desk.  
Unwrapping a bundle from the desk he held a type of jewel or stone,  
the color of teal mixed with a rainbow color that swirled around in   
a sparkling dust at the center. It was the shape of a very small  
obelisk, that reached up to the size of an index finger. Hiba held  
it inside his fist and closed his eyes, as if it gave him strength or  
newfound energy or power. For several seconds he stayed in one position,  
then put it back in its original state.  
"Better, now if this Usagi Akari or Serena is dead. I'm sure she'll  
still be around...sooner or later. She holds a great jewel from the   
legends....Serena wouldn't die so easily with such power,"Aenon smirked  
and turned around to the window, staring at the clear blue sky.  
  
To be continuedl..  
******************  
Yes, it's a bit shorter than the other chapters but I had a lot of   
writer's block while making this chapter. The next chapter may not   
be out in awhile because of school but I'll do my best to get it done.  
Please Review! ^_^ And sorry for any errors that may be on this page.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Hotaru and the G-pilots at a Colony

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 12  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. If I did, I  
wouldn't be here right now, would I? *blink* *blink* Ok, whatever  
I don't own it. They both belong to their own owners and creators, which  
certainly isn't me.   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews to those who have taken  
the time to do so! ^^ I really appreciate it. It keeps me going  
and inspires me to write more. So here I am.  
  
*********  
Last Time  
*********  
"Serena..."Hotaru whispered.  
"I'll...be..back.."Usagi began to close her eyes,"..sorry."  
Then her skin paled and her eyes were closed.  
"...my friend, we'll meet agan. Count on it,"Hotaru sighed and wiped  
her tears that made its way down her cheek.  
**AND**  
"Better, now if this Usagi Akari or Serena is dead. I'm sure she'll  
still be around...sooner or later. She holds a great jewel from the   
legends....Serena wouldn't die so easily with such power,"Aenon smirked  
and turned around to the window, staring at the clear blue sky.  
*********  
That's it  
*********  
"Have you found them yet?"asked Duo as he walked next to Hotaru.  
He was wearing a leather jacket over his black shirt and jeans with   
his shades over his indigo eyes. Hotaru was wearing black pants and  
a dark purple sleeveless shirt.   
Hotaru's purple eyes travelled across the crowd on the streets and   
sighed, then shook her head.  
"No, not yet...but he will show up. I'm sure of it,"Hotaru muttered.  
Duo merely nodded and continued to make his way through the crowd  
with Hotaru behind him.  
  
"It's been a week now and there is still no sign of Aenon Hiba   
or his men in this colony!"complained Duo to his comrades.  
They were sitting quietly inside a tent, minding their own business  
and talking about what they have found or to be more precise what they  
haven't found.  
"Just be more patient Duo. Hiba must be hiding out for the moment,   
besides...the circus hasn't performed at all yet. He may be waiting till  
they begin. With all the commotion going on during that time, Aenon may  
strike,"Hotaru tried to calm him down.  
"I guess..."sighed Duo, bowing his head and collapsing on the chair  
behind him.  
"Do you really think he will strike while the circus is   
performing?"Trowa asked, lifting his head up and facing Hotaru.  
"It's only a suggestion,"Hotaru shrugged and picked up the cup of   
tea on the center table.  
************  
"Are you going to just stay in this stuffy old place?"asked a voice  
in the shadows.  
"For the time being..."answered Hiba as he looked outside the window  
of the building.  
"When are you coming out? It's so boring in here,"the voice sighed.  
"...when the time is right,"Hiba answered softly, glimpsing at the   
owner of the voice.  
"Hmm..those pilots are out there. It would be fun to play around  
with them.."the voice hinted.  
"The gundam pilots..hmf..they're trying to find me, as usual,"Aenon  
smirked.  
"You going to give them a clue to where you are?"the voice asked.  
"...in a while, let's let them sweat it out for a bit,"Hiba's eyes  
sparkled mischieviously.  
"Let's,"the voice gave a small grin.  
*************  
A certain senshi of time stood on the gates of time, watching what  
was happening on earth. Her staff in hand, and her back turned   
to the swirling image in front of her. Her maroon eyes were narrowed  
and her brow furrowed.  
"This really doesn't make sense to me at all. I'm afraid that my   
powers are not strong enough to make this right. The future has   
changed. For the better or for the worse, I don't know. All I know   
is that...it is now up to them to decide. If they fail, our   
future will be destroyed. Replaced by chaos, destruction, and   
more wars than the pilots can handle,"Sailor Pluto stated.  
Her head was downcast and she gripped her time key tighter as her   
eyes squeezed shut.  
"Please, please Cronos. Let our world turn out right,"prayed Pluto.  
**************  
Trowa was talking to his sister when Wufei came inside with Quatre  
trailing behind him.  
"We've spotted him, he was with an older man wearing a business suit  
on this street,"Wufei told Trowa.  
"Do Heero and them know yet?"Trowa calmly asked.  
"Heero knows; he's following them right now. Duo and Hotaru don't.  
We can't find them,"Quatre answered.  
"I'll go and find those two,"Trowa volunteered and began walking  
out of the tent.  
"Come on Winner. We'll go and tell those damn doctors we  
found Hiba,"Wufei said and went further into the tent.  
"Be careful,"Cathrine said after they were gone, she was staring  
at the closed flap of the tent, her eyes shining with worry.  
  
"Hmm.."Heero was lying flat against the wall, his prussian eyes  
glimpsing at what was going on around the corner where Hiba and his  
'friend' were at.  
(He's here...01.)Hiba smirked to himself.  
Aenon already knew that the 'perfect soldier' was following him ever  
since he caught sight of his friends running toward the circus   
tent.  
"Go and deal with the pilot,"Hiba ordered quietly to the man next to  
him," and try to be less discreit over it."  
The man nodded and starting walking over to the corner.  
  
(Kuso! He figured me out.)Heero stated, hardening his eyes and   
reaching for his gun.  
Heero turned his head and notice the fire escape near him and jumped for   
it, then started climbing up toward the rooftop.  
The man looked around and noticed Heero's shadow and stared upwards,   
seeing Heero just reach the top step.  
************  
"Hey, isn't that Hiba?"pointed Hotaru.  
"Yeah, that's him,"Duo nodded but then saw something else that caught  
his attention.  
"That guy doesn't look like an ordinary citizen,"Duo noted, hardening  
his indigo eyes as he stared at a man in a business suit start climbing  
up the fire escape.  
"What should we do?"Hotaru wondered.  
"I want you to go follow that man from behind, I'll deal with  
Hiba,"Duo instructed and handed her a gun.  
"A gun.."Hotaru cautiously took it and tucked it into her pocket.  
"Take it for protection, I have another with me,"Duo said and bent  
down to kiss Hotaru on the forehead.  
"Be careful,"Hotaru whispered and started for the fire escape.  
Duo made sure she was going up safely before turning to Aenon Hiba  
to watch his movements.  
  
"I knew you would follow me,"Heero coldly told the man as he   
finally set foot on the ground of the rooftop.  
"Hmm, 01 I presume?"the man sarcastically said.  
"Hn."Heero grunted and whipped out his gun.  
"Once you fire that at me, the police will come to investigate the  
area,"the man warned him but Heero didn't let up on the trigger.  
"I will kill you,"Heero stated coldly, glaring daggers at the man  
before him.  
The man gave a grin on his face but it faded as the man collapsed onto  
the cold granite floor and Hotaru stood there. Holding a gun in her  
hand, the butt end was held up instead of the barrel.  
"I couldn't shoot him, so I hit him with the side of the gun,"Hotaru  
told Heero as she stood staring at the crumpled heap on the floor.  
(((Cheska: Okay, so I'm not that great with gun talk. *shrugs*)))  
"I could've handled it,"Heero said in his usual monotone.  
"Yeah, well...I was here and so..."shrugged Hotaru.  
At that time, Trowa came towering over Hotaru with his usual expression.  
"Where's Duo?"Trowa quietly asked.  
"Down in the alley, watching over Hiba,"Hotaru said.  
Trowa nodded and walked to the side of the rooftop and peered down,  
sure enough there was Hiba and Duo hiding behind the pile of boxes   
next to the dumpster.  
Aenon Hiba knocked on a side door three times and paused then knocked  
two more times. The door opened and Hiba stepped inside. After three  
minutes, Duo came out of his hiding place and raised his fist toward the   
door.  
"You don't have to do that, Dr. J said that we are to return back to  
the tent and await our orders,"a voice behind him stated.   
"Wu-man,"Duo grinned.  
"Don't call me that, Maxwell!"Wufei growled.  
"Whatever..."Duo shrugged and turned toward his friend.  
"Let's get going, Maxwell,"Wufei said and began walking out of the alley.  
Just as they turned the corner, Hotaru, Heero, and Trowa stood   
waiting for them.  
"Hey guys,"Duo greeted.  
"Glad you're okay,"Hotaru smiled up at him and Duo winked.  
*************  
"So how was it?"a voice asked within the shadows.  
"Just as I expected from them. They didn't bother to come inside  
the building though,"Hiba said.  
"Why not?"the voice asked.  
"Probably their orders, what else?"Hiba shrugged and sat down on a chair.  
"I see..."the voice sounded softly and as if in deep thought.  
"The machine will be ready in a few months,"Hiba brought up.  
"Good to hear, that will be quite useful once it's finished,"the voice  
implied.  
"I know..."Hiba brought his hands together and over the desk in  
front of him.  
*************  
"I informed the doctors about Hiba's whereabouts. How did you   
guys do out there?"Quatre said once they were settled in.  
"Hiba entered a building through the alley way to be less noticable.  
We didn't follow though..."reported Duo.  
"What's the next step? We found him and all that, I doubt he'll  
be going anywhere with the way the circus is going on and the festival  
also,"Hotaru piped up.  
"Festival?"Quatre inquired.  
"Yup, read it off the streets. The festival of Winter. They said   
that there will be artificial snow going all over the colony and the  
circus will be preforming. It will be great! And there are fireworks  
and the large screen in the center of the colony will be playing   
lots of flashing lights and music in the background,"Hotaru said.  
"With the festival going on, the shuttles will be quite busy..."Wufei  
murmered, deep in thought.  
"Out with it, what are we doing next?"Duo brought up again.  
"Lie low and just act like normal citizens,"shrugged Quatre.  
"That's it?"Duo's eyelids dropped and his arms hung low at the   
disappointment that he just heard.  
"That's it,"Wufei confirmed, folding his arms.  
*sigh*  
  
**Two Days Later**  
Hotaru went about, feeding the animals in the circus tent. Her chore  
wasn't too hard nor too difficult, just right for the frail young woman.  
Just as she placed the bucket of seeds on the corner, Duo came jogging up  
with a big grin on his face. The girl sighed and whirled around to   
face him, her head slightly to the side and expecting him to say something.  
"What is it now Duo,"Hotaru asked.  
"What do you mean, what is it now? Can't I just come in here to say  
hi to my favorite gal?"Duo put up his innocent look as he walked over   
to her.  
"Whenever you come here with that grin on your face, there's something  
going on inside that head of yours. I'm thinking..you just played a   
joke to Wufie, saw something really funny on your way to Wufei's place,  
or...well..."trailed Hotaru.  
"Hey! I don't always come around just because I'm doing something  
to Wu-man!"an indignant Duo defended.  
"Oh..really?"Hotaru's eyebrow raised.  
"Uhh..well..now that you mention it..Wu-man did fall for..."started   
Duo but stopped when he saw his girlfriend with a smile coming up.  
"Told you so.."Hotaru lightly smiled and Duo smirked.  
"Maxwell!!"an angry Wufei shouted from outside.  
"Uh-oh..."Duo's eyes widened as he glanced around the room, thinking  
of a suitable place to hide.  
"When will you learn.."Hotaru shook her head.  
"See ya babes,"Duo pecked Hotaru's cheeks before running out the   
other exit.  
"Duo..."Hotaru had a light blush in her cheeks just as Wufei came  
running into the tent with his kitana.  
(Gotta love the guy though..he makes me smile.)Hotaru noted.  
"Hotaru! Where is that braided baka? What he did to me was  
injustice!"demanded Wufei.  
"You mean Duo? Well...I did see him.."began Hotaru.  
"Well? Where is he? I will cut that precious braid of his when  
I see him!"Wufei declared.  
(I wonder what he did to....ahh...I see...)Hotaru began and stifled  
a light giggle.  
"I uh...saw Duo come riding by here. He left awhile ago though..  
he said something about going to the streets for a break,"Hotaru   
said to him.  
"Is that the truth?"Wufei narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Of course it is!"Hotaru frowned at being questioned.  
(It's not a complete truth but not a complete lie either. He did leave  
awhile ago..sort of and he was going...somewhere..)Hotaru went over in  
her head.   
"That baka..."Wufei grumbled and strolled out of the tent.  
Hotaru arched an eyebrow at his retreating figure and shook her head.  
"I wonder how Duo managed to accomplish that.."wondered Hotaru.  
(Pink rouge on his lips, glitter on his eyes, I love pink scribbled  
on his kitana with a fuschia handle, and pictures of kittens with hearts  
around it on the back of his shirt...)Hotaru noted.  
  
Duo continued to hide all around the tent, barely escaping Wufei's  
wrath about his 'practical joke.' Quatre was over at the costume  
tent, helping them get organized while Heero mainly stood around guarding  
the area. Trowa, of course, was preparing for his act with Cathrine  
by his side.  
Hotaru went inside her room and sat down on her mattress, closing   
her eyes to rest when she heard footsteps enter from within. Slowly,   
she opened them and stared at the intruder then breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Still hiding?"Hotaru said.  
"He won't give up,"Duo slightly panted,"but I won't either."  
"Duo.."Hotaru shifted her weight to the side, her head perched on the  
palm of her hand and elbow resting on the mattress.  
Duo admired the young girl before him, her dark purple-almost black  
shoulder length hair lightly swaying to the side. Those purple eyes of  
hers showing care and love just for him alone and who can forget those  
wonderful pink lips of hers...He had to admit that it was love at first  
sight for him when he first laid his eyes on her so long ago..and   
probably for her as well. His eyes softened for that  
briefest of second before he blinked and finally recognized the position  
he was in. There he was standing like an idle fool while Hotaru was   
staring intently up at him, waiting for him to talk.  
"Uhh...heheh, sorta spaced out for a sec,"Duo gave a small laugh,   
bringing his hand to the back of his neck with a sweatdrop forming on   
his temple.  
"Wufei won't really hurt you..."Hotaru began.  
"Oh..sure he won't. He just wants to chop off my braid and then I'll  
have to grow a new one. This took me a lifetime's worth of tender  
loving care! I brushed it, braided it, shampooed, conditioned, and   
repeated that process three times! It'll hurt me so much to see it  
go!"Duo protested.  
"Oh, Duo.."Hotaru's eyes softened for the one who called himself  
Shinigami/The Great Destroyer.  
"I love my braid.."Duo pouted.  
"Maxwell! You baka! You're just like a weak onna hiding out  
like this!"Wufei's voice shouted from around the corner.  
"A weak onna? He's calling women weak?!"Hotaru's eyes briefly  
flashed with anger but calmed down as she closed her eyes and took  
a deep calming breath.  
"I better get out of here,"Duo started.  
"He'll give it up soon Duo,"Hotaru assured him as he leaned in for a  
small kiss on the lips.  
"See ya!"Duo winked as he left the room.  
(Oh Duo...)Hotaru sighed in slight amusement, beginning to faze out  
into a daydream.  
But then she caught sight of a small glint in the bottom corner of  
the room. Her expression turned from content to confusion to wonder as  
she rose to a sitting position. Hotaru bent down and made her way to  
the object and scooped it up in her small hands, then sat down on the   
ground, examining the contraption.  
It was an earring, a gold earring...shaped into a crescent moon with  
an attached star dangling just below it.   
Just looking at this made Hotaru sad as she began to remember the   
past. The past from so long ago, the one that they couldn't return to.  
It seemed like yesterday that her Queen, her princess, her friend and   
companion was Sailor Moon...or Super Sailor Moon...fighting for love  
and justice with the help from her comrades and friends, the Sailor  
Scouts/Senshi.   
Hotaru's purple eyes started to well up in tears as more past   
recollections appeared. Haruka and Michiru. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki.  
Ami, Raye, Makoto/Lita, and Mina/Minako. Darien and Rini. Her old  
friend Rini. So sweet and loving.   
*sigh*  
(The past is the past. I can't go back to it now, I only have the   
future to look forward to. This place needs my protection. It's the only  
home I have left. As the Silent Messiah and the Senshi/Scout of  
Death and Revolution. I am held accountable to bring the death to those  
who deserve it and let the others live. I am darkness while my princess  
is the light.)Hotaru rationalized.  
Hotaru held the small earring clasped into her hand and willed the  
tears to go away.   
(All of the pain, the suffering. Seeing destruction, the deaths,  
the innocent die. To just watch as life after life has been taken  
away from the ones that they love. Knowing that justice doesn't   
always prevail. Knowing that sometimes, you just can't do anything  
about it. That's the way life is. It's not fair. It never is.)Hotaru  
bowed her head at the realization of the truth.  
"Oh Serena...please come back soon,"Hotaru pleaded in a mere  
whisper.  
Silence weighed in.  
"It can't be true...can it?"Hotaru wondered as she recalled a faded  
memory from long ago.  
*Flashback*  
"We have been given immortality, Serena. We should  
treasure that,"Hotaru said.  
"What's so special about it?"Serena/Usagi asked bitterly.  
"Because we have been given eternal life filled with endless   
amounts of life times!"Hotaru answered.  
"An eternal life filled with pain, sorrow, and endless images  
of the past that you can not return to? An existence where we  
can only be alone and unable to have the satisfaction of   
going on with our life to be with our loved ones, who have   
died? I can not go on with my life knowing that my friends,  
family, and loved ones are dead. They are not allowed to   
be reborn, they aren't going to be resurrected from their   
graves. They'll be dead and sent away to the heavens.   
I can not forget them...I can't,"Serena/Usagi stated.  
*End of Flashback*  
(What she said, it was true..but I refused to see. I denied  
the fact that they are dead and will always stay dead. To continuously  
haunt my mind, taunting me forever. Sure, I have memories but they  
serve in good and bad aspects. The good can be the bad. Knowing  
that I'm not able to see them but in my mind, my dreams, my fantasies.  
She knew that..she did, she does and always will know.)Hotaru comprehended,  
raising the hand which held the earring to her forehead.  
"It's true..an eternal life filled with endless amounts of life times.  
But the question is...what is special about it? You live, you die, you're  
brought back up again. Nothing is really rare about it. After awhile,  
you get tired of it. You look back and regret so many things, wanting  
to change your fate, your destiny,"Hotaru stated.  
"Hotaru! It's almost time!"Cathrine's voice rang out from outside   
the room.  
"I'll be there in a minute,"Hotaru replied, trying to sound as if   
nothing is wrong at all.  
Footsteps could be heard retreating from the area.  
Hotaru wobbily got up, the impact that she just figured out still  
residing within her head. As she stood upright, the small crescent-star  
earring fell from her hand and landed on a nearby table. It slightly  
twirled around and a glint of golden white shone over the small object   
then fell flat onto the table. It laid there, silently and without   
protest. Hotaru surveyed the earring for a moment, pondering over   
her thoughts and feelings before wiping it away. Temporarily putting it  
on hold till later, for now...she had to look into the present. Just  
the present and nothing else. That's all she has right now.   
The past is the past. And the future is just the future. Who knows  
what it holds for her and for everyone else? Only you can decide, right?  
Or does it decide for you?  
Hotaru strolled out of the room, the tent flaps whipping silently in  
the end.  
  
To be continued...  
*******************  
Kinda weird isn't it? Going from weird to weirder or something like  
that. Guess my mood shows in my writing, doesn't it? I was sort of  
wondering about what to write and it just blurted out. ^^;;  
Well, there goes chapter 12. Small glimpse of Serena in the beginning and  
a bit at the end..of course that was only a flashback and a Last time type  
of thing. I'll try to get Serena back into the show next time. ^_^  
Maybe in the next chapter. *hint* *hint* *gets banged in the head   
from behind*  
Cheska: Hey! What was that for? *glares from behind her and sees   
an innocent Xelloss hiding his staff behind him, whistling innocently*  
Cheska: Aren't you suppose to be in Slayers? This is Gundam Wing/SM  
you fruitcake!  
Xelloss: *stares innocently at her with his usual cheerful expression*  
Cheska: Well what are you doing here, you Mazoku? *rubbing the  
back of her head still*  
Xelloss: *raises his finger and opens one eye, begins to wag the   
finger* That's a secret. *disappears*  
Cheska: *mumbles* Fruitcake...  
*stares at the readers/reviewers* Well, that's it everyone! See ya  
and please review! ^^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Coming back

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 13  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: *cries and cries* *your current author is seen, bowed  
over begging to two shadow forms in the far corner* *you stay where  
you are, watching the scene*  
Cheska: Please, please? Pretty please?  
*you hear the two shadows laugh, evil/good? You decide.*  
#1 Shadow: Pitiful girl, you really think I or my friend here would  
do such a thing?  
Cheska: Well...*sniff*..maybe?  
#2 Shadow: Hahahaha! You amuse me, but I must decline.  
#1 Shadow: As do I.  
Cheska: But, but..*tears well up again.  
*the two shadow forms go away*  
Cheska: Come back!!   
*you just look at her*  
Cheska: *notices you* Oh, hi...don't mind me as I sulk here..those  
were the original owners of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. You probably  
already know by now that I don't own either of those two japanese   
animations. I tried though..I even stooped so low as to beg! And   
they still wouldn't give in..*sigh* Oh well..I tried..  
*slumps over*  
  
Author's Notes: Well I'm back! ^_^ *glares at her pile of homework  
and projects* Stupid school! I don't see why they call it that. A  
place where you can get an education and fill your head with knowledge.  
Where teachers and students coincide. *folds arms and frowns* Coincide  
Ha! Yeah right! And that other thing, where teachers and students   
work together? I don't see that happening much. Teachers nagging and  
complaining and yelling at you...*gah* Whatever...I'm too stressed   
right now anyhoo..all these homework and projects *waving at the pile  
on the ground reaching up to her head*  
  
Well here's the next chapter just for you. *trudges off, complaining   
about all the work needed to be done at school*  
*************  
  
The past is the past. And the future is just the future. Who knows  
what it holds for her and for everyone else? Only you can decide, right?  
Or does it decide for you?  
  
**************  
Empty space, the great void, the darkness, no source of light except  
for one speck. One glimmer and that came from one place. Do you want  
to know where? Well look over there.   
*points straight ahead, where a faint shimmer can be seen*  
A lone figure was there, in a sitting position, its head bowed to   
its knees and its arms encircling its legs. The figure appeared to   
be so small and fragile looking. As you look closer, you can tell that   
it's a girl or a young woman..maybe a teenager. Yes, a teenager. The  
teen's long golden hair flowing all around and covering her body. Her  
eyes closed, expression was peaceful and filled with tranquility and  
kindness. There was no hatred or darkness that flowed around her but only  
pure light, love, and innocence. The way she was, the way she looked,  
it seemed as if she is an angel or maybe even a goddess. Yes, a   
goddess.  
The teenager kept on drifting around the void for a long time, never  
stirring, never stopping. It just kept on journeying through the vast  
expanse of space.   
For what seemed like days, she kept on doing that but then another   
light arrived into the scene in front of the shimmering figure. Then  
another and another. Now three new beacons of light were surrounding  
the young girl. All three around the woman who hovered in the middle.  
[{Wake up child. Your time is near}]the first sparkle gently spoke out.  
[{The time is soon, princess}]the second lightly brought up.  
[{Your strength is needed}]the third piped up.  
The three voices of illuminating color glowed a dark yellowish white  
that blanketed a quarter of the darkness and when it was over, the   
teenager in the middle wasn't in its sitting position.  
Now the young woman was dressed in pure white with gold and silver  
embroideries. Her golden hair done up in two meatballs that reached  
just above her ankles. Her creamy, white hands were folded around  
herself, her head held up and staring straight ahead but her eyes   
were still closed with that air of peacefullness radiating from her.   
She wore iridescent crescent moon earrings on her ears with a   
white choker and a star shaped diamond in the center.   
[{Open your eyes now and see.}]the first voice softly said.  
[{Open your mind and heart.}]the second voice intoned.  
[{Open your purity and kindness.}]the third voiced over.  
Once again, the three glowed their regular color but in the end, it  
didn't overtake the darkness. Its yellowish white colors turned into  
strips of ribbons and wove its way around the lone figure, the three  
sparkles of light that held the voices hovering around. When the   
light died out from the ribbons, the three yellow lights were still.  
The young woman began to stir, her eyelids slowly opening up. Her eyes  
were of crystal blue. They held a bit of sadness and one that has seen  
so many: it held a depth of wisdom. As the teen woke up, the three  
yellow lights began to glow brighter. Her eyes travelled to them,   
to let them know she recognizes their presence.  
[{You have awaken...}]the first voice calmly greeted.  
[{Princess Serenity...}]the second picked up.  
[{Serena Tsukino and Usagi Akari}]the third ended.  
"Who are you?"she asked in a calm, yet inquiring tone.  
[{You already know...}]they answered simultaneously.  
[{We are the ones...}] the first voice.  
[{who gave you....}] another voice.  
[{This power...}] third voice.  
[{And more...}] all three.  
"Yes, you have told me that before...but.."her eyes were half lidded   
and in thought.  
[{But what, child?}]the first voice gently urged.  
"Don't you..have any name at all?"the young girl inquired.  
[{A name...}]the second voice mimicked.  
[{What is a name, child? What is an actual purpose for ones  
like us?}]the third voice questioned.  
"A name...well it's..it's..*sigh*..a name is something that people  
would call you by. A name is what you have, so others will   
remember and refer to you as..."she answered.  
[{That is what a name is? A label? Why would we need one?}]the third  
voice said.  
"..well a lot of things have names. I have a name..and so do  
many others. We need it.."the girl softly said, bringing her hands  
down to her side.  
[{You can always remember us by recognizing our voices and the  
way we look and how we act...}]the third voice remarked.  
[{Hush now..you need not say that to the girl.}]the first voice  
harshly brought the third to quiet down.  
[{We apologize...Princess Serenity.}]the second voice said.  
Princess Serenity gave a warm smile to show that there were no  
hard feelings and went into a sitting position in the dark space.  
[{If a name is what you want, then we shall give it to you.}]the   
first voice offered.  
"That would be easier for me..."Princess Serenity nodded in acceptance.  
[{I am not exactly called by a name but there are those who would  
call me Eternal.}]the first voice known as Eternal said.  
[{And I am known as Angelic or Divine.}]the the second voice greeted  
in a kindly tone.  
[{I am Death.}]the third announced.  
"Eternal, Angelic, and Death..those are your names. And are the  
ones who have given me this..this...."Princess Serenity quietly spoke up.  
[{We are the ones...}]Eternal nodded.  
[{It would be best if we tell you what we are in command of, while  
we're at it.}]Angelic suggested.  
[{Yes, we should.}]agreed Death.  
[{I am Eternal. The one who controls or commands over all things that  
are timeless and giver of eternal life. I was the one who decided with  
my companions over your immortality.}]Eternal informed her.  
[{I am Angelic. Controller over holy fields. Listener to those in  
need and aide to those who suffer by healing them. But I am also  
the one who is a bit responsible over destiny.}]Angelic told her.  
[{And I am Death. My name probably already gave out what I do. I   
am the one who holds people's life. If I choose to end it, then so be  
it.}]Death brusquely said.  
[{Together, we determine everyone's life. Either for it to live..}]  
Eternal began.  
[{..have it live a happy and healthy life..}]Angelic picked off.  
[{...or let that person die of agonizing death filled with   
nothing but darkness..}]Death concluded.  
"I see..."Serenity nodded in understanding.  
[{You are wondering...}]Eternal began to shimmer once more in tune  
to the other two.  
[{Why we gave you..}]Angelic intoned.  
[{everlasting life..}]Death voice over.  
The three lights began to glow a deep orange-yellow color that   
engulfed Princess Serenity. When it was over they stood in a   
white void. Completely white and in front of her weren't the three  
light figures. Instead, there hovered what she presumbed to be  
Eternal, Angelic/Divine, and Death.   
"Yes, I was pondering over that subject,"Serenity said.  
[{Angelic has already made up her mind on you before you were born.  
I made up my mind about you along with Death.}]Eternal smiled.  
[{You have lived once before. During the Moon Kingdom your mother,  
Queen Serenity, was half mortal and half goddess. She married a god  
and had you. But by the time you were born, you didn't end up as   
a goddess.}]Angelic began to tell.  
[{Instead you were mortal. And your parents wondered but we knew  
the answer to that. We have seen the future of that time and we  
decided that in your next life you would be not a goddess but an   
immortal. The Savior and the Light of All. A protector over those  
who are good and enemy of those who are evil. The Princess of Light   
and of the Moon. The Queen of the Universe.}]ended Death.  
"I hear that often. I've heard it so many times..and I'm tired  
of it."sighed Serenity, shaking her head.  
[{I know..but it is who you are. You can't deny that. Even if you  
do run, Fate...or I will catch up to you sooner or later.}]Angelic  
smiled.  
To Princess Serenity, the place she was currently in was a   
room. A room of pure white, match for match. The walls were white  
and the floor was white..everything was white. It's almost as if  
there was no background at all. Just an endless void of whiteness.  
But there was, in the center where they were at was a glass circle  
with intricate designs of light silver stars and moons. On each side  
of the glass circle was a pillar with a base of white-blue fire burning,  
but even though there was fire it didn't seem to cast a bright glow  
over the room..as if it didn't need the fire at all.  
In front of her were the three figures: Eternal, Angelic, and   
Death. Eternal wore a pure white silk robe with the hood up so  
you couldn't see the face. Angelic appeared to be four inches  
taller than her and was obviously enough..a girl with the face and figure  
of a thirteen year old. She wore a white dress with a golden cord on   
the waist and had angelic wings with silver and sky blue tips.   
Her hair was long that reached to her waist and was silver mixed with   
gold. Then there was Death. Death's voice sounded like a man and so  
Serenity believes it to be a man. He wore a black robe with his hood up  
that shifted colors as he moved; from black to navy blue to dark   
green to dark purple to black again. All he wore was black and   
nothing else.  
Surprisingly enough, the three in front of her didn't move their lips.  
At least when Angelic spoke, she didn't move her lips. The other two,  
she couldn't even see their face.  
[{You are made immortal so you can protect the place. You are the  
Protector. You hold within you so many powers. With time, you will  
be able to know what they are.}]Death said.  
"What kind of powers?"asked Serenity.  
[{That, child, is for you to find out.}]Eternal mysteriously said.  
[{Even, we, are not allowed to tell you.}]Angelic fluttered her wings  
lightly.  
[{Because we choose not to.}]Death concluded.  
"I understand. I am to live my life as it is, it would ruin the  
surprises of what is to come,"figured Princess Serenity.  
Angelic's face appeared to have grown more warmth toward her. Her   
facade was light and filled with care as she heard the princess's words.  
[{We are glad that you understand.}]Eternal nodded.  
"I have a question,"stated Serenity.  
[{What is it?}]Death wondered.  
"How and when will I come back to life?"Serenity asked.  
[{Those are two questions in the form of one.}]Death pointed out.  
Serenity, blushed in a bit of embarrassment.  
[{Nevertheless, we will answer it as much as we can.}]Eternal told her.  
[{You will be back to your present form on Earth soon. But not as of  
yet. You are still in the process of awakening. It is what you have  
been through before in the long past. It took you several hundred of  
years to repair and regenerate before your crystal managed to get you  
back in shape.}]Angelic informed.  
"So..I'll be back hundreds of years from now?"Princess Serenity asked  
in a worried tone.  
Death held up his arm up to silence the girl and she immediately closed  
her open mouth.  
[{Do not worry, we have brought you here to speed up the process.}]Death  
tried to calm her.  
[{There is another reason why we brought you here.}]Eternal let out.  
Princess Serenity instantly brought her senses in place, to listen  
intently on what they have to say.  
[{The future is at stake. We three are still planning on how to make  
this work to ensure that we have a more peaceful future. You are to  
try to stop the evil in which is about to take place. If they are to  
win, it will cause more problems on the Colonies and Earth. Who knows  
what will come out of it? Even that we don't know.}]Angelic told her in   
a serious voice.  
[{You know what evil we are talking about. The pilots and the Guardian  
of Death and Revolution are on the case right now. But they don't know  
what they're up against as of yet.}]Death said.  
[{If they succeed in their plans of building, there will be a ripple  
in the time stream and the galaxies. It is a chaotic outcome!}]Eternal  
broke out with a bit of worry in her tone.  
Princess Serenity's eyes widened. She couldn't let them win, not when  
she was around. In the past, a lot of her enemies wanted to do a great  
feat by either destroying her, grabbing her crystal, turning her over   
to their side, or demolish the world of existance. But now, after hearing  
the information they gave her, this was new.   
"Building? What are they trying to make?"Serenity wondered.  
Angelic/Divine shook her head at the question, not wanting to say. Her  
melancholy eyes held regret at not being able to reveal the answer.  
[{We are sorry, but that is for you to find out.}]Eternal uttered.  
Death turned around and walked with his back facing them. His stride  
was steady and straight. Finally, he reached his 'destination' as he  
stopped in the middle of the glass circle. Death faced them; he   
raised his hand forward and a black scythe appeared.   
[{It is almost time.}]Death announced.  
Angelic and Eternal nodded in agreement. Both strolled off and   
were yards apart from one another. Then they raised their hand; facing  
her and weapons appeared in their grasp. Angelic held a crystal ball  
that glowed with swirling colors while Eternal was in possession of a  
gnarled wooden staff. When the weapons appeared, glass circles, identical  
to the one Death was standing on, showed up from under the other two.  
[{You will soon be transported to the Sanq Academy.}]Eternal told her.  
"But people think I'm dead..."Serenity said.  
[{Not everyone. Only the pilots, the Doctors, Milliardo, and  
Relena believe you are. Pluto and Saturn know about your eternal life.  
When you come back, then just act as if everything is normal.}]Angelic  
explained.  
"What if they ask me about how I came to be?"Serenity wondered.  
[{Just think of an answer..}]shrugged Death.  
[{Enough with that, let's get on with it.}]interrupted Eternal.  
"I have one more question,"Serenity cut in once more.  
[{What is it?}]sighed Death.  
"The stone that Hiba has, what does it do?"Serenity asked.  
[{Ahh yes, the energy stone.}]nodded Eternal calmly, almost pleasantly.  
[{The Energy Stone is what he holds. Inside of it contains magical  
power.}]Angelic asserted.  
[{It can give the holder, only a limited amount of magical quantities.  
Some of them are sleep spells, ability to calm ones mind, detector  
of magic, and other things.}]Death reported.  
"What else?"Serenity prodded.  
[{We can't..}]began Eternal.  
"I know, I know..you can't give any more than you have already.."Serenity  
intoned.  
Angelic gave an amused expression on her face but it melted away to  
one of seriousness.  
[{We will contact you again, Bringer of Peace & Light.}]Eternal told her.  
Princess Serenity nodded in acceptance and watched them perform. Death,  
who was in the middle, raised his scythe to the 'ceiling' and slammed  
it down to the ground: sending Serenity to fight for her steadiness  
or else she'd be collapsing to the floor. When Serenity got her footing,  
she noticed that the circle that Death was in was now glowing a black  
aura with the stars and moon hovering on the outskirts of his area.  
Next Angelic, who is on the right of Death, spread out her wings and  
began to float in midair. Then her crystal ball pulsed several colors  
and she slowly let go of it and the object began to soar on the inner  
ring of the circle. As it soared, the moons and stars began to come out  
and started to copy what Death's circle is doing. Hovering around with an  
aura around him but this time, it was in the color of light blue.  
After several seconds, the crystal ball did that then returned to   
Angelic but didn't go back to her outstretched arms. The ball just  
continued to floated there, pulsing.   
Lastly Eternal, who is on the left side of Death, raised her staff  
to the air and slammed it down on the middle of the circle in front of   
her. She let out a powerful wave of golden light into the room that   
Serenity was forced to cover her eyes from the blinding light. Seconds  
later, it died out and Serenity slowly and cautiously let her arm down  
and stared at Eternal's direction. The woman stood there, holding the   
gnarled staff with both hands and having it slightly lean toward her  
shoulders. There was a golden aura on the circle with golden moons and  
stars floating around.   
At once, all three closed their eyes and their auras flared and rose  
higher. It shot out and toward Serenity who let out a silent scream as  
it engulfed her body. When it was over, it wasn't Serenity who was on  
the floor, instead it was Serena Tsukino. She wore blue denim shorts  
and a pink tank top. Her meatball hairstyle was tied with pink ribbons  
and a golden necklace is around her neck with a pink locket.   
The three figures dropped their weapons and it disappeared, then they   
stepped out of the circle. The two other glass circles disappeared,   
leaving only one in tact. Eternal, Death, and Angelic/Divine strolled over  
to the unconscious girl and surrounded her.  
Slowly, Serena opened her eyes and tried to sit up but a wave of   
dizziness came over her.  
[{Just rest right now, Serena. This dizziness happens all the time   
but it will eventually go away.}]Angelic lightly told her.  
"I feel like throwing up,"Serena groaned.  
Angelic's lips thinned and her eyes glinted with slight happiness.  
[{Don't worry, it'll pass like Angelic said}]Death's voice sounded  
pleased and humoured by the young immortal.  
As they have told her, the dizziness did go away after a minute or two  
and so Serena stood up. She observed her current body and was happy  
that she was now in her seventeen years old body like before.  
"Thank you,"Serena gratefully thanked them.  
[{We will bring you to your dorm room, it's still available  
the last time we checked.}] Eternal told her.  
[{Your stuff are still in there, they haven't cleaned it out.}]added   
Angelic.  
[{The Academy has been open for two months now. It's been three  
months since you've been alive.}]Death informed her.  
"I see...it's Spring now or nearly."Serena's eyes were filled   
with wonderment.  
[{Yes, it is the month of what you call February, the 24th.}]nodded   
Death.  
"A long time has passed..."Serena sighed within herself.  
[{We shouldn't waste anymore time, you must return to that world  
and stop them}]Eternal imperiously stated.  
Serena nodded and gave a slight salute to them all and braced herself   
for the impact that might come but it didn't. She blinked: once, twice,  
three times, four times and then just stood there. Her face held a   
clueless expression as they all stood there, unmoving.  
"Hmm?"Serena gave a slight cough.  
[{Use the power from within.}]the three intoned.  
[{Will it, Serena..}]Eternal gently spoke to her.  
[{Close your eyes and search for the power inside yourself}]instructed   
Angelic.  
Serena did as she was told and closed her blue eyes. She felt calm,  
peaceful, and yet full of...full of..she didn't know what it was.   
Something called within her, wanting to break out. A feeling of great  
energy was dwelling inside her heart and mind. Instinctively, she   
reached out to it thinking about nothing but her current position. Her  
want and need to find out what this source of power was.   
[{Open your eyes..}]Eternal's voice resounded from inside her mind.  
[{And open your heart...}]Angelic's voice followed.  
[{..with your mind..}]Death's voice doubled over.  
Startled by the voices that came, she blinked her eyes open and  
noticed where she was.  
"I'm back.."Serena whispered to herself.  
Looking around, she recognized the bed and the desk. Her eyes travelled  
all around and took in the familiar objects lying all over the place.  
"They told me the truth, no one did touch my stuff while  
I was away,"smirked Serena.  
(But what will I say to them? Will I still be Usagi Akari here  
or can I come back using my old name? Or a new one?)wondered   
Serena as she pondered over what to do.  
Her lone figure collapsed on the mattress and leaned her head  
back to the wall. She began twirling her finger around her hair, deep  
in thought over the situation.   
"Same name, different name, which one?"chanted Serena, sighing   
inbetween.  
That was until the immortal caught a glimpse of a laptop. Her laptop.  
She stopped twirling her hair and stood up, walking over to her precious  
portable computer. Serena sat down and opened it up, turning it on  
in the process. After a couple of minutes she began typing and finally  
found her destination.  
**the Screen**  
*tap* *tap* *enter* *tap* *tap*  
Loading....loading...loading...  
38%....46%...57%.....  
*bored sigh*  
...78%...89%...93%...100%  
*Complete*  
*outside the screen*  
"Finally,"mumbled Serena as she scanned the page.  
She resumed typing and then stopped, slightly frowning at the screen.  
"Hmm..."Serena's eyes narrowed and began thinking over what else to do.  
That was when she opened another link.  
"Better write..."Serena mumbled to herself.  
  
*******  
I have returned.  
Write back.  
  
P.S. A.O  
*******  
Then Serena pressed Send after that short letter. She leaned  
back on her chair and continued to come up with something for   
her return to the Academy.  
(I've been missing for several months. Some know I'm suppose  
to be dead by now, but I'm not. What to do?)wondered Serena.  
The teenager shut down the laptop and got up from her chair and  
walked toward the window. Looking outside, it was quiet and peaceful.  
She could hear small chatter here and there from the students who  
didn't have class at this time. Her ears picked up the chirping of  
the birds and the wind brushing pass the lush green leaves of the  
trees.   
Her crystalline blue eyes picked up sight of the students, wearing  
their uniforms and smiling faces. Some walking others either leaning  
or sitting down from place to place. They appeared to be so happy  
and carefree, their laughing faces and others with a more serious   
expression as they tried to work out the problems on their papers.  
Turning around, she walked back to her bed and sat down, continuing  
on with her plan on what to name herself and give an explanation for  
her leaving.  
***********  
Dr. M or better known as Setsuna Meiou or the Guardian of Time,   
Sailor Pluto, strolled over to her computer on the table and began  
typing. The room was dimly lit with piles of paper set aside on the   
table where she resided, the place smelled damp mixed with old paper  
and gathering dust.   
The doctor or scientist kept typing until she stopped when she noticed  
that she had mail in her e-mail. Immediately she opened it.   
"I have returned. Write back. P.S. A. O."Dr. M uttered to herself.  
Her eyes slightly widened when it finally registered within her mind  
on who would write such a thing.   
"She's back..."Dr. M/ Setsuna was awed at such a thing.  
Deep within her mind images have resurfaced of her old friend, princess,  
queen, and fighting companion.   
*Images*  
Remembering her smiling, laughing face.  
Lending a hand, concern written on her face.  
Seeing her friend trip and fall, watery tears flowing from her face.  
Teasing and throwing raspberries between her and Raye.  
Sneaking around to grab a cookie and read mangas.  
  
Her determined face when up against an enemy.  
Performing her final attack.  
Coming out victorious and saying her infamous "Moon dusted." words.  
  
Transforming into Princess form and wielding her Crystal.  
Remembering the solemn, tranquil, and peaceful look on her face.  
Wearing that long princess gown.  
  
More images after that. Coming on impact upon her mind. It was  
overwhelming and she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath  
before letting it out and slowly.  
"My friend, you have returned,"Dr. M muttered.  
She placed her slender hand on the mouse and moved it to the   
screen.  
She began writing and clicked Send. Once it was done, she leaned back  
and her maroon eyes flashed with happiness and yet sadness on the same  
time.  
"Serena Tsukino: 06,"Dr. M uttered under her breath.  
  
To be continued...  
*****************  
Chapter 13 is done and finished! Now to only think of another  
chapter to write about, that'll take some time with school and all. I   
mean, look at this. It took me awhile before getting 12 and now 13.  
Who knows when 14 will be up and running, right? But don't worry. I'll  
get it out...someday. ^^;;;  
Xelloss: Yeah, by winter time! ^^  
Cheska: *glares* Who asked you?!   
Xelloss: No one. ^^  
Cheska: So quit showing up all the time! *continues glaring*  
Xelloss: Aww...now you're not fair, Cheska-chan! *wagging his finger*  
Cheska: *hmf* *turns to the readers* Don't mind him, I won't  
be getting it out by winter. That's for sure.  
Xelloss: Then what about Spring or Summer? ^^  
Cheska: *bops him over the head*  
Xelloss: ^^ That was fun!  
Cheska: -_-;;; Nor next Spring or Summer... *sigh*  
Xelloss: Then when? Next year? ^^  
Cheska: You're testing my patience Mazoku! *glares*  
Xelloss: Aww...gotta go, L-sama is paging! *disappears*  
Cheska: Good for him, that Fruitcake. Anyways, it won't be as   
long as he said it may be. Just wait and see! *waves* Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Starting off for the Bases

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 14  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: *writing* *writing* *hear an eraser come and then   
continuing with writing*   
*stops*  
Cheska: Hmm....oh, hi! *finally notices you*  
Sorry, I'm trying to write up something right now to see if they  
will reconsider and let me own the two great anime shows! You know?  
Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing! ^_^  
*two pieces of paper fly through the window and hits you behind the   
head*  
Cheska: *takes it and reads what's inside*  
*you wait and hear what she may reveal to you*  
Cheska: That's not fair! *pouts* It says and I quote!  
'Ha! You think you'll own Sailor Moon? That's just laughable!   
I won't let YOU have the ownership. Face it! I will not   
give it up that easily!'  
The next one says:   
'I have heard of what you've been planning and I pity you. But no  
matter what, I won't give up Gundam Wing to someone like you. I would  
rather self-destruct than hand it over.'  
That's what they wrote.   
*sweatdrop*  
Cheska: *throws it into the recycling bin and turns toward you*  
I guess I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.   
Continue on, read! Read! And maybe review in the end! ^^   
*ushers you along*  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to those who have reviewed! I really  
appreciate comments and whatever else you may write in there.   
Just so you know, I won't be revealing who that voice is for awhile. The  
time isn't exactly right for it. Well actually...maybe I'll reveal that   
mysterious figure in the next chapter or maybe even this one for all I   
know! ^^ It usually depends on how much I feel like writing. It'll just  
keep on going and going.. Hmm...okay, maybe not this chapter now that I   
think about it. ^^;;;  
Dont' worry, I'll get that out in the next chapter or maybe the one after  
that.  
**************  
"My friend, you have returned,"Dr. M muttered.  
She placed her slender hand on the mouse and moved it to the   
screen.  
She began writing and clicked Send. Once it was done, she leaned back  
and her maroon eyes flashed with happiness and yet sadness in the same  
time.  
"Serena Tsukino: 06,"Dr. M uttered under her breath.  
*************  
Daylight seemed to have passed by so quickly as Hotaru trudged along the hallways.  
She could hear the t.v.s going on and computers starting up. In some rooms she  
could hear laughing and conversations beginning. And as she went into her room, she   
finally thought she could have some peace and quiet seeing that she finished her  
work doing lunch time but she cast it aside when five young men were standing or sitting  
around her room.  
"We have a mission,"Heero simply stated as he straightened up and stared at the young  
girl.  
Hotaru didn't say a word as she nodded and put her backback and books away in the   
corner of her room.  
They all filed out and strolled on out of the Academy.  
"HEEERRROOOOO!!!"shrieked what sounded like a banshee.  
"Not again.."muttered Duo.  
"Keep walking,"Trowa adviced and they all obeyed.  
But it didn't help much, seeing that the banshee caught up to them and flung her   
arms around their comrade.  
"Heero!!"  
"Relena! Get...off.of...me!!"growled Heero, pushing away from the 'banshee.'  
Students and teachers alike turned their heads around to watch as their Princess of the  
Sanq Kingdom hang on to the quiet, stoic brown haired boy. But noticing their reaction,  
Heero glared daggers at them and they quickly averted their eyes acting as if they hadn't  
heard or seen anything.  
"Miss Relena please. Please, get off of Heero,"pleaded Quatre.  
Hotaru was a bit too impatient. She's been wanting to get some peace and quiet for  
awhile since school started two months ago but it was too hectic. For one, they had to  
be alert since the doctors wouldn't allow them to kill off the enemy, Hiba. Next, Relena's  
been around once they've arrived. Calling out with her piercing yell around the school and  
because of that she hasn't slep that well in about a month and a half now. Thinking  
about that, she bowed her head and shook it.  
"and then we can go to the.."babbled Relena.  
Heero's eyes were hardening with irritation and anger as Relena continued to hug him.  
"Man, you could see his eyes twitching. That's a first!"Duo noticed as he started   
laughing.  
"Duo, please,"sighed Hotaru.  
At once, Duo clamped his mouth shut and tried to regain his maturity as he tried to  
figure out a way to keep Relena off of Heero.  
"Let's go the .....after...so.."continued Relena, pressing herself to Heero much tighter  
and having a smiling face on.  
(The nerve of this girl! One can only take so much. I don't think Serena was this   
bad when she was younger!)Hotaru said to herself as she gazed at the pacifist.  
"I'll deal with this,"uttered Hotaru as she stealthily walked over to the two in   
front of them.  
"I'm sorry but I have to do this to you, Miss Relena,"Hotaru apologized as she placed  
two hands on the back of her head.  
"What are you..."started Relena as she swirved her head to Hotaru but her eyes   
went wide-eyed and she slumped to the ground.  
"Sorry,"Hotaru apologized once more but inside she was grinning with all her might.  
"What did you do to her?"Duo wondered, stooping down and placing his hands to  
feel for a pulse.  
"She's alive, we're not allowed to kill her. So oh well..."shrugged Hotaru.  
"Too bad, we wouldn't blame you if you did obliterate Peacecraft,"Duo sadly said.  
"Duo,"groaned Hotaru.  
"We still need to get going, mission remember?"reminded Wufei.  
"Right,"nodded the others and continued on their way, leaving Relena lying on the   
cement being ignored.  
********************  
"That's weird, I never knew Hotaru could cast a sleeping spell,"Serena murmered to  
herself as she continued to stare out the window.  
Awhile ago, Serena was getting bored and decided to watch outside and at that same  
time her friends came out of the Academy doors and heading outside. Just as they   
were nearing the exit, a piercing should came from inside and Relena came running  
up and glomped Heero Yuy. This proved to be interesting, as Serena continuted to   
watch with some amusement.  
After awhile, Hotaru came striding up to the two and placed her hands to Relena's back  
and she drifted off to sleep.  
"Hotaru hasn't used that before. Not in all the years I've known her,"wondered Serena.  
(I wonder...I wonder if her other powers have started to awaken. Or she's always  
had those powers with her but never used them.)thought Serena, frowning.  
Now she just saw them go out of the Academy Grounds and down the street.  
"They must have a mission; they're all together,"figured Serena turning around and   
walking back to her laptop and turning it on.  
********************  
"Ready to go?"Quatre called out to the others in Sandrock.  
"Ready,"they answered back.  
"Systems in check?"Quatre asked.  
"Hn."several answered, yes.  
"Yep,"Duo replied.  
"It's okay,"Hotaru smiled lightly from her Mobile Suit.  
All lined up, side by side were the five Gundams with one Mobile Suit   
beside Deathscythe. A reason for the Mobile Suit was simply because there wasn't  
one made just for her. And also Doctor M really didn't feel as if Hotaru needed  
a Gundam at the moment. She didn't mind actually. Hotaru knew about the Gundams  
and the destruction they've done on several occassions, to her she felt that   
it would be better if she just stuck to the Mobile Suit other than a Gundam that  
was capable of such a massive attack against people.  
"Let's go then,"Heero told them and began to steer his Gundam out of the hidden  
base they were kept in.  
"Remember, Wing will be over at the Sanq Kingdom bases. Heavyarms is   
over at Brazil. Nataku will be at Africa. Sandrock and I will be over  
in England. Deathscythe and Hotaru will be in the U.S. bases. After that  
we'll be meeting in the Sahara Desert to finish the remaining bases,"instructed  
Quatre.  
"Got it,"they all nodded and sped off to their pin pointed locations.  
  
Heavyarms landed safely on the green lands of Brazil, the machine's eyes   
glowed a deep green color before returning to it's regular glare as it surveyed the  
area.  
"There,"muttered Trowa as he noticed one of the bases he was suppose to destroy and  
then let out Beam Gatling Gun at the base. Immediately making the walls crumble into  
a pile of rocks.   
After a few minutes, he stopped and continued moving eastward till he reached another  
one and repeated the process.  
  
Sandrock came to England and took out its Twin Heat Blades. A base was right in   
front of him and the defense mechanisims of the base came to life as it spotted him  
heading their way. They instantly began firing at him but it apparently had no effect  
as the Gundam continued to move closer to them.  
"Sorry but I have to do this for: peace,"Quatre uttered and his kind blue eyes  
started to harden as he forced himself to slash at the base, destroying the lives   
who were inside its walls.  
  
Nataku a.k.a Shenlong stood its ground as Leos came at him. Shenlong performed its  
Dragon Fang attack at the Leos finished with a Beam Naginata toward the base and   
managed to 3/4 of the whole building. Then Nataku rammed at it, destroying the   
fortification. Debris blew all around and once it ended, Shenlong stood there, staring  
at the desert regions of Africa.  
"Weaklings. They shouldn't fight,"Wufei mumbled as he glanced around the country.  
  
The Wing Gundam took notice of the building in front of him. It's green eyes blaring  
to life as it surveyed the area and then dimmed down till it was back to normal. The   
brown haired boy inside the machine was debating weather or not to destroy this with  
demolition or by using his Gundam's weapons. Just as the first laser gun was shot at   
him, he decided.  
"Omae o korosu,"Heero uttered his trademark words and gave his infamous glare at the  
building.  
The Gundam sprinted off to the building, slashing at the machines lined all around with   
its Beam Sabers then stood once he broke into the building. Hundreds of soldiers began  
to shoot at the tall Gundam and some wisely enough, chose to run for their lives.  
"I will not let you live,"Heero added after awhile as he brought his Two Sabers  
and slashed through the rest of the base.  
  
"Here we are,"Duo announced as they saw one of the bases.  
"Let's do this,"Hotaru nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Be careful,"Duo gave a small smile as he put the vid screen on and saw his beloved  
Hotaru staring right back at him with an affectionate smile plastered on her face.  
"I will just as long as you will,"Hotaru stated.  
Duo winked then shut off the vid screen; the two machines marched on and up to the  
base.  
"The God of Death is here!"Duo announced, giving an amused glint in his eyes.  
"With the Goddess of Death,"Hotaru put up a concentrated look and started of  
with shooting at the base with her armeries.  
***************  
For about an hour, the six of them continued obliterating the bases they've been assigned  
to do. From the the U.S. to the Sanq Kingdom. All the pilots completing their tasks and  
finally they were finished until just one of the areas were needed to accomplish.  
"Everyone finished?"contacted Quatre from the communicator inside the Gundams.  
"Yeah, we're done,"they answered.  
"Hey, hold up!"Duo interrupted.  
"What is it Maxwell?"Wufei wondered.  
"Hotaru is trying to tell me something,"Duo informed them.  
  
(What is this? Something's going on...but what?)wondered Hotaru as she tried to   
contact Duo.  
"What is it Hotaru?"asked Duo.  
"The last place needs to be dealt with,"reminded Hotaru.  
"We know that,"Duo answered.  
"Yes, but what you don't know is that Hiba is there,"Hotaru informed him.  
"What?!?"Duo sounded shocked.  
"Yup, the Sahara Desert is the place where he's hiding nowadays,"Hotaru confirmed.  
"How did you know that?"Duo demanded.  
"Dr. M contacted me just now,"Hotaru winked through the vid screen they had   
put up.  
"Alright, I'm telling the others,"Duo sighed and temporarily shut off the screen.  
  
"Hiba is in the Sahara Desert, most likely in one of the bases,"Duo told the others.  
"Hmph, weakling. Hiding out in the desert just like the coward he   
is,"Wufei commented.  
"Believe what you will Wufei, but we have a mission to do,"Trowa quietly spoke.  
"Let's get going!"Duo shouted with a bit of his patience wearing thin.  
"We should, the day is closing out on us. It's already dark out here,"Quatre agreed.  
"Hn,"Heero nodded in agreement.  
  
And so the five gundams and the Mobile Suit went off toward the Desert Regions in  
the Sahara.   
****************  
"Commander,"one of the soldiers spoke up a bit cautiously.  
"Yes?"Hiba answered/asked.  
"The men has sent me to tell you that there are six unknown figures coming toward  
this way.  
"Hmm..must be the gundams,"Hiba quietly uttered, mostly to himself.  
"What should we do?"the soldier questioned a bit hesitant.  
"Send out the troops in the Dolls and get the Leos and Taurus out there. Put up a   
higher defense around all the bases around the Desert and warn the neighboring  
bases about them,"commanded Aenon Hiba.  
"Uhh..sir?"the soldier was once again questioning.  
"What?"Hiba's tone was a bit more demanding.  
"I'm afraid mostly all of the G.C. bases have been destroyed,"the soldier quietly  
spoke out.  
"What?!"Hiba's voice was dangerously loud now and the so the soldier coward before  
him, afraid of the wrath he may unleash.  
****************  
"Tell me, how long will it be till we reach the Desert?"wondered Hotaru through the  
all link communicator that was set up not that long ago.  
"Not long now,"Duo answered.  
"I see,"sighed Hotaru and tried to concentrate more about navigating her Mobile Suit.  
Although her body was steering the ship, her mind was wandering off.   
(I still can't put my finger on it but something is going to happen. I'm sure  
of it, could it be good or bad? Boy, I hope it's good. We could use some luck   
about now. My machine isn't doing too well. It's running low on every weapon stored  
in here. I've used too much on those bases.)sighed Hotaru, bowing her head for   
a moment.  
(Not only that but I'm sure the others have a limited supply as well. Even Duo.  
Please be okay after all of this is over, Duo. Goddess Selene, protect us. Protect  
Duo.)prayed Hotaru.  
***************  
"There's the first upcoming base!"Quatre pointed out as they surveyed the area  
and spotted a small dot in the distance.  
"Let's get going!"Hotaru called out and started off.  
"Be careful,"Duo softly stated and followed the others toward the dot.  
  
Not too long after that, they were being attacked by several Dolls and Suits that  
came at them. Lasers and bullets came pelting at the six machines but they would  
be able to withstand the attacks or managed to block it off using their shields.  
"We won't be able to hold them off much longer!"Hotaru managed to tell them inbetween  
dodging the laser beams.  
"We know that! But what can we do?"demanded Duo through the link.  
"We don't have much choices do we?"a smug Wufei spoke up.  
"No, we don't,"Quatre said.  
"I'll use Homing Missile Launcher at the enemies, that should get us some time   
to get to the base and you guys can finish that one off,"Trowa said.  
"Works for me,"Duo shrugged.  
"Let's do this,"Wufei nodded.  
Heavyarms stopped and the five other suits surrounded him and started attacking  
the upcoming enemies. Trowa slowed his breathing and then veered to the left,  
facing the base that stood there. He pressed the button and aimed then fired at  
the base, managing to annihilate a good deal of the fortification.  
"That settles that,"Trowa simply said.  
The leftover enemies stopped for awhile as they watched one of their bases  
get demolished by a lone Gundam. While they were gawking, the Gundams and Hotaru  
took advantage of the situation and used their handweapons on them which deminished  
the attackers by half of what they were left. Now leaving 10 left.  
"This is almost too easy now,"Wufei smirked and used his Dragon Fang at the   
ten Leos that were there.  
"Only 49 more to go,"Quatre sighed and began walking.  
"Yes, 49 bases,"nodded Hotaru and followed after him with Wing, Heavyarms, Deathscythe,  
and Shenlong trailing behind.  
  
After two more bases they were beginning to run really low on their supplies for the  
Gundams and the Mobile Suit of Hotaru. Which came down to only having Wing use his   
one Machine Cannon and Shenlong using his Beam Naginata left. The others have already   
been left to their main weapons while Hotaru's Suit had to dodge only and use a bit   
of her armeries that was dwindling to nothing.  
"We still have a long way to go,"Quatre stated, landing a blow to fifteen of the   
Taurus that were in front of him.  
"We need to finish this mission,"Heero grunted and had his Saber slice through the  
enemies.  
"There's the base, let's get this over with,"Wufei said and started toward it.  
Wufei's Gundam powered up his Beam Naginata and then fired it off, thus destroying   
that third base with some ease aside from earlier.  
  
The fourth base was the hardest on them as they saw a huge amount of enemies   
come charging toward them and with everything dwindling it was difficult as they  
tried to hold their own.   
"How did they manage to know we were coming?!"demanded Duo as he slashed and slashed  
against the Mobile Dolls.  
"No clue, they must've been expecting us or one of them managed to get a glimpse  
of us coming,"suggested Quatre.  
"Quit chatting over there and keep fighting!"Wufei growled.  
"Boy, someone's patience ran out,"smirked Duo jokingly which earned another growl  
from Wufei.  
The six suits kept fighting and defending themselves against the upcoming  
armies that seemed to have popped out of nowhere from the desert sands.  
"Damn this!"shouted Quatre.  
"Did he just say..."began Duo.  
"..what I think..."Wufeipicked up.  
"...he..."Heero spoke over.  
"..said?"Trowa ended.  
Quatre obviously was ticked off, his pure blue eyes darkening and his expressiong   
going cold as he sat in his Sandrock. The Sandrock's eyes glowed a dark green and   
then he began steering his Gundam quickly, slashing his Twin Heat Blades at the   
oncoming enemies and not relenting whatsoever.  
"Woah, he's mad,"Duo's eyes widened at the sight.  
"I've never seen him this angry before,"Hotaru quietly commented.  
"Neither have I,"Wufei agreed.  
As quickly as their shock came, they had to focus on their enemies who didn't know  
what hit them as their fellow comrade went on a rampage, killing those who were in  
his way.  
"This is sort of like what happened back then, out in outerspace,"Trowa spoke up.  
"Missed that,"Duo sighed and continued slicing his enemies in half.  
After that, Quatre's anger relented and he was soon back to normal before he   
reached the base. So that was where Wing came in, using his remaining Machine Cannon  
to destroy that base. Which left them with only their leftover weapons to use.  
"Great, we still have a long way to go..."sighed Duo as they continued walking   
east from where they were from.  
*************  
"Sir, I'm afraid the Gundams are still at it,"the soldier reported.  
"I'm fully aware of that, soldier,"Hiba calmly told him.  
"Sir?"the soldier was clueless.  
"They've used up a large quantity of their powers that are stored in their Gundams.  
One of the other soldiers have told me they went off and dealt with our neighboring  
bases and without hesitation they came here. So they're at this moment, running out  
of their supplies,"smirked Hiba.  
"What shall we do then?"the soldier asked.  
"Nothing at the moment, just wait and see,"Aenon Hiba said, lying back on his chair.  
"Yes, sir,"the soldier saluted and left.  
"Very well put,"the voice from the shadows complimented.  
"Just hope this will turn out well,"Hiba said.  
"How long till the machine is done?"the voice inquired.  
"Not long, only a few days left now,"Hiba reported.  
"Good,"the voice stated and a breeze was heard as it left.  
**************  
It wasn't going well for the men as they battled on, Hotaru was left to only dodging  
the attacks and if she didn't act quickly she would be long dead by now. Deathscythe   
was nearby to help her out and Nataku would be there for him. Heavyarms and Sandrock paired  
up while Wing was doing well on his own against the enemies. Even though they were   
holding on, they held by only a small thin thread that was there and if that thread was  
pushed too far they'd be left with nothing to hold them up.  
"We can't take much more of this, their defense too strong,"Hotaru shouted in frustration.  
"We won't give up, not yet. We've been through worse,"Duo defended.  
"That was only because you were stacked up with armeries. We've just come from  
defeating most of the world's bases from G.C.!"Hotaru pointed out.  
"If we run off, we'd only come back to know they have made more defenses or that Hiba  
has evaded our grasp,"Wufei told her.  
"You're right,"Hotaru sighed in defeat.  
(If we keep this up, I'll be forced to use my scout form. And if I do that, I'd be  
in big trouble from Pluto. I told her I wouldn't use that form while in here. But..I don't  
want them to be hurt. What shall I do?)Hotaru wondered.  
That was when the attackers slammed hard onto Deathscythe, sending the Gundam to   
skid on the ground with the machine's arm badly damaged as well as its middle.  
"Duo!!"Hotaru shouted through the communicator, her voice filled with worry.  
"I'm....okay,"Duo weakly told her, the vid screen not working and static fully there.  
"It doesn't sound like it,"Hotaru uttered.  
"Don't worry about me,"Duo tried to calm her down and Deathscythe began to rise again.  
Just as Deathscythe was on his knees that attackers took the opportunity and slammed  
into each one of the Gundams full force. They all skidded off, leaving Hotaru the only  
one up.   
"Shit,"Duo's voice sounded through the communicators as he watched his comrades  
be taken down.  
"Looks like a bleak future at this time, doesn't it?"Quatre tried in vain to lighten  
the mood but didn't work as no one replied to this.  
They were now surrounded and the Leos and Taurus were advancing toward Hotaru's Mobile  
Suit and onto the Gundams who began to get themselves up.  
(Here goes nothing.)Hotaru told herself, closing her eyes and starting to raise her  
hand toward the escape hatch.  
*************  
"What is this?"demanded Hiba as he was around his men and watching the monitors.  
"What's what sir?"inquired a fellow soldier.  
"This!"demanded Hiba, pointing to a blinking light on this screen.  
"Well sir..."started the soldier as calmly as he can.  
*************  
Just as the Leos came at them with the Taurus on their heels a bright blinding   
flash came on and destroyed the suits that tried to harm them.  
"What?"they all wondered in unison, some saying and some didn't.  
That was when they saw another flash of light and managed to obliterate the base  
over there. Then it quickly sped toward the left over enemies and used its beam sword  
at them, slashing and slicing.  
"How?"wondered Hotaru.  
"Who is that?"wondered the others with some added,"A Gundam?!"  
Right before their eyes they saw a machine made of silver, blue, and white  
with some black. There was a crescent mark on the forehead of the face as it  
gleamed lightly from the light of the moon over them.  
"Who are you?"Heero demanded coldly through the open communicator that allowed  
them to converse with one another openly.  
"I'm surprised,"the figure chuckled lightly and opened the escape hatch of   
the Gundam.  
They were all surprised to find who it was that came out from the Gundam.  
"Don't remember your fellow pilot? 06 of the Gundam Arethusa?"winked 06.  
Long golden hair flowed around her in two streamers of her meatball hairstyle. Her  
eyes a crystalline blue that showed some maturity for one as young as her age and an  
aura of pure innocence and kindness. She wore a white tank top with silver linings  
on the bottom and blue jeans.  
"It's me. Serena or otherwise known as Usagi,"smiled Serena as they all got out of  
their own respective Gundams.  
  
To be continued....  
*******************  
There goes the next chapter! ^_^ I'm happy that I managed to get this up but I'm  
terribly sorry that I didn't read it over so there may be a lot grammar and spelling  
mistakes and possibly stuff that doesn't make sense. ^^;;;;; Although some parts  
are probably suppose to make sense like who is that voice still right? ^_~ Well not  
gonna say. Not yet anyways but we're getting there. Really we are. I mean they get  
to meet Serena again. Or Usagi as they know her as with the exception of some characters.  
Now then, you're going to have to wait for the next one. Not sure when though.  
Xelloss: Count on it being awhile. ^^  
Cheska: Xelloss?!?! *bonks him hard on the head with an overlarge mallet*  
Xelloss: I enjoyed that! ^^ *then falls on the ground* @_@  
Cheska: Hmph. Well see ya till then! Bye!! *waves with a grin on her face*  
  
  
  
  



	15. Finishing Most Bases

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 15  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
  
Disclaimer: *men in black suits are in each side of her*   
*casts a wary glance at them before staring back at you*  
Cheska: Okay, I won't cause any problems about the disclaimer part.   
*men nod in approval*  
Cheska: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. *says it in a defeated tone*  
*men keeps on nodding*  
  
  
Author's Notes: Now that I've said that stupi...errr...disclaimer I can get  
on with what I have to say.  
I'm quite happy about the reviews finally reaching the 100 area! Yippee!!  
*confetti comes from overhead*  
Besides that I'm relieved to see that you still read my stories since I've been  
busy with schoolwork and stuff. So like yeah...  
but hey, I won't give up on this story. Haven't done so yet, not starting   
now. Okay...maybe once but that wasn't really working out well for me since  
I got little reviews. *sweatdrops* Hoping you guys wouldn't stop the  
reviews, will you? *questioning look*  
  
Now then let's get on with the ficcie!!   
***************  
Last Time:~.~  
***************  
"It's me. Serena or otherwise known as Usagi,"smiled Serena as they all got out of  
their own respective Gundams.  
****************  
  
"Serena?"Hotaru choked out, tears beginning to form from the edges of her purple   
eyes as she stood there at the edge of her Mobile Suit.  
"Yes, Hotaru. It's me. I'm back just like I promised,"Serena gave a weak smile  
at her immortal friend.  
"...Usagi? Serena? How? What?"Duo was now confused at finding this new   
information.  
"I'm afraid I can't comprehend this situation,"Quatre formerly told all of them, mostly  
himself.  
"It is difficult to understand. And if I do explain you'll be even more confused  
than you have started off with,"Serena apologized, bowing her head.  
"Yes, it is hard. Even I have still to sort out these pieces,"Hotaru agreed.  
"Enough of this! So the onna is back with a Gundam? We can do with the chatting and  
the surprise later!"Wufei rudely interrupted as he crossed his arms and glared at   
everything.  
Heero and Trowa kept quiet throughout the whole show, even though they wondered as  
much as the others they chose to just listen and take in whatever was given to   
them. Wufei apparently was ticked and so they entered back in their Gundam and   
waited for the others.  
"Report?"Serena asked in monotone, going back to her soldier ego.  
"We've managed to deal with some of the bases. About...4 bases in the Sahara with  
you helping us out on the fifth,"Hotaru told her friend.  
"And the other bases outside here?"06 inquired.  
"Dealt with, this is the last one,"Heero monotoned.  
"Good. Let's see...."the soldier of Arethusa trailed off.  
"Onna! Quit stalling and let's get on with it already!"growled Wufei.  
"Hmph. I was just calculating how much we have left,"06 tiredly told him.  
"We have 45 more to go onna. Not very good with math are you?"Wufei roughly said.  
"To you it may be 45 to me it's only 20 more bases,"06 stated.  
"So you already destroyed those other bases?"Quatre wanted to know.  
"Yeah, I should've been here earlier but I took the detour,"shrugged 06.  
"Let's go then,"Heero said and went off followed by the others.  
******************  
"There are seven dots together now! You said six earlier!"Hiba shouted.  
"Sir, what we said was true there are six 'unidentified' suits coming to the   
Sahara Desert,"the soldier told his commander.  
"Then what's the meaning of these seven?"demanded Aenon Hiba, getting stressed.  
"Well one of them we do know. It is a mobile suit under our care. It is one of the  
missing suits from one of our bases,"the soldier simply told him.  
"And that suit is being operated by the other side?!"Aenon growled.  
"Yes sir,"the soldier was now into the verge of cowering as he saw Hiba getting really  
angry.  
(Calm down Aenon. It's not as horrible as it appears to be......not at all..)Hiba  
was slowly, slowly calming his tense nerves by talking to himself.  
"What's the report on the bases?"Aenon demanded.  
"Uhmm..welll..."one of the other soldiers from the seats was hesitant.  
"Well?"Hiba's voice was sharp.  
"There are only 19 more bases left aside from this one,"the soldier reported.  
"Uhh..well now there are 18 left, they've just destroyed another,"another one piped up.  
"19 more counting this..."Hiba bowed his head and began walking out of the door.   
"I want you to reinforce our defense on this base. Quadruple it if you are able  
to, I don't want them destroying this base! Do you hear me?! The others are gone now,  
the Sahara Desert is the last one of the G.C. organization that is on Earth!   
Now get to it!"ordered Hiba as he stopped at the door to tell his orders then stalked   
off to calm down.  
(Great, this is just great. Those Gundams...wait a second! If....if there are   
seven...and then...)stopped Hiba as his eyes widened at the thought.  
"She told me before she was a Gundam Pilot. But if that is so and there are   
seven of them with six unknown and the seventh a Mobile Suit from us. That could  
mean that..."Hiba wondered.  
"Mean that...she's back,"Hiba whispered to himself.  
Aenon Hiba opened the door to his office in the base and closed it shut behind him.  
He sat down on the cushioned seat and stared hard at the single object at the center  
of the mahogany table. It was the same stone that he had with him plenty of times. A  
stone that glowed when one touched it with the color of teal mixed with a sparkling  
dust of a rainbow color at the center and the stone in the shape of an index sized  
obelisk. Hiba hesitated before touching it but in the end he did and once he took  
his hand away his face was void of emotion.  
There was a slight breeze in the room for a mere second or two but Hiba didn't   
budge from his spot, his head still downcast and staring at the stone.  
"She's back,"Aenon quietly spoke out, raising his head but not turning his face.  
"So I've heard,"the voice mocked.  
"The machine isn't done yet,"Aenon pointed out.  
"There is time, it's not being made here remember?"the voice calmly put out.  
"Yes, a good thing we've shipped it off to another location for safety,"Aenon   
nodded in agreement.  
"Serena Tsukino. Usagi Akari. Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity. The past  
Princess of the Moon Kingdom,"the voice uttered with a sigh and seemed to have  
faded out of the room.  
The names that the voice uttered triggered Hiba's mind with some sort of tingling   
at his brain. Trying to make him remember about the past but the weird thing was   
that no matter how much he tried to make himself grasp the hidden information it  
would just go further into his mind. It was all frustrating.  
"What is this? Those names are so familiar to me. What is it with this Gundam Pilot?  
Why is Usagi so familiar to me?"Aenon wondered.  
****************  
All the Gundams were fighting, each managing to hold on while Hotaru was dodging and   
luring the enemies toward the Gundams. It was a simple fight, with Arethusa there it  
was easier than before in which they were all secretly grateful for.  
(Serena...my princess and Queen. Thank goodness you're back.)Hotaru smiled to herself  
as she watched Arethusa used a beam sword with Wing on the 10th base.  
But then Hotaru's smile changed to a frown.  
(I thought that this feeling inside of me would go away once I found out that   
the Princess of Light is back but it hasn't. It hasn't changed at all, not even the  
tiniest bit. What is this? Something is going to happen, isn't it? That's what   
it means. But I wonder what? Can it be a new evil?)Hotaru thought to herself  
and then shook it off.  
"It can't be. The only evil there is at the time is the G.C. force. The Galactic  
Chaos. That's the one we have to worry about,"Hotaru assured herself.  
  
Arethusa turned its head away from all the dust and debris that came out after   
the destruction and faced the horizon. It was all just an endless form of sand dunes.  
Piles and piles of sand with a hint of a rock here and there or a cactus plant if   
you're lucky.  
(Not much to look at...)06 smirked to herself but stopped and turned to seriousness  
once she saw something at the side of a sand dune farther off.  
(Who could that be?)Serena asked herself as she squinted, trying to make out the figure.  
It was just a lone figure, standing there and apparently or what seemed to be staring at her.  
The weird thing is that it wore a grey cloak over him/herself completely from head   
to foot. Then just as the last speck of debris cleared out, Arethusa veered its head to the  
left for a second to check the site then back but now the figure was gone.  
Arethusa started off and went to the exact location she spotted it but...  
"There's no sign, not one at all. How can...that be? There should be one, one small  
hint or clue..."Serena was dumbfounded at this but shook it off.  
(I must be hallucinating. I'm just imagining this. What would a figure in a grey cloak  
be doing out at a time like this? It's just proposterous! I'm being silly...)Serena  
lightly laugh to herself.  
"I just have to be..."06 muttered and then went back to the others.  
  
"We're almost done,"Hotaru sighed in relief as she leaned back in her Mobile Suit.  
"Yes, then we can return back,"Serena agreed.  
"Ehh...I'm not sure how you can put that into a good perspective,"Duo said.  
"What do you mean, Duo?"Serena cocked her head to the side.  
"Well...when we come back, there's that Academy with the teachers and piles of schoolwork  
to do,"Duo explained.  
No one said anything.  
"And there's also the other reason. Dealing with the pacifist, Relena Peacecraft,"Duo   
added after a moment.  
"Oh yeah, forgot about her for awhile,"nodded Serena, a waterdrop on her head.  
The other pilots kept quiet but each one showed their sign on depression over the  
mention of Peaceraft.  
  
"Five more bases,"Hotaru wiped of a bead of sweat from her brow and continued to  
push on forward in her gundam. It seemed to have gotten warmer by now despite the   
darkness that surrounded them. The moon was showing brightly over the night sky  
with spots of dark clouds nearby but beside that, the stars shone brightly on that  
desert land with gathering shadows from high sand dunes and the bodies of those  
seven travelers in their Suits.  
"It sure is beautiful here, the stars are bright enough to see from here compared  
to the city,"commented Serena as she took a moment to gaze upwards.  
"Yeah,"Quatre agreed.  
"How long has it been since I took the moment to just look up there and forget about  
the present problems?"Serena wondered out loud, her voice dropping to a whisper.  
"Too long, that's for sure,"Serena added after two seconds in her small utterance.  
"Usa..I mean Serena?"Duo's voice came out from the communicator.  
Serena's attention drifted back to the current state and stared back at the picture  
of Duo Maxwell. She nodded in acknowledgement.  
"The next base is 100 yards away,"Duo informed her.  
"Thanks Duo,"Serena's voice said as she gave a nod and her eyes shifted to a cold stare.  
Arethusa joined by Nataku charged forward at the upcoming Mobile Dolls and supplies  
of Taurus. The two Gundams battled on at the enemies using whatever devices they carried   
while avoiding the use of Arethusa's power weapons. Basically they just used beam swords  
from Arethusa and Dragon Fang from Nataku/Shenlong.  
After a couple of minutes of battling the other five comrades of theirs arrived and  
joined in, making it almost too easy for them as they kept on dodging and landing blows  
on their enemies. Sandrock with his Twin Heat Blades and Heavyarms with his hidden Beam   
Saber that he managed to load in a long time ago but didn't use till now. Then  
there was Deathscythe with his Beam Scythe and Wing using its Two Beam Sabers.  
All seven battled and brought their fighting spirits with them all the way to the   
fourth base and finally ending it as they were walking to the fifth and last base there   
was for them.  
"Finally, this last one has got to be the one that holds Aenon Hiba in it,"Wufei  
commented.  
Serena's eyes hardened at the mention of the name. The sixth pilot never managed to  
mention what information she got from the three who gave her the info on him and decided to  
keep it that way.   
(Aenon Hiba. What are you up to? What machine were they talking about? And that energy  
stone of yours...I still have yet to know the extent of its magical capabilities. What it  
posesses. And you never did tell me if Aenon Hiba is your real name...)Serena noted to   
herself.  
Serena gazed down at herself and remembered her locket, slowly she took it out and revealed  
the Silver Crystal that resided from her pink broach. The glow from the screen in the   
cockpit managed to reflect its blue glow on the crystal, making it shine brighter than   
it already did. The girl's eyes softened as she studied the small circular object and   
recalled the past events they have shared together.  
*Flashback*  
Using it on the meteors to save her planet and people.  
Awakening the world.  
Tranforming to her royal or warrior ego.  
Using the Silver Crystal with Rini/Chibi-Usa on the Wise Man.  
Healing a lot of their enemies and turning them to their side.  
Defeating countless of other battles with it.  
Being by herself on the snowing landscape in her princess form.  
Using the Crystal to defeat Beryl with the spirits of her friends and her love.  
Finding out about her past heritage as she saw the Crystal form in front of her  
and Darien.  
*End of Flashback*  
Tears trickled down her cheeks at the memories and closed her fingers tightly  
over the Silver Crystal.  
"My friends...and Darien. How I miss you,"Serena whispered to herself.  
"Serena..."started Hotaru but stopped herself as she noticed tears running down her  
friend's face.  
"What is it, Hotaru?"Serena wondered, brushing the remains of tears from her eyes.  
"What's wrong, Serena?"Hotaru softly asked.  
"Nothing, just memories. Just memories,"Serena weakly gave her friend a smile.  
"Oh..."Hotaru awkwardly said.  
"So?"Serena urged on.  
"The last base is not that far now. About three miles east of us,"Hotaru told her.  
"Good, we should make it by dawn,"Serena stated.  
"That's what the others have said,"Hotaru grinned.  
**************  
"Those pilots are going to be here soon, Hiba,"the voice sneered.  
"Hmph. My men are too weak and stupid to know what to do,"grumbled Hiba as he   
paced around the room.  
"What is to happen now?"the voice calmly asked.  
"See how well they'll keep them at bay of course,"Aenon smirked.  
"And if they destroy the base?"the voice wondered.  
"Be here to see what else they'll do,"Aenon stated.  
"Face them off?"the voice suggested.  
"Of course,"Aenon's eyes glinted in amusement.  
**************  
"I'm glad to see that all of you have gotten this far in such a short amount of  
time,"Dr. M commented with a warm smile.  
"Dr. M!"Serena and Hotaru exclaimed.  
"Girls,"Dr. M acknowledged.  
"What are you here for?"demanded Wufei while the other boys kept silent.  
"Here to give you another mission,"Dr. M answered.  
This caught everyone's attention; especially Heero's.  
"As you know, Hiba is inside that last base. Now the way the doctors and I want you to  
do this is by getting in there and making sure he's dead before blowing it up. For all  
we know is that if you just kill the whole place, there's still a good chance  
he still got away or survived,"Dr. M told them.  
"Ohh come on! No one can really survive a big explosion like that!"exclaimed Duo.  
But once he said that, all eyes turned to a certain perfect soldier and Duo just   
shut himself up as something dawned on him.  
"Oh yeah, him. Heheh..."Duo sweatdropped as he remembered the past that included Heero  
as he tried to self destruct and survived.  
"Now that that's cleared up. Do you accept this mission?"Dr. M asked.  
Several nods came from the pilots.  
"Mission: Accepted,"a monotone voice of Heero's spoke up at the end.  
"Good,"Dr. M approved and turned her attention to the two girls who haven't said anything  
yet.  
"Here's the plan,"Dr. M continued before the two could reply to the question.  
"There will be a heavy defense on there that could hold you off for awhile so the   
five of you will be outside holding them off until one of you manages to get inside,"Dr. M  
explained.  
"Guess that means I'm going,"Serena spoke up tiredly.  
"You don't want to go?"Dr. M inquired.  
"Of course I do, S..Dr. M,"Serena blushed at the question, not wanting to sound too rude  
in front of her old friend.  
"Okay then. 06 I want you get inside the building and track down Hiba. He was  
your earlier assignment after all,"Dr. M ordered.  
With that, Serena recalled the past events when Setsuna or Dr. M assigned her  
the mission to put a stop to the G. C. organization before it got to be a   
big threat to the colonies and Earth. However at the rate they were going, G.C. is   
almost there. Already, a semi-large amount have heard about the Sanq Academy being  
held hostage by the G. C. and that has alarmed many people who know that their pacifist  
and Vice Foreign Minister was there amongst others.   
"Hn."Serena agreed with the idea but then Hotaru interrupted.  
"Wait. Can't I come with her?"Hotaru said.  
"No!"Duo objected to the idea.  
"And why not?"Hotaru demanded, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at Duo's gawking face.  
"I don't want you getting hurt by that guy!"Duo declared.  
"Duo, I'll be alright,"Hotaru calmly told him.  
"Even though you may be capable of handling yourself against him, I want you outside  
putting on defense for the guys,"Dr. M decided.  
"But..."protested Hotaru.  
"It would be best Hotaru. If the guys do need you in case an explosion just  
happens to show up before they could react to it, you can come in and stop it,"Serena  
reasoned out.  
"How the hell could she do that?!"Wufei shouted.  
"You'll someday find out,"sighed Serena and Dr. M cut off the link with them.  
"Well it's settled, we do it this way,"nodded Quatre.  
"Guess so,"grumbled Wufei and Duo together.  
"I'll be alright Duo,"Hotaru tried once more to reassure him.  
"Let's get going,"Trowa quietly spoke up and continued down the dunes going to their  
last stop.  
"Next stop, the last base. And this time, we're going in,"Serena montoned, her eyes  
glinting as she stared straight ahead where a half moon was shining brightly down at  
the seven figures on the sand.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Eheheheh.... ^^;;;;;  
I know, I know. *backs down from the readers* I didn't put in the identity of that  
voice now did I? Well I was going to but it'll be a lot of processing to do to   
introduce that...person. I already know who it is though, I've known for quite awhile  
and I'm sure you guys do to! Right? *stares from one reader to the other*  
Oh well if you don't you'll find out in the next one and this time I'm sure it'll be   
in the next chapter since the next one is titled...*drum roll* The Last Base.  
Okay, crappy title but it fits! ^^ Since it's the last base then...*some mumbling from  
voices far away* Hey I heard that!! It's not the last chapter of the story, far from  
it. Not sure when it'll end actually. But the next chapter will probably reveal some  
info on 'the voice' and "Aenon Hiba" Like who his real name is and all that stuff.   
Hope you'll enjoy that one! ^_^ I still have to write it though so...  
*starts backing away once more* Uhh..you'll have to wait for quite awhile again?  
*a dagger flies straight and lands right by her neck* Eep!   
*starts running off from angry readers* Man..I've been through this situation already!!  
AHH!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. The Last Base

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 16  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: I've never owned Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing before in  
my life and probably never will. They are owned by their own respective  
owners.   
  
  
Author's Notes: *shakey and uncertain laugh* Okay, I know I haven't  
updated this story in a while and I have a good enough reason. School,  
projects, homework, tests, and quizes. Had them everyday.  
  
Now then this one you'll probably enjoy since it will give out a bit of   
information on the enemies and reveal something to you guys. Just like you've  
been wanting to know since...since...well probably around Chapter 7, 8, or 9  
or something. Welps here you go and I hope this story will turn out longer  
than the previous chapter. ^_^  
  
****************  
Last Time~.~.~  
****************  
"Next stop, the last base. And this time, we're going in,"Serena monotoned, her eyes  
glinting as she stared straight ahead where a half moon was shining brightly down at  
the seven figures on the sand.  
****************  
Just as they were walking side by side toward their final destination. Serena's  
mind drifted off to the plans that Dr. M gave them. Dr. M she's been saying  
that for awhile now and not Pluto or even Puu. Not even Setsuna. Just..Dr. M.  
A lot has surely change over the past years and so.   
Serena stared over in the direction of the other pilots and Hotaru.   
"A lot,"Serena murmered before going over the plans once more.  
~.~Flashback~.~  
"Here's the plan,"Dr. M continued before the two could reply to the question.  
"There will be a heavy defense on there that could hold you off for awhile so the   
five of you will be outside holding them off until one of you manages to get inside,"Dr. M  
explained.  
"Guess that means I'm going,"Serena spoke up tiredly.  
"You don't want to go?"Dr. M inquired.  
"Of course I do, S..Dr. M,"Serena blushed at the question, not wanting to sound too rude  
in front of her old friend.  
"Okay then. 06 I want you get inside the building and track down Hiba. He was  
your earlier assignment after all,"Dr. M ordered.  
~.~ End Flashback~.~  
Later on they agreed that Hotaru would be outside still, using her powers if   
necessary over the line of fire. Hotaru protested but if Dr. M thought it best  
and she herself did, then it shall be done. So here they were now, trudging  
along the sandy dunes to get to the last base and end this. Or die trying.  
****************  
*knock* *knock*  
"Sir?"  
"What is it?"  
"They're here. Right outside."  
"I've figured they'd come around this time,"he muttered.  
"What should we do?"  
"Do we have our full defense ready and this place fortified from   
inside out?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good. That's all then."  
"Yes, sir."  
Sounds of footsteps could be heard, marching away.  
"And so it begins..."Hiba's eyes were half lidded and deep in thought as  
he unconsciously reached over for his stone of energy and held it in his  
right hand.  
****************  
"Here we are,"Serena announced and took a deep breath.  
"Everyone know what to do?"Heero's voice asked.  
"Yeah,"  
"Yes,"  
Several nods to the head could be seen through the vid screen.  
At once, troops of defensive machines ran over to them or zoomed.  
Immediately, the course of battle took place and was never relented, not  
once, as they had to forcefully fight back. All maintained their  
station and reflected back on what has to be done.   
Ever so slowly, all of them inched closer to the base. Taking hits,  
blowing machines here and there, or slicing it in half. Orange and red  
flames of explosions could be seen not too far off as the competition  
was soon reduced to a mere 200 Taurus, Leos, and ordinary Mobile Dolls.  
"There's the front entrance! Get in now!"a staticy voice of Wufei   
growled out.  
Wing was near the base at the time and the small figure of Heero   
jumped out of his suit and ran inside.  
"01 is inside,"Trowa stated.  
"Not without me,"Serena monotoned as she parked her gundam on the   
south side of the base and went inside from the back.  
"Come out of this alive.."murmered Hotaru as the young girl operated  
her Mobile Suit.  
******************  
"Two of the enemies are inside the building!"shouted a soldier.  
Blares of warning erupted the base, flashes of red and blue light  
and shouts of orders disturbed the halls.  
(Great. They already spotted us. I bet Serena/Heero let on  
that we were in here.)both thought at once.  
Serena twisted and turned, knocking out bad guys here and there. Then  
she grew tired of that and decided a new approach.  
"Tell me where is Aenon Hiba?"demanded Serena as she pinned a soldier  
to the wall by her left leg.  
"I don't know,"the soldier stuttered.  
Serena pressed more pressure onto the soldier's chest and she could see  
the panicky expression enmanating from his eyes.  
"Going to talk yet?"Serena smiled evilly.  
The soldier's eyes flickered with relief for a moment before putting up  
his scared look on her.  
(Someone is surely behind me.)thought Serena and used her right hand  
to stop the oncoming punch headed her way, then punched whoever it  
was in the face and sent it flying across to the other wall.  
"Now?"Serena sighed and put much more pressure onto his chest.  
"Ye..yes!"the soldier gasped feeling as if he was going to burst.   
Serena waited for the answer, releasing some tension of her footing.  
"Down..down hallway..turn left and then at the end of the hall is  
the door.."the soldier told her.  
"Thanks.."Serena smirked and let the soldier slump down on the wall  
but then kicked him once he reached the ground.  
"Sorry, couldn't have you following after me,"Serena muttered  
and ran off to her destination.  
*************  
"Where?"the boy demanded.  
Silence.  
"Where?"the boy demanded with a more demanding tone.  
Silence.  
Then there was a crack of a bone breaking.  
"Over..over to the east side hall and two halls off and go to the   
right side and then left. It's over at the end of the hall,"the   
soldier stuttered, wincing once in awhile.  
Heero punched the guy's face and the soldier fell unconscious as Heero  
started running off.  
*************  
Serena beat up four of the G.C. soldiers and then stood up, glaring   
at the door in front of her.  
(This is it. Gotta do your job.)Serena said to herself and reached  
over to the doorknob.  
Slowly, she pushed on it and stepped inside the room. It was much  
more calm and peaceful, as well as cleaner than outside. As she  
surveyed the area it was simple compared to what she would've thought.  
She was thinking that it would've been much larger with a longer   
desk or a stackful of books over at the walls but what met her was  
a medium sized desk with only four books residing on a desk top   
at the right side with a pot of plant next to it.  
"So here you are, after all this time,"Serena stated and kicked the  
door shut, gazing at the young man in front of her.  
Then the young man stood up and what she saw before her was a tall man with   
dark, ocean blue eyes and light golden hair that was almost white. In his  
right hand he held what she assumed was the Stone of Energy.  
"You've finally arrived,"Hiba's voice calmly stated as his ocean blue eyes  
stared at her and observed the young girl.  
"The Stone of Energy,"murmered Serena.  
"This?"Aenon held up the small trinket up to her and cocked his head to  
the side.  
"Yes,"Serena nodded in answer.  
"I see you gave it a name. You know what it does?"Aenon asked, turning the  
object here and there.  
"A slight clue,"Serena shrugged and then walked over to the desk with  
the books and plant on it. Her hand brushed the top cover of one of the   
books and stared up towards the wall in front of her.  
"Hmm..you've been researching while you were away. I thought you were  
dead by now,"Aenon slightly smirked.  
"You figured me out already. You know my past,"whispered Serena, turning to meet  
his stare.  
"Yes, princess. Did some researching on my own. You've been brought back  
to life,"Hiba nodded.  
She merely nodded and then strode over to the desk and sat down, placing her  
hand on her lap and gazed at him.  
"Well?"Serena waited.  
"What?"Aenon lowered his eyes.  
"Remember what you said long ago? The question I asked of you? You said you'd  
tell me your actual name,"Serena reminded.  
"Ahh yes, my name."Hiba nodded in remembrance.  
"Good. We have time, so tell me,"Serena cocked her head to the side, waiting.  
Hiba pressed his fingers on the stone and closed his eyes for awhile and when  
he opened them it held an eye of knowledge.  
"I am really known as..."Hiba leaned his head closer to Serena's ear and  
whispered the rest.  
"...Diamond,"the one currently known as Hiba whispered.  
The name sent shivers down Serena's spine as memories of long ago resurfaced.  
The fight with Wise Man, the meeting of Diamond, his brother Sapphire...more  
and more entered into her mind that she gasped from the painful memories.  
"..Diamond,"Serena repeated in disbelief as she gazed at him.  
"Yes, that is my name,"'Diamond' nodded and stepped back from her.  
"..H..How?"Serena wondered out loud.  
"Not all of my memories of the past has come back. Actually once I found this  
thing you call the Stone of Energy, memories came back to me. Little by little.  
Bit by bit. My present name is Aenon Hiba and the name given to me as my actual  
name from my previous life was Diamond,"Hiba told her.  
"Reincarnation.."gasped Serena, lowering her head in utter shock.  
"If you wish to call it that way,"Hiba shrugged and continued to stare at  
her.  
"Mmm..."Serena leaned forward, her head down to her knees and her eyes   
semi-wide.  
(Hiba..is Diamond..)Serena couldn't really take this in but slowly  
she accepted it and when she finally did, she rose her head.  
(He's been looking at me ever since I shut that door. Why won't he stop?)wondered  
Serena as he felt the heat of his gaze.  
His deep, ocean blue eyes were filled with so much emotion that it made her   
nervous but she kept it inside herself. With a deep breath, Serena met his gaze.  
Her crystalline blue eyes on his deep, ocean blue.  
(So familiar...yet a stranger. What was my past with you?)wondered Aenon.  
Hiba stepped closer and gently placed his fingers under her chin and stared  
deeply into her eyes.  
(Innocence, determination, kindness, understanding, knowledge..and so much   
more.)noted Hiba and continued to stare.  
Slowly the two got nearer and nearer to each other, only inches apart and  
neither one parted from one another.  
************  
"Damn it! That guy lied to me!"growled Heero under his breath as he took  
another turn.  
"Take the left! Hmph!"Heero took out his frustration on another G.C. soldier  
and continued down the hall.  
(Hope Serena made it to him by now.)Heero hoped and knocked out three more soldiers.  
*************  
"How are you holding up?"Duo called over the the communicator without the   
screen.  
"Good as ever,"Hotaru responded while the others kept their silence.  
"We'll be done in no time,"Duo responded and used his scythe to  
cut off several of the enemies down.  
"Just 40 more to go,"smirked Wufei.  
*************  
"Am I disrupting something?"a voice asked from the corner in back of the   
draperies.  
Hiba and Serena blinked and then turned their heads toward the sound  
of the voice and Hiba stepped back whiile Serena got off the desk. Her   
mask returning on her face as she put up a cold glare for whoever it   
was.  
(The beings have never told me there was some mysterious voice. Then again  
they never told me about Hiba's true self was. I mean, reincarnation?!)Serena  
told herself.  
Serena snuck a glance at Hiba and noticed that being Diamond in the past  
is really who he was. His hair was what got her. They were nearly the same  
shade and his height was exactly the same as before. Everything else was  
slightly different though. But when you're being reincarnated, who knows  
whose body you'll be in?  
"You haven't disrupted anything,"Hiba smirked as he gazed at his visitor.  
"Good..ahh..the legendary princess and great Queen,"the voice's sound was  
filled with fake delight.  
"Who are you?"Serena's voice was filled with wonder and demand.  
"Care to guess?"the voice suggested.  
"I don't play guessing games,"Serena monotoned with iciness.  
"Oh, you don't? It seems you have before. Figuring out who Hiba really  
was,"the voice stated.  
"How did you.."Serena stopped herself, thinking of the possiblities of how  
this person came to the conclusion.  
"How I knew? I have my ways, magic opens a lot of things for us, you   
know,"the voice would've smirked if the figure was out in the open.  
"Magic..should've known. What else would I be up against? When someone  
I know from the past comes back out of reincarnation and now another enemy  
who pops up with only a voice to talk to,"Serena drawled.  
"Enemy? I would prefer being referred to as...rival.."the voice stated.  
"Rival? Doesn't fit in,"Serena cocked her head to the side.  
"Okay, how about..opponent or..competitor. Yes, competitor,"the voice  
suggested.  
"Hmph..fine, 'competitor',"Serena played along.  
"Who are you then? You obviously know me but I don't know you,"Serena  
continued.  
Hiba just stood there, listening to the conversation with quiet reverence.  
"Since you asked, I might as well show myself then. Shouldn't I?"the voice  
sighed and then a gust of wind went in from the now open window and the draperies  
fluttered to the side. There stood a young woman or teenager. A girl with   
black hair and ocean blue eyes. Someone she knew, someone she met only once  
but remembers to this day.  
"It's you. I would never have thought,"Serena gasped lightly.  
"It's nice to meet you again,"the girl smiled as she stepped out from the  
draperies and by the desk, trailing her fingers on the edges.  
"Why?"Serena whispered out.  
"Why? What do you mean by that?"the girl asked.  
"Why are you with the G.C. corporation? With him?"Serena pointed to Aenon.  
"I'm the actual leader of the corporation. Hiba takes orders from  
me. Simple answer, isn't it? I advise him from time to time. Giving  
some information or he gives me some,"the girl simply said.  
"y-you're the leader..the one behind mostly everything. That   
means.."Serena trailed off, lost in her thoughts and the information she  
just took in.  
"Yes, I am the leader. And I was also the one who has helped Hiba  
find what you call the Stone of Energy,"the young woman let out.  
"Yes, she did,"nodded Aenon.  
"It was also the day we met one another,"the girl bowed her head  
as she recalled the day.  
"We met in the woods, I was actually lost and she just happened to be  
around and after awhile I finally saw the Stone of Energy, it was   
right by a tree and I picked it up,"Aenon recalled.  
"And she helped you get out of the woods and back home,"Serena ended it  
for them.  
"Yes,"the girl nodded.  
Serena went and sat down on the chair that wasn't occupied. She stared  
at once face to the other and sighed. This was a bit shocking for her. I mean  
these are two people she wouldn't have expected to be as her adversaries.  
"Aenon..."Serena whispered out.  
Aenon turned his head at the sound of his name and he saw that she wasn't  
really calling his name.   
"What is your full name?"Serena asked the girl in front of her.  
"Aww and here I would've thought that you would figure out by   
now,"the girl tsked and walked up to where she currently sat.  
"What? How can I? I hardly know you!"Serena stated.  
"Who do I remind you of?"the girl simply said.  
(Endymion...)Serena murmered within her mind and then her eyes turned   
stern.  
"You're a descendant..of Endymion and I, aren't you?"Serena figured out.  
The young girl simply smiled and sat down on the desk.  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it? My parents were the descendants of  
your family line. The latest ones,"the girl explained.  
"Serenity...the daughter of Rini,"Serena murmered.  
"Yes, her great-grandaughter is my grandmother and my father is a descendant  
of yours. Therefore, I am the last of the line,"the girl said.  
"I see..."nodded Serena.  
"I am Makura Hibi,"Makura revealed.  
"Why are you doing this? You're having a machine constructed that  
could ruin the world!"shouted Serena.  
"It is true, we are having a machine constructed. With it, we're able  
to have free access of a brand new power."Hiba told her.  
  
[{If they succeed in their plans of building, there will be a ripple  
in the time stream and the galaxies. It is a chaotic outcome!}]  
Serena remembered what was said and was extremely worried.  
"Don't you understand the severe consequences of what you've just   
said? It was bad enough that you've managed to let on that there is a   
new corporation wanting something from Earth and the Colonies but a machine  
to be built that could possibly..no that WILL ripple the time stream and   
the galaxies? You're taking a major chance here,"Serena lectured.  
"We know that. But everything has consequences with every decision you  
make. Like in your past..."started Makura and then stopped herself.  
"I can't allow you to do this.."Serena shook her head and stood up from her   
seat, sadly gazing at Makura.  
(Kami, she reminds me of Endymion...)Serena said to herself.  
"And what are you going to do?"Makura said in a low voice.  
"Do what I came here to do,"Serena took out a gun she carried from her pocket  
and clicked off the safety,"Stop you."  
Aenon was wondering what he should do but the look in Makura's eyes told  
him that there was no need to do anything.  
"Would you? Would you really shoot me?"Makura questioned as she stepped   
closer to Serena.  
"In order to achieve peace, we must fight for it. If we must kill   
those we care about. Kill those who is a family to us. Then I will do  
this. It is my destiny, my job, my life. A-And I can't let you live.  
You are the one who had this happen. Therefore, I must stop you,"Serena  
felt queasiness in the pit of her stomach but ignored it.  
(I have to do this. I have to.)Serena chanted within her mind.  
"If you must, then you must,"smirked Makura, knowingly.  
Serena nodded and held up a steady gun positioned in front of her.  
"You wouldn't really dare. I know you,"Makura stated.  
"I've changed,"Serena put up her mask of coldness.  
Then Serena felt herself close her eyes and pull the trigger but   
then something was different. Serena felt warm hands envelope her  
own and her gun was lowering. She opened her eyes and stared up into  
deep, ocean blues.  
"I can't allow you to shoot Makura,"Aenon's voice murmered.  
"Till next time,"Makura put up a small smile and disappeared as another  
gust of wind came into the room.  
(She can teleport...or make herself invisible.)Serena figured as her   
eyes hardened.  
"You stopped me."Serena glared at the man who was still holding her hands.  
The two were awfully close together from their position.  
"Had to...she saved me from the woods after all,"Aenon reasoned out.  
"She saved you, and now you work for her?"Serena questioned.  
"Yes, it was my decision. It's been a long time since the woods but I'll  
remain faithful to her. I always will. It is true she found me and I   
was lost but something I left out was that I was going to be attacked.  
There was a large monster coming at me and she stepped in and defeated  
it. That's how she found me in the woods,"Aenon revealed.  
"Not only did she get you home, she saves you like Sailor Moon would  
save a citizen,"Serena murmered and raised her head to meet his eyes.  
Aenon let go of her hands a while ago but the two didn't budge from  
their spot, both gazing into each other's eyes and face.   
"I still can't figure out what my past is with you. The memories just  
won't come right out,"Aenon muttered.  
"It'll take time. But sometimes maybe the past is left in the past.   
Maybe you shouldn't remember what happened back then. It was a   
painful one,"suggested Serena and stepped away from him.  
"That bad?"Hiba asked.  
"Yeah.."Serena whispered out, avoiding his gaze.  
[{You must complete your mission. You mustn't let them get away.  
Remember the consequences.}]Death's voice popped up inside her mind.  
Serena nodded and turned to face Hiba. He had a solemn facade and she   
felt a tug in her chest as she stared at him.  
(The past is the past...best left in your mind and your memories..)Serena's  
eyes started to well up in tears at this.  
(My destiny, my calling, my role in life..)Serena told herself.  
Serena stared at the gun which was now on top of the desk and realized  
she can't use it. So she just bent down and retrieved a dagger on the back  
of her shoe. She held it steadily in her hand and went back to look  
at Hiba.  
"I see..."Hiba softly uttered as he realized what she was about to do.  
"Aren't you going to try and stop me?"asked Serena.  
There was no answer to that. Instead Hiba strolled over to his desk and  
retrieved something in there and held it in his hand which was now unoccupied  
since he placed the stone in his pocket. He tossed whatever it was to her  
and caught it. Serena's gaze fell onto the piece of device and realized that  
it was a gem stone. A diamond one with a difference, it seemed to hold   
a strong aura.  
"What is this?"Serena asked.  
"A gift, simply a gift,"Aenon replied and stood there, observing the golden  
haired girl stare in wonder at the gem.  
(How can I do this? He's so different from the last time. He's more open  
and more civilized...why did he have to be like this?!)Serena growled   
inside her mind.  
Just then an eruption came onto the building. The books on the table at  
the side fell off and so did the pot of plant, sending a dirty mess on  
the floor.  
"Guess they're going to destroy the base instead,"shrugged Serena and  
still held the dagger firmly.   
"Get it over with, if you want to,"Hiba stepped closer to her.  
(He knows I can't. I don't know why, but I just can't.)Serena felt so  
vulnerable at the moment.  
[{You have to.}]Death told her.  
~.~Flashback~.~  
Diamond taking the hit instead of her.  
Him dying in her arms.  
Tears and the confession of love from him.  
Death.  
~.~End of Flashback~.~  
"He saved my life.."Serena silenly uttered as she dropped the weapon and  
continued to stare at him with glazed eyes.  
(Kill her now. She's a pilot and in your way. Why not just kill  
her?)he reasoned to himself as he approached her.  
He stood in front of her, observing the once strong gundam pilot now  
vulnerable in his eyes.   
(Just kill her. That's all.)he nodded to himself and was reaching over  
to her, to end her miserable life when something stopped him.  
(Why can't I do this? Why? It's a simple step. A simple procedure.  
End her. She's immortal though. Isn't she? This girl, this woman  
is immortal. One who can't die. Or dies and only comes back. But if  
I destroy her right now, she won't stop me from getting away. So just  
do this. Why?)Hiba questioned himself but now he found himself taking  
her into his arms.   
(I feel warm all over...oh, he's hugging me!)Serena's eyes widened   
and she stepped back.   
"Diamond...Aenon.."Serena murmered and then she backed away.  
(I can't do this...)Serena said to herself and then another discharge  
of the quake rippled around the base.   
This time the quake managed to shake some debris as pieces of the   
walls were loosening. Serena turned to the door and took one last  
look at the white-golden haired man. His eyes still fixed on her.  
Without one last hesitation she turned, opened the door, and left  
running down the hallway and away from him.  
(Curse this! Chikusyoo!! I've just left this mission without   
completing it. Dame!)Serena cursed as she ran and dodged the remnants  
of the base.  
*****************  
"Where's Serena?!"demanded Hotaru as she saw Heero walking over to them  
and into his Gundam.  
"Haven't seen her,"Heero shrugged and looked back at the base, his eyes  
flickering with slight emotion of concern.  
"Someone should go in there and find her,"Duo reasoned.  
"No, she'll make it. I'm sure she will,"Hotaru had faith in her friend.  
Suddenly they saw part of the building collapse on the south side.  
"I'm sure she will,"murmered Quatre.  
*****************  
"Darn, this part just collapsed,"Serena coughed as her nostrils felt on   
fire from the lack of oxygen as dust and debris got in the way of fresh air.  
She placed a hand over her nose and continued to run, finding an   
escape route that was there until another blockaged just happened to show up.  
"Not again,"an exasperated immortal complained.  
[{Look deep into your heart and mind. All will be well}]Angelic suggested  
from within her mind.  
Serena nodded and closed her eyes, searching within herself. All was  
quiet and clear inside her mind. Then she searched her heart, filled with  
happiness, pain, and love for all things.   
[{Think of it and you will know.}]Eternal helped out.  
She did what she was told and obeyed the higher being. Her mind clicked  
toward her gundam. Imagining it and seeing herself there but she didn't feel  
any change. Instead something else happened. Her eyes popped open and she saw  
her hands. This was the feeling that she felt radiating, something different.  
She would've thought that their suggestions would allow her to like..teleport  
or something but this is what happened instead.  
"Might as well try it out,"murmered Serena and stared hard at the broken  
pieces of the walls blocking her way.  
She placed her hand on the wall and closed her eyes, a deep feeling of power  
overcame her senses and suddenly the wall broke open a new passage for her.  
"Not too bad,"smirked Serena and continued the process.  
*****************  
The whole building crashed down and the scene was disrupted by the sand that  
blew upwards.  
"Serena..."uttered Hotaru as the feeling of dread filled her senses.  
(Could this be what the feeling was earlier? This is the badness?)Hotaru   
wondered but cast it aside as the clearing appeared.  
"Is everyone alright?"Quatre asked.  
"Yeah, but I'm afraid our Gundams could use repairs,"Duo said.  
"Serena..."Hotaru repeated once more.  
"Hotaru.."started Duo.  
"Serena!"Hotaru shouted through the open communication as she spotted a   
blond come out of the fallen base.  
The blond heard her name and turned to see the Mobile Suit that was   
holding Hotaru inside.   
"Hotaru!"Serena smiled and shouted back in greeting. She waved her hand  
towards her and continued to grin.  
"We all made it,"Quatre grinned.  
"This time, we're all alive,"Duo stated.  
  
To be continued...  
*******************  
There's the long awaited chapter 16 of The Curse of Immortality! ^_^  
Revealed stuff and Serena discovers a new small type of magic with some  
help. And yeah..the information of the voice and Aenon Hiba! It's  
not Darien Chiba, is it? ^_^ Bwahahaha!! Okie, shut up now...^^;;  
Well see ya next time!   



	17. To be Told to Leave

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 17  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: *looks at the two pictures: Sailor Moon and Gundam  
Wing then puts them down with a small sigh*  
*shakes head* I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I don't  
even own these pictures! I just borrowed it from a neighbor. *sniff*  
*gives a small pout*  
  
Author's Notes: I really hope you peeps enjoyed the last chapter! ^_^  
*gives a smirk* I know, you're probably expecting Serena and Heero  
together. But who knows what my twisted mind will come up with? I mean  
I don't really know what the next chapter gives out. I make it up as I  
go along. Except I do have slight clues to what will happen next in   
the following chapters. Especially the ending. *smiles evilly at the  
thought and then disguises it back up* Well then, no need to think about  
that part yet. It's not even close to where we are. ^_~  
Here comes the next chapter of The Curse of Immortality! ^^  
  
**************  
"So how did everyone do?"Quatre politely brought up, sipping his cup of  
tea inside the dormitory of Hotaru's.   
"The bases have been dealt with,"Wufei grunted.  
"And Aenon?"Quatre brought up, all eyes turning to 06.  
"Serena?"Hotaru quietly added.  
Once the subject was brought up, she could tell that they were staring at her and  
that only made her guilty. She averted their gaze and faced the interesting piece  
of a photo album on top of the small desk to the side of her.   
"Aenon Hiba is alive,"Serena quietly told them, her voice filled with defeat.  
"How?"Duo's voice sounded in disbelief that she didn't manage to execute the  
guy.  
"I just didn't,"shrugged Serena.  
"It's your mission and you didn't accomplish your task,"Heero stated.  
"I know,"Serena said.  
"What now?"Hotaru asked.  
"Easy, find him and finish our job,"Duo answered.  
He was earned with several nods of the head.  
"Any clue to where we find the guy?"Duo asked, sweatdropping.  
"I don't know why, we're going to go on and try to find the guy. We have a  
bigger problem on our hands,"Serena monotoned.  
"And what is that?"wondered Quatre.  
"They're building a machine. I'm still unsure of what it could be,  
but it is dangerous. Very dangerous. It could disrupt the timelines  
and affect so many things. That is what we should worry about,"Serena  
told the others.  
"What? Time travelling?"Hotaru wanted to know.  
"I don't know. It could be or it could be something else,"Serena  
shook her head.  
"It's not in our mission,"Heero folded his arms stubbornly.  
Then over at the doorway, someone opened and closed it. A woman in  
a labcoat came in and walked over to their place.  
"Then now it is,"the woman stated,"that is, if you accept to take  
this new mission on along with the others?"  
"Of course,"Hotaru and Serena stated with a nod.  
The others complied and this was earned with a small smile.  
"How did you know we were talking about this, you didn't come  
in till after, Dr. M,"Duo asked.  
"I have my ways,"Dr. M smirked and then walked out of the dormitory.  
"She's creepy,"Duo shuddered.  
"That's just her style,"Serena smiled.  
*******************  
"I still don't get all of this! Why do I keep thinking about her?!"screamed  
Aenon as he paced around the room.  
"Calm down,"Makura said, she was leaning against the wall of the room  
staring at the young man.  
"You're right, Maku. My memories will come to me in time,"Aenon stated,  
his voice level going back to calmness.  
"Good. We still have a lot to do. Like get our machine,"Makura told him.  
"Hn."Aenon nodded and went over to the video phone.  
********************  
"What are you thinking about?"Serena asked as she leaned against the wall  
of the hallway, gazing at the boy who was looking outside the window.  
"Hn."he just shrugged.  
"You fit your description. The Perfect Soldier. Quiet and takes his  
mission seriously and everything. Just what the scientists would   
want from their pupils,"Serena smirked.  
"I'm not perfect,"he monotoned.  
"Oh? And why is that?"Serena irked and eyebrow at him.  
He was quiet for awhile.  
"I've failed before,"he quietly answered.  
"Not everyone is perfect, Heero. You've failed from time to time, but  
you have finished your missions even more. And you're attitude suits  
you fine as a soldier. You still fit your nickname,"Serena smirked once more.  
"And you?"he wondered.  
"What about me?"Serena said.  
"Why didn't you finish the mission?"Heero asked, glancing her way.  
"I don't want to talk about it,"Serena whispered out and strolled over  
to the window he was looking out of.  
"So why do you want to know what I'm thinking about when you won't answer   
my simple question,"Heero said. (((AN: I really don't think he would actually  
ask that!)))  
"It's not exactly simple and I'm just wondering,"Serena told him.  
"What else is bothering you?"Serena added after awhile.  
"Your past,"Heero simply said.  
"Don't we all?"Serena glanced at him and then out the window where a bird  
flew past and into a nearby tree.  
***************  
"I still don't get it,"Duo sighed and leaned over to tie his shoe.  
"Get what?"Wufei demanded.  
"With those girls,"Duo said and got up.  
"Oh?"Hotaru's voice was carried over to the three of the Gundam Pilots, Trowa  
was as usual not talking.  
"What's with you two, Hotaru? How could she survive?"Duo wanted to know.  
"We'll tell you Duo. But not now, later. Someday you'll understand.  
But it's not yet time,"Hotaru pecked his cheek and sat down on the bench.  
"If you say so,"Duo was still unsure but went over to the mats and  
started sparring with Wufei.  
(Someday you'll know...really you will.)Hotaru said inside her mind.  
**************  
It was now a school day for the team. Yesterday, being a weekend.  
Mr. Mieyou was over at his desk, shuffling through the papers and waiting  
for the bell to ring. Students filed in, chatting about everything that  
they could talk about. And the six pilots were already in their seats.  
"Man, why can't Hotaru come transfer to this class? It's where we all  
are,"Duo complained, laying his head on the desk.  
"She chose to stay in her usual classes Duo. I'm guessing Dr. M   
told her to get those classes,"Serena calmly told him.  
Heero and Trowa were quiet, both brought their laptops with them and were  
typing or hacking into files.  
"No trace?"Wufei wanted to know.  
"None,"Trowa answered and Heero was still silent.  
(The machine. Where could it be?)Serena asked herself and looked at the top   
of the desk.  
Her gaze traveled around the small outlines that all wooden desks have,   
going up and down and side to side. She lost all traces of thought and   
imagined herself in another land.   
Just then she remembered something.  
(The diamond gem. Why did he just give it to me? I don't get it.  
Why?)Serena's gaze hardened at a single line on the mahogany desk and  
she clutched her fist.  
"Serena?"a voice sounded so far away to her.  
"Serena,"the voice much clearer now and so she snapped back to the   
present.  
"Hm?"Serena slowly turned her head to the side and saw that it was  
Trowa who was calling her.  
"The bell just rang. Class is starting,"Trowa informed her.  
"Thanks,"Serena slowly nodded then fixed her eyes onto Mr. Mieyou who  
was starting his daily lecture.  
During the lecture, her mind drifted off once more. All she   
saw was darkness and then a white light at the center of her mind. Voices  
were mumbling incoherent words that she couldn't translate, so ignored.  
All that caught her real attention was the beacon of white light. Thus,  
her small body floated toward it and into warmness.  
  
(What? Am I dreaming?)Serena thought within her head.  
[{And so we meet once more, princess.}]a light voice addressed her.  
"Eternal, Angelic, and Death,"Serena murmered as she saw the three   
figures in front of her.   
Once saying their name, the beacons of light that greeted her transformed  
into their...other form. Eternal wearing a pure white robe, covering her/its head.  
Angelic wearing a white dress with a golden cord and her silver and sky blue tips  
of wings. Lastly, Death still wearing his shifting colors of a robe.  
[{You must find the machine and destroy it!}]Angelic/Divine's voice sounded  
urgent and pleading as her eyes shone with hope.  
"I shall try to find it,"Serena nodded to them.  
[{And you must finish your tasks}]added Eternal.  
"If I may, do you know what this is?"Serena asked as she took out a   
diamond gem and held it up for them to see and inspect.  
[{Ahh yes, the one currently known as Hiba gave you this.}]Death nodded in  
remembrance.  
"You know?"Serena scrunched up her brows.  
[{Of course, we watch over you from time to time}]Eternal's voice sounding   
amused.  
"I see.."Serena nodded her head.  
[{All we can say is that it's a magical item. But we must discuss other  
matters.}]Angelic changed the topic.  
[{Princess, you must leave soon.}]Eternal told her.  
"What? What about the others?"Serena asked.  
[{We know, you wish to stay with them but you may not. Leave within three  
days time.}]Death told her.  
"But.."Serena sounded lost and confused at the moment.  
Angelic saw her and floated over to the small girl and wrapped her wings   
around the girl.  
[{Your job is to protect and protect you must. Leave Serenity. Someday  
you shall meet up with them once more.}]Angelic cooed.  
"But why must I? Where do I go?"the now Princess Serenity wondered,  
her eyes filling with tears.  
[{Go to the old base where the Time Guardian has trained you. You must  
train some more. Go alone.}]Eternal instructed.  
"And what about the machine and Makura and Hiba?"Princess Serenity  
asked.  
[{It is still your mission. You're waking up. Remember what   
we said.}]Death said and soon all she saw was white and then darkness.  
  
"Hm?"Serena mumbled and blinked away the sleepiness.  
"The bell rang,"Heero simply monotoned and picked up his books and laptop.  
"What were you doing sleeping in class? I know Mr. Mieyou is boring but  
didn't you get enough sleep last night?"Duo chuckled as he walked up the steps  
toward them.  
"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts and just..drifted off,"Serena smiled  
a small smile.  
"Anyways, let's get these classes over with!"Duo proclaimed and followed  
the others out of the door.  
  
The day seemed to just drift on by and so it wasn't that bad but it wasn't  
great either. To wrap it up, it's just plain boring to the pilots and Hotaru.  
Sure, they had homework but with their vast knowledge, it was a cinch and   
finished it in class.   
And so it led the day to lunch time. Serena was walking down the hallway,  
lost in thought and gazed longingly at the piece of instrument she was  
carrying in her hand. A violin.  
~.~Flashback~.~  
A soothing, wafting classical rendition being played.  
A wide-eyed young blue eyed, blond girl stood staring at a aqua-marine   
haired teenager playing the violin.  
"I wish I could play like you, Michiru!"she stated.  
Michiru continued playing the rest of the song and then smiled down   
at the girl with a warm smile.  
"You can play too with some practice,"Michiru kindly told her.  
She smiled and nodded her head.  
~.~End of Flashback~.~  
"If only you could see me now, Michiru,"Serena softly said in the air, a  
teardrop falling from her eyes.  
~.~Flashback~.~  
"Your majesties. We're afraid we have grievious news to tell  
you. Queen Haruka and Michiru are..no longer living. They have  
lived for so many centuries and I'm afraid their time has   
come..I am sorry to have to inform you of this but there is  
nothing we can do,"informed the doctor with sympathy.  
Rini immediately began to cry and Endymion came to comfort her   
while Neo-Queen Serenity just looked away and tried her best to control   
her emotions.   
~.~End of Flashback~.~  
"I never even got to visit their kingdom in so many centuries. Too   
much work, so little free time,"Serena gazed down and placed the   
violin in her arms properly and began to play.  
"Michiru and Haruka would be so proud of you right now. They've   
always known that if you put your heart to it, you could play the   
violin,"Hotaru commented as her friend finished the rest of the song she  
began.  
"Who are Michiru and Haruka?"Quatre wondered as he strode inside the   
music room with Trowa.  
"Old friends,"Serena answered and a flash of sadness entered her eyes   
as she placed the semi-small instrument back inside its case.  
"The others want to see you in Heero's dormitory,"Quatre told them and  
turned around to go there.  
"I guess it's time to tell them?"Hotaru asked her.  
"We'll see where this leads to,"Serena told her quietly.  
*************  
"Is the timestream really this badly damaged?"Pluto wondered from  
the invading mist.  
The whole room was dark, dreary, and quiet. Filled with nothing but  
mist up to the Guardian's knees.   
"I can't tell anymore. Can't tell where this will lead to. The  
stream of time tells me nothing, not even a slight clue!"Pluto   
said to herself.  
"Hmm...It seems that the girls will reveal their true selves to the  
eyes of the pilots. Best not tell them everything yet.."murmered   
Pluto and opened a portal to step through.  
*************  
"What we want to know is..."started Wufei.  
"Is how you came back,"finished Duo, his eyes eyeing the blond girl.  
Serena didn't answer, instead she leaned against the wall her eyes closed and  
deep in thought. Hotaru was gazing up at her friend, waiting to see what   
her answer to their demand would be.  
"Uhmm..well you see.."Hotaru started uncertainly, unsure if she should answer  
or not.  
"Have you ever heard of the tale of the Great Kingdom?"Serena's voice was  
a mere whisper but they all heard her.  
The golden haired girl was still in the same position, her eyes still closed  
but her expression seemed to have softened.  
"Of course, a bit far-fetched but the documents of that time have procalimed  
it to be a long lasting rule over the entire area,"Quatre nodded his head  
along with the other guys.  
"It was all true about what was written about them. The first Queen of   
Crystal Tokyo ruled the entire world, the universe, the galaxy. Her caring  
personality and knowldege of the heart as well as loyalty helped her   
come so far,"Serena said.  
"Yes, the first queen and she ruled for a really long time. That is what  
I don't get. How could one reign for that long? It said that the Neo-Queen  
reigned for centuries! That isn't possible!"Quatre exclaimed.  
Serena didn't say anything and just kept quiet.  
"What else do you know?"Serena simply asked.  
"The Great Kingdom fell because of the third ruler, a band of terrorists  
overtook the heart of Crystal Tokyo and it fell. The Queen was said to   
have run off and hide to prevent her death with her husband. After that,  
there was nothing left to be said of the Great Kingdom,"Quatre told her.  
"Hmm.."Serena merely nodded and then walked over to the large paned  
window and stared outside.  
(The Sanq Kingdom was next to be established.)Serena told herself.  
"What's this got to do with how you came back?"demanded Wufei.  
"Are you saying you're a descendant of the Serenitys?"Trowa quietly asked.  
"That's got nothing to how she was brought back to life!"Duo exclaimed.  
"I'm not saying anything about myself in particular. I'm just asking  
if you knew about the historic past of the Great Kingdom,"Serena calmly stated.  
"Then why that topic?!"Duo wondered and Hotaru just glared at him.  
"..because.."sighed Serena and veered her head to the right, taking in the  
sight of all of the pilots and Hotaru who were staring back at her.  
"..because.."Serena started again but shook her head and walked out of  
the dormitory.  
(It's no use. I can't tell them about her. About Makura. And I still  
can't tell the guys about myself either...)Serena sighed from within and  
continued to go down the hallway; into her room.  
  
"Well that went well..."Duo commented and Hotaru glared harder.  
"Why would she bring up that topic?"Quatre voiced outloud.  
"Who knows?"shrugged Wufei and hmphed.  
"There are meanings behind her words,"Hotaru mysteriously said.  
"What?"Duo stared at his girlfriend.  
"...nevermind,"Hotaru sweatdropped.  
"06 has been through a lot that others have not. She has journeyed far  
to make it here. Her past is none of your concern, she'll tell you when  
she is ready. But right now we have some pressing matters,"Dr. M came  
striding in.  
"The door was closed..."Heero merely informed.  
"Remember? Serena left,"Hotaru reminded him.  
"Should someone go and get her back?"Duo asked.  
"No, she'll know later on,"Dr. M shook her head.  
"There is still no clue, no lead on the machine?"asked Dr. M.  
"There is but it led to nowhere,"Heero stated in monotone.  
"Where was it at before?"Dr. M swerved her head to Heero's direction.  
"First location was at the Sahara but they shipped it off to the L3   
Colony then back to Earth. It was there for about 1 week, ordering a  
device labeled X3-4260lxp. A new chip that was made not too long   
ago,"Heero uttered.  
"Hmm..."Dr. M nodded and turned to go once more.  
"Dr. M,"Hotaru called out.  
The doctor turned her head to the side and stopped as she reached the   
doorway.  
"Isn't there a way to find this machine and Hiba? Don't you have  
any clue as to where?"Hotaru asked.  
"You will find it; I trust in all of you,"Dr. M simply told her as well  
as the others.  
Then as she stepped through the threshold, she reached inside her pocket and  
threw something at Hotaru in which the girl caught.  
"This will help your mobile suit become stronger, insert the chip,"Dr. M  
said and strolled down the hall.  
  
"I did as she has instructed, what's it do?"Hotaru muttered and asked.  
"Hmm..from the looks of it. It gave a boost to the systems. You're able  
to go faster and isn't located on radar unless you want it to. Plus you  
can go under water with this without much hassle,"Duo told her with a smile.  
"Good,"Hotaru approved of it.  
"Hey Hotaru?"Duo started.  
"Yeah?"Hotaru turned to stare at the braided boy.  
"How long have you and Serena or Usagi been friends?"asked Duo.  
"...a really long time. Ever since we were...in our early teens,"Hotaru simply  
told him.  
(It's true...all of it. I was near her age at the time..)Hotaru said inside  
her mind.  
"Oh,"Duo said and then turned to tighten up her Mobile Suit more.  
"Thanks Duo,"Hotaru offered a smile to him.  
"For what?"  
"Everything.."  
With that she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips in which he  
accepted.  
************  
It was night time for the moment in the Sanq Academy, not many students  
were out. Those who were, were either watching television, out for a movie,  
eating, or studying. A couple here and there were actually outside. And  
one of them was on the rooftop, staring at the Sanq Kingdom.  
"The morning will be out soon,"Serena murmered to herself.  
"Yes, it will,"a voice interrupted the serene atmosphere.  
Serena whirled her head around, she thought for sure that she was by herself  
but seeing as to who it was...it explained some things.  
"What do you want Heero?"Serena sighed.  
"Nothing,"Heero answered her question and just continued to stare outside.  
"Hn."Serena ignored him and just enjoyed the peace and tranquility that  
was being offered to the two.  
"How'd you come to this line of work?"Heero asked from out of the blue.  
"....I just did. Nothing was really left for me back then and so...I just  
took the job,"Serena answered his question.  
"For how long?"Heero asked.  
"Long enough. And you?"Serena asked him.  
"Ever since I was a kid,"Heero monotoned.  
"Ever regret it?"Heero asked.  
"Yes,"Serena answered.  
And that was all that was said for the rest of the night.  
***************  
"It's time.."Serena inwardly sighed to herself as she finished packing.  
Her eyes travelled around the room once more before she was sure of herself  
about the items she carried with herself. Which was only a duffle bag and  
that was all that she brought with her. Then the young blond turned around  
and went out of the door, not looking back.  
(Just leave. That's all there is to it. You'll meet them again.  
Yes, you will.)Serena told herself as she continued down the hallway and out   
of the Academy's fortified walls.  
The sun began to rise, the birds were slowly awakening, and the air  
was fresh and clean for the brand new day that awaits them all.   
To be continued..  
*****************  
Ehh..pretty crappy chapter but oh well. It's something. Still trying to   
decide what to bring up onto future chapters. This may take awhile since   
tomorrow is school and so is the day after..etc. I have a feeling it won't  
be an easy week for me. ^^;;  
Oh welps, there you go! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Left and a Visit

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 18  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself? Over and over again. I've been  
saying this for like a year now!! Aww come on? Do I have to? *nods  
of head* Jeez! Fine! Be that way! *glares at them with annoyance*  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. All rights belong to their  
own respective owners. If you do own something. Then good for you!  
If not, well then...*blows a raspberry*  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, here's the next chapter. I feel weird and   
different. Plus a bit evil so the upcoming scene placed later on in  
this chapter may be a bit uhm...what's the word. Discomfort? Possibly  
and possibly not. Who knows? I don't know what to say right now for that.  
You'll see what I'm talking about once you get to that point of the story.  
Another thing...hmm...well the next chapter you say? I have absolutely  
no clue!! ^_^; But I'll try to get it out next week maybe. *shrugs*  
School does stuff to you. How many days till the next holiday anyways?  
*looks at the calendar* A lot till then...*sigh*  
O.O  
Now on to the story!!  
  
  
**********  
Last Time:  
**********  
[{Your job is to protect and protect you must. Leave Serenity. Someday  
you shall meet up with them once more.}]Angelic cooed.  
"But why must I? Where do I go?"the now Princess Serenity wondered,  
her eyes filling with tears.  
[{Go to the old base where the Time Guardian has trained you. You must  
train some more. Go alone.}]Eternal instructed.  
~.~.~.~  
(Just leave. That's all there is to it. You'll meet them again.  
Yes, you will.)Serena told herself as she continued down the hallway and out   
of the Academy's fortified walls.  
**********  
"Where is she?!?"Hotaru screamed.  
Her dark purple eyes searched the whole dormitory. Up and down, left  
to right but to no avail, has the young girl found her friend and princess.  
(Calm down, Hotaru. Calm down. Going balistic won't help matters. Just  
like Michiru and Setsuna has told you. Over reacting won't get the job  
done. Who knows? Serena could be outside training or something..yes, that's  
it. Just wait for her during lunch time. There is a meeting today.   
That must be it. Training..or something.)Hotaru convinced herself and just  
whirled around and went off to her first class.  
**********  
"Hm?"Trowa noticed something different from all the other days of normality  
in the Academy as he sat down in his seat.  
"Have any of you seen Serena?"Trowa asked his comrades once they were all there.  
"No,"Quatre answered while Duo shook his head along with the others.  
"She must be doing something today, don't worry. I'm sure she won't miss the   
meeting or anything,"Duo added.  
They nodded in agreement and continued with what they were doing.  
  
"Is Serena Gengetsu here?"Mr. Mieyou asked the class.  
Several students shook their heads while others didn't bother to   
answer him.  
"I guess she must be sick or something,"Mr. Mieyou shrugged and just  
returned to whatever he was doing before, taking attendance.  
***********  
Lunch Time:  
***********  
Hotaru went into Quatre's and Trowa's room and sat down to wait for the others.  
One by one they filed inside, taking their seats and began to wait.  
"Any of you seen Serena? She wasn't in her room,"Hotaru told them.  
"She wasn't in any of her classes either,"Duo revealed.  
"Not in her classes?"Hotaru mimicked, confusion and worry beginning to show  
on her face.  
"Nope, did you search her room?"Quatre wondered.  
"A little bit,"Hotaru shrugged her arms and began to stand up along with  
Heero.  
"Where are you going?"Quatre asked.  
"Her room,"Heero grunted and went out of the door followed by Hotaru and   
soon by the others.  
  
"Anything?"Duo asked.  
"No,"Wufei said with a scowl on his face as he looked around the couch.  
"Nothing there,"Heero reported as he looked around the far side of the wall.  
"None,"Trowa told the others as the pilot searched the kitchen.  
"Just a little bit of newfound information,"Hotaru told them as the dark purple-black  
haired girl came out of the bedroom.  
"What is it?"Duo wondered.  
"I went into her room and did a little bit of investigating. What I found  
were missing pieces of her clothing and other important articles,"Hotaru clued   
them in.  
"She left,"Heero stated in monotone and just left the dormitory.  
"He's right,"Wufei agreed.  
Hotaru bowed her head and sat down on the couch, looking at the brown   
carpeted designs on the ground.   
"Don't worry Hotaru, there must be a reason to why she left,"Duo comforted  
his girlfriend, as he sat down next to her.  
"Why did she leave? She didn't even leave a note,"Hotaru shook her head  
in sadness.  
"I don't know, but that's just how we Gundam Pilots are. Look at Heero.  
He leaves without telling anyone either,"Duo tried to enlighten the situation  
but failed miserably.  
"Oh Serena..."Hotaru shook her head and went into Duo's comforting embrace.  
During this time, the rest of the guys took this as a cue to leave the room  
and so they did.  
**************  
Heero stalked down the halls and inwardly sighed; taking in the sight of his  
lonesome dormitory room. Closing the door, he leaned against it and banged   
his head lightly on the door while closing his blue eyes.  
"Usagi..."Heero whispered into the air.  
(No, it's Serena now...)Heero shook his head as he corrected himself.  
"Where could you be?"Heero asked himself and pushed off the door and   
toward his laptop, turning it on with a determined look on his face.  
"I'll find you though..."Heero muttered, taking a seat.  
During that time, he pondered over his doings. Why was he going to try   
to find one of the pilots? Especially this new girl, this blond haired, blue  
eyed..girl? The one who would sit next to him during class, the one who  
would be there when he least expected her to be. The one who...  
(Hm? What's going on? What is this? Why am I looking for 06? It's not  
like I actually...care for her. Right? I'm just..just..oh to hell with it!  
I'm just curious that's all. Yeah, curious.)Heero sorted out as he temporarily  
closed his prussian blue eyes.  
"Now where could she be?"Heero muttered under his breath, his eyes travelling  
from one end of the screen to the other.  
***************  
Serena threw down her duffle bag against the wall once she came in. Taking  
in a deep breath, she let it out as her crystalline blue eyes took the time  
to look around the deserted old base. Some cobwebs began gathering around  
the corners with dust all around the place. But other than that, it was   
okay to live in.   
"Back here again. Back to my old home,"Serena uttered and walked over to   
an old oak desk.  
"This was where Puu would keep her computer and have the status report  
over my strength and power build-up. Also to keep in touch with the   
other scientists,"Serena recalled.  
"But now...there's nothing. Sets must've taken the computer with her to  
wherever she went to,"Serena sighed and moved on to the next familiar area.  
"Ahh yes, my old mattress and bars,"Serena lightly smiled.  
The mattress gathered up dust while the bars were surprisingly still in   
tack with no rusts at all. The immortal girl cocked her head to the side  
and then took a running leap, grabbed the bars and did all sorts of twists  
and turns before lightly landing on her feet.  
"Glad to know, that I'm still capable of doing that,"Serena gloated and  
then recognized a door to the side.  
Curious, she walked toward it and went inside at once remembering her   
old room. A white mattress was to the left corner from where she stood  
with an aged old brown desk at her right with papers and gathering dust  
on top. There was a small window in front of the golden haired girl with  
the obvious dust on it.  
"It's like walking into a dream. Where I'm just here and making this all  
up, but I'm not. I'm here right now, aren't I?"Serena told herself as she  
stepped out and closed the door once more.  
The next place she arrived toward was the armory room. Weapons and  
suits lined the area. Ranging from pocket knives and boots to machine   
guns and ninja suits.   
"Nice to know I'm not unarmed here,"smirked Serena and then saw one of her  
favorite rooms.  
"The kitchen,"Serena smiled and opened up the fridge.  
(What?!)Serena was in awe as food was still stacked up and fresh for her  
to eat.  
"Did you know I would come back here?"Serena wondered outloud as she  
closed the fridge back up and strolled out of that place and into the   
training grounds.  
"No need to think of that right now, I'm here to train just like the  
higher beings have told me. So here I am. To train,"Serena told herself  
as she took off her shoes and placed them to the side.  
Looking around her head bowed and felt stupid.  
"But where do I begin?"Serena asked herself.  
[{Begin with slow movements and leisurely pick up the pace.}]Death's voice  
advised her.  
"Thank you,"Serena thanked him and started at once.  
[{After that, practice your punches and then your footwork.}]Angelic told her.  
Serena nodded as she placed her hands in front of her and slowed her breathing  
rate.  
(I guess I'm not alone on this training session after all.)Serena thought   
to herself.  
***********  
"Heero,"Relena's voice stated as she stood in front of the dark brown  
haired boy who was leaning against the railing, overlooking the ocean.  
Slowly, he turned his head to address the girl. Her dirty blond hair was   
slightly braided from the sides brought up as one at the back of her head.   
Her eyes were light blue and shone with happiness as she gazed into his  
intimidating prussian blue eyes. Relena wore the usual trend of their   
uniforms, that pink skirt with a jacket over white. (((AN: You know, that  
stiff and starched itchy looking uniform that usual wears. @_@)))  
Wind picked up and ruffled her skirt to the side, blowing her hair as   
well but she reached up her hand and pulled her hair back just as the   
wind began to die down once more. The unruly haired boy, gazed coldly  
at the girl before standing upright and turned back once more, ignoring  
her completely.   
"Heero,"Relena called once more.  
"What do you want Relena?"Heero finally said, his eyes fixed hard on the   
vast ocean.  
Relena's footsteps echoed against the hard pavement as she made her way   
toward him, leaning against the railing and her head facing his.  
"You know that she left, don't you?"Relena asked him.  
He didn't reply, instead he just ignored that question all together.  
"She died before and somehow came back. Back from the dead with a   
new name. And just when she was back, she left. Left without   
a trace,"Relena stated softly, saying the last two sentences   
out to the ocean, out to the world.  
(Just when she came back to me. She left.)Heero noted to himself, closing  
his eyes for a short while.  
Heero turned around and started walking away. The wind picking up   
again.  
"Heero!"Relena called out again.  
The Perfect Soldier stopped, not turning his head to address her but just  
to listen to what she has to say.  
"Where are you going?"Relena asked him.  
Heero waved that question away, realizing that it wasn't important and  
just continued on down the way and away from that site.  
"Heero.."Relena's eyes softened as she saw his retreating figure,   
leaving her like all the other times.  
***************  
"Serena..."Hiba's voice sounded sad and melancholy as he held the Stone  
of Energy at the palm of his hand.  
His heart felt heavy and dead to him, his feelings and his mind focusing  
on only one girl. The one known as Serena Tsukino, Usagi Akari, and now  
Serena Gengetsu. A teenage girl who in real life was the Gundam Pilot 06  
and the immortal one. The one who posessed great power and kindness.  
"Still missing that girl?"Makura sighed as she appeared before the man.  
"Why do you care?"Aenon lowered his gaze to one of coldness as he addressed  
the young woman.  
"I don't really. But if you care so much about her, why not go and   
see her?"Makura rolled her eyes and disappeared into the shadows of the room.  
Seeing that his comrade was gone, he sighed and turned back to the Stone of  
Energy. His eyes hardened as he focused on it.  
"I think I will,"he smirked and closed his eyes entirely, disappearing  
from the spot he once stood.  
  
"Practicing I see,"Aenon greeted as he sat down on a nearby bench at   
the dark abandoned base.  
Serena nearly tripped over from shock as she whirled her head around to  
see her enemy. Her eyes bore down into his, filled with confusion and  
wonderment at the sight that met her eyes. He was calm and collected  
as the blue eyed man was still sitting on that bench.  
"How did..what are..?"Serena stuttered making the older man smile.  
"How did I get here?"Aenon supplied.  
She merely nodded as she still stood there.  
"Well you still have that diamond gem don't you?"Aenon asked.  
"You mean to tell me that this gem links to yours?"Serena narrowed her eyes  
as she held it up to him.  
"Yes, my gift to you. It also increases your capacity to heal and   
you can contact me,"Aenon smirked and grinned slightly.  
"You can have it then,"Serena scowled and was about to throw it toward  
him but failed to do so.  
"Why?"Aenon softly asked as he neared her.  
"You're playing games with me,"Serena scrunched up her brows as she  
glared up at him.  
"Am I?"Hiba smirked and closed his hands over the gem that was still   
on the palm of her hand, making her keep the diamond.   
(What's going on with me?)Serena wondered to herself as her eyes couldn't  
leave his.  
[{Nothing child.}]Angelic told her.  
(Then why am I feeling these things for him?)Serena whispered inside   
her mind, sounding a bit afraid.  
[{That is something you just have to figure out on your own.}]Eternal  
answered her.  
"Why are you here?"Serena whispered out.  
"Easy, I wanted to see you again,"Aenon smiled down at her and stepped   
back.  
"Have you remembered everything already, Diamond?"Serena asked him.  
"Afraid not, the Stone of Energy hasn't revealed all memories. It's  
still supressed within my mind,"Aenon sadly told her, shaking his head  
to emphasize his words.  
(I guess even without knowing his past, he still feels this  
way.)Serena told herself.  
Serena turned around and bowed her head, holding the gem still since  
he wouldn't accept it.  
"Why don't you just leave?"Serena uttered.  
"As you wish.."Aenon whispered out, hurt in his voice.  
By the time Serena turned around, expecting him to still be there,  
he was gone with no trace of him.  
"These feelings are going to kill me,"Serena bitterly said to herself.  
[{Love can do strange things.}]Angelic told her inside her mind.  
"Love? I can't love him?! I can only love once and that has already  
passed,"Serena muttered, her eyes glazing over in memory of Darien and   
her.  
[{Life holds different things in store for you. Destiny and Fate  
have new adventures and new loves. Who knows what will come out  
of it?}]Angelic uttered.  
"Hn."Serena merely grunted as she began training again.  
(I can't love him. I just can't!)Serena growled inside herself as she  
punched the air harder and faster than her usual speed.  
***********   
Aenon reappeared back into his usual spot, his head bowed down low   
and clutching the Stone inside his hand.  
"I figure that the visit didn't go well?"Makura inquired, sitting down  
on a laid back chair.  
"No,"Aenon grunted and left the room.  
"Men,"Makura rolled her eyes and sipped a glass of white wine.  
***********  
Dr. M strolled down the darkened hallway, a folder in her hands. Her  
white lab coat billowed behind her as she sped and turned all around the   
place until she reached a certain room. There she narrowed her eyes  
and without hesitation, she entered.  
The place was dark just like the hallway with a minor difference, it was  
wider and wasn't a hallway. It had five chairs in front of her which  
were all occupied by a man, different from the other except for the white  
lab coat they all had similar of.  
"A new mission,"Dr. M stated.  
"Yes,"Dr. J agreed.  
Dr. M handed the folder to him and in turn he turned the pages quickly,  
reading a few minor sentences before passing it on to the next doctor/  
scientist.  
"What are we going to do?"Dr. H asked as he passed the folder to   
Dr. S.  
"The pilots know of this and are working on it right now,"Dr. M told them.  
"Good,"Dr. G nodded in approval.  
"However, 06 is missing,"Dr. M informed them.  
"Isn't she dead?"Dr. G inquired.  
"No, she is very much alive right now. I can't tell you how though.  
That is to remain a secret,"Dr. M said.  
"A secret? From us?"Dr. J sounded shock.  
"Yes. Now then, I'm sure that even though 06 is gone. She'll still   
continue on with this mission. She has to. She wouldn't fail us.  
I know her,"Dr. M assured them.  
(She wouldn't. Serena wouldn't fail. She never has.)Dr. M told herself.  
"We believe in you,"Dr. O nodded in approval.  
"Good. We should leave this place as soon as possible,"Dr. M said and  
turned around and left through the doorway with the folder back into   
her posession.  
The others got up from their chairs and followed her outside.  
There a shuttle was waiting, waiting for them. Without turning around,   
Dr. M went toward the shuttle and went inside, taking a seat by the window.  
(Wherever you are, be safe. Princess...)Dr. M's eyes softened at the   
thought of her friend who was out there somewhere.  
(It's been some time since the time stream has changed drastically. I   
can't even pinpoint your location....I just hope this will turn out   
for the best. For our sake.)Dr. M continued on with her thoughts as  
the shuttle began to move and pick up speed, then leaving the ground and  
soon the Colony.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
There goes Chapter 18 of Curse of Immortality.   
Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Not much action. Actually there's no action   
at all! ^^;;; But oh well. I'll try to include something next.   
Hmm..what to write...what to write...  
Oh yeah! Please review since you probably read already.   



	19. Returning once More

Title: The Curse of Immortality  
By: Cheska-chan  
Chapter 19  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: I won't give up on this! I will own Sailor Moon and   
Gundam Wing!! I will! But...=( I don't own it right now. I've never  
have in the past but someday...maybe I will? Nah...I doubt it. *sigh*  
So...here I go saying this. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I've noticed that there's only a few reviews  
now on this story. *sigh* How sad, how terribly sad. ;_; But I will  
continue to write this story. Because...well, I still enjoy writing  
it! ^^ But if people do stop reviewing...I don't know. Maybe I'll be  
forced to stop for a long time. So keep up those reviews and the chapters  
will keep coming sooner. ^_^ Oh well, that's all I have to say.  
Oh and the coupling? Heero and Serena is probably you're best bet, am I  
right? Hmm, that's a toughie to decide. But *evil smile comes up*  
that's something that you have to find out as you keep on reading this  
story. *big cheesy grin of evil shows up*   
Now on with the story! *_*  
  
**********  
Time seemed to have held no meaning to the long blond haired girl as she   
focused her mind, body, and spirit onto her steps and jumps and performances  
that she replayed over and over again. Her hair was done up in their trademark  
odangoes and her crystalline blue eyes held pure determination and concentration.  
Her body graceful yet stoic as the young woman quickly and perfectly performed  
her moves.  
It's been months since she left the Academy but during those months, the one   
known as Serena kept on with her practices. Not once has she stopped or took  
the time for some rest and relaxation.   
[{You can stop now. Let's move on to the final training.}]Death demanded.  
"I must keep going. I need to perfect everything."Serena merely uttered,  
her gaze still fixed straight ahead.  
[{You've already polished it up. It's completely perfect, no flaw   
whatsoever!}]Angelic told her.  
"Fine,"sighed Serena and stopped for a couple of seconds.  
[{The last lesson is learning to become one within yourself}]Eternal instructed.  
[{In other words, meditation.}]Angelic explained.  
Serena nodded and sat down on the mattress, her legs folding in and she brushed  
her hair aside. Then took a deep, slow breath and finally closed her eyes.  
Clearing her thoughts and just drifted off to the world of darkness. Floating  
away from the present and into somewhere where no time existed.  
[{That's it..clear everything away and just focus on yourself. Become  
one with your body and spirit.}]came the soothing voice of Angelic.  
With that, the young girl obeyed and continued on with her lessons.  
************  
"It's been three months and you mean to tell me it's not   
done yet?!"Hiba shouted to his men.  
"Yes sir,"one of the soldiers meekly responded.  
"Well? When will it be done?"Aenon demanded.  
"In one more week sir,"another soldier answered, more courage gathered within  
his voice.  
"Good one more week. Just one more week. I expect it to be   
done by then. Got it?"Aenon warned them and consented with the given period  
of time.  
The soldiers gulped, nodded and then ushered away. Wanting to avoid eye  
contact with their leader.  
"Three months, geez,"Aenon brushed his golden-white hair back and tried  
to forget about what happened but failed.  
Right in front of him stood a young woman who wore a slight smile on her   
face.  
"To think, all this time. All this waiting and planning, that machine   
isn't even finished yet. It's still being tinkered on by scientists.  
But no matter, just one week left,"Makura sighed.  
"Yes,"Aenon dumbly agreed.  
"Three months since you met my family member, eh? Over at that old  
base she stays in?"Makura reminded him.  
"How did you know?"Aenon lowered his eyes upon her.  
"Easy, I do have contact with you just as easily as you do with  
her. Except with mine, I can just drift within the shadows and  
not be caught,"Makura shrugged.  
"Just stay out of my love life, will you?"Hiba told her with some annoyance.  
"Hmph."Makura scowled and slinked back into her shadows.  
***********  
"It's been...a total of ninety days since her disappearance. Three  
months she's been gone. Left without a trace. Left without us knowing.  
Left without saying good-bye,"Heero mumbled as his cold, prussian blue  
eyes gazed outside the window of his dormitory.  
He didn't really show his feelings all that much to the outside world.  
If he did, he knew it would shock and appall everyone, more so with the   
students and maybe his comrades. But within the walls of his room where  
no one could disturb him or be around..he would stand or sit, maybe even  
lie down and reveal the inner wall that resides within his sould.   
True, it hardly comes out. Actually, it never came out before. Not until  
a few weeks ago. Back then, glimpses or flashes of feelings would be  
let out from his unbreakable wall. But with time emotions began to   
pour out, diminutive at first but soon it grew to a sizeable amount. However,  
that copious size would only be shown within the confines of his dormitory  
room.  
"Why did you leave?"Yuy shut his eyes closed and sagged to the ground, resting  
his unruly brown hair against the wall. Thinking of a reason as to why the  
girl left.  
(How could I even fall for such a person? Fall for her? I'm the   
Perfect Soldier for Kami's sake! The 01 Pilot of a Gundam. The assassin!  
The mercenary! ...but I'm in this room 'wondering' why she left! How could I  
have stooped so low as to fall for a soldier? How?)sighed Heero and bowed  
his head in defeat.  
************  
"Do you think she'll ever come back?"Hotaru whispered out in wonderment as   
they were once again grouped together within Duo's and Wufei's dorm room.  
"Sure, she will,"Duo assured her with a fake grin on his face.   
Hotaru's eyes saddened at the thought of her princess never coming back.  
Just then there was a knock on the door and before any of them could answer  
it, six figures stepped inside one by one all wearing lab coats. First was a  
woman with dark green hair that reached to her waist and a partial bun. Her eyes  
were maroon that held so much wisdom that you would wonder, her height tall and  
skin a light shade of brown.  
The next person that came in was a man who was aged with goggles over  
his eyes and a metal claw for a hand. The third guy was a bit younger than the   
other man with a mushroom cut gray hair with a long nose and slightly stooped  
shoulders. The next man had oily black hair and a thin mustache with a short  
plump round face. The man was followed by another who was much taller than  
the others and was bald with a broad figure. Lastly was a tall man as well but  
a bit shorter than the previous man with graying hair that stood upright on   
his head and a brown rubber mask that covered his nose. The six people that just  
arrived spread out in the room, surrounding the ones inside. All eyes trained  
on them, the teenagers whom sat in the dormitory room.  
"Dr. J/Dr. G/ Dr. H/ Dr. O/ Dr. S/ Dr. M,"the young teenagers murmered their  
names.  
"What are you doing here?"demanded Heero, his voice cold and emotionless.  
"To assist you,"Dr. J calmly answered.  
"I believe you want to know where the machine is, am I correct?"Dr. H guessed.  
"Yes,"Wufei grunted.  
"A device labeled X3-4260lxp was the information Yuy gave. We received another  
information that may interest you,"Dr. G said.  
"What is it?"Quatre wondered out loud.  
"The one who first designed the X3 was a person from the White Fang. It was just  
an experiment at first and no one paid any mind to it for a long while,"started  
Dr. O.  
"The White Fang scientist stored the X3 and its instructions into a safe   
in the old abandoned base over at Colony L5. Somehow Aenon Hiba found out  
about it and decides to have it used on whatever machine they're building,"continued  
Dr. O.  
"There is something else. The scientist turned out to be related to the  
Peacecraft family,"Dr. J's eyes glinted.  
"That's impossible! The only living family of the Peacecrafts are Milliardo  
and Relena,"Trowa's eyes narrowed.  
"And what does that tell you?"Dr. M's eyes seemed to sparkle at the question.  
"That it's Milliardo who invented the X3 device,"stated Duo.  
"No,"Dr. M murmered.  
"Hm?"all their eyes turned questioningly.  
"It can't be..Relena?"Duo's voice sounded shocked.  
Dr. M merely nodded at the answer/question that was given.  
"How can that be? Her? She's a pacifist!"Quatre was in awe.  
"It is true. *small pause* ...not too long ago before Relena even became  
aware of her true self, she was in league of the White Fangs. She may not have  
known it then but she was. One day she picked up on science and decided to   
fiddle around with inventing. While she was doing this she ended up creating  
what is now known as the X3 device or to be precise the X3-42601xp. It was  
documented on paper that it would be able to possess vast power. However,  
it is undecided to what type of power it holds,"Dr. M revealed.  
"Then how could Hiba be so interested in it? To use it into his machine  
when he doesn't know what power it holds?"Hotaru wondered.  
"...I didn't say he doesn't know. He may have found out it's true   
power and will use it on this machine in order to have it function,"Dr. M   
glanced toward the young girl.  
"So Relena is a reason for this upcoming evil,"Wufei scowled.  
"It seems so,"Hotaru sighed.  
"Wow, the pacifist causing a calamity within our world,"Duo commented.  
"Now that we found this out. What do we do?"Quatre asked.  
"Wait,"Dr. M answered for them and strolled out of the dormitory along  
with the other scientists.  
*************  
"Hm?"Serena's eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple of times before  
her eyes focused.  
(I feel something. A new power within me. Just waiting to be   
opened.)Serena said to herself.  
[{The immortal's power. Your training is almost complete. You are able  
to access a vast amount of your gift. All you need to do is channel  
it. Think and the power will come to you.}]Angelic told her.  
"Thank you..."whispered Serena.  
Serena took out a diamond gem from her pocket and stared at it for a long  
time. Her beautiful crystalline blue eyes glazed over as her mind drifted  
away and gave a small sigh through her slightly parted pink lips.   
"Aenon..."Serena softly uttered.  
The young blond girl closed her eyes and focused her mind onto the   
diamond and thought of the man. The one with the piercing ocean blue eyes  
and light blond-white hair.  
Her body tensed up and the floor beneath her disappeared. A gust of wind  
blew around her body, seemingly to have carried her away from the  
room and just as she was about to open her eyes it stopped. Squinting,   
she opened them and realized she was somewhere else. A dimly lit  
hallway she figured.  
Standing up, she observed her location and spotted a known figure.  
(I seem to be in a....base or an abandoned building. The hallway is too  
dark to be an actual occupied place other than a base. And from the   
peeling paint and the faded tiles it seems to be an abandoned building.  
And there's Aenon Hiba. He doesn't seem to notice that I'm around.)Serena  
observed.  
"Diamond.."Serena muttered.  
With that, Aenon slowly turned around and the look in his face showed  
suprise but melted away at realization to who had called his name.  
"Serena..."Hiba uttered lovingly and ushered her to a nearby room.  
It was empty with only boxes stacked on one another and stacks of paper  
on a shelf nearby.  
"You came to visit me,"Hiba smirked at her.  
"I was just curious to how this gem worked,"Serena told him, taking out  
the piece of jewel.  
"If you say so,"Aenon knowingly said.  
"Where are we?"Serena wondered, looking around in confusion.  
"A building that isn't used anymore. I can't tell you more than that,"Aenon  
said and Serena nodded in understanding.  
Her eyes studied the place, keeping any known information stored within  
her mind. Then her eyes focused on a piece of paper that was near her feet  
so she bowed her head to study it, making it seem as if she was blushing.  
(Texas.)Serena noticed the important part from the letter and saw that  
it was recently dated.  
Slowly raising her head up, she locked eyes with Aenon and actually blushed  
in reality at the awkwardness. There he was just a foot away from her and her  
back pressed against a pile of boxes in a dimly lit room.  
"I should get going,"Serena whispered uncomfortably.  
(I hear water..we must be near an ocean.)Serena noted. There   
in the room the only light to be seen was from a dusty window.  
"I'm glad you came to visit me after a long time,"Aenon told her.  
Serena lightly blushed and tried to clear it away, focusing on the   
diamond gem once more and willed herself back to her base.  
  
(I got the needed information.)Serena smirked as she reappeared back into  
the base.   
Her feet took her to her laptop that was settled on the old desk in her room.  
She quickly opened it up and logged on. Speedily taking action on the   
gathered information.  
[{Not wasting time are you?}]Death chuckled.  
{I can't. I've put this mission aside for too long.}]Serena responded as   
she read the documents from the screen.  
Clicking was heard for quite a long time after that.  
***********  
Dream World  
***********  
Darkness was all around the apparently young figure. A young woman actually,  
with long golden hair worn down, making it swirl around her and her pearly white  
dress with sky blue embroideries. The young woman's crystalline blue eyes  
stared around her, showing confusion and wonderment at her current state.  
(It must be a dream...)she thought as she continued to observe the area.  
Suddenly the whole scene changed and she was in a black marble floor. Her  
hair spooled out and her dress still in tact but then a gasp was heard. Coming  
from her own mouth.  
Looking down, blood was on her hands and her eyes widened at the scene. There  
was blood in front of her and with that bodies. Piles and piles of bodies.  
What got her more was that she knew them. The one right in front of her was  
her daughter. Her daughter, Rini. And next to her was Helios.  
"No..."she shook her head at that.  
But instead of closing her eyes and refusing to see any more she looked on.  
The bodies in front of her disappeared, relaxing her but then a new pair  
showed up. This time it was Michiru and Haruka, wrapped in each other's arms  
but no blood could be seen but the paleness showed and their eyes were wide  
open and dilated.  
"I can't..stand this,"tears were beginning to well up.  
Once those disappeared, she was shone more fragments of her friends and   
family. From the outers to the inners. Showing Raye and Mina. Then Lita  
and Ami. Her companions. Her friends. Her protectors.  
Finally, it just showed one. One body, one figure, one man. Just one man  
and this made her break down and cry. There in front of her was her beloved.  
Her husband. Her soulmate. The one she lived for. The one she breathed for.  
The one she could trust and be with for the rest of her life. Dead. Dead.  
No life, no coloring, just pale and motionless.  
"...Darien..."Serena flung herself to him, cradling his head onto her lap.  
Her hair spreading around his body and hers.  
Tears fell down from her rosy cheeks, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying  
and mourning that was kept hidden for such a long time. Her body racked with  
sobs that continued on for such a long time.   
"Endymion!"Serena cried out and pressed her cheek to his head, letting the  
tears fall out.   
But no matter how much she cried, how much she called out his name and wish  
for him to wake up, it didn't work. The past king of Crystal Tokyo didn't,  
couldn't, awaken.   
"Why do you show this to me?! Why do you torment me with this?! Why?!"Serena  
demanded in a croaked and desperate voice.  
No response came to her and so the young immortal girl just bowed her head and  
stroked her love's chiseled and pale, cold face.  
"I still love. I'll always love you...my prince. My king...my love,"Serena   
murmered lovingly, her eyes soft and shining with tears.  
Suddenly his body shimmered and vanished, leaving her all alone but her hands  
weren't covered in dried blood now. Instead it was clean as it had been before.  
Three figures appeared before her and ones that she recognized almost   
immediately.  
"Have you come to torment me more than you have already?"Serena bitterly spat out.  
[{We're sorry. But we had to release those supressed memories to   
get you to become used to it. If ever the enemy tries to manipulate you,  
we couldn't risk you to relent and turn to their side.}]Eternal's voice softened.  
"I understand..."sighed Serena, bowing her head at the memories still fresh  
within her mind.  
[{There will be more deaths to follow over those you know. Someday they  
will be gone, you must realize that.}]Angelic's eyes shone with hurt and sympathy.  
"I know...and for that I will pay. I will see them suffer and die. While  
I live.."Serena bitterly said.  
[{You are beginning to awaken.}]Death told her.  
And so she was lifted off, her body leaving the astral plane and back to reality.  
  
As she rose her head, she noticed that the screen in front of her was still on   
and that right there was a newfound information. Reading it carefully, a smile  
began to form on her lips.  
"Finally,"Serena muttered and got on with her work, putting the previous  
dream aside.  
*************  
Gathered together within one room, the pilots and Hotaru were grouped together  
inside the dormitory. All was quiet as each individual quietly pondered  
over their current situation.  
"So what now? Yesterday, they just let on that Relena made the X3 device and  
now..what do we have?"Hotaru uttered.  
"They said wait. So we're just going to wait till something new comes   
up,"shrugged Duo.  
*click* *click*  
"There's mail from some unknown...sender. CursedImmortal,"Heero monotoned.  
"What does it say?"Hotaru softly asked, her eyes holding some hidden hope  
that it is who she thought it is.  
*click*  
Today is the day. Open the door at 12:38p.m. Someone you know shall   
be waiting there.  
  
Deleting the mail, Heero turned to stare at the others.  
"12:38. That's in thirty seconds,"Trowa merely pointed out.  
Heero got up from his chair and walked over to the door and as the  
clock was about to hit the approximate time, he opened it and there  
stood the golden haired girl.   
"Serena..."Heero breathed out her name, his eyes fixed right on hers.  
"Heero.."Serena addressed him.  
The two stood there, gazing at each other.  
Moments later, Hotaru stood up and walked over to the pair, her eyes  
welling up with happy tears.  
"You're back,"Hotaru murmered gratefully.  
  
Serena veered her head to the side as she heard Hotaru comment on her  
returning to them.  
"I'm sorry for leaving like I did,"Serena apologized as she gazed at her  
old friend.  
"It's okay. As long as you're here right now,"Hotaru lightly smiled, forgiving  
her instantly.  
Heero was brought back to reality as she began to talk and stepped back, making  
room for the returning soldier.  
"Serena! You're back!"Duo cheered up.  
"Welcome,"Quatre addressed her return.  
Grunts and silence was soon followed afterwards.  
"I'm here because I've gotten some important information,"Serena told them.  
"We could sure use something new,"Wufei grumbled.  
Looking around, the crystalline blue eyed girl saw that they were now  
sitting around to listen to her. A slight smile graced her face at the   
attention but covered it up to business-like.   
"Well I've discovered their hide-out. The machine, I believe, is over  
at Texas. Destination of 85 degrees West and 137 degrees south.  
Hiba I'm sure is there. Shall we go?"Serena told them and started to   
turn around.  
"Already? How are you sure he's there? How did you know that that's   
where he's positioned at?"Hotaru bombarded her with questions.  
"I just am. We should leave immediately, I'm not positive that he'll  
be there with the machine all week,"Serena explained to them.  
"Well, we're ready. We've been ready. Just needing to receive the word  
from someone,"Duo told her with a nod.  
"Let's go then,"agreed the others and so they moved out of the   
room and prepared to leave the Academy.  
  
To be continued..  
*****************  
There goes Chapter 19!! ^_^ Hope you liked it also.   
  
  
  
  



	20. Into the Base only to get caught

Title: The Curse of Immortality   
By: Cheska-chan   
Chapter 20   
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com   
PG13?   
  
Disclaimer: Let's make this simple.   
1.) I don't own Sailor Moon.   
2.) I don't own Gundam Wing.   
Got that?   
  
Author's Notes: Well thank you to those who have been kind enough   
to keep on reviewing. So here's the next upcoming Chapter. ^_^   
Hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah, before I forget...you know those two   
figures talking in the hallway a LONG time ago? Well can you guess   
who they were? If not..then I may as well tell you. They were Aenon   
and Makura! ^^ They were discussing over their usual plans and   
stuff, ya know? Okie then..here's the chapter.   
  
***********   
"I see that you're going again,"Dr. M calmly stated as she stood   
there, gazing at their group.   
"Are you going to stop us?"Serena challenged.   
"No,"Dr. M shook her head and stepped back.   
Serena nodded and went down the corridor, not looking back at her friend.   
"She's changed,"Hotaru softly told Dr. M who agreed, her eyes sad.   
"Time changes people. It always does, it may be either small or it may   
change them completely but no matter what, they become different. However,   
even though they become altered, a part of them will stay the same,"Dr. M   
said.   
"..yes, we just have to find it,"Hotaru agreed.   
The other pilots were already up ahead, now turning to the left side as   
they went off around the corner.   
"You should get going, they'll need you too,"Dr. M ushered the young immortal.   
"The regular Mobile Suit. How helpful is that?"Hotaru scowled.   
"You forget, you're more than just a soldier within a suit. You're   
a scout. The Scout of Death and Revolution,"Dr. M whispered to her, her eyes   
glowing.   
"So you're allowing us to use that form?"Hotaru asked.   
"I'm not saying anything,"Dr. M merely stated and turned around, walking   
the other way and seemingly to have disappeared.   
Hotaru stared after the scientist for awhile before running down the hall,   
as fast as she can without wearing herself down and then catching up to   
the others.   
***********   
"Okay, all systems check,"Hotaru proclaimed as she stared at her panel.   
"Same here,"the others responded, or grunted, or just nodded.   
"Let's get going,"Serena told the others in her soldier form.   
Looking out from the hidden base covered with bushes and trees, 06   
saw the clear blue sky and some black birds flying across the sky.   
With a deep breath, 06 took hold of her Gundam and began taking action.   
With great care and speed, the Gundam Arethusa changed its appearance   
and finally took shape of a plane capable of atmospheric flight. The plane   
took off into the clear blue sky and soon was followed by Wing Gundam.   
"I'll meet you guys over at Texas. You should know the location,"Serena   
reported to the others.   
Wing caught up and was now flying next to her but soon flew ahead and   
disappeared over the upcoming hill.   
(Guess this means I can get there sooner.)Serena smirked inwardly.   
With great ease, Serena took out the diamond gem from her pocket and slowed   
the Gundam down. She focused her mind and spirit onto the location. With some   
added effort, the young girl willed the Gundam as well. Her Arethusa to   
come with her.   
(I hope this works.)Serena willed as she closed her eyes tighter.   
[{Just feel it and hope.}]Angelic's voice drifted across her mind.   
Unconsciously, Serena took out her broach and pressed the Silver Crystal   
with the diamond and pictured the abandoned area that Hiba resided in.   
Picturing the area and Aenon, soon she felt herself become carried   
away like a leaf taking a ride on a gust of wind. It was wild and the feel   
of a the wind caressed her rosy cheeks and against her neck.   
When the ride was over, she felt that nothing much changed. She blinked   
her eyes open and finally saw that she was still inside her Gundam. Pressing   
some buttons, the vid screen popped up and the girl saw outside of her Arethusa.   
Looking around there was a building a few yards away from her to the right.   
It appeared to be deserted and run-down. Actually, falling apart.   
(All right then. Now to get in there and destroy that machine...and   
get rid of him. Get rid of Aenon and Makura.)Serena thought, making her stomach   
queasy.   
[{Don't let feelings get in the way of your mission, princess.}]Death reminded.   
"I know, that's the hard part. Trying to keep that inside my head,"Serena softly   
said and operated the Gundam to get closer to the area.   
06 was merely 30 feet away when she stopped the Gundam completely and narrowed   
her eyes to the building.   
"They're not attacking me. Why?"Serena wondered.   
Without another word, Serena opened the hatch of her Gundam and toppled out.   
Landing on the ground without flaw, she straightened up and glared up at the   
building.   
Her hands still on her Crystal and diamond gem, the mercenary put the Silver   
Crystal away and placed the diamond gem onto the palm of her hand. Her mind   
concentrated on the exact location Aenon Hiba was in and remembered it. Only   
seeing him but not willing herself to be there.   
"Finally getting the hang of this,"smirked Serena as she put the gem back   
into her pocket along with her Crystal and took off for the place.   
Opening the door, she had to blink to adjust to the lighting. It was dark   
and dusty inside. The only lights produced in here were those out of either   
the windows, candles, or battery operated lamps. In this case, it had to be   
from the windows as she stood by the entrance way. Staring around she noticed that   
there were no guards, which was quite odd.   
Closing the door back up, she took a step forward and the boards beneath   
her feet creaked and moaned.   
(Sure is old in here.)Serena noted, starting for the stairs.   
***********   
"Hm?"Heero stared back and saw that Arethusa wasn't following him anymore,   
meaning that 06 wasn't there as well.   
(Where'd she go?)Heero wondered.   
Putting on all-communication with the others, he decided to try and find out.   
"Where's everyone's location?"Heero inquired.   
"Over at Arizona, a bit lost...it'll take awhile before getting to   
Texas,"Quatre and Trowa reported.   
"Florida,"Hotaru said.   
"Puerto Rico,"Wufei grumbled.   
"New Mexico,"Duo told Heero.   
"06?"Heero called out but received no response.   
"No response?"Hotaru was concerned at not hearing anything from her friend.   
"None,"Heero said in monotone.   
"Where could she be?"Quatre worriedly said.   
"Who knows,"Duo shrugged.   
  
(If only Mercury was here right now.)Hotaru sighed, remembering the   
scout of ice.   
(Or Mars, Uranus, or Neptune.)Hotaru followed after.   
Her mind drifted back at the memory of the other scouts/senshis.   
***********   
"Gates of Time I command thee. Show me the future of this present   
problem!"Pluto instructed, raising her time staff over her head and   
twirling it down in front of the Gates.   
A loud echo sounded out as the staff landed on the swirling mists.   
A long pause awaited and then the mist engulfed the two pillars of the   
Gates and nothing but mist covered the area but slowly it dissipitated or   
lowered itself back onto the pitch dark ground. When it cleared, the   
doors of the Gates of Time were still closed.   
(Hmm...let's try something else then..)Pluto frowned.   
Bringing the staff over her hands, palms upward she closed her eyes and   
lowered her head and bent down onto her knees, kneeling.   
"Chronus, Janus, Guardian of Past. Guardian of Present. God of Future.   
God of Past. God over Time and Space. I beseech thee. I ask of thee.   
I, the Guardian of Time and Space, ask and beg of you. Show me the upcoming   
troubles. The upcoming future over these events. Reveal the future!"casted   
Pluto, the mist swirling over the Gates of Time and a gust of wind that just   
appeared danced and twirled around her hair but the scout/senshi didn't stir,   
her eyes were still closed.   
As the last saying fell from her mouth, her eyes opened and glared at the   
Gates of Time. Waiting for what will happen.   
Finally the mists once more disappeared but this time the double doors   
of the gates started to open.   
Pluto immediately got up, staff in hand but positioned upright instead of   
to the side. She waited now.   
The pearly white, double doors slowly began to open up to her. And began to   
reveal the upcoming secrets of the future.   
"Reveal,"Pluto whispered out, once the doors were fully open.   
The darkness that met her began to glow a dark green and purple color mixed   
with black. It swirled and turned, but finally settled. However, what   
greeted the Guardian wasn't what she expected. Instead of knowledge over the   
perfect Kingdom or a peaceful habitat. This was an abrupt change.   
"Nothing. Only a valley consumed in darkness...just pitch black,"Pluto   
muttered under her breath.   
************   
So far the 06 soldier only came up against three G.C. soldiers on her quest   
for the machine. Those three gave nothing out and so...well..let's just say   
they won't be around anymore.   
The building, from what she saw, stood five stories high and right now she   
was at the third floor going on fourth.   
"Not here,"mumbled Serena as she approached the last door before going up   
the stairs for the fourth level.   
Opening it up she was met with a group of scientists and four soldiers standing   
in front of her. At once, they approached her. The barrel of their guns   
facing her body.   
"Well nice to see you too!"Serena grinned.   
"Who are you and what do you want?"demanded a dark haired soldier.   
Serena jumped up and over their heads, knocking one of them down and   
sending his gun splayed down and out of the room. The soldier unconscious.   
Next she kicked another soldier's head to the side and punched another in the   
gut five times before going to the last one. She stood in front of the last,   
a girl. Her eyes held astonishment and a tinge of fear. The scientists   
seemed completely oblivious to the current situation and just kept on working,   
nonstop.   
"Are you afraid of me?"Serena asked the girl, her voice filled with coldness.   
"N-n-no,"the G.C. girl soldier responded, stuttering.   
"You don't have to be scared you know. I only do this because it's my   
job. However, you're the enemy..."Serena's voice was first filled with sympathy   
but turned to coldness and filled with ice and warning.   
"I..I.."the G.C. soldier began to back down out of fear, her guts failing her.   
Serena speedily kicked the girl, sending her down to the ground and then she   
was out.   
Serena gazed at the girl's figure. Her eyes held pain, sympathy, and sorrow   
but she buried it up as quickly as it came.   
"You all should stand back,"Serena glared dangerously at the group of scientists   
who now stood positioned in front of her.   
"We can't allow you to come near the machine,"one of them bravely stated.   
"And who here will stop me?"Serena venomously drawled.   
"I see you came back.."a voice whispered into her ear.   
"Don't stop me,"Serena spat out, her eyes growing harder. Making all the   
scientists cringe and began backing away from the girl as fast as their feet   
could take them.   
"I have to,"the voice softly told her.   
"Aenon..."Serena muttered warningly.   
Aenon stepped in front of her, his eyes filled with determination but   
softened as he gazed down at the young woman.   
"That machine...it's the one isn't it?"Serena said.   
Aenon Hiba merely nodded down at her.   
Serena bowed her head and bent down, retreiving a gun. She held it out to him,   
the barrel at front and clicked the safety off.   
"I have to..."Serena gulped.   
"And I..have to stop you,"Aenon responded.   
Serena pulled on the trigger aiming at the machine and it shot towards the   
contraption. Hiba raised his hand toward the bullet, his eyes widening but then   
one of the scientists jumped and took the hit instead of the machine.   
"You're being stupid!! Risking your life for a machine!"Serena growled out.   
"They'll risk their own lives to get this done. They've been working non-stop   
on it, they won't let just one person ruin it for them. For us."Aenon told her.   
Serena shook her head in disbelief and then felt strong hands go around her   
shoulders. A hand went toward her pocket and retrieved the Silver Crystal and   
the diamond gem.   
"As much as I care about you. Even love you. You must be taken away,"Aenon   
whispered toward her ears and pressed her back, lightly kissing her cheek.   
Four guards were in back of her and one of them chained her hands together and   
another her legs. With one last look, Serena saw that Hiba held the two   
powerful objects in his hands. She bowed her head and let the guards drag   
her off and out of sight.   
"I'm sorry.."Aenon murmered to the air, seeing the one he loves be taken   
away.   
  
Serena heard a door creak and then she was pushed into a cell. It was completely   
dark in here, almost pitch black. Landing down, it was covered with dust and   
straw. Not exactly clean. Scrambling up, she began running toward the door. It   
was made of cold metal, possibly steel, and rusted at the sides. Her hands   
banged onto the door but no response greeted her. Laying back, she waited.   
Waited till someone comes for her. If they came.   
  
To be continued...   
******************   
Ahh finally Chapter 20! O.O How long...I wonder how many chapters this will   
take. Hmm...   
Besides that, let's see what we have here..uhmm...Serena went ahead, using her   
special powers and gift from Diamond to take her to that location. ^_^   
Isn't that great? Now let's go ahead and wait for the next chapter. Which won't   
be out till tomorrow!*gets attacked by people who wants the next chapter*   
Ahh!! Noo!! *tries to get them off but fails* *they finally get off of her and   
stomps off* Ughh...#_# @_@ #_# ...


	21. To realize and yet be alone

Title: The Curse of Immortality   
By: Cheska-chan   
Chapter 21   
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com   
PG13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't feel like saying this but I have to so here goes.   
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.   
There, said it.   
  
Author's Notes: Boy am I getting lazy at bringing this up. Here's my   
next attempt at making another chapter for this long story. And believe   
me, it's long. This is like the 21st chapter. My longest Crossover Chapter   
so far. ^_^   
  
  
**************   
(Finally here. Hmm...)Heero arrived at the pinpointed location over at   
Texas. His cold, prussian blue eyes gazed at the surroundings and found out   
that Arethusa, Serena's Gundam, was here as well.   
"Hn. How'd she get here before me? Without going in front..?"Heero wondered   
under his breath, getting off of his Gundam as he placed it next to hers.   
Stooping low, he slipped inside the battered down building and with careful   
observation the soldier inspected the area. He lightly smirked at his   
surroundings and began ascending up the creaky stairs.   
(She must be around here somewhere...)Heero guessed.   
He hardened his eyes, opening up his other senses and went to perfect soldier   
mode.   
***************   
The Silver Crystal, considered the most powerful object in the whole   
universe. Possibly the whole galaxy and more. Contains a great quantity   
of magic. Not even the wisest of all would be able to answer the question.   
The question that the previous holders of the gem pondered over. What is   
the limit to its uses? Or what magical quanities are there? How much   
were there and what are they? Those questions are what many have wondered   
but couldn't answer for themselves. It is known that only those from the   
Lunarian royalty are able to use it. For they are of pure hearts.   
Not many have succeeded upon capturing the Silver Crystal for themselves   
and able to manipulate the holder to use it for their own selfish deeds. Some   
have thought they would be able to wield the magical device without the   
aid of the Lunarian line. Others thought that if they rid themselves of   
the Moon Family, they'd finally be able to operate the gem. But none of them   
triumphed. Not one.   
Now here it was, the mystical gem of Light. The gem of numerous resources.   
Of unlimited power or limited. Who knows for sure? The Silver Imperium Crystal,   
lying uselessly on the mahogany desk of a dimly lit office next to a diamond   
gem. Both lightly glinting from the little light available. Flawless, perfect,   
and radiating hidden power.   
A flicker of sadness swept over the ocean blue eyes of Aenon Hiba as he   
found himself once more watching the two gems.   
(I don't know what to do...what should I do?)wondered Hiba as he went over   
his regretful deed that he established upon the golden haired immortal.   
It hurt him greatly when he turned her in to be placed inside the cell.   
The place would be cold and dirty, filled with rusts and all types of unpleasant   
things. He knew that it was his job to do this type of thing and his feelings   
shouldn't get in the way but it still hurt. It felt like an act of betrayal,   
even though it is for a fact, this realization just made it worse than it already   
was. With that, he bowed his head in shame.   
"Do you have to get so emotional,"sighed Makura's voice as she sauntered over   
to him.   
"What are you doing here?"Aenon's voice held pain mixed with coldness.   
"My, my, my aren't you cold today?"Makura pressed as she sat down at the edge   
of the desk.   
Her fingers trailed above the diamond gem and the Silver Crystal. Her eyebrow   
slightly raising as she noticed the second gemstone.   
"Mm..the Silver Crystal. A long forgotten relic during the earlier   
times. I thought it would've been lost during the terrorist times but..here it   
is. Been with Serena throughout the years,"commented Makura.   
She began to descend her hand and grab the piece of jewel but Hiba grabbed   
at it quickly, with lightning speed, and glared at Makura.   
"Grew attached to it, have you?"Makura cocked her head in mild amusement.   
"It's not yours,"Hiba icily stated, putting the crystal inside his breastpocket.   
"Not yours either,"Makura shot back and stood up.   
"Hmph,"Aenon grunted.   
"Look Diamond. What did I tell you? You grew attach to that Neo-Queen.   
Before in the past. The old you was fond of her as well. And what happened?   
She shut you out and you ended up dying for her because of your feelings. Don't   
repeat that event! Okay? Don't be a fool and die for your beliefs and   
your puppy love,"Makura lectured and melted away into the shadowy corners of the   
office room.   
Aenon Hiba let what Makura told him linger for awhile, reflecting on the   
past events that happened to resurface at that time.   
*Flashback*   
Diamond sitting down with a glass of champagne in his hand, gazing longingly   
at the Neo-Queen Serenity who was lying encased inside the crystal chamber.   
His past self jumping in front of the dark energy blast for Sailor Moon.   
Saying he loves her.   
Feeling himself die at that time.   
*End of Flashback*   
"So that was me...that's what happened. My feelings before and my feelings   
right now. They're the same..yet..different somehow,"Aenon's eyes softened   
at the statement.   
Looking at the diamond gem, he decided to place it with the Silver Crystal   
then stoically stepped out of the room, his mind still deep in thought from   
the events that just passed.   
*************   
Serena hugged her body close to her, her arms wrapping themselves around   
her knees and bringing her head down closer. It was getting cold inside this   
damp cell or wherever she was. No sound was heard from outside the metal door   
and inside..well all she could hear was her own breathing or the scurrying of   
mice running around. Her eyebrows narrowed and her breathing softened as she   
tried to concentrate. Maybe, just maybe she could use her powers or something   
to help her get out. But it was too late. She shook her head at the choice,   
her mind wasn't functioning correctly for this attempt of breaking out. There   
were too many thoughts running through her head to come up with a form of   
a spell or encantation or whatever it was.   
She brought her fist pounding down on the hard ground, her head whipping back   
and her eyes going ice cold. It was frustrating!   
(I need to get out of here!)Serena shouted within her head.   
The immortal got up to her knees and bowed her head in concentration, trying   
desperately to calm herself down and empty her mind of wandering thoughts.   
She put her hands together in prayer-style and closed her eyes.   
But just when she was being one with herself there was the sound of footsteps   
and it stopped right in front of the cell door.   
(How annoying...)Serena said to herself as she stood up and waited for the   
intruder.   
  
White light shone inside the dark room, and standing in front of the prisoner   
stood Makura. She wore black jeans with a silver t-shirt and black boots. Makura's   
blue eyes focused solely on her and her alone. She motioned for the guard who stood   
next to her to shut the door as she entered the dark confines.   
As the guard quietly closed the metal door with the exception to the squeeks from the   
rusts, Makura glided inside and stared at her relative with a mysterious glint   
inside her shining blue orbs.   
"What do you want?"Serena demanded, glaring defiantely at her.   
"In the past, from what I know. Diamond loved you. Your Darien loved you.   
Seiya loved you. All three did and probably still do. But all three are not   
here now. They're dead with the exception of Diamond who's been reincarnated   
into who is now Aenon Hiba. And now he loves you,"Makura merely told her,   
and as she spoke she moved around the room. Going from one side to the other,   
her boots echoing across the pavement and making some shuffling sounds through   
the dirty areas.   
Then she stopped and leaned against a wall across from the doorway, her   
dark blue eyes observing her crystalline blue ones. Both calmly and yet   
intimidatingly stared at one another.   
"To think. You saved countless of lives with the help of your fellow scouts   
and your beloved. But now, who do you have? You're alone. For so many years,   
you've been alone,"Makura's voice was soft and lingering.   
"I'm not alone. I'll never be alone,"Serena shook her head, her golden   
hair swishing back and forth.   
"Hm. Yes,"Makura sarcastically agreed,"you're not alone."   
"I'm not,"Serena's voice seemed a bit unsure at that time as the girl's head   
was downcast and fiddling with her hands as she slowly descended down on the   
floor.   
"Ever since your destiny has been fulfilled thousands of years ago...your   
friends, your family, has left you. They did their duty upon protecting you   
and helping you with your quests. Now that that has happened, what else   
do you have to live for?"Makura questioned.   
"My other destiny,"Serena answered, her eyes hardening and her voice void   
of emotions.   
"Your other destiny? Tell me, my ancestor,"Makura sounded intrigued at this.   
"Hmph. Find out for yourself. You've found out a lot about me without   
asking me before. Why not go and do your research to find out about it?"Serena   
veered her head to the side, being stubborn.   
Makura was filled with irritation at the words that were spoken from   
her ancestor and stomped out of the door and down the hallway. All the while,   
Serena's lips slightly curved but then frowned.   
"I'm not alone. I still have...Pluto and Hotaru. They'll be around for   
all of eternity. Just, just like me,"Serena softly whispered to herself but   
then felt a pang of regret at her selfish thoughts.   
(They're immortal just like me. But then again...they're here because   
they're alone as well and are suppose to fulfill their duties. Hotaru   
with Death and Reveloution. Pluto with Space and Time. And me..with being   
the Princess of Light and Protector of the people. We three...three of   
us..)Serena's eyes were filled with sadness.   
[{It is a burden, isn't it?}]Eternal's voice echoed within the depths   
of her mind.   
[{To be alone. With just the three of your friends who have their own   
missions to fulfill.}]Death's voice followed.   
[{But it is a duty that all of you have. You may not like it but   
someday, maybe you'll accept it.}]Angelic's voice was held with a hint   
of regret.   
Serena didn't answer or comment on anything. Her mind was now a   
jumble, still trying to sort things out.   
  
"She visited you, didn't she?"Aenon's voice interrupted the quiet reverie   
residing within the dark confines of the cell.   
She only dumbly nodded, not looking at him or even caring.   
Aenon bent down, eye level with Serena but she refused to gaze back. Her   
eyes were glazed over, still pondering over her thoughts and feelings.   
Hiba placed his two warm hands onto her shoulder and lighlty forced her   
to meet his gaze. After awhile she finally relented and stared into those   
ocean blue eyes.   
(So warm, concerned, and filled with compassion. Just for me. It's different   
from the past Diamond's look that he gave me. Earlier on. He would just look   
at me as if some prize, some object to be won. With lust and desire. But   
when he died...his stare was different. Filled with regret and actual love   
and filled with so much emotions swarming within those blue orbs. Now here   
is the new Diamond. And his eyes are once more capable of holding   
such emotions. Just for me.) Serena commented, her mind taking a moment to   
adjust to the present.   
"Whatever it was that Makura said to you, don't pay attention to   
it. She's just messing with you. Do you hear me?"Aenon told her, looking   
straight into her eyes.   
"She was partially right though, Aenon. She was right,"Serena's voice was   
filled with hurt and regret and loneliness.   
"What did she say?"the concerned man asked.   
Serena tried to avoid him but she couldn't escape.   
"I'm alone,"Serena quietly told him.   
"And you know that you're not alone, right?"Aenon pressed.   
"No. I'll be alone. I'll always be alone,"Serena shook her head from side to side.   
"Why do you say that? You're with me right now. You have me and you   
have others by your side as well,"Aenon tried to make her feel better.   
"Someday, everyone will be gone and I'll be lonely once more,"Serena dejectedly   
told him.   
"No,no Serena."Aenon shook his head at her, his bangs lightly covering his   
eyes.   
"No matter what. You'll have someone. Everyone needs someone and   
probably has someone with them. You're life. You're whole life. It was   
filled with friendliness and kindness. Something that you have that makes you   
stand out in the world. You're big heart draws people to you. And because of   
that, you won't be alone because you draw friends to you. Can't you   
see that?"Aenon comforted her.   
"You're wrong. That was the past me. I'm not her anymore. Not since   
that past life. The life I left behind. The one that was pulled away   
from me...."Serena said forlornly.   
"Serena..."Aenon softly called out.   
"You have most of your memories back. Don't you? Diamond..?"Serena mentioned,   
her crystalline blue eyes observing him.   
"Yes,"Aenon Hiba answered, nodding his head.   
"I see.."   
Aenon took his hands off her shoulders and pushed himself to a standing position   
along with Serena. She took a couple of steps back and felt a bit foolish about   
their little talk just a few seconds ago. Both were silent, unsure of what to say.   
"No matter what you say, you still have the old you inside yourself. You show   
it sometimes from the little times that I've met up with you. Inside, you're   
innocence is in there,"Aenon quietly told her.   
"Maybe so..but I've changed a lot over the centuries,"Serena told him.   
"You have,"agreed Aenon, his eyes softening at every word.   
There was more silence and Serena shuffled her feet on the dirty pavement   
beneath her.   
"Why do you do this?"Aenon Hiba quietly brought up.   
"What do you mean?"Serena's head turned to stare at him, a bit surprised at   
the upcoming question.   
"Why do you fight against me? Before and now? Why not join me?   
The machine being built and repaired will give a great power over the   
entire world as we have hypothesized. Think of the wonders that we   
can do? The power? Think about it,"Aenon's eyes lighted up in excitement.   
Serena shook her head sadly and in unagreement as he spoke those words to   
her.   
"I fight against you for a cause, Aenon. Before and now, it's because   
of a good reason and because of my job and destiny to do this. In the   
past you were lured by an evil being called Wiseman. And now...it's because   
of Makura isn't it? The past and the present, it didn't make much of   
a difference with you. They've been playing with your head, Aenon. I don't   
want to join this, I refuse to. The machine you speak of, you know what I've   
warned you about. The consequences will be massive. Your hypothesis   
will bring your downfall, Aenon. Stop this. Just stop it and the world   
won't be in peril,"Serena spoke to him.   
"And what makes you think that I did this because of Makura? I chose   
to join her, myself. All by myself. And the machine...you could be   
wrong, Serena. You could be. No, you are wrong! The way we've been   
thinking it up and all the hard efforts we put into it. It has to   
work, it has to!"Aenon shook his head.   
"Maybe it will, and maybe it won't. But either way, it will still   
affect this world by great standards,"Serena commented softly.   
Aenon stared at the golden haired girl before him some more before   
moving towards the door that he came in from long ago. He shook his   
head silently and gazed at her one last time and then left.   
Serena breathed in a sigh of relief once he left and put her left   
hand to her temple and began massaging it lightly.   
(He can be so stubborn. Refusing to see the truth to it all.)Serena   
said to herself.   
***************   
Two gunshots fired and a body fell to the ground. Blood pooling around   
the pale corpse of a young man with dark blond hair.   
Heero glared at the corpse before moving on, he was currently on the third   
level of building. The young pilot came across the last door and   
was about to open it when two scientists came out from the door. They both   
stared at him, a bit surprised but quickly, Heero whipped out his gun towards   
the two of them, swishing it back and forth from left to right. His eyes   
dangerously small and ice-like.   
"Where's the machine?"Heero demanded from them.   
"I'm afraid they won't talk, 01."a male voice from behind him stated and   
pressed a cold metal object at the back of his head.   
"Now don't do anything stupid. There are many guards in back of myself and   
in back of those scientists, even though you may not see them at the moment.   
Come quietly and discard yourself of your weapons,"the voice ordered.   
Heero merely nodded and started emptying himself out of all the weapons he   
carried with him. Two guns, cartridges, a disc, grenades, a dagger, a pin,   
and a watch. Aenon, who turned out to be the voice, lifted his eyebrow at   
the watch but said nothing. He knew the pin would most likely be helpful   
sometimes in escapement and could be used to some degree over defense against   
intruders.   
"Good. Now come,"Aenon nodded his head in approval and began leading the   
way.   
He stopped just at the front step of the staircase.   
"Take him to the cell. I'm sure our other guest will enjoy his company,"Aenon   
decided and the two soldiers who held him tight merely grunted as they shoved the   
Gundam Pilot up the stairs.   
**************   
Serena heard footsteps coming toward the room she was imprisoned in.   
(Three of them...)Serena noted to herself as she tried to distinguish   
how many of them there were.   
There was a slight bang on the wall, probably shoving someone to it. Then   
a shuffle of keys then after a moment or two, the door began to creak and light   
eneveloped the room. There were two guards and they pushed someone inside, causing   
the guy to stumble a bit.   
"Hope you enjoy company, girl,"one of them sneered and Serena merely glared daggers   
at the guy.   
They immediately slammed the door on the two of them and left.   
  
"Serena?"the new guy questioned.   
Serena whipped her head around, a bit shocked to learn that this person knew   
her name but calmed down when she realized who it was.   
"Heero..."Serena answered back.   
"You got caught,"Heero merely stated.   
"As did you.."Serena shot back.   
There was silence and then..   
"There's the machine over at..."Heero started to inform her.   
"I already know, Heero. I already know.."Serena interrupted.   
Heero began walking toward a dark corner and leaned against it, lowering his   
head but through his bangs he studied the girl on the other side of the room.   
"We're only one level higher from the machine. Somehow..we need to get out   
before they finish making it,"Serena commented.   
"Easier said than done,"Heero grunted.   
"Hn."Serena shrugged and then closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.   
Then in mere moments she was on her knees and in a praying position.   
Heero wanted to ask what she was doing but decided not to, seeing that   
she was in full concentration.   
(Calm...peaceful..tranquil. Rushing water..clear blue sky..a calm wind.   
Leaves flowing..petals flying..)chanted Serena within the confines of   
her mind.   
But just as she was about to fully forget the hindering memories   
of her life, it came back full force. Death, destruction, the sorrow,   
the tears, the pain, the fights, the curse...   
Tears filled her eyes and then she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed   
back into the dirty ground. Exhausted from the images that haunted her   
brain and mind.   
Heero immediately rushed toward the sobbing girl and wondered what   
happened.   
The boy pilot rubbed her back soothingly and his eyes softened at   
the sight that met his eyes. He's seen crying girls before but never   
showed any compassion to them until now. Relena never really cried in   
front of him from the years he has known the pacifist. But if she did,   
he would most likely just ignore her.   
Suddenly he was out of his thoughts and brought back to where he was now,   
it seemed that Serena calmed down some. During the process of comforting   
the soldier, he had wound his arms around her small figure and was quite   
close to her. He quickly backed away but the lack of warmth that comforted   
him, was lost.   
"I'm sorry..."Serena's voice was normal now.   
Heero nodded and decided to sit down next to her. His arms were on his knees   
and his head facing towards her.   
"It's just that...the memories were too much for me to handle,"Serena bowed   
her head in shame.   
"Hn."Heero shrugged.   
"....."   
"Did they treat you that badly in the short amount of time?"Heero asked in monotone.   
"Oh, no. No, I was talking about everything from my past,"Serena shook her head.   
"Your past?"Heero inquired.   
"Yeah...before I became who I am to up till now. There were so many of them.   
So much has happened before I became this..this gundam pilot,"Serena told him.   
Heero didn't say anything, he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to know what to   
say, what to do...so he just sat there listening to what she had to say.   
"Right when the teenage years started, it became more intense. More   
complicated. I barely made it out before breaking down into a stupor.   
I thought I'd go crazy and I practically did..until I met...Dr. M,"Serena   
continued.   
"She's always been there for me. Helped me out and all that. Trained   
me later on when I truly needed her. For several years I've been under   
her care, training to be a Gundam Pilot and capable of handling the   
Gundam system. My first mission...was the one when I first killed...it'll   
always be the one to remember. The death of a human being..."Serena whispered   
out softly.   
"What about you, Heero? Was your first kill bad as well?"Serena asked,   
shifting her gave from the ground to him.   
"It's always hard..."Heero told her.   
"When did you meet your Dr. J?"Serena wondered.   
"He raised me, ever since I was a child,"Heero told her.   
"Same with Dr. M,"Serena nodded.   
"I thought you met her in your teenage years or something,"Heero's gaze   
was now intimidating.   
"Oh, yeah! Yeah, that's what I meant. I...I was child-like still, so   
in a way it's equivalent to a child,"Serena tried to cover up and he seemed   
to have accepted it, even if he's still untrusting to her words.   
(She's hiding something from me. But what else would I expect? I've   
only known her for a short while compared to the others.)Heero said inside   
his head, catching a glimpse of her.   
He got up and then headed towards the dark corner again and sat down there.   
His head leaning against the wall.   
(How could this happen to me? I think I'm in love with her...)Heero   
growled inside his head, beginning to berate himself of his allowance to   
love another.   
His eyes shut tight at the thought and his arms circled themselves   
around his knees.   
(She's never going to love me. She deserves better...but who knows? Maybe   
she'd accept me...)Heero figured but shook his head at the foolish   
thought.   
Serena watched the 01 pilot go away and she wondered what was wrong   
with him when he shut his eyes tight, deep in thought and shook his   
head.   
(Must be thinking of an escape..)Serena considered and decided to try   
a spell once more.   
Her eyes shut and her breathing slowed down. Her mind started drifting   
off to another place, to the back of her head. Her stance was back to   
it's previous place. Praying-style on her knees.   
(Guide me...help me find a way out of this place...)Serena prayed.   
Heero stared longingly at the golden-haired girl who was in concentration   
again.   
(I'll tell her after. After this is over...)Heero reasoned with himself.   
************   
"It'll be over soon..."Makura told Aenon inside an office.   
"When it is..we'll start the machine up immediately,"Hiba considered.   
"In just a few more hours, this'll be over and we'll be able to   
have considerable amount of power!"Makura smiled at the thought.   
"Mmm.."Aenon smirked.   
But then his eyes turned slightly to sadness as he turned away, not   
wanting to face his friend Makura.   
(She wouldn't join me. Join us. She refused to...)Aenon sorrowly   
said inside his head.   
Makura was too happy at the thought of the machine completion to notice   
the sad light-blond haired man who was feeling sad at the thought of   
his loved one.   
*************   
*static sounds*   
"Hey you guys!"Duo's voice clearly sounded out, his figure showing up on the screen.   
"What do you want, Maxwell?"demanded an irate Wufei.   
"I'll be over at the building site in a few short minutes now!"Duo sounded quite   
happy.   
"So am I,"a nod of sorts came from all around, including Hotaru.   
"Hey, where's Heero and Serena?"Quatre asked, concerned.   
"Probably over there right now. They were nearer after all,"Duo reasoned out.   
"Most likely,"Wufei grumbled.   
"We'll meet up,"Hotaru reassured.   
"Yeah, of course. But by the time we do, I bet we'll miss out on all the   
action,"Duo complained lightly.   
Wufei rolled his eyes and decided to cut off the connection, seeing that it   
wasn't important. The others soon followed suit.   
**************   
[{Soon her destiny will be complete.}]Eternal's voice rang out in the white   
void as the three figures watched a watery reflection of the immortal golden-haired   
girl.   
[{The time is drawing closer by each second.}]Angelic's voice followed.   
[{And when it does....}]Death started.   
Angelic's eyes showed sympathy and regret.   
[{All will change. Especially for her..}]Angelic concluded.   
All three shifted their forms and went back to golden lights hovering around,   
still watching the watery reflection located in the side of the white   
void room.   
  
To be continued...   
******************   
There goes the next chapter! I've decided to end this story real soon now,   
so the following chapter or chapters will be wrapping up to an end. ^_^   
I came up with an ending now. *evil grin* *maniacal evil laugh sounds out   
but shuts up after awhile*   
Okies. I haven't started on the next chapter so it'll be awhile. Gomen   
nasai. *bows head in shame*


	22. Broken and Saved

Title: The Curse of Immortality   
By: Cheska-chan   
Chapter 22   
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com   
PG13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't feel like doing this disclaimer but I have to.   
So here goes, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. There.   
  
Author's Notes: Hey peeps! ^_^ Guess what this chapter is about?   
You could probably guess considering..that is if you read the bottom   
part. There will be only this chapter or the next left. ^_^ Which   
means...*a sudden big pause*..I'll be ending the story REAL soon!   
*gulps quite nervously* *takes a big, BIG breath and lets it out*   
Must....say...this...must..say..this *chants to herself some more*   
*closes eyes and takes another deep breath*   
*looks at all the REVIEWERS*   
This CHAPTER will probably..okay WILL make you a tad bit angry*   
*mumbles to herself: Tad? Yeah right...it'll soo..flame me*   
*squints eyes*   
If you haven't guessed what I'm about to do...well you'll read about it   
*hurries off*   
Okay, better start writing this now. ^_^   
  
***********   
"It's no use. I can't concentrate..."sighed Serena, putting   
her legs up and sitting on the cold ground with her arms around her   
knees.   
She bent her head to the side, touching the knees and stared at   
Heero who was leaning against the wall.   
"Have you ever wondered what it was like to die, Heero?"Serena murmered   
softly up at him.   
"Why do you ask?"Heero questioned, his eyes narrowing.   
"Just wondering...I've kept thinking for such a long time what it   
would be like to just..to just die and get this over with. Day-dreaming   
about life after this one. If I'll just sleep forever, never to wake up   
from a dream-like state. Or if I'll be back with my family and friends   
who have died. To be with them and watch over those who are still alive,   
being happy and finally free from the hardships of life. Sometimes I   
ponder and think that there may be another life out there for   
me. One where I just wake up and forget about everything. Forget about   
my past life and start over, right from the start. Have a new name, a   
new personality, new everything,"Serena spoke softly, her voice   
barely heard but Heero took in everything she said to him.   
"How come you're wondering about death? You still have a long life   
ahead of you, you're not going to die anytime soon,"Heero said realistically.   
Serena's eyes softened at his words and straightened up her head and stared   
hard at the door, her eyes growing misty.   
"You're right. I do have a long life...one filled with so much pain and   
sorrow. I've lived too long, Heero. Watched my parents die, my friends   
live their life and pass away, seen those who I love die...too many deaths   
for my liking..."Serena murmered, her eyes shining with unshed tears   
and her voice filled with pain that would etch away your heart.   
To Heero it seemed that the girl before him had changed completely, from   
one filled with life and willingness to live to someone different. One who   
has seen so much and lived for so long. A young woman who experienced   
so much of life that now had nothing left to live for but to be put to   
rest, forever.   
"I have nothing else to live for but for my own and destiny.   
I wonder sometimes if my life is just a curse. And until recently I   
think that it is a curse,"she bitterly told him.   
He didn't know what to think about what she just told him. True, he   
thought his life was cheap and would risk his life for practically   
anything but now...he wasn't quite sure. Him, the 01 pilot and   
Perfect Soldier, loves this girl. And now, here she was talking about   
dying and thinking that her life was nothing more than a curse. It pained   
him to see and hear this from her.   
Just when he was about to speak to her again, the soldier noticed that   
she was back in her concentration figure. Fully silent and only her   
small breathing could be heard beside his own. Her hair was slightly   
covering her face and body, her stance was so peaceful that he thought   
her to be a beautiful nymph or an angel that came out of hiding. For   
a long time he was in awe at her but slowly came back toward reality.   
"I pray to thee...hear my plea.."he heard her mumbling under her breath   
and then there was a sudden glow around her.   
At first it was pure white aura and then slowly shimmered to a soft   
golden one. Her hair was gradually whipping around her form even though   
there was no wind, then her eyes blinked open.   
"Teleport,"Serena whispered out one word and then she was gone but   
beneath his feet he felt himself slip as well. A gush of wind   
brushed past him and he squinted his eyes closed. When the unruly   
haired boy opened up his prussian blue eyes again, Heero noticed that   
they weren't inside the dark cell anymore but outside of it.   
Serena took a quick glance around her surroundings and then picked herself   
up and steadily walked over to him.   
"How?"began Heero but she stopped him, putting her two fingers over to his   
lips, it seemed to have burned him by that mere touch.   
"No time,"Serena said to him and began walking down the corridor.   
[{Time is wasting. They're starting to prepare for the machine!   
Hurry!}]Angelic's pleading voice sounded out in her head.   
"They're going to start soon,"Serena shouted down to Heero who was   
trailing behind her.   
"How do you know?"Heero asked her, still monotone.   
"...I just do,"Serena answered.   
The two quickly ran down the long hallway and then took a left turn,   
going directly toward the stairs and seemed to have just flew down there   
as they hurriedly left the fourth floor and towards the third.   
************   
"It's just a few more minutes and then..."Aenon began, his eyes flashing with   
excitement.   
"And then..the world can be ours,"Makura ended.   
The scientists were quickly taking down reports and the mechanics pressing   
figures into the panel near the prone machine. The huge contraption could   
fit at the most, two people, and the doors to it was open. The appliance   
was immobile and didn't appear to have any life to it, meaning that they   
haven't reached that part of the steps yet.   
"How long till it starts?"demanded Makura.   
"We don't know, but it won't be long. We assure you,"one of the scientists   
informed the impatient woman.   
Aenon nodded in acceptance and then sighed.   
"To think, she didn't want any of this..."Aenon sighed.   
Makura raised her eyebrow at the man near her, knowing fully well that   
he meant Serena who probably still sat down on that cold concrete floor   
just a floor above them.   
"Get over it, Hiba. She refused you, that's all there is..."Makura   
rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the machine.   
*************   
Sandrock, Nataku, Heavyarms, and Deathscythe stopped beside the two   
other gundams that have already arrived and the pilots got out, one by   
one. Soon after, Hotaru arrived and jumped out as well.   
"It doesn't feel right..."Hotaru whispered to no one in particular.   
Quatre heard her and just nodded his head in agreement, he too felt something   
stir within the air.   
"Something feels different.."Quatre murmered.   
The guys just stopped and wondered but shook their heads, they couldn't   
do this at the moment.   
"They're in there, we need to finish our mission,"reminded Duo with a slight   
whine in his voice.   
"You're right,"agreed Hotaru and began running.   
*************   
(Hotaru?)Serena suddenly felt another one like her enter the building. She   
stopped in mid-step on the stairway, wondering who came in.   
"Hm?"Heero stopped as well, seeing that his partner halted.   
Closing her eyes, she used her newfound inner power to distinguish what   
was going on. After several seconds, she finally opened them.   
"They're here..."Serena murmered.   
Heero didn't say anything.   
"The other pilots..and Hotaru,"Serena told him, slightly turning her head   
to address him.   
The Perfect Soldier merely nodded his head and they continued on with their   
way. Both silent and keeping to themselves as the two of them went down the   
stairs.   
*************   
"Maybe I should go and join them as well..."Pluto considered as he watched   
the pilots go on with their mission.   
Just as she said those words, the mists swirled and stirred the picture   
of the Time Gates and made it empty.   
"You don't want me to go though, do you?"Pluto's eyes saddened.   
(I guess this one is solely on you pilots...)the Time Guardian said to   
herself.   
She continued holding the Time Staff and stood idle, watching as the   
figures returned.   
*************   
"It will be fully operational in a few short minutes. The machine shall   
start,"a mechanic announced.   
"Good to hear,"Makura happily said.   
"Give us the details,"Aenon barked.   
"Well once the machine is finished, we'll just see what goes on..."shrugged   
a scienitst.   
"We're not quite sure what will happen so..."trailed off another scientist.   
"Mmm.."nodded Makura, understanding.   
"Six minutes!"a mechanic shouted from the panel.   
*************   
The four G-pilots and Hotaru ran up the stairs and finally reached the   
third floor. Ten soldiers awaited them and the pilots swiftly took out their   
guns and faced them. Trowa looking quite serious, Duo with a mysterious glint   
in his eye, Wufei with a smirk, and Quatre with a sorry-look. Hotaru, meanwhile,   
stood a bit back and away from the guys as well as the soldiers.   
"Sorry, but we gotta get through. If you don't mind, we'd like to   
pass..or else,"Duo simply told them.   
"Put your weapons down and give yourselves up. We outnumber you.."a soldier   
ordered, warningly.   
"No can do.."Duo shook his head.   
"Then we're forced to do this to you by force,"another soldier sighed and   
they all took off the safety of their guns.   
"As do we..."Duo put on a smirk.   
The four G-pilots quickly began shooting as well as the others. Loud rings   
of shots went on in both sides and one by one the soldiers went down. What   
was left remaining were a few soldiers with all the pilots still standing.   
"Bad shots.."mumbled Wufei.   
"We'll deal with these,"Quatre and Trowa said, waving Hotaru, Duo, and Wufei   
to go ahead.   
The soldiers quickly went to look for more ammo but they ended up having   
empty. Then Trowa and Quatre went for some of their ammo, both finding out   
that they only had one left each. Putting it on, they faced the soldiers.   
"Go now,"Trowa silently told the others.   
Duo nodded and held on to Hotaru's hand then the two went off down the hallway   
with Wufei following behind them.   
"The door has got to be around here somewhere,"Duo stated, opening up a door.   
Hotaru stood around, staring from one door to another and finally went up   
to one. Slowly, she reached over and was about to turn the knob when footsteps   
echoed down the stairs. Hotaru quickly turned her attention to the stairs,   
there she prepared herself for whoever it was. Just then two figures   
came down, a woman and a man.   
"Serena? Heero?"Hotaru croaked out.   
"Hotaru!"Serena exclaimed and gave her a small hug.   
"Do you guys know where they're keeping the machine?"interrupted Wufei, coming   
up to them.   
At once, Heero and Serena turned their attention to one single door which   
happened to be right in front of Hotaru who was about to open it.   
"In there?"Duo wanted to make sure.   
The two nodded, turning serious.   
"You two don't have weapons with you,"Hotaru noticed.   
"...we'll have to do it another way then,"Serena smirked and nodded to Hotaru   
to open the door.   
Hotaru gulped and slowly turned the knob.   
************   
"Just three more minutes,"the mechanic announced.   
Immediately, Hotaru, Duo, Wufei, Heero, and Serena rushed inside quickly   
eliminating the numbers of enemies they had. Soldiers went down while some   
mechanics ran off out of fear. Scientists stayed behind but hid around the sides   
and corners of the room. Makura and Aenon turned their attention toward the   
intruders.   
"Shut that thing off now!"ordered Serena.   
"No can do, in just less than three minutes this machine will be fully   
functional..."Aenon shouted out.   
"I'll deal with them.."Makura said and started forward.   
"I shall as well.."Aenon nodded and followed after.   
Heero and Serena stared at each other shortly, eyeing one another and then   
nodded before seperating. Hotaru, Wufei, and Duo were at the middle with   
Heero and Serena on each side. Makura and Aenon alone faced the pilots   
since their soldiers were now..unconscious.   
"Do you honestly think that you two can match up against us five?"Duo   
asked them, putting bullets inside his gun.   
"We shall see..."Makura's dark blue eyes glinted.   
"Please...."Serena tried to convince them, her eyes shining.   
Aenon shook his head and that was their cue to turn serious.   
"Hotaru..."Serena shot her a look and Hotaru merely nodded in understanding.   
Duo didn't know what was going on and decided to just ignore them.   
"This time, we'll fight to the end. I-We can't allow you to make that   
machine operational!"Serena announced and rammed against Makura.   
Duo and Wufei began shooting off bullets at Aenon and Heero joined in as well.   
Makura pushed Serena off and squeezed her neck, making it difficult for the   
golden haired immortal to breathe. She squinted her eyes and glared at Makura   
before kneeing the woman in the stomach, loosening the hold.   
"No more games..."Makura slurred.   
Aenon used his barrier shield against the pilots, preventing the bullets   
from penetrating. He smirked at their weakness.   
"How..how can that be?"Wufei wondered in awe.   
"My turn..."Aenon stated and put up his hands, palms up and his eyes became   
dialated as he mumbled a bunch of incoherent words.   
A ball of light formed around his hands and it began sailing off from his   
hands and towards the three, the light seperated into three parts as it   
drew closer and just before it hit them, a voice rang out.   
"Silent Wall!"the voice shouted.   
The three balls of light hit a magical barrier instead of the pilots. Wufei,   
Duo, and Heero turned their heads to the owner of the voice and were shocked   
as they were met with a young woman dressed in a sailor suit holding a glaive.   
"A sailor scout..."murmered Aenon as he narrowed his eyes.   
"Sailor Saturn!"Serena called out.   
"Hotaru?"Duo mumbled, as he tried to distinguish the woman before him.   
She merely inclined her head towards him in recognition, earning a bewildered   
expression.   
"Now,"Serena stated.   
Saturn raised her glaive up and began chanting a few words under her breath.   
While she was forming a spell, Serena dashed towards Aenon and he grabbed her   
by the arms.   
"You still have a chance, don't make another mistake like you did the last   
time. Stop the machine.."Serena said to him.   
"It's too late..."Aenon shook his head and Serena took out the Silver Crystal   
from his pocket.   
"Just taking back what's rightfully mine,"Serena murmered.   
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"Saturn shouted out and sent her attack sailing   
towards Makura.(((AN: I'm sorry if it's the wrong attack wording)))   
Makura glared hard at the oncoming attack and put up a strong barrier but   
it went through and hit her hard. Makura was slammed towards the wall   
and shot Serena a venomous glare.   
"You!"Makura seethed and sent a dark blast towards Serena.   
(She told that scout/senshi to put an attack on me! I'll get her   
for this!)Makura shouted within her mind.   
(It's over...it'll be too late by the time I'm back to life..)Serena   
figured.   
She closed her eyes, waiting for the darkness to invade her senses.   
Standing idle as she prepared to welcome the hurt that would run   
through her body. But after a few seconds, nothing came. Her crystallne   
blue eyes popped open and she saw that Aenon was there. Gasping for   
breath and staggering as he tried to stand up, his legs failed him and   
he started to fall backwards. Gasping, Serena rushed over and caught   
him. His head on her lap, her hands cradling his head. Those ocean blue eyes   
of his, softened as he recognized her.   
"Again! You give your life for her! Her! I can't believe you!   
You do this for her. Didn't I tell you not to repeat what you did in   
the past?"Makura shook her head in disbelief.   
"I did it..not out of puppy love but for actual love. I love her, even   
if she doesn't love me. She'll still be my friend if I can't get her   
to love me. I do this for both good intentions. Out of friendship and out   
of affection. I'm sorry if I seem to betray you, Makura. But I couldn't   
let you hurt Serena..."Aenon uttered out as he glanced her way.   
"Diamond.."Makura's eyes softened.   
"As I said before in my last dying breath...I truly do love you,"Aenon   
murmered before he shut his eyes permanently.   
Serena blinked back a few tears before getting up and facing Makura.   
The young woman was in front of the machine that was whirring and glowing   
different colors at once. She appeared to be pondering over the situation   
and then came back to reality as the contraption began to shake and sounds   
of various types came out of the machine.   
"Two more minutes!"a mechanic yelled.   
"You can't stop it now!"Makura shouted, her eyes growing wide and   
seemed to be quite crazy.   
[{There is a way to stop this.}]Death's voice announced.   
"Who's that?"Duo wondered, pointing to a figure in black that appeared   
to change colors.   
"You can see..."Serena trailed off.   
[{They can see us, Serena.}]Angelic answered for them as she popped up beside   
Death.   
[{See all of us..}]intoned Eternal.   
"What's going on?"wondered Saturn and she stepped beside her leader.   
"I will destroy you!"Makura declared.   
[{Do you wish us to show you?}]Death asked her.   
[{Would you give up anything to save your world?}]inquired Eternal.   
[{Do you?}]Angelic's eyes shined with pain and sympathy.   
(Something is going to happen, isn't there? There's no way. I have   
to do this...even if it costs me everything I've gained. My job as   
the Savior of these people holds me to this. There is no   
other way...I can't be selfish and have them killed for my sake.}]Serena's   
eyes lowered and then she faced them.   
"I do and I will,"Serena murmered, stepping up to them.   
[{Go to her...you know what we mean.}]Eternal pointed to Makura.   
"Wait!"Heero shouted out but it was too late.   
Serena's eyes were determined and she began to run toward Makura, her eyes   
darting from the machine to the woman.   
(Go to her...)the words of Eternal seemed to echo within her mind.   
As she ran, time seemed to stop all at once. Images filled her mind and   
tears began to well up in her pupils.   
  
*Flashback in Serena's POV*   
  
(It's time...time to fulfill the path set out for me and become   
the Queen of Earth as well as the universe..to become, Neo-Queen   
Serenity.)   
  
"We must prepare, the eternal silence will arrive,"spoke Pluto.   
  
*Another Flash*   
"You are with ageless immortality. You will only age after a certain   
amount of time. The other scouts, will have only a limited amount   
of time but they will eventually die but still keep their ageless   
faces,"spoke Queen Serenity.   
"..and Darien?"I asked with curiousity, fearing what will come next.   
Pluto gazed down with sympathy written in her features.   
"I'm afraid it applies with him as well, but his life span will   
continue pass the scouts. You will live forever, you are able   
to die but I'm afraid you will only be reborn again with memories   
of your past life,"Queen Serenity answered.   
  
*Another Flash*   
"I am sorry. Do not give up on life, Serenity. Don't. Live on   
with your life, move on and start over. I want to see you happy,   
not sad,"he said to me.   
"I can't bear to live without you, my love,"I pleaded.   
"Beloved, live and do what you have to do. Protect the world; it's   
your destiny but please be happy, for me...for all of us,"said   
Endymion,"promise me?"   
"..I promise, my love,"I promised.   
"I love you, always and forever for all of eternity,"he said and   
closed his eyes.   
  
*Another Flash*   
"I will protect these people from harm,"I stated and opened my   
eyes,"COSMIC MOON POWER!"   
A flash of pink light shined out and went toward the meteors, blasting   
them into mere ashes and burned out of existance as it sailed through   
the air. The meteors were gone. I felt myself weaken and my wings   
couldn't support me anymore.   
  
*Another Flash*   
"Why? Why?! Why must I be tormented with this curse? To live   
like this? To be alone and always remember those days when I watched them   
die? All of them....all of them...even my husband!"I said with   
despair down to the bitter core,"Why? Why..."   
  
*End Of Flashback and back to the old 3rd person POV*   
(Why?)Serena wondered as she slammed hard onto Makura sending them to   
smash against the machine and into its open doors.   
  
The three high beings stood, all watching the two fight and go into the   
machine. Two of them you couldn't see their eyes or faces or hands but the   
third you were able to. Angelic's eyes held pain and regret but she refused   
to do anything as the high being stood there.   
[{Now...}]Eternal's voice rang out.   
"NO!!"Saturn shouted out as she saw the two fighters enter the machine.   
"Who knows what will happen to them..."Quatre commented as he and Trowa   
walked toward the group.   
Scientists were astounded by the display shown before them. None of them   
moving to aide their leader nor did the mechanics.   
Eternal, Angelic, and Death silently hovered toward the two fighters.   
(Why can't I just be normal for once?)Serena asked herself and took out the   
Silver Crystal and transformed into her Sailor Moon form.   
"I'll end this right now!!"Sailor Moon proclaimed, her eyes shining with   
pain, sadness, and anger.   
"I'm sorry...to do this to you...but I have to.."Sailor Moon whispered out   
before doing her attack.   
Makura's eyes showed nothing as she slouched against the wall with a   
smirk upon her face.   
"Kill me,"Makura's voice was hollow and her eyes depthless.   
(Like I was before...a long, long time ago. Believing I was alone and   
without anyone. Wanting to die because I have nothing to live for.   
Nothing.)Sailor Moon said to herself.   
"I'll send you to him. To Aenon. To Diamond. I know you want to be   
with him again. Deep inside your heart, you love him as he loved   
me,"Sailor Moon murmered, kissing her on the forehead and stepping   
back.   
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!"Sailor Moon shouted out and aimed her kaleido   
Moon Scope on Makura, making the young woman turn to nothing but ashes.   
Sailor Moon powered down to Serena and slumped over, inside the machine. It   
was still whirring and everything as she bowed her head but then heard   
footsteps approach her.   
[{It will soon be over..}]Angelic soothed, bending down as did Eternal.   
"I want it to be.."Serena muttered as she raised her head to peer   
up at them.   
[{You want to die..}]Death's voice whispered.   
Serena nodded her head solemnly.   
"But I am immortal...I'll just come back to life..."Serena bitterly said   
to them.   
[{Is that your wish?}]Angelic asked her.   
"Yes,"Serena answered, her eyes filled with tears.   
"Less than a minute!!"the mechanic shouted out.   
"Get out of there, Serena!!"Hotaru and Duo's voice rang out.   
Hotaru was now just Hotaru since she transformed back to her civilian   
form aside from scout form.   
Heero merely stood there, his eyes shining with great concern as   
he stood near the doorway. He wanted to shout along with the others,   
coaxing Serena out of the machine but he couldn't.   
[{There is a way...}]Eternal's voice murmered into her ear.   
"Please..end my life.."pleaded Serena.   
[{Tell me why? Why would you want to die? Why would you want   
to leave your newfound friends and your old ones?}]Angelic asked her.   
"Because...I've lived for far too long. I've experienced so much and   
seen so many deaths. I've watched my husband, my daughter, my son-in-law   
die. I've received word that some of my friends died from age when I alone can't   
accomplish. I've killed so many, so many...it pains my heart. I..I   
don't really want to leave my friends in fear that they might get hurt.   
However, deep within my heart I know, I know that they'll make it through   
and live a happy life. If I stay with them, I'll only be left with an ache   
because they'll grow old and die as well. It's something I can't   
stand, death...so please. Please, let me die and finally rest in peace. Let   
me rest in peace forever and be with my friends once more!"Serena pleaded   
toward the higher beings.   
Tears were flowing down her creamy white skin, her voice was filled with   
anguish and pain. She held onto Eternal's white cloth and her head   
facing Eternal. The one in charge of immortality and controller over all things   
that are timeless.   
Eternal nodded her head along with her companions over Serena's request.   
Angelic's eyes held tears and a couple of drops left her shining eyes as she   
nodded along with them.   
  
"Serena!!"Hotaru screamed out again, feeling something awful is coming.   
"Something isn't right.."Quatre figured.   
  
"The machine must stop.."Serena croaked out.   
[{What we will do will stop the machine..}]Angelic told her.   
[{Your death shall end the upcoming tradgedy. Once you die, the machine   
will die. You see, with you in here as you die will overload the contraption's   
senses. Your great power is too much for it to handle..}]Death informed.   
Serena nodded and started to rise up.   
[{Now..}]Eternal murmered.   
Angelic and Death joined hands and surrounded Serena and Eternal from just   
the outside. Serena was in the center, in front of Eternal.   
[{Bend down..}]Eternal told her.   
A deep feeling of sadness came over Serena as she bent down and raised her   
head to address the higher being.   
*Flashback*   
Meeting the G-pilots for the first time.   
Talking with Heero Yuy, just the two of them by themselves.   
Seeing Hotaru once more and knowing that she'll be happy in this   
life because she has Duo.   
Riding Arethusa for the first time.   
Fighting with the pilots.   
Comfort from Heero and Hotaru.   
*End of Flashback*   
"I'm ready.."whispered Serena.   
Angelic and Death bent their heads and started glowing a dark   
aura around them of pure black.   
  
"What's going on?!"demanded Hotaru and Wufei.   
Duo's mouth was hanging open and Quatre's eyes widened in sadness   
and in bewilderment. The scientists just started backing away along   
with the mechanics.   
  
[{Death..}]murmered Death.   
[{End of Destiny...}]muttered Angelic, a tear rolling down her face.   
[{End of Immortality..}]Eternal whispered and kissed Serena on the   
forehead.   
Serena felt a teardrop and warm lips pressed against her forehead.   
A wavy of dizziness overcame her senses and then the young girl   
felt something else. Putting a hand to her stomach, she felt a warm   
stickiness of blood. Eternal stepped back and held up a silver blade   
with a crescent insignia designed on there.   
[{Good-bye, Princess of Light...}]Eternal whispered out as she hovered   
backwards from the contraption.   
[{Savior and the Light of All}]Angelic intoned.   
[{Protector over good}]Death mimicked.   
[{Queen of the Universe}]the three beings bent their heads and transformed   
into golden spears of light and stayed hovering around the room. As the three   
of them left, the door to the machine closed, encasing the girl inside.   
  
"Serena!! Noo!!"Hotaru cried out, slumping to her knees and clutching her   
heart as she felt a deep pain stab her heart and mind.   
Duo came over, a wave of ultimate concern showed up on his face.   
The machine began to start up toward life, flashing lights invaded the   
room. Wall to wall it shined with all its mirth, glowing of a bright white   
color. Everyone shielded their eyes.   
"Get out of there!!"Heero's voice shouted amongst the others as they all   
warned the sixth pilot.   
  
*Flashback*   
"I am sorry that this has happened to you, my daughter. But now   
you must start a new life. Try and be happy,"Queen Serenity said   
to her before it shimmered away and died out.   
*Another one*   
"I am sorry. Do not give up on life, Serenity. Don't. Live on   
with your life, move on and start over. I want to see you happy,   
not sad,"Endymion said.   
*End of Flashback*   
A lone tear fell from the girl's eyes as she looked down at her hands,ignoring   
the blaring white light.   
She held onto her crystal tight, never letting go and let her mind drift   
to all sorts of things.   
"I apologize. I apologize to all of you. I tried to move on, I really did.   
I wanted to fulfill my promise. After all the years I've lived, I couldn't   
do it. I couldn't move on...I couldn't be happy."Serena mumbled under her breath.   
Tears were now coursing down her cheeks and onto the ground.   
Thinking back, she remembered the times she was with Heero and Hotaru and the   
other pilots and lightly smiled.   
"No, actually. Actually now that I think about it..in a way I have fulfilled   
my promise to the two of you. I am..sort of happy about this time. Being with   
Hotaru and Setsuna gave me gladness and meeting the pilots and seeing their   
attitudes makes me smile even if I don't truly show it. I've started over with   
this new personality of mine. I suppose...I suppose...I have done what you   
have asked of me, mother. Darien. Please be happy now...rest in peace.   
Both of you...for I have done what you required of me to do.."Serena murmered.   
(My curse is finally..finally over..I can rest forever..)Serena said within   
her mind, as she closed her crystalline blue eyes, a lone tear drop fell onto   
the floor of the contraption and it glittered softly.   
For a long time there was silence except for the constant sounds of the machine   
and the shouts of warnings directed to her in which the girl ignored.   
Then there was a loud sound and all was quiet and the room turned back to normal.   
It was quiet, not a sound was made except for heavy breathing and a small clang   
as the scientists and mechanics ran off in their fear.   
[{It is over...the world is safe once more.}]Eternal's voice rang out and   
the three high beings glowed a deep golden color and disappeared with a light   
gust of wind.   
"It's over?"Duo asked outloud.   
"That's what those weird people said,"Wufei shot a glare toward the braided boy.   
"Serena..."Hotaru murmered and began to rush over to the machine. Pulling it   
open she looked inside and yelled of anguish.   
"Serena!!"Hotaru cried out.   
Pluto stepped out of a portal and came over to see what the commotion was all   
about.   
"Dr. M?"Quatre cautiously spoke toward the woman.   
"Yes, it is I,"Pluto said and went toward Hotaru.   
"Pluto!"Hotaru went over to the older woman and hugged her tight, tears   
falling freely down her face and her eyes bloodshot.   
"She's dead, Pluto. Gone, I can't feel her anymore.."Hotaru sobbed.   
"Shhh..Hotaru. She'll be back, I'm sure she will,"Pluto soothed the young immortal.   
"No, Pluto. Can't you see in the timestream? Can't you? She's gone!   
Gone!"Hotaru cried out.   
"...gone?"Pluto asked, not quite understanding.   
"Yes, gone! Gone for good, Pluto! Gone for good! She won't   
come back!"Hotaru cried and cried.   
"No..."Pluto's marroon eyes softened and she felt a deep pang hit her in the   
heart.   
"Princess..."Pluto whispered out and hugged Hotaru harder, bending her head.   
(This must've been what the Time Gates have not wanted me to see. Why the future   
is blank. The princess is gone now, for good and so...everything is   
unknown for now. We must all choose for ourselves...it will be awhile before   
a true future shall arise...)Pluto thought to herself.   
"There's no sign of her, none whatsoever. Not even a trace of blood. Only   
one thing though. A teardrop. One single teardrop.."Hotaru's muffled voice   
was cracked as she spoke to the older senshi/scout.   
  
Heero cautiously walked over to the machine and stepped through the doorway.   
Sure enough, nothing was there but a teardrop. The Perfect Soldier bent   
down and stared at it, then bent his head and shut his eyes tight as he   
forced himself to not cry over his loss.   
"Serena..."Heero murmered and then after awhile he stood back up and   
walked away from there, not looking back.   
The other soldiers watched one of their comrades go away and didn't try to   
stop him, the fight was over and they had no reason to hold him back.   
Each one of them was at a loss for words. This fight, this mission was   
quite different. For one, there was magic involved and two there   
was an odd machine that was suppose to bring destruction upon the world.   
"What do you think the machine was suppose to do?"Duo wondered.   
"Don't know."Wufei shrugged.   
"And maybe we won't ever know. It's already been destroyed from the inside.   
I doubt anyone wants to relive this moment..it was too weird for words   
alone.."Quatre commented.   
"Hn."Trowa said and turned around.   
"I guess we should go.."Quatre whispered.   
"Yes, let's..."Duo agreed.   
"Serena...I'll miss you. My princess.."Hotaru whispered out, saying the last   
bit so low that she couldn't be heard from the others.   
Duo put an arm around Hotaru and Pluto put up another portal and stepped through,   
her feelings filled with a new kind of loss. The five people left the room and   
the building with sadness, sadness for their friend who died that day. The golden   
haired girl, the sixth Gundam Pilot of Arethusa, died for them. Died for humankind   
and everything that lived there. One who used to be immortal and now not, for she   
is gone and can't return. But deep within Hotaru's heart she is happy and a small   
smile showed up on her saddened lips.   
(Be happy, Serena. You've gotten your wish. You can return to them and you   
won't consider this gift a curse. Your curse is broken, Serena. It's broken.)Hotaru   
whispered inside her mind.   
Heero was waiting for them outside and together, excluding Arethusa, they went   
back. Back to the Sanq Kingdom where they shall continue on with their lives.   
Trying their best to be normal without Serena in their lives.   
  
To be continued...   
************   
Consider   
The lilies of the field whose bloom is brief:-   
We are they;   
Like them we fade away   
As doth a leaf.   
  
-Christina Rossetti, Consider   
*************   
  
Well there goes my story! ^_^ The next one will be the ending. And I'm   
sort of thinking that I'll be getting angry reviews over this chapter. It's   
long though, isn't it? Poor little main character dies. But she wished   
for it and she got it.   
Hey! ^^ Okays, so Serena doesn't end up with Diamond nor with Heero. Sooo...   
does that pass as it works well both ways? *stares uneasily at their   
frowning faces* Guess not but I couldn't really choose between the latter,   
considering that she'll outlive them both and still end up alone and relive   
the experience of love lost. You know, like with Endymion and her. That'd   
be just sad.   
*Puts on a bullet proof vest and puts a magical barrier and goes inside   
a bomb shelter and a whole lot of other protective covers around or on   
her*   
GOMEN NASAI!! *fear in her eyes*   
Now then...I don't own the little poetry there, not   
mine. Someone else...who's like famous or something. Anyhoo...gotta   
wait for that final chapter! The Epilogue I guess. ^_^ Bye!!


	23. Epilogue: Rest In Peace

Title: The Curse of Immortality   
By: Cheska-chan   
Chapter 23 / Epilogue   
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com   
PG13   
  
Disclaimer: *silence*   
*wind blows*   
No one wants to hear about any disclaimer! So why do I have say this?!   
Gahh! It's my final chapter on these stories, you know! *glares hard*   
*guns click* *gulp* Fine, fine! I'll talk, I'll talk!   
*goes over a safe and starts fiddling with the combo and then it opens*   
*takes out a piece of paper and faces the audience* Ahem!   
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.   
*puts the paper back in and sits down with a frown*   
There. I said the disclaimer!   
  
Author's Notes:   
This will be partially a song fic! ^_^ Lyrics by 98 degrees. It's an old   
CD one though. The song is called "If She Only Knew". I was looking at the   
lyrics and thought that it would fit this chapter.   
*sobs* My final chapter! And after this story, I won't   
be writing for awhile. Not until next summer. Shame, isn't it? So any   
possible sequals will be postponed till then. HINT: HINT!!   
Now then, let's get this last and final chapter over with! *cracks knuckles   
and begins typing*   
{ } represents song lyrics, couldn't get italics to function for this thing.   
************   
Heero was staring straight at the building where it ended. Where their   
adventure stopped. Her last mission was in. Where he was about to say those   
three words to her after all of it was done. The building where she died.   
"Serena..."Heero whispered out that one word that he grew fond of.   
{If she only knew}   
{What I knew but couldn't say}   
After everything that they've been through he hid away most of the things that   
he couldn't let others see, especially his friends. But to her, she only got   
glimpses of his other side but he guessed that it wasn't enough. Not enough to   
let her know his true feelings for that girl.   
{If she could just see}   
{The part of me that I hid away}   
Walking inside, it was now extra dark and barren. There were no inhabitants   
within the building now. He walked over to the fourth floor and stood looking   
at the cell where he held her. Held her while she cried out her anguished   
feelings. Her true intentions over life; her life. Recalling past memories that   
left her so sad and miserable. During that time, he felt like he should tell her   
what he felt for her, but couldn't. Instead he stopped himself and let it be.   
{If I could just hold her in my arms again}   
{And just say I love you}   
If only, if only he just said it to her right then and there. Then maybe, maybe   
she wouldn't have done what she did and died. She would live and stay with him,   
be with him and both of them could be finally happy.   
{But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay}   
{If she only knew}   
  
Walking back outside he stared up at her Gundam, Arethusa, and attached it   
to a carrier and told the hired men to carry it inside. In that short amount   
of time that he knew Serena, he felt so many emotions that he didn't know he   
was capable of. She opened him up, he conversed with her and she with him.   
He, Heero Yuy, fell in love with Serena. The sixth Gundam Pilot.   
*sigh*   
Now that he thought about it...   
"I never even got to know all there was to know about you...who your parents   
were. Or if you even had any siblings at all..."Heero murmered to himself   
as he got inside the plane and started it up.   
Looking back one last time he took off into the air. As he stared   
at the building, he felt an ache within his heart and he softened his   
eyes as he thought about her.   
(Serena, if you could..)Heero began but shook his head at the thought.   
He shouldn't be saying those words, even if he was thinking about it.   
(She's gone Yuy and it's too late for that. You didn't know she would   
be going away. You didn't know her past or what her intentions were for   
the future. Face it, you didn't even know her that well. Just a man who   
didn't know or understand her, except for certain areas. Not enough   
to make her stay...not enough to have her live.)his inner voice spoke up.   
  
{If she could just feel}   
{What I feel here in my heart}   
{She'd know it was real}   
{Pure and true right from the start}   
{But I'm just a man who didn't understand}   
{What she was going through}   
{But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay   
{If she only knew}   
  
Making his way towards a snowy field in the Sanq Kingdom, he stopped   
at the cliff. His eyes travelled along the snowy landscape. After their   
mission everything just seemed to have gotten much slower and harder to   
bare than before. Duo was more solemn and so were the others. The woman   
named Pluto or Dr. M gathered them up inside Serena's old room and explained   
the whole story to them but left a few things out. He guessed that it was too   
important to tell and he and the others respected that.   
From what he has heard about. Dr. M retreated from society and chose to   
become the Guardian of Time once more and took up her spot watching over the   
Time Gates for almost a full 24hrs. Hotaru and Duo were still together from   
what he has noticed and still attends the Academy. Trowa went away, back to   
the Colonies in outerspace and join up the circus and be with his sister. And   
Wufei, well...he wasn't quite sure where he went to and didn't feel like tracking   
him down. That was all that he knew about the others.   
Aside from that, he now knows about her past and about her..'curse' as she put it.   
This made it more understandable about her attitude towards things and her want of   
death but still...still he shouldn't have let her die.   
  
Chorus: {And how, how did I let her get away}   
{'Cause love, love is so easy to feel}   
{But the hardest thing to say}   
  
Standing there, a gust of wind blew by and ruffled his unruly hair. He   
closed his eyes and breathed in the cold, cool fresh air. Inside his eyes,   
he saw past memories of her. The first time he met her to the time he   
last saw her. Determination amongst that angelic face of hers. Her golden   
hair and her crystalline blue eyes.   
If it didn't end up the way it did, he would've imagined that their ending   
would've gone more smoothly. He'd tell her his true feelings and then Heero   
imagines himself and her receiving a happy ending.   
  
{If she could just see}   
{What I see when I close my eyes}   
{All that I dream}   
{Surely she would realize}   
  
Shaking his head, he opened his prussian blue eyes and gazed solemnly towards   
the Sanq Kingdom in the distance.   
He recalled what Pluto told them. She trained her for many years and in the   
end she became much colder towards humanity because of her loss. Ever since the   
death of her beloved and most of her friends, she just seemed to have loss   
a piece of herself and wouldn't recover.   
After all that Serena has done as Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity, it ends   
that way for her. To see death and feel the pain of the hardships that has   
been weighed upon in her life.   
"It must've been difficult for you, hasn't it?"Heero murmered to her, spiritually.   
Only the howl of the wind was the response.   
*Flashback*   
"It's just that...the memories were too much for me to handle,"Serena bowed   
her head in shame.   
*End of Flashback*   
(The look you gave me when you said those words...you were ashamed of   
it and at the same time sad and in pain. Yes, it has been hard. You even   
told me so yourself. You opened up to me when I hardly did so to   
you...)Heero said to himself.   
  
{But like a fool I waited much too long}   
{To let her know the truth}   
  
(I wonder...is it possible to love more than once? To find another   
true love? You did love that Darien of yours, didn't you? After all..   
you've stayed with that guy for so many centuries.)Heero wondered.   
  
{She's gone away, maybe she'd stay}   
{If she only knew}   
  
"If it is possible or not, either way. I'll still love you. But   
it's too late to find out if you would be able to feel the same   
way for me..."Heero murmered to the chilly air.   
  
{Tell me, tell me how}   
{How did I let her get away (Tell me)}   
{Cause I guess that love}   
{Love is so easy to feel}   
{But the hardest thing to say}   
  
*Flashback*   
"You're right. I do have a long life...one filled with so much pain and   
sorrow. I've lived too long, Heero. Watched my parents die, my friends   
live their life and pass away, seen those who I love die...too many deaths   
for my liking..."Serena murmered, her eyes shining with unshed tears   
and her voice filled with pain that would etch away your heart.   
*End of Flashback*   
"I was such a fool. To think that a person such as yourself would ever   
be capable of feeling the same way towards me. You had to deal with so   
much pain and suffering, that you wanted to finally be at rest. You've   
watched your love die. And Hotaru said that you still care about him   
and was tolerating the pain of your loss. You have experienced a lot,   
haven't you?"Heero muttered, his eyes softening.   
"I wonder...what would happen if you were here right now and heard   
these words spoken from my mouth. It's something that others would   
be shocked about..."Heero bent his head down at the thought.   
  
{If she only knew}   
{What I knew but could not say}   
{If she could just see}   
{The part of me that I hid away}   
  
"Heero..."a calm voice called out from in back of him.   
The wind chose to howl loudly at the time the voice spoke and for a   
mere second Heero thought that his imagination was playing tricks with him.   
Making him believe that it was Serena who came back and was calling his name   
at that time. His eyes slightly widened and then lowered, he chose to turn   
around to address the voice when his heart pained once more. For a mere second,   
that mere second he truly believed that she was back. Made him hope but he was   
wrong. Completely wrong and so his heart hardened a ten-fold.   
"Heero. What are you doing out here? The blizzard will come soon, come   
with me. We should go inside, where it's safe and warm,"Relena coaxed him, holding   
out her hand towards him.   
Her eyes lighted up with compassion towards him. Showing him that she cared   
for Heero Yuy.   
Heero shook his head at the offer and started to walk away from her.   
"Heero, why? Where are you going?"Relena asked.   
"Somewhere Relena. Just somewhere,"Heero said in his usual monotone.   
(I love you Heero. Don't you know that? If only..if only I could just   
hold you once again. Like that time, so long ago...)Relena wished, her eyes   
growing misty.   
*Flashback*   
Heero fell and Relena held him in her arms.   
"It's over Heero. It's finally over.."Relena said to him, soothingly.   
*End of Flashback*   
(((AN: *gack* I can't believe I wrote that part down. It made me want   
to gag! Stay away from Heero, Relena!! Stay away!! *holds a gun towards   
her*)))   
The young pacifist watched the one she loves walk away from her once more. True,   
she did want to follow him to wherever he went but ever since the death of   
that girl named Serena or Usagi, the pilots including Heero seemed to have   
felt a loss stir within them. And now she decided to respect his privacy   
for awhile. To let them be alone because it may be just what they-he needed.   
"I hope you'll be alright, Heero.."Relena murmered and the wind picked up   
and ruffled her hair to the side.   
  
{If I could just hold her in my arms again}   
{And just say I love you}   
Heero made way through the pile of snow and walked toward   
an old base in a secluded area. Pluto left a small hint toward where   
Serena was in her earlier days of this lifetime. After a lot of researching   
he found it and was now inside the base where she trained under Dr. M's care.   
The place was dusty and damp. With a lot of poking around he found her   
room. It was plain and simple with a mattress and an old desk. Stepping out,   
he just continued to look around and finally went outside.   
*Flashback*   
Sitting on the rooftop of the Sanq Academy staring out towards the   
rest of the kingdom.   
Seeing her dead body inside a room. Blood all around.   
Her pale, cold face. Her eyes closed and seemed to be asleep when not.   
Recognizing Serena as she came out of the Gundam Arethusa for the first time   
since her death. Knowing that she was alive again.   
Hugging the sobbing girl in his arms inside the cold cell.   
Watching her run towards Makura and pushing her inside the   
dangerous machine.   
Noticing a single teardrop left of her existance within the machine.   
Nothing else was left.   
*End of Flashback*   
The young boy, brushed his hair back and gazed at the sky. It was a bit   
cloudy with a white background, no hint of blue whatsoever. Right there   
and then, he pictured her. Her crystalline blue eyes staring down at him with   
a genuinine smile on her face that would brighten up any day or night. Her golden   
hair in its original style...a small smile lit upon his face and then he shook   
his head.   
"She won't come back..."Heero finally stated and took out something from his   
pocket.   
Bending down, he knelt on the snow right in front of the base. Right at the   
entrance, he put down a single white rose with a piece of silky white string   
attached to it. He stared at flower for a few seconds and then stood up.   
"Rest in peace, Serena Tsukino. May you finally rest in peace,"Heero murmered   
towards the rose lying on the snowy ground.   
(Be happy. Wherever you are. I'll continue to live. Maybe, someday   
we'll be together and I'll finally be able to say what I should've said to   
you so long ago.)Heero noted as he turned away from the base and walked away with   
his hands in his black leather jacket that billowed in back of him.   
The rose sat there in the freezing snow. When a harsh wind started up, the   
petals fell off one by one and drifted away into the sky. Away from the   
lonely, secluded area to journey off somewhere else.   
{She's gone away, maybe she'd stay}   
{If she only knew, if she only knew}   
Relena waited outside the double doors of the Academy. When she finally   
spotted Heero, she wore a small smile upon her face. Heero noticed the   
girl and didn't smile back but just stared at her. Not out of saddness or   
of hatred, but just with an emotionless void.   
(Serena...)Heero said inside his mind as he drew closer to the Academy.   
"Heero,"Relena addressed him and met up with the soldier half-way.   
Heero nodded to her and together they entered the building.   
(I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes.)Heero vowed.   
With that vow, he retreated back to his original, Perfect Soldier form.   
(We'll be together again.)Heero stated inside his mind.   
And then, the snowflakes fell from the sky and soon there was a heavy snowfall   
that came down on the Sanq Kingdom.   
  
The End...   
******************   
  
For of all sad words of tongue or pen,   
The saddest are these: "It might have been."   
-Whittier, Maud Muller   
  
*******************   
Okay, I officially declare this the most SUCKIEST ending from all that I've   
written so far. I tried fitting everything in at once but it didn't appear to have   
molded into a perfect ending that I'd read. But, that's what I have and so I'll   
post it. If you're looking for a SEQUAL, well like I said earlier up there *points   
upwards* it won't be out for awhile because I'm postponing any possible sequals   
till a long vacation time. Meaning a possible winter vacation but most   
definately a summer vacation time. And you all know that it won't be for a LONG   
time yet.   
Aya! I know, it's the actual first time I do this to you readers. Making   
the main character die off and leave poor Heero alone without anyone...well he   
sorta has Relena but *blows a raspberry at Relena-baka* she doesn't count.   
Ano...gomen nasai. I felt like writing one of those kill-off-main character   
type of fics. -_-;; sad excuse, isn't it. But hey! There's a possible   
sequal, ya know? First time I'll write a crossover sequal. ^_^;;   
And boy, warning you right now though. It'll be a massive messed up   
multi-crossover type of thing. Because I've been watching several shows and   
I've been picturing my main char in each of them and stuff.   
Now then, got to go!   
*dashes off from any angry reviewers at the way the ending went*   
Cheska: Ayaa!! Gomen! Gomen!   
*shooting bullets pass by and lightning bolts rain down*   
Cheska: Yipes!!   
*continues running*


End file.
